Le Syndrome de la Licorne
by Obviously Enough
Summary: Coécriture Frostiron avec Skaelds sur son scénario original, librement inspiré du film Nerve - Tony savait qu'il n'était pas encore mort, mais il n'avait pas l'impression de vivre non plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'un type bizarre lui propose d'accepter des défis ridicules jusqu'à ce que, enfin, il sente dans ses tripes qu'il existait. Défi n 12 : kidnapper un caniche à Central Park.
1. Chapter 1

La note de Skaelds : Hey. Okay, qu'est-ce que je fais-là ? En général, c'est plus le fandom d'HP qui m'attire en ce moment, donc une apparition sur Avengers est très étonnante. Enfin, bref. Je remercie Obvy pour cette co-écriture que je trouve tout à fait géniale - malgré ce long moment pour le chapitre 4, hum *tousse* - et j'espère sincèrement que ça va vous plaire. Un p'tit IronFrost comme on les aime - oui, okay, ce pairing me sort par les yeux mais il faut bien s'essayer - avec un total UA. Inspiré de Nerve, yeah, parce qu'il faut aller voir ce film quand il sortira. Les chapitres impairs, c'est Obvy et les pairs, c'est moi. Donc... Enjoy it !

La note d'Obvy : Sur une idée démente de Skaelds, nous allons vous en embarquer dans une aventure Frostiron de malade. Ce qu'elle a oublié de dire, c'est que je fais le pov Tony et elle le pov Loki. Donc Tony = pair = moi, tandis que Loki = impair = Skaelds. Ah, et on a trois chapitres d'avance donc ce sera publié tous les dimanches pendant au moins un mois. Dernière chose : vous allez crier vos mères tellement c'est bien. Alors, cap ou pas cap de commencer ta lecture... ?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tony aurait pu tuer pour une cigarette. Mais un paquet de clope c'était huit dollars, soit environ cinq heures à vendre des marrons chauds dans un coin de rue, et avec sa tenue et sa barbe de trois semaines, personne ne lui en donnerait gratuitement.

Donc il allait résister à son besoin de nicotine.

Quand il avait cinq ans, il voulait être ingénieur, ou mécanicien aéronautique, alors même qu'il était encore incapable de le prononcer correctement. Il était très doué pour ça. Il avait démonté et remonté intégralement le grille-pain à ses six ans, même si le petit appareil avait désormais craché le pain grillé par ses flancs. Sa vie avait vraiment bien commencé, et ça avait merdé il y avait deux ans, quand cet enfoiré d'Obadiah Stane lui avait pris son fric et son travail, comme le salaud qu'il était. Depuis, il s'était fait virer de son appartement un jour d'été, avait risqué plusieurs fois de mourir de faim ou de froid et s'était récemment trouvé un brasero, des châtaignes et du papier journal qui paraient à ces risques-là. Mais nom de nom quelle vie de merde. Parfois il doutait d'exister encore, tellement les newyorkais passaient en feignant ne pas le voir. Certains matins d'hiver il devait psalmodier son prénom pour ne pas l'oublier.

Bien sûr, il y avait un peu d'entraide de temps en temps. Souvent les seuls qui lui achetaient ses marrons étaient des clodos comme lui. Malgré ça les recettes n'étaient pas immenses, le nombre de ses sourires non plus, et c'était plus de la survie que de l'existence. Et tous ces gens qui détournaient le regard en approchant de lui…

Il soupira. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'il pourrait devenir fou et gesticuler comme un maniaque, on le verrait encore moins. Il était si invisible qu'il était parfois tenté de se mettre juste sous leur nez et de les fixer, en marchant à reculons, juste pour être sûr de n'être pas devenu un fantôme alors qu'il somnolait cinq minutes.

Le dos contre la grille d'un jardin, sa pile de journaux de la veille à droite, une casquette avec quelques pence lâchés dedans et ses châtaignes qui grillaient devant lui, il regardait la foule d'automates qui marchaient mécaniquement. Ses yeux vagabondaient sur eux alors que dans sa tête tournaient en boucle les idées noires. Parmi eux, il y avait un clodo, avec de trop longs cheveux sales et noirs et un vieux poncho gris, qui revenait pour la troisième fois devant lui. Son vieux sac à dos avait deux fermetures éclairs de cassées, sa montre rose semblait avoir été volée à une petite fille, ses chaussures baillaient d'ennui sur le trottoir, tandis que les gens installaient un périmètre de sécurité entre leur trajet et ce déchet humain malodorant. Le regard du type allait et venait entre la rue et le brasero, et Tony se redressa, le soupçonnant de vouloir lui voler son gagne-pain. Le sdf regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre rafistolée au scotch, remit ses mitaines noires dans les poches de son pantalon trop grand, et finalement, s'approcha des marrons chauds.

Tony quitta sa position assise pour s'agenouiller, prêt à bondir si on tentait de lui voler la seule chose qu'il avait et qui coûtait plus de cinq dollars.

-S'lut, lui lança abruptement le type.

Il ne semblait plus en vouloir à son brasero. Il regardait juste Tony, avec une détermination étrange au fond des yeux, qu'il avait verts comme la jalousie. Mais s'il tentait de piquer la moitié de barbecue il allait juste se brûler atrocement les mains et le lâcher aussitôt, alors Tony quitta sa vigilance.

-S'lut, répondit-il. Tu veux des marrons pour te réchauffer ? Moitié prix pour les gens plein aux as comme nous.

-Non merci, j'ai une proposition à te faire.

Tony haussa un sourcil, et le type tendit sa main habillée d'une mitaine trop courte pour ses longs doigts :

-Moi c'est Loki. Et toi ?

-Tony, marmonna-t-il, trouvant inutile de s'échanger leurs noms mais ne crachant pas sur l'occasion de le prononcer.

-Tony, t'en as pas marre de crever d'ennui à essayer de survivre tous les jours de l'année ?

-C'est pas comme si tu pouvais y faire grand-chose, répliqua-t-il.

-Mettons que je pouvais. Tu dirais quoi.

-Je suis très nul en braquage et assassinat. Essaye ailleurs.

-Mais détends-toi, c'est légal et en plus hyper bon pour ce qu'on a. T'as entendu parler de Nerve ?

Tony trouvait que ça sentait mauvais, alors il leva les bras en signe de méfiance et lança :

-Tu vas m'attirer des ennuis mec, je le vois à dix kilomètres. Si tu veux pas de marrons, ni voler mon brasero, va demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Regarde au lieu de dire n'importe quoi.

Le type lui brandit un smartphone samsung. Pas le dernier cri, mais au regard de ses vêtements largement au dessus de ses moyens. Intrigué, il lut à vois haute ce que l'application affichait.

-Défi numéro deux, proposé par Toni Str… Strodhno -quel nom à coucher dehors franchement- se trouver un partenaire. Prime : cent-

Il s'étrangla. Cent dollars ?! Comme ça ?! Mais comment pouvait-on se faire de l'argent aussi facilement ?!

-Wow, wow, wow, continua-t-il, éberlué. Ok ça envoie du rêve, mais c'est surtout hyper louche, lança Tony. En gros tu dois juste dire que tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un et-

-Je t'explique. Un tu télécharges l'application, deux tu choisis si tu es un joueur ou un voyeur. Le voyeur lance les défis, le joueur relève les défis. Si le joueur le réussit, il gagne la somme convenue. Evidemment, ça va crescendo niveau difficulté, mais des types qui n'ont plus rien à perdre comme nous deux, on peut gagner très gros. T'en penses quoi ?

-C'est louche, répéta Tony. Jusqu'à combien on peut gagner t'as dit ?

-J'en sais rien. Cinq cent, mille dollars, peut-être davantage. Tu marches ou tu marches pas ?

-Je peux réfléchir ? s'enquit, stressé, le sdf.

-Nope. J'ai plus que cinq minutes. Tant pis, je vais demander au type là-

-Wowowow : tu restes là, lui imposa l'autre en lui tenant le bras. Cinq minutes c'est cinq minutes non ?

-Eh, avoue : rien que le fait d'avoir un compte à rebours, tu te sens plus vivant que tu ne l'as été depuis des jours, lui fit le clochard avec un sourire de requin.

C'était vrai. Son cœur battait contre ses côtes. Relever des défis ? C'était aussi simple que ça ? Appuyer sur un bouton, et gagner cinquante dollars. Six jours de vente de marrons chauds, en promettant à quelqu'un de relever des défis stupides avec lui.

-Comment tu prouves que tu as réussi ? demanda Tony pour gagner du temps.

-Je prends une vidéo de toi disant que tu deviens mon partenaire, et tu gagnes cinquante dollars.

-On fait du fifty/fifty alors ? fit Tony, avec une moue suspicieuse.

-Fifty fifty. Toi et moi jusqu'à ce qu'on soit riches. Tu marches, ou tu marches pas ?

-…Il me reste pas genre trois minutes ?

Le type lui tourna le dos et s'en alla.

-OK OK je marche ! Bon sang, grommela-t-il.

Le clodo fit volte-face et revint vers lui, appuyant sur la petite caméra s'affichant à l'écran.

-Moi, Tony Stark, commença-t-il solennellement, affirme être le nouveau partenaire de… C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

-Loki.

-Je suis le nouveau partenaire de Loki.

-Défi relevé, dit une voix féminine et robotique. Cent dollars viennent de vous être versés.

Il y eut un petit jingle signifiant de l'argent coulant à flot, celui qu'on entendait dans les films de casino, et un sourire spontané apparut sur le visage de Tony. Putain, c'était aussi simple que ça.

-C'est quoi le défi suivant ? s'enquit-il.

-Wow, doucement, je dois finir de t'expliquer comment ça marche d'abord. 'Tain, jura le type. T'étais méfiant comme pas possible mais ça va subitement beaucoup mieux.

-Oui bah c'est bon, grommela Tony. On avait l'air d'être dans la même galère, et maintenant on l'est réellement, c'est pas vrai ?

-Comme tu dis. Si on en refuse un seul, on perd tout ce qu'on a amassé.

Tony ouvrit la bouche, et se dit qu'il aurait dû se méfier encore plus que ça.

Oh et puis merde.

Il n'avait rien à perdre après tout.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Défi n°1 proposé au joueur "Lecteur" par le voyeur "Obvy" : Poste une review si t'as les couilles.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota bene : le rating T est pour le langage

Pour consoler ceux qui bossent de la fin du long week-end, voici le deuxième chapitre, en pov Loki et donc écrit par Skaelds. Elle vous fait des bisous de la Pologne ! Obvy vous souhaite quant à elle une excellente lecture.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Il sentait déjà son sourire s'étaler sur son visage sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter.

Loki s'était douté que ce serait facile. Très facile. Après tout, personne ne crachait sur des sommes pareilles quand on finissait ses nuits dans une couverture sur le trottoir. Mais le fait que ça ne lui prenne pas plus de deux minutes, l'avait agréablement surpris.

Il haussa les épaules. Il aurait dû s'en douter, mais c'était tant mieux pour lui. Au départ, Loki avait franchement hésité.

Des sdf dans la rue, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait. Des personnes prêtes à tout pour avoir de l'argent, pour avoir un toit, ou ne serait-ce que serrer ses mains dans de vrais vêtements, et non rapiécés et usés par le temps, il était aisé d'en trouver.

Mais il avait cherché quelqu'un de spécial. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'expliquer. Il n'en avait pas l'envie non plus. Mais ce qu'il cherchait... C'était quelqu'un qui aurait les tripes de tout faire, de ne pas laisser tomber. Une sorte d'étincelle – et ça sonnait terriblement cliché – dans le regard qui montrerait qu'il avait le cran nécessaire.

Et sa mère avait dû le bercer trop près du mur pour qu'il trouve cette étincelle dans les yeux d'un simple sdf vendeur de marrons. Mais elle était là. L'envie d'exister. De ne plus faire partie du décor au même titre qu'un oiseau mort sur le côté de la route, des poubelles à ramasser, ou des clochards qui squattaient la rue.

En quelque sorte, il avait retrouvé ce qu'il avait lui même dans les yeux quand il se regardait dans les flaques ou les vitres d'un magasin – à défaut d'un chez-soi et d'un miroir – ce petit truc insignifiant qui disait qu'il n'allait pas tout accepter. Ridicule et minuscule étincelle de rébellion. Qui lui avait valu bien des soucis, ça et son esprit borné, mais qu'il acceptait quand même. Pas tant le choix que ça.

Il avait serré un peu plus le téléphone dans sa poche. Avancer. Ne pas avancer. Tout un choix. Un choix qu'il pouvait faire uniquement maintenant. Après, ce serait trop tard. Et puis il l'avait fait. Il était allé le voir, il lui avait proposé, regorgeant d'un courage qu'il n'était pas sûr de totalement maîtriser.

Et son œil était resté coincé sur l'écran, le deuxième défi complété, et les cents dollars versés.

Son premier défi avait été simple, vraiment simple.

Une récompense de vingt dollars – bien trop élevé pour cette demande, mais il fallait bien appâter les joueurs – et quelques instructions. Et il les avait suivies à la lettre.

Ces défis... Ce site, Nerve, c'était un peu comme une délivrance. Un moyen de dire qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul, qu'il n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne – Son partenaire ne comptait pas – et qu'il allait tout faire pour le prouver.

Loki secoua la tête, vaguement amusé. Ce n'était pas le moment de tomber dans le sentimentalisme. Il avait bien trop à faire, et ce n'était pas son genre.

Mieux valait revenir à la réalité et se concentrer sur l'idiot qui lui avait piqué son portable. Tony, s'il se rappelait bien. Celui-ci fixait avec attention l'appareil, relisant pour la dizième fois ou plus les lignes inscrites. Comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« - Tu t'amuses bien ?, se moqua-t-il en se retournant vers Tony.

\- Tu le prendrais comment si tu venais de gagner cinquante dollars avec une simple vidéo alors que tu devrais bosser normalement huit jours pour ça ? Et encore... »

Le brun laissa échappa un dernier soupir, rendant au final l'appareil entre les mains de son légitime propriétaire. Enfin... Légitime...

Loki observa quelques secondes le défi validé affiché sur son écran avant de soupirer. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils soient aussi simples que ça.

Au départ ça avait été une amie à lui locataire de la rue également qui lui avait montré ce site. Et les défis qu'elle avait dû réaliser... Certains dépassaient même les esprits les plus tordus. Enfin bon. Dans le pire des cas, il avait quelqu'un pour les réaliser à sa place.

Le sdf s'avança vers le brasero, confectionnant en un temps record un cornet à l'aide d'un morceau de journal. Rien de plus facile. S'emparant alors d'une des cuillères en métal – seul instrument de cuisine de Tony – il fit glisser les châtaignes grillées dans son tout nouveau et tout beau cornet.

Il les avait méritées. Non ?

Parce que deux dollars contre cinquante, ça valait largement le coup. Il esquissa un petit sourire, rapidement camouflé avant de revenir vers Tony.

Ne pas lâcher du regard sa porte de sortie.

« - Comment tu as eu ça ? » commença l'autre en désignant le portable d'un coup de menton. « - Le jeu aussi ?

\- Ne sois pas idiot. » Sa voix retentit dans le silence qui s'était installé, sèche, froide. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler pour le moment.

Glissant l'appareil dans sa poche, il s'assit sur le trottoir, serrant les pans de son poncho miteux contre lui. Loki tapota le sol de sa main, grimaçant à l'égard de Tony. « - Pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Minute. » Grommela l'autre en s'asseyant à son tour. « - Explique un peu plus tout ça, tu veux ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire putain que j'étais pris dedans.

« - C'est simple. Deux catégories existent. Ceux qui ont le fric mais pas les couilles, et ceux qui ont les couilles mais pas le fric. On fait partie de la deuxième, t'avais cru comprendre. Alors la première paie pour la deuxième. »

Loki se redressa une seconde, faisant craquer douloureusement ses doigts à travers les mitaines. Il poussa un soupir avant d'attraper une des châtaignes grillées et d'entreprendre de l'ouvrir. Il tira à nouveau son portable de sa poche, désignant du regard le commanditaire.

« - Regarde ça. Toni Shrodno. Un bourré de fric qui veut des sensations bien au chaud dans sa maison pendant qu'on crève dehors pour les satisfaire. Mais on a besoin de ce blé, alors on le fait. Les défis peuvent aller de se balader cul nul dans la rue à embrasser dix filles différentes en un temps record. Et les prix suivent évidemment.

\- Je... Wow. » Tony secoua la tête, sans tenter de chasser le sourire géant étalé sur son visage. « - Et y'a un maximum ? Trucs illégaux ? Parce que je ne viole pas. Tout ce que ce truc me dit, ça marche. Mais ça non, c'est mort. »

Loki laissa échapper un rire amusé, se tournant vers lui. Il dévisagea quelques secondes les cheveux bruns ébouriffés, les yeux pétillant d'excitation et la crasse maculant le visage. Sûrement le corps aussi. Vivre dans la rue n'avait pas que des avantages.

Non. C'était faux.

Vivre dans la rue n'avait aucun avantage. Et l'expérience parlait pour eux.

« - Même si ça paie cher ? » avança-t-il en prenant un air sérieux.

Tony le regarda avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de dégoût, alors qu'il se relevait en époussetant ses vêtements. « - Okay, on arrête tout. Je. Ne. Viole. Pas. Point. C'était gentil de ta part, tu gardes ta part des cent dollars et on oublie tout ça. »

Il entreprit de s'éloigner de Loki, alors que celui-ci entendait toujours ses marmonnements furieux. « - Je le savais, le savais, trop beau pour être vrai. »

Etouffant son rire amusé devant la réaction de son nouveau coéquipier, Loki se releva à son tour, allant rejoindre Tony qui faisait cuire furieusement ses châtaignes sur sa poële.

« - On s'est tout dit. » laissa échapper le brun en remuant les marrons grillés.

« - Ce sont des riches, des mecs aisés. Des pétés de thunes et qui ont des fantasmes bizarres mais réalisables, mec. On ne touche pas à ce domaine-là. Pas de viol. Juste une blague. » assura Loki, en piquant à nouveau une châtaigne dans son cornet.

Au moins avait-il des valeurs, se fit-il la remarque en épluchant la nourriture. Un énième sourire alla orner ses traits.

Il avait bien choisi. Sur un coup de tête, mais il avait bien choisi.

« - Alors... Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour un troisième défi ? »

Loki manqua de s'étrangler avec sa châtaigne, se reprenant au dernier moment. Que ? Il fixa du regard Tony, qui détournait les yeux, avant d'éclater de rire.

« - On t'a déjà dit que t'avais un rire de chèvre ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

« - Si pressé... Si pressé. On dirait que quelqu'un a vraiment envie de se faire de la thune. » laissa-t-il échapper.

Le sdf en face de lui laissa échapper la cuillère parmi les marrons chauds, se retournant vers lui. Avec une grimace, il désigna ses fringues rapiécées, à moitié détruites et rongées autant par les mites que par le temps. Un vieux jean sale, constellé de trous qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la mode. Une écharpe en morceau, tant bien que mal nouée autour de son coup et une veste si crade que la couverture boueuse qu'il avait à ses côtés passait pour du luxe en comparaison.

« - Ça se comprend non ? » Il fit une pause, marquant un temps d'hésitation avant de reprendre. « - Donc... Je me suis fait 50 dollars. Simplement en me présentant comme ton partenaire. Expliques-moi ça, tu veux ? Où va le fric ? Comment le retirer ? »

Loki tira deux cartes gold de sa poche trouée, un sourire en coin sur son visage. Il les agita devant le nez de Tony, qui louchait presque dessus. Finissant enfin par en lancer une au sans-abris, il récupéra la sienne avant de s'expliquer.

Que c'était jouissif de voir le visage incrédule et admiratif du sdf qui l'accompagnait. Nouveau sourire. Il n'allait sûrement pas regretter.

« - Ne m'interromps pas. Très bien. Tout est versé sur ces cartes, celle que je t'ai donné est la tienne, et tu fais ce que tu veux de ton fric. Chaque défi amène de l'argent, qui est versé dessus. Si tu refuses un défi, tu dois tout rembourser depuis le début. Simple comme bonjour. Et les défis arrivent sur mon portable.

\- C'est tout ? Je veux dire... Juste comme ça ? Putain... Où est l'intérêt de ceux qui paient ? »

Loki se redressa à nouveau, haussant les épaules. « - Le monde est bizarre, on le savait déjà et c'est pas ça qui va nous l'apprendre. On profite, c'est tout. »

Il laissa traîner son regard sur la rue. La routine.

Cette même routine qu'il tentait toujours de fuir, qu'il essayait de combattre avec ces défis.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées, il concentra son attention sur les passants. Sur la grisaille morne qu'ils offraient. Zombies mécaniques. Des robots, des morts-vivants que rien ne pouvait distraire de leurs objectifs. Une jeune fille agressée, un mendiant implorant, une personne en problème, un chien même. Tout ça ils n'y faisaient pas attention.

Ils n'y faisaient jamais attention.

Une feuille morte, une nouvelle échoppe, un voisin un peu trop insistant, des pigeons rassemblés dans l'attente de nourriture, quelqu'un en quête de compagnie. C'était du pareil au même. Classé dans une seule catégorie.  
Celle du décor.

Il faisait partie du décor dorénavant. Et ça l'ennuyait. Non. Ça l'emmerdait, profondément.

Loki redirigea son regard sur Tony, encore perdu dans ses rêves utopiques. Ça. Ça, ça allait le faire vivre à cent à l'heure, ça allait le faire devenir important. Des gens les regarderaient. Voudraient plus, encore et encore, et il ne serait plus l'élément du décor qu'on a trop honte de regarder. Celui qui est là sur le bas côté du trott-

« - Comment on fait pour avoir un défi ? » l'interrompit Tony, désignant son portable de la main.

\- Fais voir.  
Le sans abris secoua la tête avant de s'approcher de lui, tirant son portable de sa poche. Il était sûrement temps d'effectuer un nouveau défi. Et peut-être ce soir dormiraient-ils dans un lit pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Bien trop d'ailleurs.

« - C'est ultra simple. » expliqua-t-il. « - Une fois un défi complété, t'as environ deux jours pour en faire un autre. Si tu refuses ou ne le fais pas, on perd tout. Tout. Alors évite. Mais des fois ça peut varier les jours en fonction des défis. »

Tony hocha la tête sous le regard attentif d'eux deux. Restait simplement à ne pas être malade tout deux pendant le temps compté.

« - Et ça peut vraiment être n'importe quoi ? Des trucs dangereux ? »

Loki éclata de rire une seconde fois avant de piocher à nouveau dans son cornet, presque vide. Qu'il était amusant avec sa candeur. Il se pencha un peu plus vers Tony, étirant ses lèvres dans un rictus de requin.

« - C'est ça qui est drôle. » Il pointa son index sur le torse avant d'appuyer à travers les couches de vêtements. « C'est ça qui nous fait vivre. C'est ça qui nous fait battre le cœur, qui nous assure toute l'adrénaline, toute l'envie de continuer. Bien sûr qu'il y aura des trucs dangereux. Ose me dire que ça ne te plaît pas, que ça ne t'excite pas. »

Il se recula, passant une main dans ses cheveux sales. Loki grimaça au vu de cette constatation. Plus vite ils auraient fait le prochain défi, mieux ce serait.

« Heureusement qu'il y aura des trucs dangereux. »

Le sans-abri à ses côtés acquiesça. Il poussa un profond soupir avant d'étirer ses membres ankylosés et de se pencher un peu plus sur l'écran.

« - Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »

Loki appuya sur l'icône prochain défi, avant d'attendre patiemment que la page se charge. Tout se dévoila peu à peu alors qu'il attendait impatiemment, une boule au fond de la gorge. Chaque fois il craignait ce qui allait se dévoiler en même temps qu'il était excité.

Joyeux mélange. Étrange combinaison.

Alors quand tout se révéla à eux, annonçant un montant de cent-vingt dollars et qu'il lut l'intitulé du défi, un nouveau sourire s'empara de son visage – et ça devenait bien trop fréquent à son goût – alors qu'il poussait le téléphone vers Tony.

C'était le moment de faire ses preuves.

Parce que la rue était comme ça. Le célèbre adage « Marche ou crève » était parfaitement justifié. C'était tout ou rien, et chez lui c'était plutôt rien.

Alors c'était pile le moyen pour qu'il prouve ce qu'il avait dans le ventre.

-o-o-o-o-

Si tout ça s'était passé dix années auparavant, Loki aurait pu vendre Père et Mère pour bénéficier d'un tel spectacle.

A présent il aurait même vendu le corps de quelqu'un pour avoir de l'argent – il lui restait encore un peu de fierté – mais il ne disait pas non à la vue de quelque chose comme ça.

Lui-même était glissé discrètement dans la queue de personnes, un médicament attrapé au hasard – il lui semblait vaguement que c'était contre le soleil. Oui en septembre. - et son téléphone bien préparé à filmer, son sourire reflétant ses pensées.

Il ne restait qu'une ou deux personnes devant Tony, grimace aux lèvres et se retournant fréquemment pour fusiller Loki du regard.

Celui-ci s'était adroitement placé derrière le client juste après Tony, de manière à avoir une vue impeccable de la future scène. Il l'entendait d'ailleurs jurer entre ses dents.

« - Putain... Si on m'avait dit que je devrais faire ça... M'le revaudra... C'qu'il faut pas faire pour avoir de quoi bouffer.. »

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres gercées, savourant avec délectation ce qui allait arriver. La boule d'appréhension dans sa poitrine avait gonflé, s'emparant de son esprit. Curiosité. Amusement. Anxiété non contrôlée.

Les trois se mélangeaient pour laisser place à quelque chose qu'il ne saurait pas nommer. Mais c'était agréable. C'était Nerve.

Et sur l'écran clignotait les 120 dollars et le commanditaire, un certain Toni Strindho. Une véritable source de bonheur, la pomme d'Eden à portée de main. La promesse d'un lit et d'une douche, luxe qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre dans la rue.

« - La prochaine fois c'est moi qui vais morfler. » marmonna-t-il avec un rictus en coin malgré tout. Il devait se l'avouer, c'était amusant.

Le client termina sa commande, repartant avec ses affaires, alors que Tony soupirait. Il lança un dernier regard mi-haineux mi-mort de rire à Loki avant de se pencher au comptoir.

« - Un pot de lubrifiant, spécial king size ! » claironna-t-il dans toute la pharmacie en posant son pot sur le comptoir. « - Vous savez entre lui et moi c'est plutôt violent et on utilise parfois le pot dans la soirée. Vous pensez que c'est possible de réserver une commande d'une centaine de pots de lubrifiants ? »

A ce moment-là, Loki hésita franchement à s'enfuir en courant ou se cacher à l'aide du dos de sa main, alors qu'il filmait la scène, intérieurement mort de rire. Ses traits ne laissaient passer qu'un léger rictus amusé, alors qu'il avait l'impression d'éclater.

« - Ecoutez Monsieur... Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit possible. Pourriez-vous éviter de crier... Vous faîtes fuir les clients...  
Pourquoi ? » Tony se retourna vers les clients, la moitié ayant déserté, brandissant fièrement son pot king size. « - Vous en utilisez jamais ? Vous faîtes ça comment alors si ça vous gêne ? Franchement moi, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans. Couchez ensemble d'accord, faîtes l'amour pas la guerre, okay pas de problèmes, mais sans lubrifiant... C'est ma vie ce truc !

\- Monsieur...

\- Pas cher pour un conduit bien nettoyé ! Vous savez sans, à force ça s'encrasse, ça s'encrasse et ça ne passes plus.

\- Monsieur on a compris... Vous payez ?

\- Ça dépend, vous en utilisez beaucoup, vous personnellement ?

\- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît. D'autres clients attendent derrière, et ça ne sert à rien de s'épancher sur le sujet. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir votre carte ? »

Tony jeta un regard interrogateur à Loki qui leva un pouce en l'air, n'arrivant pas à arrêter ses lèvres qui continuaient de s'étirer.

« - Ça ? Non, j'ai changé d'avis. Vous avez raison, ça ne sert à rien. » répondit Tony, masquant son propre fou-rire.

Loki le vit s'éloigner de la sortie, alors que lui même envoyait la vidéo sur le site. Il reposa rapidement sa crème contre le soleil, quittant la queue alors que le vendeur manquait de se frapper la tête contre le mur, exténué « contre ces putains de clodos qui s'éclatent à faire fuir les clients. »

Rejoignant Tony à l'extérieur, il cliqua sur la validation du défi, avant que la voix robotique féminine ne se fasse une seconde fois entendre.

« - Défi relevé. » annonça-t-elle. « - Cent-vingt dollars viennent de vous être versés. Avec une prime de cinq dollars pour la rapidité de l'exécution. »

Loki et Tony laissèrent enfin libre court à leur rire, se laissant tomber sur le trottoir, avant de se regarder une fois le temps d'une seconde et de reprendre de plus belle.

« - Défi n°3 : de la part de Toni Strindho. Entrer dans une pharmacie demander un pot king size de lubrifiant, en vanter les mérites puis quitter les lieux sans l'acheter. » finit par énoncer Tony, un peu plus calmé.

« - Wow, mec. Je ne pensais pas que t'avais autant les couilles de faire ça. Bien joué, sérieusement. T'as montré ce que tu valais. » Loki lui fila un coup de coude entre les côtes, encore un peu impressionné. Tony avait joué le jeu magnifiquement, avec un naturel qui était presque irréel.

« - Avoues tout. Tu l'as déjà fait, c'est ça ?

\- Même pas. Le talent, que veux-tu. »

Ils reprirent un peu leur souffle, Tony soupirant. Le sans-abris jeta un regard au portable de Loki, scrutant avec attention le prix affiché.

« - Donc... On a un total de 225 dollars c'est ça ? Niveau fringues et hôtel ça devrait aller. J'ai trois dollars dans ma poche, grâce aux marrons. Que j'ai abandonnés d'ailleurs pour tes conneries.

\- Plus 20 dollars de mon premier défi. 245. Pour 100, on a de quoi dormir. Reste plus qu'à trouver des sapes correctes. » répondit Loki, un peu encore sous le choc de la rapidité avec laquelle il s'étaient faits de l'argent. Nerve était un don du ciel.

« - Alors... Shopping ?

Shopping. » confirma Loki avec un hochement de tête.

Il se leva, Tony à sa suite. Jeta un dernier regard à son portable qui avait vibré avant de le replonger dans sa poche. C'était inutile, il ne répondrait pas.

Loki se tourna vers le deuxième sans-abri, le dévisageant le temps d'une seconde avant de sourire.

En tout cas une chose était sûre.

La vie n'avait jamais semblé aussi passionnante depuis qu'il avait rencontré Nerve et Tony.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Défi n°2 : renseigner soit sa réplique préférée soit une amélioration possible. Récompense : Muffin virtuel au chocolat. Alors, cap ou pas cap ?


	3. Chapter 3

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! On est super heureuses que ça plaise autant et on espère ne pas vous décevoir. Très bonne lecture et à tout de suite.

Obvy

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Guest : Je sais pas non plus x) Ravies que ça te plaise, tout le mérite revient à Skaelds et son imagination malade et merveilleuse.

 **Playlist :** _You don't own me_ – Grace

 _Don't be so shy_ – Imany

 _Pretty Woman_ – Roy Orbison

 _Thrift shop_ – Macklemore ft Ryan Lewis

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tony se sentait tellement mieux qu'une heure auparavant. Il n'avait pas fait de connerie pareille depuis le lycée, et merde s'il n'en avait pas cruellement besoin.

« On peut prendre la chambre d'hôtel avant ? Maintenant qu'on a du blé je n'arrive plus à supporter de puer autant.

-Vendu. Mais je prends la première douche.

- _J'ai_ crié dans une pharmacie que j'allais vider un pot énorme de lubrifiant le soir même pendant que _tu_ filmais en te bidonnant : _je_ prends la première douche.

Tony fut relativement fier de son argumentaire imparable tandis que l'autre se renfrognait. Ce type grognon mais tombé du ciel, putain. Dire qu'il l'aurait griffé au sang s'il avait esquissé un geste envers son brasero, alors qu'il avait refilé son vieux compagnon à la vieille au coin de la 64ème qui lui avait dit un jour de se rappeler d'elle s'il s'en débarrassait.

-Je connais un truc miteux dans Hell's Kitchen, lança Loki. On pourrait s'offrir bien mieux, mais…

-Mais avec notre odeur et notre apparence, on pourra même pas monter les marches du RIU plaza. Voire même pénétrer dans la rue.

-Comme tu dis.

Le trajet fut assez flou dont la tête de Tony, tant la perspective de l'eau chaude sur sa peau squameuse l'enivrait comme du mauvais whisky. Ce fut quand ils passèrent la porte grinçante et que le réceptionniste leva ses énormes fesses de derrière son comptoir sale pour les virer de son hôtel qu'il se recentra.

-Je crois pas que tu sois en position de faire le difficile mon gros, attaqua Tony.

-Pas de voleurs dans mon établissement ! cracha le type, chauve et avec un débardeur trempé de sueur.

-Un gars nous a filé cinquante dollars pour qu'on prenne une douche, intervint Loki. Et figure-toi qu'on crève d'envie de le faire. Alors tu nous files une chambre ou on va passer du coté illégal de la chose.

Mais à la mention des cinquante dollars le propriétaire s'était considérablement radouci.

-Mais bien sûr ! Lit double ou deux lits simples ? Nous avons une très belle chambre à quarante-neuf dollars la nuit avec vue sur la statue de la liberté-

-Ouais ouais, c'est ça, deux lits simples, allez file les clés. T'as un rasoir, du savon, des ciseaux ?

-Et deux serviettes et gants de toilette, rajouta Tony.

-Deux brosses à dents et dentifrice, pensa soudain Loki quand le réceptionniste se pencha vers eux.

-C'est trois dollars l'unité, mais je vais vous faire un prix à trente. Vous avez pas que cinquante dollars j'espère ?

-Trente dollars c'est le prix normal, enfoiré, marmonna Tony.

La carte gold s'inséra dans le poussiéreux terminal de paiement, mais le type imposant semblait n'en avoir plus grand-chose à faire qu'ils soient des voleurs ou non.

-Excellent séjour !

-C'est ça, marmonna Loki, le nécessaire de toilette à la main.

-Ah merde, on aurait dû acheter des fringues avant, lança Tony, dégoûté à l'idée de remettre ses vieilles fripes sur une peau correcte.

-On peut se laver avant et après au pire. 'Fin si y'a suffisamment d'eau chaude dans ce truc crade, fit Loki en fronçant le nez, contemplant la moisissure au plafond de l'escalier. Est-ce qu'on est sûrs qu'il y a bien l'eau courante ?

Deux douches le même jour. Depuis quand ça lui était pas arrivé ?

-J'suis content que tu m'aies choisi mec, fit honnêtement Tony.

Un sourire fin s'étala sur les lèvres gercées de Loki sans qu'il ne réponde rien.

L'allure miteuse de la chambre et son odeur de renfermé qui les agressa quand ils déverrouillèrent la porte ne lui fit rien. Il se précipita vers la salle de bain et même l'énorme cafard sur le carrelage n'entacha pas sa joie quand l'eau claire dégringola de la pomme de douche en hauteur aussitôt qu'il eut actionné le robinet. Il attendit un instant puis passa sa main, noire à cause du charbon des marrons chauds, sous l'eau devenant moins froide de seconde en seconde.

-Jésus Marie Joseph, soupira-t-il de bonheur.

Il retourna rapidement dans la chambre et prit des mains de son partenaire à Nerve ce qu'ils avaient acheté, ne lui laissant qu'une serviette et une brosse à dents.

-T'en fais pas, j'en ai que pour cinq ou six heures, lança-t-il machinalement.

-Je te préviens, au bout d'une demi-heure je prends des photos de toi.

En faisant volte-face Tony lui offrit un doigt d'honneur affectueux, sautillant presque. Il manqua de déchirer les vêtements en les abandonnant sur le bord de la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit malgré l'attaque brutale de l'automne en ce jour de septembre. Il savait que dès qu'il serait propre, l'odeur des fripes allait le prendre à la gorge, parce qu'il avait eu plusieurs fois cette expérience.

L'eau chaude ruisselant sur sa peau, il laissa un sourire s'emparer de son visage et savoura l'instant une poignée de secondes. Pui il attrapa le savon, le gant et frotta comme un maniaque. Il passait de longues secondes sur une parcelle de peau, ne s'arrêtant que quand ça commençait à lui faire vraiment mal. Il allait ressembler à un homard cuit en sortant, mais peu importait. Quand il eut fini son visage et arriva à ses cheveux, bien trop longs, il prit les ciseaux et les attaqua sans non plus se massacrer, juste couper la longueur sur la nuque et égaliser avec les doigts. Si Loki était sympa il jetterait un coup d'œil et retirerait les épis. Puis il coupa le gros de sa barbe, puisque le rasoir n'arriverait jamais seul à retirer une telle longueur. Il frotta la nuque, les épaules, le torse, scrutant s'il n'avait pas de blessure suspecte ou infectée qu'il n'aurait pas remarqué, ni de parasite sous les aisselles et à l'aine. Sur le mur le cafard l'observait faire, agitant ses petites antennes. Alors qu'il rinçait pour la cinquième fois son gant, Tony l'interpella :

-Dans quelques jours, on fera plus partie du même monde, et ce pour toujours mec. C'est fini. De toute façon je ne pourrai plus y retourner, pas après avoir cru pouvoir m'en sortir. Plutôt crever en faisant ce jeu qu'y retourner. Tu m'entends Kurt ? Je vais t'appeler Kurt, puisqu'on reste pas longtemps autant devenir amis tout de suite.

-Tu parles à qui ? s'enquit la voix étouffée de son partenaire, de l'autre coté du mur.

-Au cafard ! fit Tony en se frottant les mollets.

-J'aurais peut-être dû te prendre sain d'esprit !

Tony laissa échapper un rire et s'agenouilla pour les pieds, regardant bien s'il n'avait pas une fracture, un ongle incarné ou une tique. Tout ayant l'air d'aller bien, il entama un deuxième lavage.

Quand il eut coupé ses ongles, lavé deux fois ses dents et se fut rasé de près, il libéra la salle de bain, sa serviette autour de la taille. Il n'avait pas pu remettre ses vêtements, il était déjà fier de ne pas les avoir balancés par la fenêtre. Evidemment, Loki se moqua de son teint rouge écrevisse dû à ses frottements agressifs, et Tony rétorqua qu'avec sa peau pâle il serait bientôt pire que lui.

-T'es plus le même homme n'empêche, remarqua ensuite l'autre en le dévisageant, sa propre serviette, gant et brosse à dents à la main. J'ai l'air aussi débraillé et crade que tu en avais l'air ?

-Oui, répliqua Tony. Mais dans une demi-heure tu es comme neuf, t'en fais pas. Rouge mais comme neuf.

Loki ne répliqua pas, se retenant manifestement de courir jusqu'à la salle de bain, mais craignant de glisser avec toute l'eau qu'avaient laissée les pieds nus de Tony.

-Eh, je peux regarder le prochain défi ? s'enquit le plus propre et détendu des deux avant que ce ne soit trop tard.

-Vingt-et-un zéro trois, dévoila Loki avant de lui tourner le dos pour partir vers l'hygiène, la propreté et Kurt le cafard.

Tony prit le téléphone lâché sur l'un des lits, et tapa le code pin qu'on lui avait donné. Un fond d'écran préenregistré se dévoila à lui. Par curiosité, il décida de fouiner un peu avant d'ouvrir l'application, et sans doute aussi pour faire durer le suspense. Même si logiquement c'était au tour de Loki de s'y coller.

Dans les derniers messages, il y avait un récapitulatif de son inscription à Nerve et de ses gains, un sms de la banque sur tous les avantages que la carte gold comprenait, et un certain Thor qui lui demandait s'il allait bien, qui était resté sans réponse apparente. Mais peut-être Loki l'avait-il appelé. Les membres de sa liste de contacts se comptaient sur les doigts de la main, le même Thor, une certaine Darcy, une Frigga et un numéro que Tony reconnut comme celui du secours populaire.

Il n'y avait aucune note enregistrée, ni d'adresse email. Un peu déçu, Tony se décida tout de même à ouvrir Nerve, qui lui proposa aussitôt un nouveau défi.

Le cœur battant contre ses côtes, un sourire d'appréhension aux lèvres, il apposa son pouce, et attendit que ça charge.

Les derniers mots dévoilés, son sourire se fana.

-Oh nooon, les enfoirés… Que des salauds de patron pour nous faire nous ridiculiser comme ça… Natasha Romanoff ? Je t'en foutrais des défis comme ça…

Bon. Au moins ça réglait son dilemme en position numéro un depuis une heure et quelques. Mais son partenaire risquait de moins apprécier.

-Eh mec ! lança-t-il à travers la porte, s'étant levé du lit.

-Quoi ? s'enquit l'autre en coupant l'eau.

-Surtout te rhabille pas, c'est pas la peine.

Il y eut quelques pas et un froissement de tissu et la porte s'entrouvrit.

-Et pourquoi… ah les enfoirés, jura-t-il en lisant l'intitulé que Tony lui avait mis sous le nez.

-Ils ont mis du pluriel en plus. Je peux pas te le mettre sur le dos.

-De toute façon si on est deux ça passera mieux, philosopha son partenaire. Bon, ça sert à rien d'attendre. Je me coupe les cheveux et on y va.

-Ca va les miens ? en profita Tony, tournant sur place pour le laisser voir les éventuels trous et épis.

-On dirait un porc-épic punk mais ça va.

-Arrête : ça passe ou pas ?

-Mais oui, ça peut attendre le coiffeur. On sent le savon, c'est déjà un grand pas. Laisse-moi cinq minutes, et on expédie ça.

Tony patienta, en songeant que le pire allait peut-être être le réceptionniste.

En effet, quand il les vit débarquer torse nus, leur serviette autour de la taille, dans le hall de son hôtel, il repartit dans son leitmotiv :

-Pas d'exhibitionnistes dans mon établissement !

-Des pies nous ont volé nos vêtements quand on avait le dos tourné, répliqua Tony. Faut bien qu'on aille en acheter d'autres.

-Les pies ne volent que ce qui brille, démentit l'homme chauve et corpulent.

-C'étaient des pies fashion victim, débita Tony.

-Elles portaient des ray ban et un foulard hermès, précisa Loki.

-Vous pouvez pas sortir comme ça !

-Vous avez des boxers ou slips neufs ? s'enquit Tony avant de s'adresser à Loki à voix basse : je suis pas sûr qu'ils nous l'acceptent en serviette.

-Je vais voir ce que j'ai, dit le réceptionniste en clignant des yeux, avant de traverser un rideau à frange vers l'appentis derrière lui.

-Parcourir cinq-cents mètres comme ça ça va déjà être bien humiliant, grommela Loki.

-Les serviettes ça cache plus qu'un sous-vêtement : ils pourraient nous le refuser, et pour quatre-vingt dollars j'aurais le seum tu vois.

Sur l'écran clignotait la phrase « Défi n°4 proposé par Natasha Romanoff : Parcourez cinq cent mètres en ville à pied et en sous-vêtements » comme un ricanement sadique.

Le réceptionniste arriva avec une paire de sous-vêtements, ainsi que des T-shirts et des pantalons sur son bras.

-Je vous les prête, ils sont propres et à mon fils.

-On va prendre que ça, merci, fit Loki, qui avait grimacé en voyant arriver les autres habits.

-Vous allez vraiment sortir comme ça ?

-On a fait un pari et on a perdu. Pas le choix.

La mort dans l'âme, après s'être changés alors que le réceptionniste retournait ranger les vêtements de son fils, ils passèrent la porte de l'hôtel et descendirent les deux marches qui les séparaient de la rue. Et l'enfer –les passants tournant la tête et posant durablement leurs yeux ronds sur leur entrejambe- commença.

-Il y a une boutique de fringues de seconde main à quatre pâtés de maison. Ҫa doit faire cinq cent mètres.

-Allez, faisons ça vite, c'est un des moments les plus gênants de ma vie.

-Avec ce matin ? fit Loki dans un rictus.

-Avec ce matin, enfoiré, grogna-t-il dans un sourire.

Ce fut le demi-kilomètre le plus long de sa vie, même le jour où il s'était fait une entorse pendant un footing et qu'il n'avait personne pour le ramener. Même le jour où il avait déchiré son pantalon à l'école et qu'il avait dû rentrer avec quand même. Bref, ça avait été très long. En plus de leur télépone, beaucoup de personnes dégainaient leurs appareils à leur passage, quelques touristes poussèrent des grands cris amusés en les mitraillant et il y eut même un ado qui voulut les suivre tout en immortalisant la scène, mais il se prit une beigne de la part de Loki.

Quand ils furent arrivés au magasin, Tony s'en fichait totalement du regard perplexe de la vendeuse et de sa volonté de les mettre dehors.

-On s'est fait voler nos vêtements et on est là pour en acheter plein d'autres, commença Loki.

-Alors fous pas dehors de futurs très bons clients, termina Tony en brandissant sa carte gold, restée dans sa main.

-Bienvenue bienvenue, fit la vendeuse avec un grand sourire quand elle eut scruté un instant leur moyen de paiement. Du M et du L je présume ? Je vais vous chercher ça.

Le bout de plastique doré était une sorte de laissez-passer divin, un objet magique qui rendait les gens avenants et heureux. Tony leva les yeux au ciel puis regarda d'un air consterné son partenaire, qui lui tendit en souriant l'écran de téléphone.

-Défi relevé, ânonna la presque familière voix robotique. Quatre-vingt dollars viennent de vous être versés.

Tony afficha un sourire de requin et leva sa paume. Loki tapa dedans puis fit se rencontrer leurs poings.

-Prêt pour le shopping ? s'enquit l'ex sdf.

-Allez, fit Tony alors que la vendeuse revenait avec vingt cintres sur chaque bras.

Il ne sut pas s'il devait rire ou maugréer quand il se rendit compte que la chanson qui démarra quand il entra dans sa cabine était Pretty woman.

Apparemment, Loki avait décidé de bien s'amuser parce qu'il sortit deux minutes plus tard avec un pull beige en laine, un pantalon noir et un bonnet de hipster. Tony rit en le voyant, n'ayant pas encore enfilé sa chemise, et sortit avec un costume cravate complet.

-Teellement sérieux, commenta son partenaire, ça te va pas.

-J'étais tout le temps habillé comme ça, il y a deux ans, fit-il en se regardant.

Lavé et rasé, il constata qu'en fait il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Quelques rides précoces et des mains plus calleuses, mais à part cela, il aurait cru contempler sa photo de fiche salariale et non un miroir.

-Tu faisais quoi ? s'enquit l'autre, repartit derrière son rideau.

-J'étais trader, répondit Tony.

-Ces sales types qui se font de l'argent en manipulant des boutons et en mettant à la rue des ouvriers ?

-Le même, avoua-t-il en retournant dans sa cabine. J'ai vraiment compris ce que ce métier était quand on m'a mis à la porte à mon tour.

-Il t'est arrivé quoi ?

-Je préparais un gros coup avec un collègue, narra-t-il en passant sa chemise par-dessus ses épaules. Ҫa a capoté et il m'a tout mis sur le dos.

Amer, il contempla le costume noir sur son cintre. Tout ça appartenait au passé, mais il lui semblait que l'amertume ne le laisserait jamais tranquille.

-Je suis tombé pour délit d'initié. J'ai bien raconté ma version de l'histoire, mais il était plus haut placé que moi. J'ai fait des crédits pour payer des frais exorbitants d'avocats, pour un procès que j'ai finalement perdu… et le temps que je m'en remette, mes biens étaient saisis et je devais quitter les lieux.

C'était douloureux, mais il sentait que les mots faisaient beaucoup de bien en quittant ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de raconter son histoire après tout. Les gens normaux s'en foutaient, et ses compagnons de misère ne parlaient jamais de leur vie « d'avant ». C'était comme parler d'une rupture douloureuse, ou d'une personne morte : ça faisait du mal, sans rien apporter. Mais maintenant, maintenant ce n'était plus pareil. Il devrait se méfier, se préparer mentalement à redormir dans la rue, demain ou un jour ou l'autre, mais c'était comme visualiser la douleur d'une double fracture : c'était très compliqué, et ça n'allait jamais faire aussi mal que quand ça se passerait réellement.

Inutile. Et il avait appris à se passer des choses inutiles. Il fallait juste garder l'envie de vivre entre ses reins, et continuer d'avancer.

-Et toi ? s'enquit-il.

-Moi, c'est trop long pour une conversation de cabine d'essayage. Mais regarde plutôt ça !

Il avait enfilé des nike, un survêtement adidas, mit des lunettes de soleil et une casquette à l'envers. Tony rit, lui dit qu'il était bon pour le Bronx à faire du mauvais rap, acceptant sans se vexer qu'il ne puisse ou ne veuille pas lui raconter.

La vendeuse fut absolument ra-vie qu'ils en aient pour cent dollars de vêtements. Après avoir fini leurs bêtises, ils avaient porté leur choix sur des jeans et pantalons ordinaires, avec quelques sweat et T-shirt passe-partout, ceux avec des messages vides de sens comme « te fais pas de bile Bill » et « coca-cola forever ». Loki était surtout heureux de son achat d'un marcel Nirvana et Tony d'un vieil AC/DC, comme celui qu'il avait étant ado. La vendeuse dut passer son scanner à code barre sur eux, car ils avaient décidé de faire leur première sortie digne dans la rue depuis bien longtemps avec eux sur le dos. Car puisqu'ils recommençaient à zéro, autant le faire avec des bonnes bases.

Ils rentrèrent habillés à l'hôtel, et s'ils n'eurent pas les regards hilares et stupéfaits qu'on leur avait servis deux heures auparavant, des yeux intéressés se posèrent sur eux à intervalle régulier. Le soleil de septembre perçait à travers la pollution, et Tony se sentait putain de bien.

Ils mangèrent dans une petite pizzeria de Hell's Kitchen, puisqu'ils avaient presque épuisé leurs gains avec tous leurs achats de la journée, et qu'il était ridicule de se lancer un autre défi délirant et probablement plus dur si tard dans la journée, tout ça pour manger du caviar. Tony s'était d'ailleurs promis de faire attention, car avec son estomac habitué depuis deux ans à manger quand c'était possible et souvent en petite quantité, il allait sûrement vomir s'il mangeait un repas normal. Il fut en effet rassasié avec une moitié de pizza et n'insista pas, tandis que Loki l'avala entière malgré ses avertissements et se précipita aux toilettes deux minutes plus tard sous les rires et les « je t'avais prévenu » de son partenaire. Revenu et moins vert, il demanda à faire réchauffer la moitié qui restait de celle de Tony, et décida de s'en tenir à ça. Ils rentrèrent tôt à l'hôtel, Tony se sentant de manière prévisible totalement vidé par cette journée, et devinant que ce devait être pareil pour l'autre. Leur chienne de vie qu'ils croyaient la leur pour toujours, balayée par une application. Ils avaient de quoi bien dormir. D'ailleurs ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. Tony en avait dit assez à son goût, et de plus abrité du regard de l'autre par le rideau de la cabine, alors il ne tenait pas en dire plus, et l'autre n'avait pas l'air d'être très bavard hormis pour lancer des piques et éluder les questions.

Ce fut simplement quand ils eurent rendu les sous-vêtements au réceptionniste qui leur dit qu'ils étaient quand même « plus présentables comme ça », monté dans leur chambre et décidé mutuellement d'aller se coucher, qu'il regarda Loki ramasser sa montre rose Dora l'exploratrice pour la poser sur la table et lui demanda :

-D'où tu la tiens ?

Loki releva les yeux, les baissa vers la montre, et répondit en retirant son T-shirt Nirvana :

-Une sale gosse. Sa mère est passée sans me voir, mais la gamine m'a regardé dans les yeux et a couru en arrière pour me la donner. Sa vieille a voulu me donner de l'argent à la place, mais elle a piqué une colère et je l'ai prise pour qu'elle arrête de crier comme un putois. Comme elle marche toujours et que c'est dur à trouver…

Tony haussa un sourcil peu convaincu. Comme lui, Loki avait brûlé tous ses vêtements sur leur balcon en fer avec son briquet presque vide, mais la montre avait été subtilement poussée du pied sous l'une des deux chaises avant la cérémonie.

-C'est dur de se détacher des choses, pas vrai ?

-Tu devrais dormir, on doit devenir riches demain, répliqua l'autre avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Tony ne répondit rien, et ferma les yeux. Dix minutes plus tard, après s'être tourné et retourné dans tous les sens, il se résolut à quitter ce putain de lit trop mou, et à poser couette et oreiller sur le sol pour dormir sur le parquet. Il s'endormit juste après que Loki eut discrètement fait de même.

Ils se réveillèrent avec les volets mal fermés qui laissaient entrer le jour comme des petits pois collants, et après l'instant de flou ils se lancèrent un regard de connivence, à la fois amusé et peu concerné sur la difficulté de revenir au confort des gens avec un toit. Après un rituel d'hygiène qui aurait fait agiter les bras d'enthousiasme à Tony, ils se tinrent silencieusement devant l'écran du téléphone, frémissant d'anticipation. Enfin, la page s'afficha.

-« Allez au zoo », lut, perplexe, Loki, Pour vingt dollars. Pourquoi ça sent mauvais ?

-Moi ce que j'adore c'est les otaries, avoua Tony. Me dis pas que ça te fait peur ? On vient à peine de commencer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Défi n°3, proposé au joueur Lecteur par le voyeur Obvy : poste une review. Récompense : un bisou de Kurt


	4. Chapter 4

Ska : On est en retard. Et ouais. Mais... Mais ça rattrape non ? *tousse* Bref, j'étais en vacances à Seoul - et ouais z'avez vu les potos - et donc j'ai pas pu mettre de notes toussa toussa, mais je suis vraiment super super contente et je vous aime. Beaucoup. Bon après il y a la déprime de la rentrée... Passons. J'en profite pour me faire un chouilla de pub - parce que hein de toute façon j'écris des fics que pour l'argent et la célébrité ( comment ça pas vous ?) - donc si vous êtes tenté j'écris en ce moment - et publié - l'histoire d'Harley Quinn et sa rencontre avec J. (En ledger of course, tant de magnificité dans un seul être) Et bref. Bisous et j'espère que le chap 4 vous plaira. Saurez-vous piger la référence ?

Obvy : Ouais c'est quand même globalement ma faute ce retard. Rapport que je pars en Chine demain pour un semestre et que j'étais monstrueusement à la bourre. (tant d'organisation dans un seul être) (je pique les répliques des autres en ce moment c'est mal). Bref. On vous laisse. Bisous et à tout de suite.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Loki le sentait mal.

C'était un de ces pressentiments qui vous collaient à la peau, aussi opiniâtres que des parasites, et qui vous harcelaient des heures durant. C'était ce genre de truc, et il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser.

Pourtant ça n'aurait pas dû être si compliqué que ça. Ils allaient au zoo. Point. Pas trop difficile, pas trop embarrassant, pas trop dangereux. Ils allaient au zoo. Tout

simplement.

Le salaire n'était pas extraordinaire, à la hauteur du défi, et c'était justement ça qui le faisait douter. Parce que sérieusement, qui est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire tripper de voir deux ex-clodos caresser la maman de bambi ?

Et en plus, il haïssait la queue.

Un de ces réflexes dont il gardait le souvenir – par habitude – de détester se coller aux autres. Loki ne supportait pas qu'on le touche, et encore moins l'odeur de sueur et d'after-shave un peu trop fort pour masquer les relents de bière. C'était ironique. Beaucoup en fait, compte tenu de sa propre odeur corporelle ces derniers temps, mais... C'était comme ça.

Et justement. Il était en plein milieu d'une queue. Enfin, pas exactement, plutôt en fin de queue, près des caisses – il devait rester peu de personnes devant eux – mais ça revenait au même, au final.

« - S'ils me demandent d'aller nourrir l'ours polaire, défi ou pas, salaire ou pas, je refuse. Je tiens à ces nouvelles fringues quand même, chuchota Tony, à sa seule encontre.

\- S'ils te demandent ça, ce sera la dernière de tes préoccupations ton t-shirt AC/DC. Des restes de ta vie de trader ou des pulsions féminines pas si bien cachées que ça ?

\- Très rôle, j'aurais applaudi si on était pas au milieu de la foule mais je commence à croire que t'as raison, c'est louche. Croisons les doigts pour que ça soit pas un truc du genre leur défi, je les verrais bien se faire plaisir devant nous en train de nous faire bouffer. »

Loki lui envoya un sourire amusé, du moins un rictus y ressemblant vaguement, alors que la dernière attache entre eux et vingt dollars venait de se faire la malle.

\- Bonjour, deux tickets adulte, si vous plaît, annonça Tony en tendant un billet de vingt dollars, retiré au préalable.

Comme quoi ils espéraient recevoir plus de défis à l'intérieur du zoo car leur salaire consistait à payer l'entrée.

\- C'est douze chacun pour les adulte, répliqua la vendeuse d'une voix monotone, sa main tendue pour recevoir les quatre dollars restants. »

Loki et Tony grimacèrent de concert – à un niveau pareil, ils ne crachaient jamais sur des dollars que ce soit un ou cent – avant que l'ex-trader ne reprenne son billet pour le glisser dans sa poche.

« - Vous acceptez les cartes ?

\- Allez-y, » se contenta-t-elle de répondre, totalement désintéressée.

Attrapant sa propre carte gold, il la glissa dans son encoche, attendant quelques secondes avant de taper le code, Tony détournant le regard à ses côtés. Le paiement se fit rapidement, alors que la guichetière leur donnait les tickets d'entrée, toujours sans décocher un seul sourire.

Plus aimable, Tony lui fit un sourire en coin accompagné d'un léger clin d'oeil en quittant les lieux alors que Loki levait les yeux au ciel.

« - Ancien playboy hein ?

L'autre se retourna avec une moue faussement contrite, passant son ticket – payé à prix cher – sur le scanner du tourniquet, avant de lever les mains bien hautes. « - Tu sais ce qu'on dit, chassez le naturel...

\- Et il revient au galop, » compléta Loki, blasé.

Tiiing ! Il baissa les yeux immédiatement sur son portable, la voix – qui à force d'être entendue devenait leur troisième larron – déclarant son speech habituel.

« - Défi relevé. Vingt dollars viennent de vous être versés.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, au lieu de s'arrêter comme les fois précédentes, elle continua au moment où il allait ranger le portable, leur tirant à tous les deux des moues étonnées.

\- Vous venez de débloquer le défi spécial. Le défi spécial consiste en une journée remplie de défis devant être remplis dans des temps très courts, avec des salaires plus bas mais s'accumulant. Vous avez une journée de défi devant vous. Bonne chance. Tiiing !

\- Tu sais... commença Loki, quand je disais que je le sentais mal ? La prochaine fois, fais-moi confiance.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait être pire que d'aller acheter des fringues sans froc ni t-shirt sur le dos. C'est un pas de plus avant de devenir riche » plaisanta Tony pour enlever la tension, fixant autour de lui avec un mélange de joie enfantine et d'appréhension.

Ils se regardèrent un instant sans trop savoir quoi faire, hésitant à aller voir les animaux ou bien attendre ces fameux défis. Ce fut le cri perçant d'un brailleur professionnel – comprendre par là un enfant – qui les décida, alors qu'il scandait qu'il voulait voir les lions.

Loki comme Tony échangèrent un regard, se comprenant à la seconde, pour partir dans la direction opposée. Parce qu'ils avaient oublié ça, quand ils avaient reçu le défi.

Visite au zoo signifiait balade en famille. Et balade en famille signifiait...

Supporter ces gosses pourris-gâtés qui hurlaient dès que quelque chose n'allait pas droit. De quoi donner des envies de baffe aux deux – et même Loki qui pourtant était patient avec les gosses tranquilles.

« - On fait quoi ? Les piafs ou les pingouins en premier ? demanda-t-il pour finir, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient d'un pas rapide du cauchemar ambulant.

\- Vas-y pour les pingouins. Voir une quinzaine d'espèces qui au final se ressemblent toutes parce qu'elles ont des ailes... Très peu pour moi.

\- Tu es au courant qu'eux aussi ont des ailes ?

\- C'est différent, ça vole pas, un pingouin un protesta Tony avec mauvaise foi, alors qu'ils apercevaient déjà au loin les ailes blanches et noires des animaux.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, en marmonnant hein « Quelle différence... » tandis qu'ils grimaçaient une fois de plus en apercevant la foule agglutinée devant l'enclos.

Okay. Non.

Ça n'allait pas être possible.

Si pour les pingouins – les pingouins, soit l'animal dont tout le monde se foutait – il y avait autant de monde, alors il ne voulait même pas penser aux autres, comme les lions ou les reptiles. Et il était hors de question qu'il se colle aux pères de familles pour apercevoir un putain d'animal qui n'avait rien à faire dans ce pays. Même pour les beaux yeux – et billets surtout – de Nerve.

Tony, lui, semblait imperméable à la queue, jouant des coudes et bousculant sans se gêner les personnes, dans la simple raison de pouvoir apercevoir un bout de truc-noir-et-blanc.

Tout à fait normal.

Loki allait se mettre à prier tous les saints qui lui venaient à l'esprit – et pourtant ses parents avaient l'originalité de croire en des dieux Païens – lorsqu'il fut sauvé par l'habituel Tiing de son portable.

Il agrippa Tony par la manche – il fallait bien le retenir – alors qu'ils baissaient tous les deux les yeux vers l'ordre affiché en lettres italiques.

→ Ecraser la glace d'un enfant sur son t-shirt, défi proposé par Clint Barton 10 dollars.

« - … Okay. Je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou pleurer, mais au moins ça fait toujours dix dollars dans la poche, finit par commenter Tony.

Loki le regarda avec une moue dubitative, avec de trouver sa proie à quelques mètres de là. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.

Bon. D'accord, c'était spécial. Mais qui n'avait jamais rêvé de faire taire un môme capricieux, un de ceux qui se roulaient par terre en hurlant ou qui piquaient des crises de nerfs dans des endroits publics ? Voilà. Osez dire que vous non.

Et ce Clint avait l'air intéressant.

« - Tu t'y colles ? Reprit l'ex-trader en remarquant le sourire de requin habituel de son associé.

\- Oh que oui. » marmonna Loki. « - Tu vois le morveux là-bas ? Ses parents doivent être en train de lui acheter quelque chose à la boutique à côté vu comment il louche dessus. Je te fais ça en même pas cinq minutes et sans regrets. »

Ce fut le sourire peu convaincu de Tony qui le convainquit de boucler ce pari, une part de lui voulant lui prouver qu'il avait mérité sa place de joueur et une autre – plus rationnelle – lui faisant remarquer que si les parents du gosse le surprenaient...

« - Okay, okay » Loki leva les mains en l'air, les yeux toujours fixés sur le gamin enrobé et sûrement son frère, maigre comme un clou à ses côtés. « - Je lui parle, je vois comment il réagit, et si c'est un insupportable chieur, j'écrase sa glace. On a toute la journée, de toute façon.

\- Alors vas-y, j'attends que ça. »

Loki inspira une première fois, regardant autour de lui, avant de se diriger d'un pas déterminé vers sa future proie. La glace dégoulinait le long du menton gras du gosse, lui tirant une grimace dégoûtée. Voilà pourquoi il ne supportait pas les enfants.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se pencha vers lui – pas trop près quand même – et examina les yeux porcins qui lui faisaient face.

« - Alors, tu n'en donnes pas un peu au gamin maigrelet à côté de toi ? Souffla-t-il. Il aurait plus besoin de bouffer cette glace que toi. »

L'autre arrêta de déguster sa glace, le fixant dans les yeux avec un mépris étonnant pour un si jeune âge.

« - Il a pas besoin de ça lui. Il mange nos restes c'est tout ce qu'il mérite. »

D'accord.

…  
Le choix était vite fixé alors. Il décocha un immense sourire au gosse insupportable, lui attrapa sa glace rapidement alors que l'autre geignait pour qu'il lui la rende, avant de lui enfoncer avec force au milieu de la poitrine.

Le petit brun à lunette à côté éclata de rire, avant de poser une main sur sa bouche, comme pour se l'interdire, à la vue de la glace dégoulinant au milieu du-shirt, à moitié écrasée et le reste tombé par terre, le cornet en miettes.

Fabuleux spectacle.

Loki lui adressa un regard avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de sortir à contrecœur un billet de cinq dollars de sa poche. Il le tendit au gamin squelettique, tandis que l'autre regardait le billet comme si c'était le St-Graal.

« - Allez attrape-ça et nourris-toi. Et file avant que je ne regrette tout de suite de dépenser mon fric. »

Il tourna les talons, la voix aiguë piaillant derrière lui. Tony le rejoignit en un quart de seconde, le téléphone brandit et la vidéo postée.

« - C'est qu'il a un cœur, notre futur riche, plaisanta-t-il en donnant un léger coup sur l'épaule de Loki.

\- Très drôle. On a encaissé ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Avec les dollars que tu lui a filé on en remporte que cinq, mais ça valait largement le coup de voir ça. »  
Loki se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil sceptique. « - Il me semble que quelqu'un a oublié l'épisode de King size de lubrifiant...  
\- Pitié. Ne me parle plus JAMAIS de ça. Jamais. »

La réplique de Loki fut interrompue par une nouvelle notification du portable annonçant un défi d'une durée limitée en cours.

« - Purée, ils ont le feu au cul ou ? S'exclama Tony, lisant déjà à toute vitesse l'ordre donné.

\- Plus c'est rapide, plus on a du fric. Faut pas se plaindre, commenta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Alors, c'est quoi ce défi ?

\- Tony Stark doit entrer dans la cage d'un des animaux, Ilona Felousky, 130 dollars. Attends, wowowow, je suis pas suicidaire, je vais pas faire coucou aux tigres, s'alarma le brun, ses doigts fermant l'application à toute allure. C'est mort pour celui-là, comment tu veux que je trouve un moyen pour aller me faire bouffer ?

\- Cool down. Le zoo se divise pas entre les tigres, les loups et les ours. Si t'entre chez la maman de bambi, ça peut passer, réfléchit Loki, se laissant tomber sur un des bancs à leur disposition. Mais le problème, c'est les grilles...

Loki se tourna vers Tony, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. « - Il faut bien qu'on entre quelque part où c'est pas dangereux, non ?

\- … Pourquoi est-ce que ça sent aussi mauvais ?

\- Mais le problème qui se pose c'est les clôtures... Donc, ce que tu devrais faire c'est en trouver une pas trop haute, avec un animal qui préfère l'herbe à ta cuisse...

\- Oui...

\- Maman, maman, maman ! On peut voiiir les chèèvres ? Steuplé ! On peut même les caresser si on tend la main ! Alleeez, steuplé ! » le coupa un gamin qui passait, accroché au bras de sa mère comme si c'était son oxygène.

\- Je crois que je viens de trouver la bestiole parfaite. » conclut-il, une étincelle effrayante dans ses yeux verts et ses lèvres recourbées en un sourire parfaitement narquois.

Loki n'était peut-être pas l'incarnation de la gentillesse...  
Mais il ne manquerait pour rien au monde le fait de voir son associé tourné en ridicule.

Loki avait insouciamment cru qu'il ne verrait jamais Tony plus risible que durant les quelques épreuves qu'ils avaient du surmonter.

Les défis s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse folle – et les heures avec – alors que l'un comme l'autre devait courir de droite à gauche pour le remplir. De plus, par une cruelle ironie du sort, le temps était extrêmement limité, augmentant de ce fait leur niveau déjà élevé de stress.

Il sourit, de ce sourire de prédateur affamé, en se rappelant leurs déboires.

Entrer dans l'enclos des loutres leur flatter le poitrail, chevaucher une chèvre avec entrain – celle-là c'était Tony – vider des boissons sur la crâne de l'ours blanc grognant en bas – et s'attirant la foudre des protecteurs des animaux – retirer un serpent de sa cage avec un dresseur et le faire onduler le long de leur bras, faire un petit plongeon discret avec les otaries, nourrir à la carotte les espèces d'animaux mi-cerfs mi-antilopes qui semblaient vouloir leur manger la main, rester dix minutes l'oeil collé sur la vitre des blattes et des larves, et encore tout un grand tas de joyeuseté.

Heureusement les récompenses accompagnaient les défis, et s'il avait bien compté ils devaient bien s'être fait plus de neuf cent dollars. Ce qui leur permettrait d'aller chercher un hôtel un peu plus classieux, de mettre des économies de côté et de s'offrir un vrai repas de roi.

Et maintenant... Maintenant restait leur dernier défi de la journée au zoo – alors qu'il devait être dans les dix-sept, dix-huit heures – offert au merveilleux Tony.

Son sourire s'agrandit, alla manger ses traits alors qu'il se cachait derrière un cornet une boule, goût Marrons, ses yeux verts obstinément fixés sur l'ex-trader.

Il fallait s'imaginer la scène.

Tony Stark, une saucisse à la main et le pain du hot-dog à ses pieds, un gentil sourire niais scotché sur l visage et agitant sa saucisse en direction d'un lion blanc qui le fixait nonchalamment.

Sans avoir l'intention de bouger.

« - Petit, petit » murmura Tony, sous les yeux attentifs du brun. « - Allez, viens voir Papa Tony, et viens voir la gentille saucisse qui t'attend derrière la vitre. Alleeez. Petit, petit, petit... Tout gentil le petit lion...

\- Avec ses crocs de cinquante centimètres qui t'arrachent le bras sans que tu n'ais le temps de le remarquer, ajouta Loki, toujours caché derrière sa glace.

Tony le fusilla du regard, ce qui eut le mérite de le faire rire. « - Allez. Sois gentil et viens voir Papa, qui va te... Montrer la gentille saucisse qu'il a à la main. Allez, allez, petit, petit... Viens voir Saucisse. Viens. Voir. Saucisse.

\- Voir Saucisse toi venir, sinon Tony Papa, fâché. Fâché le Papa Tony.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça moque-toi, enfoiré. A part deux trois trucs pas bien méchant et ce fichu serpent, ce n'est pas toi qui t'es tapé la honte à chaque fois. Alors la ferme, bouffe ta glace, et laisse le pro faire venir ce lion à la con ! »

Loki leva les mains en l'air, sa langue allant récupérer les miettes du cornet sur ses lèvres qui s'étiraient en un sourire moqueur. « - Alors montre-nous ton talent, j'attends. »

Tony agita la saucisse – peut-être dans l'espoir de faire venir les effluves jusqu'au félin – un air désespéré affiché sur le visage, avant de se pencher vers la vitre sans cesser d'agiter la nourriture.

« - Approche, gentil chat tout gros et tout poilu. Juste une petite photo, ouiiii... se mit-il à jubiler en voyant le lion s'ébrouer avec flegme en se dressant sur ses pattes. Allez, c'est ça, approche. Vas-y, tu peux le faire, allez, ouii !

\- Mais c'est qu'il va réussir ce con, marmonna le brun en fixant l'abruti congénital qui lui faisait office de partenaire s'extasier, sa saucisse à la main.

Le lion s'était peu à peu rapproché, sûrement plus par curiosité que réel intérêt envers le bout de viande pendouillant, l'exaltation de Tony s'étant élevée au fur et à mesure des secondes écoulées. Il trépignait à présent sur place, le portable bien en main et sa saucisse de l'autre, fixant avec alternance les secondes s'écoulant du sablier sur l'écran et la gueule du lion blanc approchant.

« - Dis c'est solide, la vitre... ? Murmura-t-il presque, dédaignant du regard l'écran pour le fixer sur le félin. Gentil petit chat ?

\- Dans le cas contraire, tu seras le cobaye pour cette expérience, en conclut Loki en haussant les épaules en l'air. Evite de te faire bouffer, j'aimerais ne pas à avoir à trouver un autre partenaire.

\- Facile à dire, ce n'est pas toi qui doit te coltiner un selfie avec un lion blanc...

\- Agite la saucisse, » conseilla le brun, pince sans rire.

Haussant les yeux au ciel, Tony obtempéra néanmoins, les yeux bleutés fixant l'appât avec une concentration effrayante. Droite. Agiter vers la gauche. Gauche. Lever la saucisse. En haut. La baisser. En bas. Tourner. Les yeux suivaient également la ronde effectuée par le bout de viande.

Et les pattes blanches s'avançaient, les unes après les autres, lentement. Comme s'il n'était pas pressé, comme s'il savait que ça n'allait pas partir.

« - Loki ? J'ai peur, là. » murmura l'autre brun, ses pieds reculant malgré lui. « - Sûr, sûr, que c'est solide cette merde ? »

Les yeux verts se levèrent avec nonchalance, allant fixer la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. « - Prends-juste ta photo, et on y va. Passer une dizaine d'heure ici me donne un mal de crâne pas possible, et on a suffisamment de fric pour passer une soirée sympa. »

Depuis le temps où Loki n'avait pas mis les pieds dans un bar... Il grimaça. Ça lui rappelait bien trop de mauvais souvenirs, une ancienne vie dont il aurait bien voulu pouvoir effacer chaque souvenir mais qui se rappelait à lui avec un entrain presque vicieux.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Se rappela.

Les néons bleus, rouges, verts, la musique assourdissante qui empêchait d'entendre ce qui n'était pas crié, la voix pâteuse et le crâne martyrisé à coup de maillets mentaux sur le crâne, les odeurs mélangées de vomi, d'alcool et de sexe. D'alcool...

Il se souvenait des verres de shots posés sur la table, d'un grand sourire et d'une paire de yeux bleus, il se souvenait de sa propre main – si pâle et violacée – qui attrapait le tout en tremblant, et la sensation de brûlure dans sa gorge, puis la main qui se faisait plus affirmée, encore et encore, et cette sensation de feu dans sa gorge qui ne s'apaisait pas, la lourdeur dans laquelle il commençait à plonger, ses paupières se faisant de plus en plus dures à soulever, et, et...

« - Le défi à été relevé. 75 dollars viennent de vous être versés. Tiing ! » le coupa la voix aiguë, presque de la famille maintenant. Il battit des paupières, une fois, deux fois, avant de revenir à la réalité.

Sa bulle du moment, éclatée.

« - Alors, Lokitty, on dort ? Heureusement que c'est moi qui tenais le portable ! »

Il se tourna vers Tony, avisant la saucisse déchirée à ses pieds et le portable dans la main, le sourire réjoui sur le visage.

Il n'avait rien à craindre avec lui.

Tony n'était pas son ami. Simplement un mec aussi paumé que lui qui avait besoin de fric, qui s'était presque auto-proclamé partenaire et allié, et avec qui il allait devoir partager pas mal de son temps. Et puis sincèrement, il s'amusait bien avec lui.

Non.

Tony n'était pas son ami, et c'était tant mieux.

Parce qu'ils finissaient toujours par vous planter un couteau dans le dos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Il était pas ouf ce chapitre ? Ska est formidable) défi proposé par le voyeur Obvy au joueur Lecteur : Renseigne ta chanson préférée ou du moment. Récompense : Tony t'agite sa saucisse devant le nez (de hot dog espèce de dégueulasse)

On vous aime et à dimanche


	5. Chapter 5

La note d'Obvy : Ah mais me regardez pas comme ça. J'étais prête moi dimanche dernier. Et impatiente de vous faire lire mon truc qu'est super long pour une fois. Tss. Ces jeunes qui écrivent si bien alors qu'ils ont quatre ans de moins et qui sont à la bourre, j'vous jure.

La note de Skaelds : Désolée, oui désolée. Bon. je vois déjà vos visages perplexes qui se disent "Mais pourquoi elle s'excuse ? " Et bien parce que c'est ma faute. Deux semaines sans chapitres. Moui mais la 1ère S aussi ! Bref. Merci beaucoup à vous, bisous tout plein, et comme le dirait quelqu'un-de-spécial-sur-lequel-j'écris... Que-tout-le-monde... s'amuse ! XOXO Jokerien.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Les quarante des loutres, énuméra Loki, sa glace italienne à la main, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Les trente de l'ours blanc, rajouta Tony en piochant dans son cornet de chichis.

-Oh ! Les cent trente de la chèvre, se rappela Loki d'un air immensément satisfait.

Tony éclata de rire avant de commenter, alors qu'ils s'approchaient du vivarium :

-On les a vraiment bien eus sur celui-là ! Ils ont vraiment cru qu'on allait pénétrer dans celle des tigres ou éléphants ou quoi ? Ils voudraient nous faire devenir Bill Gates en deux minutes qu'ils s'y seraient pas pris autrement.

Loki ne répondit rien à ça, bizarrement, et après avoir distraitement pris un bout de sa glace –trois boules, framboise citron caramel, six putains de dollars mais si quelqu'un s'en préoccupait ce n'était certainement pas eux- lança :

-Ca fait que 730 dollars alors que Nerve annonce 740…

-Ah ! Les dix dollars de la glace du sale gosse et de son frère squelettique, se rappela soudain Tony. Le compte y est. Même si on a déjà mis vingt-cinq dollars en sandwichs, eau fraîche et sucreries…

Là-dessus, le millionnaire en devenir jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire, qui empêchait des gouttes jaunes, roses et brunes de couler sur sa main et ses vêtements. Ce dernier remarqua finalement son regard insistant, et le prévint :

-N'y pense même pas, ou bien je t'insère les chichis qui te restent dans tous tes ori-

Sa menace fut noyée par une bruyante alarme. Tony se mit les mains sur les oreilles, faisant s'incliner le pauvre cornet et envoyant lesdits chichis se couvrir de poussière sur le sol.

- _Suite à un accident d'évasion dans le vivarium_ , annonça une voix masculine inquiète malgré son intention de rassurer, _les visiteurs se situant près des lieux sont priés d'évacuer._

Alors que les gens autour d'eux commençaient à se regarder et à s'agiter, cherchant des yeux la sortie, Tony leva les yeux vers le panneau qu'il avait cru apercevoir.

-Et merde, dit-il simplement tandis qu'une foule paniquée sortait en courant du vivarium juste devant eux.

-Sérieusement, balbutia Loki en attrapant son bras, tandis qu'un corps long et écaillé surgissait du couloir sombre.

L'animal se stoppa un instant, et souleva sa tête comme pour mieux les regarder. C'était un long serpent avec des écailles en nuances de gris, une sale tête de reptile et des pupilles jaunes et fendues qui les fixaient.

-Ne bouge pas, marmonna Loki en essayant de ne pas bouger ses lèvres, sa glace semant des gouttes tricolores dans la poussière.

-Il faut faire du bruit avec ses pieds, marmonna plus fort Tony, de la même voix et grimace.

Une évasion de serpent, sérieusement ! A l'intérieur on entendait quelqu'un donner des coups sur du plastique, une voix de femme paniquée. Un enfant avait-il été mordu ? Est-ce que ça mordait, bien sûr que ça mordait, ou bien gobait-il une chèvre entière- Tony songea qu'il aurait dû passer plus de temps devant les chaînes animalières, pour au moins savoir s'il allait mourir empoisonné ou avalé tout rond.

-Je t'assure que- voulut marmonner Loki avant que le serpent ne se mette à siffler.

Il siffla vraiment longtemps, avec des modulations, en sortant sa longue langue fendue et semblant avoir quelque chose de passionnant et argumenté à leur dire. Puis il eut fini, et ramena sa tête au sol pour filer vers les buissons. Alors qu'ils étaient tétanisés, des employés brandissant des filets accoururent et leur passèrent devant dans un courant d'air poussiéreux. Ils toussèrent, restèrent un instant de plus immobiles, puis se regardèrent.

-Est-ce qu'un serpent vient de nous parler ?

-C'est le moment de rentrer à l'hôtel je crois, lui répondit Loki.

Ils prirent le métro bondé, décochant à peine un mot car épuisés par leur journée délirante. Rentrés à Hell's Kitchen, dans la bicoque miteuse qui leur servait toujours de logis, Tony s'approcha du réceptionniste, qui avait un petit air abattu. Il avait d'abord l'intention de lui demander si un serpent lui avait déjà parlé, mais voyant la tête morose, presque morose du guichetier, il s'enquit à la place :

-Ҫa va mec ?

Mais Bob –il leur avait demandé ce matin de l'appeler comme ça, car comme il les avait vus nus ça se justifiait- ne répondit rien et leur tendit leur clef.

-Eh, Bob, je suis sérieux, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? s'enquit Tony.

Depuis qu'il n'était plus dans la rue… Tony était partagé entre deux tendances. Dans le même temps, il était en colère d'y être resté si longtemps sans que quelqu'un comme Loki (qui avait son coté obscur, c'était certain, mais au moins le mérite de l'avoir sorti de là) ne lui tende la main : par conséquent il gardait une rancune contre l'être humain, si avare et si indifférent envers plus bas que lui. Mais par ailleurs… il ne souhaitait à personne de vivre ce qu'il avait vécu, et une fois certain qu'il en serait sorti, il tendrait sa main aussi souvent et aussi loin que possible. Et s'il ne pouvait pas encore tout à fait aider financièrement quelqu'un de manière durable, il pouvait au moins offrir à leur hébergeur bougon et radin une oreille attentive.

Toy vit Loki lui jeter un regard, puis se reporter sur le propriétaire qui les fixait un long moment. Sa tête relevée, on pouvait voir ses yeux rouges. Il tenait un cadre photo dans ses mains, qui avait dû être caché par le comptoir auparavant.

-Vous jouez à Nerve, affirma finalement le guichetier.

Tony jeta un œil à Loki qui le regarda également, mais entre leur nudité d'hier, leur destination de ce matin et leur ascension sociale supersonique, mentir était ridicule.

-Oui, dit finalement Loki. Un problème ?

-Mon fils y jouait aussi, asséna Bob, et leur mit sous le nez un adolescent noir, souriant, une planche de skate à la main. Charles est ma plus grande réussite. Ses parents étaient nos voisins, son père s'est fait descendre par les flics et sa mère est morte de chagrin. Alors ma femme et moi, on l'a adopté- depuis elle est partie pour une nana, mais mon fiston m'a jamais laissé tomber. Souriant, intelligent, il a-avait une petite bourse pour Yale où il devait rentrer cette année.

L'homme passe soudainement sa main sur son visage et détourne ses yeux embués. Tony jeta un coup d'œil à Loki, se mordant la lèvre et les bras croisés, qui souhaitait apparemment être n'importe où sur le globe pourvu que ce soit _ailleurs_.

-Ses amis lui ont conseillé une application, pour pimenter sa vie. Nerve. Et là j'ai vu mon fils sortir beaucoup plus tard, faire des choses stupides. J'ai dû aller le chercher au commissariat parce qu'il avait grimpé sur un immeuble, et un jour il a été à l'hôpital parce qu'il s'était blessé en- en s'allongeant sur les rails le petit con. Et là il m'a avoué qu'il avait gagné énormément d'argent, que je ne serais même pas obligé de contracter un crédit pour l'université. Qu'il allait désactiver l'appli juste après avoir fait un dernier défi pour pouvoir couvrir l'hôpital et les frais de scolarité sur ses quatre années d'études.

Tony avala sa salive.

-C'était il y a trois mois, balbutia le soudain très vieil homme en se mettant à pleurer doucement. Il n'est jamais rentré à la maison, et ils l'ont retrouvé cette nuit au fond du fleuve. Je l'ai identifié cet après-midi.

Alors que Tony horrifié cherchait quelque chose de réconfortant ou ne serait-ce qu'approprié à dire, le guichetier se leva et dit en les fixant, les yeux noirs et les joues trempées :

-Répondez-moi franchement. Maintenant que je vous ai raconté ça, allez-vous désinstaller l'appli ?

Il en eut honte après, mais au lieu de dire que oui, il fit le calcul. Il leur restait 749 dollars. Divisé par deux, 374 et 50 pence. Dans la rue, il pouvait tenir jusqu'à trois mois : avec un vrai lit et des vrais repas, quinze jours. Un délai beaucoup trop court pour retrouver du travail. Il se retrouverait à la rue en trois semaines au plus tard.

Pas question.

-Non, asséna Loki, ayant sans doute eu le même train de pensée. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Le guichetier cessa de les regarder, se rassit sur son siège, et asséna :

-Si vous pensez ça, alors dégagez de mon établissement. Vous êtes une insulte à la mort de mon fils en plus d'être complètement stupides. Vous rendez la chambre dans dix minutes.

Tony vit que Loki serrait les dents et allait s'avancer pour protester alors il le retint par le bras, et lui fit non de la tête quand ses yeux verts et furieux le fixèrent. Loki serra ses dents, puis relâcha ses épaules en contemplant le père obèse et malade de chagrin, qui fixait le cadre photo en leur tournant le dos. Son partenaire finit par soupirer silencieusement, et se diriger vers les escaliers.

Ils firent leurs bagages en silence, Tony se sentant mal alors que la photo de l'adolescent semblait se graver dans sa tête. Il y avait des morts, alors ? Pourquoi personne…

Parce que les joueurs seraient prêts à se soulever violemment si on leur retirait leur fournisseur légal d'adrénaline et d'argent, et que les voyeurs étaient immensément riches, largement assez pour faire taire les médias et les plaignants.

-Eh, Loki, lança-t-il soudain.

Son partenaire leva la tête. Il était en train d'emballer sa brosse à dents et son gant de toilette encore humide dans son t-shirt nirvana. La montre rose avait pris place dans sa poche arrière de jean.

-Faut qu'on se promette un truc. Toi et moi, on saura pas s'arrêter. Tu le sais autant que moi, et tout ça parce qu'on a une flippe monstre de retourner dans la rue. Alors… on pourrait se définir une somme maximale, mais…

-Mais si on rencontre une situation vraiment dangereuse et qu'on n'a pas atteint notre quota…

-On va mourir pour une poignée de dollars. Je trouve ça super con.

-D'accord, accepta Loki. Si l'un de nous pense qu'on risque vraiment nos vies, ou qu'on va trop loin, l'autre a obligation de l'écouter.

Tony hocha légèrement la tête sans cesser de le fixer des yeux. Pourtant, une petite voix désagréable lui dit qu'ils se mentaient à eux-mêmes, et qu'il serait toujours trop tôt pour eux mais trop tard en réalité pour arrêter.

Ils descendirent leur maigre bagage (leurs vêtements sur eux, et les produits d'hygiène et autres souvenirs emballés dans un baluchon de linge sale) et passèrent devant le réceptionniste sans oser le regarder. Alors qu'il allait descendre les marches après Loki, Tony se retourna. Le réceptionniste qui avait pris trente ans depuis la veille les regardait partir, bouillonnant d'une colère silencieuse et d'un chagrin aussi grand que l'océan.

-Pardon, lui murmura Tony. Prenez soin de vous.

Et ne se retourna pas.

Malgré le plomb qui ne voulait pas quitter leur estomac, ils s'arrêtèrent à un japonais. Naturellement, il était tenu par des chinois, qui les accueillirent avec des sourires tranquilles et un accent chuintant.

-Bon, lança finalement Loki, alors qu'ils remuaient distraitement leurs nouilles depuis cinq bonnes minutes, 749 dollars. On en fait quoi ?

-Je propose de profiter un peu et d'épargner beaucoup jusqu'à ce que chacun de nous achète un vrai bien ou trouve du travail.

-Je suis sûr qu'avec mon cran et ton absence totale de pudeur on peut s'acheter une île bientôt. Chacun, précisa-t-il en commençant à manger.

-Je pensais plus à un appartement et encore, mais pourquoi pas, fit Tony dans un sourire sincèrement amusé. Il en reste des îles à vendre ?

-Plein. Et pas si chères que ça il paraît, moins qu'un appart à New York.

-Genre ?

-Genre deux millions.

-On va se calmer Bill Gates, le tempéra Tony. Si déjà je peux retrouver assez d'énergie et une hygiène correcte assez longtemps pour me trouver un boulot…

-Tu étais plus drôle hier, nota Loki.

-Et toi moins bavard, au moins on a une amélioration, le taquina-t-il.

Loki s'appuya sur son dossier et croisa les bras.

-Tu voudrais faire quoi comme boulot ?

Tony ouvrit la bouche, et la referma.

-Acheter théâtralement des pots king size de lubrifiant ?

Loki éclata de rire.

Après s'être détendus et rempli à ras bord l'estomac (qui s'élargissait de repas en repas, à leur grand bonheur), ils marchèrent tranquillement dans les rues sombres, pouvant désormais grâce à leurs vêtements, leur peau propre et surtout leur carte gold s'arrêter dans n'importe quel hôtel dès que leurs jambes ne pourraient plus les porter. Après l'agitation et le bruit constant du zoo, il était agréable d'errer de nuit dans les rues quasi désertes d'Hell's kitchen. Tony finit par avouer qu'il était fatigué, et ils s'arrêtèrent à un banc le temps que la 3G de Loki ne trouve l'hôtel le plus proche. Il en trouva un à deux pas, mais au lieu de se mettre en marche ils restèrent un instant affalés là, à regarder les rares étoiles qui arrivaient à concurrencer les lumières de New York.

-Pauvre Bob, tout de même, dit soudain l'ancien trader. C'est affreux ce qui est arrivé à son fils. On lui a demandé quoi à ton avis, de traverser l'Hudson river à la nage avec des chaussures lestées ?

-Mh, répondit doucement Loki, la tête levée vers les étoiles. Je sais pas trop dans quoi je t'ai embarqué, je t'avoue. Avant d'avoir nos îles… Il va falloir qu'on se fasse peur.

-On nous a demandé que des trucs humiliants ou méchants, rien de dangereux jusque là… Sauf la vitre du lion, là j'ai eu peur, se corrigea Tony et faisant sourire doucement son partenaire, mais s'allonger sur des rails, merde, et son gamin avait toujours pas ses cent cinquante mille pour Yale. Alors nos deux îles à trois millions chacune, c'est pas des plumes de marin pêcheur qu'on va y laisser !

-Tu veux dormir sur ce banc dans quelques jours ou pas ? lui demanda calmement Loki.

Le discours raisonnable se bloqua dans la gorge de Tony. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Il préférait être transformé en Kurt qu'il avait laissé à l'hôtel plutôt que-

Un grouillement de pattes se fit sentir sur sa jambe et il se leva aussitôt en convulsant comme une fillette possédée. Un cafard s'échappa du bas de son pantalon, et courut vers Loki qui leva le pied-

-Non ! glapit Tony.

-et l'écrasa sur la bestiole.

-Tu as tué Kurt Cobain !

-Quoi ?! glapit Loki à son tour, bondissant sur ses pieds au nom de son idole. Comment ça ?!

-Ton musicien préféré a été réincarné en cafard à cause du péché mortel, de ses cochonneries avec Courtney et d'avoir révélé que Dieu était gay. Et il est mort une seconde fois _par ta faute_ !

-Mec, on va dormir ? dit Loki, brisant net tout son délire.

Tony baissa ses bras qu'il avait gesticulés pour convaincre son partenaire plus facilement de la vérité vraie de ses conneries.

-Désolé. Je crois que j'ai laissé ma santé mentale sur la 49ème.

-Pas trop loin de ma perplexité alors.

Tony soupira, et en se dirigeant vers la rue que Loki avait indiquée tout à l'heure, confirma :

-On va dormir. Avec un peu de chance, les matelas seront plus fermes que ceux de Bob et on pourra dormir dedans.

Leur baluchon sur l'épaule, ils changèrent de réverbère, laissant le banc à quelqu'un de plus pauvre qu'eux. Quand ils furent partis, Kurt redressa ses petites antennes, se remit sur ses pattes grouillantes, et s'en alla.

-o-o-o-o-

Wanda était toute stressée. C'était son premier vrai jour à l'accueil d'un hôtel. En tant qu'orphelins de guerre depuis une frappe en Sokovie non autorisée par l'ONU, le gouvernement américain avait discrètement tenté de se racheter en leur offrant une famille, un passeport, des études de tourisme et un travail. Pietro et elle avaient ravalé leur rancune et accepté ce qui se présentait, alors là, ils se retrouvaient groom et réceptionniste dans un établissement plutôt huppé mais avec un personnel gentil avec eux. Fred surtout, Fred l'homme de ménage cherchant par tous les moyens à faire entrer son chien pour lui donner les restes des cuisines. Il était devenu un troisième père pour les jumeaux en à peine une semaine.

Après une quinzaine de jours de formation, elle était toute seule à l'accueil pour le premier soir, avec des tas de gens riches et chanceux qui la regardaient en levant le menton.

Elle ne se laisserait pas impressionner. Elle avait la niaque, elle. Elle avait mérité de vivre et d'être forte bien plus que ces traders et mannequins qui n'avaient jamais pleuré dans leurs mains.

Non mais.

La clochette de l'entrée tinta et elle afficha aussitôt un grand sourire. Il se fana en une expression surprise quand elle vit deux types, mal rasés, un sourire mutin scotchés à leur lèvres, et avec au lieu de valises Louis Vuitton, des T-shirt AC/DC et Nirvana roulés en boule.

-Bonsoir, accueillit-elle malgré tout.

-Bonsoir, vous resterait-il une chambre avec deux lits simples ?

-Je consulte mes fichiers.

Pas trop loin, elle pouvait sentir la présence de Fred, qui devait regarder les deux énergumènes avec les sourcils froncés, son menton sur ses mains elle-même sur le manche de son balai. Ҫa la rassura.

-Nous avons la chambre Cosy, à soixante-dix-neuf dollars la nuit.

-Mademoiselle, voyons. Tu nous as vus ? Pour l'instant on peut entrer, mais demain on peut être assis sur tes marches à tendre la main. Alors on prend pas une chambre qui s'appelle pas _au moins_ Distinguée. Impériale si tu peux mais là c'est nous qu'allons plus pouvoir. Alors entre Super Classe et Royale, qu'est-ce que tu aurais.

Wanda ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Ils se laissaient porter par le vent tant que ça soufflait. Ces types étaient de la même sève qu'elle et Pietro.

-J'ai la Noble à cent vingt dollars la nuit, répondit-elle alors.

Le type qui l'avait interpellé, l'air plus bavard que l'autre aux cheveux noirs, se tourna vers son ami et leva les bras écartés dans le signe universel de « et bah voilà » et dit :

-On la prend. Vos matelas, est-ce qu'ils sont fermes ?

-Plutôt monsieur.

Pietro et elle dormaient dans les chambres libres donc de manière très aléatoire. Passer de la Cosy à l'impériale avait quelque chose de dépaysant qui leur donnait l'impression de voyager éternellement entre la modestie et la richesse mais jamais la pauvreté. Ils aimaient cette vie. La chambre Noble était extrêmement confortable sans être luxueuse, mais ça ne lui donnait pas cet air snob et artificiel qu'avait la Royale ou l'Impériale.

-Mais s'ils sont trop mous, demandez Pietro. Il vous les changera à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Le type qui parlait lui fit un clin d'œil de remerciement et lui tendit une carte Gold. Wanda la prit sans rien dire, ne comprenant pas trop qui étaient ces personnes entre deux mondes. Le paiement effectué elle leur tendit les clefs et leur indiqua le quatrième étage porte à droite.

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Tony avait déjà passablement le vertige depuis qu'ils avaient gravi les marches immaculées et pénétré dans le hall spacieux, lumineux et avec des dorures discrètes aux coins du plafond. Mais la barre d'appui toute dorée fut le détail de trop, et quand les portes se refermèrent, Tony embrassa sans prévenir Loki sur la joue.

-WOW, tu te calmes ! paniqua Loki en s'écartant et en se protégeant de ses mains.

-Je t'aime si fort, si fort ! Mate-moi cet hôtel merde ! Et on peut demander à changer de matelas au garçon d'étage ! Et on pourra avoir le petit-déjeuner au lit !

-Y'a un supplément, fit un Loki beaucoup plus terre à terre.

-Rabat-joie, marmonna Tony avec un mouvement de bras qui semblait vouloir le chasser. J'ai le droit d'être un peu enthousiaste. Bob n'avait même pas d'ascenseur.

Il y eut un tintement d'arrivée et les portes se rouvrirent. Un jeune homme aux cheveux gris les attendait.

-Pietro ? s'enquit Tony, les yeux plissés et le montrant du doigt.

-Affirmatif, confirma le groom avec un sourire charmeur et une légère courbette. Monsieur a l'esprit vif.

-Pas de cirage de pompes gamin, ramène-nous plutôt les deux matelas les plus fermes que tu as.

-Bien monsieur, répondit-il avec le même sourire.

-Ah et Loki t'en penses quoi, fit Tony en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son associé avant de revenir au garçon d'étage, il faudrait peut-être…

Le gamin avait disparu.

Quoi ?

-C'est une comète ce gosse ou quoi ? s'étrangla Tony. Il est déjà parti ?

Loki ne daigna pas répondre à ça, et le prit plutôt par le bras pour l'amener devant leur chambre. Tony positionna la clef puis se cacha les yeux d'une main tandis que l'autre faisait tourner à l'aveugle le bout de métal dans la serrure. Il actionna la poignée, et poussa la porte avant d'écarter lentement ses doigts.

La chambre était belle. Dans les tons verts et or (Tony préférait le rouge mais peu importait), une décoration discrète, elle était surtout extrêmement spacieuse. Ils ne voyaient pour l'instant que le salon, et il comportait deux fauteuils ayant visiblement l'air incroyablement confortables. La baie vitrée donnait sur la septième avenue mais la lumière des néons ne pénétrait pas la pièce, se contentant de dessiner des tâches de lumière colorée sur le plafond blanc.

Tony jeta un coup d'œil à Loki. Ce n'était pas un type qui souriait beaucoup. Ni très expressif. Mais un sourire sincère était apparue et une lueur dans ses yeux allumée peu après que la porte se soit ouverte. Il avait l'air d'adorer la chambre.

Tony fit une courbette et murmura un « après toi » solennel. Il se sentait comme un empereur, euphorique et grand et à deux doigts d'avoir le monde à ses pieds, même après une dure journée à faire n'importe quoi pour de l'argent.

La priorité de Loi fut bien sûr la salle de bain. Et le juron heureux que perçut Tony le fit se précipiter derrière lui.

-Y'a une baignoire ? Dis-moi qu'il y a une bai…

Un jacuzzi leur tendait les bras. Loki se tourna vers lui et plaqua ses lèvres sur son front avant de faire demi-tour vers les chambres.

-J'ai écrasé la glace, je le prends en premier.

Tony chassa le mauvais souvenir que la démonstration d'affection de son associé avait fait ressurgir. Obadiah agissait toujours comme ça quand il avait réussi un gros coup. Il se levait de son ordinateur, posait ses mains trop larges sur ses tempes et piétinait allègrement son espace personnel en l'embrassant sur le front.

-J'ai agité une saucisse de hot dog devant un lion énorme, argumenta Tony pour la forme.

-Je t'ai choisi, tout barbu et puant, vendant des marrons chauds, fit-il depuis l'une des deux chambres.

-Ta sale gueule était pire que la mienne, fit Tony dans un sourire.

-Eh ben, fit le groom, entré par la porte restée ouverte, portant les deux matelas. C'est l'amour fou entre vous deux. Pas étonnant que vous ayez pris des lits simples.

-Pousse pas le bouchon trop loin sale gosse. C'est ferme, t'es sûr ?

-Sûr monsieur, affirma le jeune homme. Je vous les installe et vous allez voir par vous-même.

Il avait quoi, dix-huit ans ? Dix-neuf ? Quel âge avait le fils de Bob à sa mort ?

Pour chasser toutes ces idées noires, Tony avait besoin d'un jacuzzi. Ҫa sonnait comme une merveilleuse idée.

Loki heureux était quelqu'un de calme, souriant et complaisant. C'était très loin du partenaire acerbe, amer, tranchant qu'il avait côtoyé les deux derniers jours. Il avait toujours les mêmes remarques tranquillement mordantes mais elles étaient désormais comme déclamées les bras ouverts. Ҫa et la chambre créaient un tel cocon de confort que lorsqu'il s'allongea sur le lit ferme et dans les draps propres, après un bain chaud et bouillonnant et avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son associé, il sombra dans le sommeil seize secondes plus tard.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Défi proposé par le voyeur « Skaelds » au joueur « Lecteur » : Chiche d'aller voir une de tes auteures préférées ?

Bonus : Le lecteur qui s'approche le plus de ce qu'a dit le serpent aura droit à un extrait inédit de l'histoire.


	6. Chapter 6

Obvy : Oh mon DIEU Skaelds est de retour d'entre les morts (ou presque, prions ensemble pour son bon rétablissement) avec de la BOMBE H comme nouveau chapitre comme vous allez le voir tout de suite. Oh et regardez-vous la **YES DANCE** pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas avant de lire sinon vous n'allez rien comprendre.

RAR :

Guest 666 : Ton pseudo est ouf ! Haha tu n'étais pas loin, le serpent a dit quelque chose comme **« Merci d'avoir offert une glace à l'enfant de la prophétie ».** Merci à toi pour ton soutien !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ses pieds nus foulant la moquette dorée, ses orteils laissant passer les filaments de coton - soie ? - entre eux. Il laissa échapper un soupir d'aise, y restant quelques secondes de plus pour frotter ses pieds dessus. Le Paradis. Il était Adam, et c'était l'Eden. Pas sûr pourtant que Tony accepte de jouer Eve.

Quoi que... Sourire amusé.

Sa main alla se poser sur la vitre, alors qu'il goûtait à la morsure glacée du verre. Temps de merde. Si la veille, le soleil les avait accompagné au Zoo, aujourd'hui semblait réservé au vent et aux quelques gouttes de pluie. Son regard se balada le long de la septième avenue, se posant sur les passants déjà pressés, les néons des affiches, les taxis jaunes, la circulation et les parapluies.

Un joli tableau.

Il s'était essayé à la peinture autrefois. Loki n'était pas si mauvais. Bien sûr il n'avait pas le talent des vrais artistes, mais il se débrouillait avec les portraits et quelques paysages. La forêt. La montagne.

Le brun posa son front contre le verre, grimaçant. Froid. Il ferma les yeux.

Depuis leur visite au pays des animaux, tout s'était bousculé dans sa tête, lui donnant une migraine pas possible. Il avait tout rejeté en bloc, souriant à outrance - lui ! - devant le bonheur et le luxe qui leur était offert. Mais maintenant que Tony dormait, qu'il était seul face à la grisaille et le vent...

Nouvelle grimace. Quelle vie de merde.

Flash noir. Les néons. Comme ceux au dessus de sa tête en ce moment. Non, non... Ils étaient plus colorés. De toutes les couleurs, comme le drapeau de la Gay-Pride.

Et ce corps là qui s'était pressé contre le sien... Les mains qui couraient le long de la peau pâle. Violacée. Le noir. Noir. Noir. Noir. Contrebalancés de flashs violets-rouges-orange-jaune-verts-bleus-ROSES!

L'odeur de la sueur, de l'alcool, de tout ce qui se trouvait là... Les souvenirs devenaient plus précis maintenant. Alors que ces mois passés dans la rue, alors que toutes ces secondes où il avait nié, avait tout compartimenté... Ça ne servait plus à rien. Il se frappa le crâne contre la vitre. Une fois, deux fois.

\- Si t'essayes de te tuer, fais au moins en sorte de pas tâcher la vitre, ça me ferait chier de devoir expliquer.

Loki se retourna, surpris. Tony était sorti de son lit, occupé comme lui auparavant à jouer avec la moquette. Il releva la tête vers Loki, esquissant un sourire amusé.

\- Quoi ? Ils ont l'air sympa !

\- Ça serait contre-productif de me tuer maintenant, argua le premier.

Tony haussa un sourcil, se rapprochant.

\- Ah ouais ? Et c'était quoi ça, alors ? Une tentative de te remettre le cerveau en place ?

Le brun se mit à rire, s'éloignant de la vitre pour revenir s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils. C'était une des choses qu'il appréciait chez Tony, son sens de l'humour... spécial.

\- On est quand même des cas, commenta l'ex-trader. Avant-hier on est des clodos miteux avec une poêle et une possessivité effrayante, et le jour d'après on dort dans une suite spacieuse avec vue sur la septième. Elle est pas belle la vie ?

\- Tu oublies la partie où on dort dans un motel franchement louche avec Kurt Cobain et un hébergeur radin qui nous a foutu à la porte.

La phrase jeta un blanc sur eux deux, alors que le souvenir de Charles remontait jusqu'à eux. Loki grimaça un sourire d'excuse, alors que Tony secouait simplement la tête. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

Loki se leva, fouillant dans sa valise pour en retirer un de ses nouveaux t-shirt Nirvana. Il se débarrassa de son peignoir, l'enfilant en deux temps trois mouvements, alors qu'il se retournait vers Tony. Celui-ci le regardait, les yeux un peu dans le vide, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. Si c'était à propos de Nerve et de leurs économies, il y avait pensé aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? commença Tony.

\- Ecoute, il nous reste environ 600 dollars c'est ça ? On va pas pouvoir dormir chaque nuit dans une chambre pareille. Mettons que, allez quoi, on se fasse cent dollars à la journée, ça coûte toujours cent-vingt. Plus la bouffe. Je propose qu'on change pour la Cosy, ça fait déjà quarante de moins, et qu'on se speede pour les défis. Normalement, ça devrait aller à des offres de plus en plus dures et intéressantes.

Tony acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. 600 dollars ne leur permettait de tenir qu'environ quatre jours à ce rythme là. Quatre jours avant de retrouver les bancs pouilleux et les rats sous leurs vestons bouffés par les mites. Et ça c'était impensable.

\- Ils ont déjà proposé un truc ?

\- J'te dis tout de suite.

Il sortit son portable de la table, déverrouillant l'application.

\- **Défi n°11** , proposé par _Bruce Banner_.

Se faire passer pour des artistes ambulants ( Clowns, danseurs, chanteurs, musiciens) pendant près d'une heure.

 **Récompense** : 85 dollars.

Loki poussa un soupir de soulagement. Rien que ça. Après ce qu'avait dit Bob, tous les deux avaient commencé à redouter les défis qui allaient leur être proposés. Quelque chose de dangereux ? Quelle chose d'illégal ? Allaient-ils avoir une probabilité forte de mourir ? Toutes ces questions se mélangeaient dans leurs cerveaux.

Et au final ce n'était rien que ça. Peut-être que Bob avait exagéré au final.

\- Tu t'y colles, trancha Tony, levant les mains en l'air. J'ai fait du rodéo sur une chèvre, et ne parlons pas du moment avec le lubrifiant entre mille et autres trucs, alors cette fois à toi de souffrir.

Loki se contenta de sourire, brandissant un peu mieux son portable. Un sourire tout à fait innocent s'empara de ses lèvres.

\- Dommage... Parce qu'on va devoir le faire à deux !

Il vit le sourire ravi de Tony lentement retomber, alors qu'il se laissait tomber dans le lit, s'enfonçant l'oreiller dans le visage. Loki n'entendit que des bribes de mots et d'injures étouffées, mais ça devait certainement parler d'injustice, parce que ce qui percevait ressemblait à ça :

\- P'tain... Vie de chiotte... Comme si... Pas assez honte...

Le brun se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de Tony, s'allongeant de tout son long.

Il était peut-être un chat, mais un putain de chat qui allait acheter une île.

-o-o-o-o-

\- Vous savez comme ça s'appelle ? VOUS SAVEZ COMMENT ÇA S'APPELLE ? Ça s'appelle OUI, OUI, OUI !

Okay. Okay.

Loki n'avait jamais clairement vécu un moment aussi humiliant de toute sa vie. Pire que lorsque Tony avait gueulé en pleine pharmacie l'achat de ce pot honni, pire que lorsque son père - hm - lui avait mis la preuve de son méfait juste devant ses yeux, pire que lorsqu'il avait dû quitter la maison. Totalement et irrémédiablement pire que tout ça.

Et pourquoi ?

Pourquoi, parce que ces voyeurs étaient malsains. Complètement malsains et qu'il se serait donné un plaisir immense de leur arracher les yeux avec une cuillère à café.

Et que ces putains de salauds avaient changé au dernier moment leur ordre, rajoutant quinze dollars pour qu'ils fassent la Yes Dance. Tout à fait. La Yes Dance. Comme s'il n'était pas assez androgyne comme ça.

Leurs t-shirt à eux deux étaient noués clairement au dessus de leurs ventres, laissant apparaître des abdominaux pâles et basanés, surmontés par une ligne de poils bruns. Moulés dans des shorts qui lui donnait envie de vomir, et effectuant une chorégraphie à en gerber d'horreur. Et que ça durait déjà depuis trente putain de minutes.

\- LET'S DO THE FORK IN THE GARBAGE ! LET'S DO THE FORK IN THE GARBAGE ! DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING !

Tony et lui se balançaient sur place en agitant leurs bras, levés en l'air et faisant des tours sur eux même. Leurs bras venaient se replier avant de se détendre, alors qu'il sautaient-dansaient-couraient le long de la place en mimant des pas de danse aussi grotesques que faux. Tony effectua une pirouette en décochant une œillade charmeuse aux jeunes filles qui les regardaient - parce qu'en plus ils étaient entourés d'au moins une trentaine de spectateurs.

Loki lui était en train de danser en faisant le tour de la petite place, secouant ses bras et ses jambes dans ses figures... Huh... Spéciales ?

\- STOP ! J'ai perdu mon contact ! hurla Loki avant de s'arrêter au milieu, de se baisser outrageusement et de ramasser un objet imaginaire. Trouvé. On continue ! DING DING DING DING DING DING DING !

Ils s'agitèrent encore comme deux idiots complètement finis pendant quelques minutes, avant que le portable ne filmant la scène sur une petite colline de t-shirts ne sonne son alarme et qu'ils s'arrêtent, essoufflés et morts de honte.

Tony finit par conclure en envoyant son t-shirt dans la foule, alors qu'il en ramassait un autre emporté au préalable, imité rapidement de Loki. Leur petite mise en scène ridicule terminée, ils s'esquivèrent rapidement des spectateurs, ramassant quelques dollars qu'on leur avait lancés pour faire bonne figure. Et le temps leur avait appris qu'il valait mieux ne jamais gâcher de l'argent.

C'est en s'affalant sur la terrasse d'un café-glacier en plein New-York qu'ils se prirent leurs têtes dans leurs mains avant d'éclater d'un rire franchement communicatif.

\- Je... n'ai... jamais-fait... un truc... aussi... ridicule, tenta de formuler Tony, écarlate et sans souffle.

L'autre laissa chuter sa tête contre la table, savourant la froideur du métal avant de relever ses yeux verts vers le brun.

\- Moi non plus. Je ne sais pas ce que ces voyeurs de merde ont dans la tête, mais... Sérieusement, ça ?

\- Au moins on a eu un peu de fric, argua Tony. Plus que cent dollars si on compte ce qu'on nous a balancé.

\- Combien ?

Le futur millionnaire tira les pièces et les billets ramassés de sa poche, entreprenant de les compter, avant de se redresser, un sourire idiot au visage.

\- Dis-toi que faire les cons ça paye ! Avec Nerve et la prime, on en a pour 112 en tout. Et il n'est même pas midi ! Qui c'est qui disait qu'on pourrait pas garder la suite de luxe ?

Loki étouffa un glapissement surpris, se relevant immédiatement pour saisir le porte-monnaie. Il fit glisser les billets un à un, avant que ses doigts froids ne s'emparent des pièces et qu'il ne laisse retomber le tout sur le table, un immense sourire s'étalant sur ses traits.

\- Et si.. Et si on faisait monter un peu tout ça ? T'en dirais quoi ?

Tony leva un sourcil surpris.

\- Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

Il se leva, se rapprochant de Tony en agitant le portable devant ses yeux. Il avait toujours ce sourire un peu fourbe qui lui tordait le visage, comme s'il prévoyait de faire un mauvais coup et qu'il était sûr de sa réussite. Mais là, il était sûr de lui. Fini les défis ridicules à soixante dollars, et faîte place à une ascension dans leur fortune.

Sous le coup de l'émotion grisante qui le prenait aux tripes, il se mit à marcher en rond, à grand renfort de gestes.

\- Regarde. 60 dollars par ici, 75 d'un autre ou encore 40. Ce ne sont que des petites sommes. Mais... On peut tester les médiums. Pour l'instant, on fait partie des joueurs les plus bas sur l'échelle, peut-être... 500 vues. Plus on a de vues, plus on a des défis durs et de l'argent en conséquence. Faire un défi test chez les médiums... C'est peut-être 500 dollars. Ou quatre nuits environ à garder notre chambre.

Tony lui attrapa une main pour l'arrêter, saisissant le portable de l'autre, avant de lui envoyer un regard furieux.

\- Sérieusement ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on se tape des défis pareils si on peut gagner plus ?

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il sont dangereux. N'oublie pas le fils de Bob. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils vont nous demander, même si les gains sont intéressant.

L'ex-associé d'Obadiah se stoppa dans sa démarche, relevant ses yeux vers Loki.

\- Peut-être. Mais est-ce qu'on a vraiment le choix ? Je préfère mourir comme ça que dans la merde, à moins vingt en hiver.

Loki acquiesça. Tout sauf retourner dans la rue. C'était comme connaître la nourriture après n'avoir mangé que de la boue. Rien que la perspective de devoir y retourner... Il ferma les yeux, chassant ses souvenirs. Non. Très bien, Tony avait raison. Et après tout, il avait proposé l'idée.

\- Tu cliques ? finit-il par demander.

\- Je clique.

Le Ting! familier de Nerve retentit alors, suivi rapidement d'une mesure endiablée, comme les chansons des jeux olympiques. La Victoire. Il y eut un moment de silence, avant que la voix ne refasse son apparition, leur souhaitant un bon jeu, et qu'un défi n'apparaisse sur l'écran.

Ainsi qu'à côté une petite icône avec un œil et un nombre inscrit à l'intérieur de la rétine. Loki se pencha, déchiffrant difficilement le nombre flou, avant qu'il ne commence à devenir de plus en plus visible.

673 vues.

Les deux se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre avec un sourire en coin, avant de commencer à lire le défi proposé. Le défi dit "test". Il n'y en avait qu'un pour le moment, avant qu'ils ne reviennent à des plus basiques. Mais évidemment, la prochaine fois qu'ils cliqueraient dessus, ce serait pour abandonner définitivement les basiques et enchaîner sur les médiums.

Et ils en avaient bien besoin. Loki et Tony avaient décidé de n'arrêter qu'à environ deux millions. Ils s'étaient renseignés, et une île basique pouvait aller de 15.000 pour les plus perdues (au Canada) jusqu'à plusieurs millions de dollars. Ils comptaient en acheter une habitable et ils devaient bien prévoir dans les cinq cent mille dollars minimum. Et l'autre moitié servirait à les faire vivre.

Loki soupira. Ils en étaient loin encore avec leur 712 dollars. Ce serait une affaire de commencer les médiums.

Défi proposé par _Pepper Potts_ , faire du saut à l'élastique à Long Island. **Récompense** : 3.500 dollars.

\- Pepper ?! manqua de hurler Tony, faisant sursauter son associé.

\- On vient de te dire que tu vas gagner 3500 PUTAIN de dollars, que tu vas devoir faire du saut à l'élastique et que je n'ai aucune putain d'idée de la façon dont on va devoir aller à soixante-dix kilomètres de New-York et tu retiens que le nom d'une voyeuse ?

\- C'est Pepper ! Putain Loki c'est Pepper ! Elle... Attends, elle joue à ce jeu ?

Tony s'était mis à tourner, les mains sur ses tempes et en fermant les yeux.

\- Mais oui, mais oui ! C'est ça, c'était ça ! Ce...Ce...Cette appli dans son portable qui clignotait tout le temps ! Sur laquelle elle était tout le temps, c'était Nerve ?! Pepper... Elle est dessus ?

\- Comme presque tout New-York, commenta froidement Loki.

\- Non mais c'est irréel, Pepper, elle ?! Elle... Wow... Nerve ? Pep' joue à... Attend et c'est une Voyeuse pas une joueuse ?

Sous l'agacement, le brun se planta devant l'ex-trader, l'attrapant par les épaules. D'accord, il la connaissait. Etrangement d'ailleurs ça le tirait dans son torse, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, mais... Ça faisait bizarre de se souvenir que s'il avait rompu avec sa vie passée, peut-être que Tony non. Et il fallait qu'il se reprenne parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment se rendre là-bas.

\- Et alors ? commença-t-il. Elle regarde. Comme tous ces connards qui paient pour qu'on risque notre vie pendant qu'ils se marrent devant. C'est fait. Ce qui n'est pas fait, c'est nous qui avons environ deux heures pour nous rendre là-bas !

\- Ouais-je... Okay, désolé. C'est juste que...Pepper, wow...

\- Pour l'instant on est deux clochards qui veulent juste s'acheter une île. Pas de Pepper, pas de... il grimaça, se forçant à le prononcer, Thor. Juste deux clochards qui vont montrer qu'ils en ont là dedans.

Tony se mit à rire, avant d'acquiescer et de lever son poing.

\- Juste deux clochards, mec.

-o-o-o-o-

Au final, ils y étaient allés en une sorte de taxi-moto, l'un comme l'autre s'accrochant de toutes leurs forces au chauffeur devant eux. Loki, en descendant, avait juré de ne plus jamais y remonter alors que l'autre prenait une photo de lui - plus bleu que blanc - mort de rire.

Et à présent, ils étaient à Long Island, prêts à sauter, la nature et la forêt s'étendant sous leurs pieds et moins environ 400 dollars en poche. Et ça c'était sûrement ce qui avait fait le plus mal.

\- Z'êtes prêts ?

Loki se tourna vers Tony, guettant un signe d'anxiété en rapport avec les siens, mais celui-ci leva un pouce un peu vacillant, un sourire figé sur ses lèvres.

\- Si on meurt ici... Au moins on aura eu une belle vue.

\- Et on aura passé notre dernière nuit dans une chambre de luxe.

\- Avec un dernier bain jacuzzi.

\- Et un dernier vrai repas.

\- Dernière vraie humiliation.

\- Dernier vrai défi.

\- Der-

-Bon ça suffit, les coupa l'homme avec eux. Okay, vous avez eu de dernières choses, mais y'a jamais personne qu'est mort ici, on est le top niveau sécurité, alors sautez et circulez, y'a la queue derrière.

Ils échangèrent tous les deux un regard, avant de soupirer et de se pencher en avant.

Loki esquissa une grimace, peu friand du vide. Dessous il n'y avait... Que la forêt et de la verdure. Rien pour le rattraper. Absolument rien. Il se tourna vers Tony, voulant une dernière phrase entre eux avant le grand saut, mais sa chaussure mauvaise qualité ripa contre le sol et il s'effondra en avant, se rattrapant avec... Avec, avec du rien.

Parce qu'en face d'eux il y avait le vide.

Sans se soucier une seconde de sa dignité déjà en lambeau, il hurla de toutes ses forces, le vent frappant son visage. Le pire était cette sensation de chute qu'il éprouvait au niveau de sa poitrine, l'air qui se compressait autour de lui, et lui qui tombait qui tombait. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, les rouvrant immédiatement.

Au moins s'il mourrait, il préférait voir ça.

Il remonta en flèche, l'élastique se distendant pour mieux se retendre, fendant l'air. A côté de lui il entendait Tony hurler aussi, sûrement un mélange de frayeur et de joie. De liberté.

Il croisa le regard de Tony, y voyant le reflet de ses propres pensées alors qu'ils finissaient par se détourner tout les deux et savourer ce moment.

Ils verraient tous en haut ce que pouvaient faire deux _clochards_.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Défi n°6 : Jure-toi de faire du saut à l'élastique un jour, et tiens ta promesse.


	7. Chapter 7

La note d'Obvy : J'étais _tellement_ pressée de vous faire lire ce chapitre qui est si _long_ goddamn it.

La note de Ska : Obvy vous a glissé une petite référence ! Est-ce que vous allez la trouver ? Sinon, évidemment, bisous bisous, allez aussi jeter un coup d'œil à l'OS de Faesha Lokidottir parce que c'est de la bombe - pardon pour le piquage d'expression - et..huh... XOXO ? (- file commencer sa dissert de géo)

Oasis – Champagne Supernova

Sia – Chandelier

Shakira – Dare (Lalala)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _"_ _Keep going, don't ever stop, you roll the dice, you play the game, the weak will fall, the strong remains, NO PAIN NO GAIN"_ Scorpions

-o-o-o-o-

Revenus à New York (en _taxi_ merci bien) Loki commença par s'acheter de nouvelles chaussures. Parce qu'avec 3500 dollars il pouvait se le permettre et si c'était pour s'éviter un moment aussi flippant que tout à l'heure ça valait bien ça.

Ils en discutèrent à un pakistanais près de leur hôtel. Tony avait griffonné un tableau à double entrée sur sa serviette en papier à motifs orientaux. Il résuma en s'affalant sur son dossier et en parlant avec les mains :

-Pour les défis basiques : sécurité. Contre : des peccadilles, et on aura nos îles à cinquante balais. Pour les défis médiums : Jackpot en quelques semaines, contre : on se fait des arrêts cardiaques tous les jours et y'en a peut-être un qu'est le bon, et dans ce cas on profitera jamais de nos billets verts.

-3500 dollars, soit le triple de tout ce qu'on s'était fait depuis le début, compara Loki avant d'ajouter de manière réaliste, et tu crois naïvement qu'on va résister à ça ?

-Y'avait une question qui me trottait dans la tête. Si on échoue, ils reprennent l'argent. Mais est-ce qu'ils veulent juste ce qu'il y a sur le compte en banque, ou la totalité de ce qu'on a gagné ? Parce que si c'est ça on est foutus.

Loki ouvrit la bouche, et la referma.

-On fera la yes dance jusqu'à tout rembourser, finit par soupirer Tony.

-Tant mieux pour toi si tu as adoré, mais je préfère me reconvertir dans le trafic de drogue que revivre ça.

-T'étais plutôt doué pourtant, glissa-t-il dans un sourire, croisant les bras pour s'appuyer sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-Le show privé c'est deux mille dollars. Aboule la monnaie et on en reparle, fit l'ancien sdf en levant un sourcil peu impressionné.

Tony lui balança sa serviette griffonnée avec une moue heureuse.

-Tu ne m'intéresses pas Loks.

-Qui me filme en train de faire des trucs obscènes depuis trois jours ?

-Trois jours ? répéta-t-il. J'ai l'impression qu'on fait ça depuis des années.

-Faut dire que, commença son associé en se massant la nuque, nos journées n'étaient pas bien remplies avant ça.

-Mh, approuva Tony, le regard perdu dans la brume des rues de New York. Tu sais, même si on échoue, qu'on perd tout et qu'on saute du pont de Brooklyn sans élastique… Merci pour ce que tu m'as fait vivre.

-Arrête de me remercier, s'agaça à moitié son partenaire, regardant ailleurs lui aussi. J'aurais jamais pu le faire tout seul. Surtout cet après-midi.

Tony le regarda, un sourire tranquille demeurant sur ses lèvres. Ils formaient une fine équipe. Une sexy, impudique et courageuse fine équipe.

-C'était fantastique, hein ? La liberté, pure et dure.

Loki sourit, sincèrement, spontanément.

-Oui, ça l'était, confirma-t-il, une lueur heureuse dans ses yeux verts.

-On rentre à l'hôtel ? s'enquit Tony.

-Je t'avoue que je suis en pleine forme, fit son associé en se levant. L'adrénaline sans doute. Ҫa va être impossible de dormir.

-Moi aussi, lança-t-il en laissant un pourboire. Ecoute, si on est motivés, proposa-t-il en contournant les tables et ouvrant la porte du resto à Loki, on peut s'en faire un petit dernier nocturne.

-Je ne sais pas ce que ça donne la nuit, avoua-t-il. Si c'est comme les coups de téléphone après onze heures, ça va plus être humiliant que dangereux.

-Mais l'humiliation, on commence à être de bons amis elle et nous. On va voir, écarta Tony, d'abord, jacuzzi, puis si on a la foi, on se rapprochera encore un peu de nos îles du pacifique. Mon premier achat là-bas sera un hamac.

-Moi un bermuda à fleurs.

Tony éclata de rire dans la rue de New York et passa son bras autour de la taille de son associé.

Putain, que ça faisait du bien de vivre.

Ils étaient rentrés à l'hôtel. La jeune réceptionniste était toujours au poste (quand est-ce qu'ils dormaient, elle et le groom, ils les voyaient tout le temps, il faudrait qu'ils posent la question à l'homme de ménage qui accompagnait toujours l'un ou l'autre), leur sourit en donnant la clef, et Loki lui fila cinquante dollars de pourboire. Elle bégaya, beaucoup, dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter, Tony leva les yeux au ciel, la fixa, elle accepta mais dix minutes plus tard on toquait à la porte de leur chambre. L'ex-trader, venant à peine d'enlever sa veste alors que son associé était déjà parti dans la salle de bain, alla ouvrir, et leur tornade de garçon d'hôtel déboula avec un seau à champagne et deux flûtes, les posa sur la table, fit un câlin express à Tony et avait refermé la porte derrière lui avant qu'il ne puisse réagir.

Une fois remis de sa surprise, il avait frappé à la porte de la salle de bain. Loki entouré d'un océan de mousse l'avait regardé lui, la bouteille et les verres, et ils avaient décidé dans un haussement d'épaules de faire leurs connards richissimes buvant du champagne dans un jacuzzi.

Assis sur le bord de la baignoire, une serviette autour de la taille et une autre sur les épaules, Loki consultait Nerve négligemment, sa deuxième coupe à la main. Tony, tout occupé à savourer les bulles de son bain et de son verre, était trop occupé à imaginer un jacuzzi de champagne pour lui prêter attention, jusqu'à ce que son associé hoquète de surprise. Il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa, demandant ce qui n'allait pas, et Loki lui montra l'écran. L'œil faisait des clins d'œil compulsifs à chaque nouveau voyeur qu'ils gagnaient.

1304 vues. 1305. 1306.

-Wow, lança l'ex-trader. On a fait sensation avec notre saut à l'élastique on dirait.

-On a des tonnes de messages, lui dit Loki en ramenant le téléphone à lui.

-Ҫa dit quoi ? Qu'on est géniaux ?

-Qu'il faut qu'on fasse le défi de ce soir, majoritairement, résuma-t-il en faisant glisser la page vers le bas et s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour en lire un. Apparemment ça va être un comme le zoo.

-T'es partant ? lança Tony, revigoré par l'or en bulles que l'ado leur avait amené ainsi que l'eau chaude bouillonnante.

-Plutôt partant, fit-il dans un sourire en lui tendant son téléphone pour qu'il appuie sur l'icône « nouveau défi ».

Il sourit, essuya ses mains avec la serviette qu'il avait pendue à un crochet tout près, prit le portable et pressa son pouce maintenant sec sur le rond rouge.

Pluridéfi n°2 proposé par Clint Barton.

Allez au Babylone

Récompense : 100 $

Il reste cinquante neuf minutes et cinquante six secondes.

-Le Babylone ? lut Loki quand il lui montra. La boîte la plus huppée de New York, rien que ça.

-On va y croiser tout ce qu'il y a de bien gaulé ou riche dans cette ville, toute orientation sexuelle confondue, fit Tony avec un grand sourire. On est tout près nan ? On va peut-être aller s'acheter des fringues décentes ?

-Enfiler nos tenues de combat, rectifia Loki avant de finir sa coupe et de quitter le rebord de la baignoire.

Tony attendit qu'il fut sorti pour se rincer, sortir et s'habiller en vitesse, impatient d'éprouver à nouveau cette tension dans ses artères, qui n'était jamais tout à fait la même tout en étant devenue si familière.

Cinquante-deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la file d'attente du Babylone, presque aussi bien habillés que les autres. Le vigile, un type basané en costard, leur demanda leur carton d'invitation ou les clés de leur Porsche, bref une preuve qu'ils méritaient d'entrer, et Loki, sans se laisser démonter, lui montra l'écran de son portable affichant le compte à rebours, tout en regardant négligemment ses ongles.

-Tony et Loki ! les salua l'inconnu en les faisant sursauter. Entrez les mecs, fit-il en se tournant pour les laisser passer.

-Euh, tu nous connais comment, lança l'ex-trader pertubé.

-Je suis voyeur bien sûr, je m'appelle Sam, leur fit le mec avec un sourire. Dégage toi, aboya-il à un jeune homme à l'air riche qui tentait de se glisser sous le cordon. Allez-y, les invita-t-il en ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait perdue, il vous reste pas beaucoup de temps. Bon Nerve et épatez-nous. Je t'ai dit de rentrer chez ton fricard de père petit merdeux, grogna-t-il.

Les deux joueurs entrèrent. Ils n'avaient rien sur eux que le téléphone, les cartes gold et leurs vêtements, alors ils passèrent devant le vestiaire sans rien y déposer. Si Tony ne s'était pas foulé et avait acheté smoking et chemise noire, Loki avait choisi du vert pour la chemise, l'avait retroussée aux coudes et défait les premiers boutons. Il avait l'air d'une couverture de magazine people ayant décidé de passer à la 3D pour aller s'éclater en boîte. Personne au monde à part Tony, _personne_ , n'aurait pu dire qu'une centaine d'heures plus tôt il frissonnait sur le goudron, cheveux gras, emmêlés et trop longs, et sentant aussi mauvais que les chaussettes et slips sales des All Black après la finale.

Ils passèrent devant un immense aquarium où barbotaient d'innombrables petites méduses, rendues multicolores par les projecteurs qui les éclairaient. Tony se sentait… vraiment bien, alors qu'ils montaient l'escalier incrusté de leds et qu'ils passaient un rideau de chaînes en or pour découvrir l'immense boîte, avec des dizaines de gogo danseurs et danseuses forniquant avec des barres en métal, et toute la jeunesse dorée de New York s'éclatant jusqu'au coma.

Au milieu des rires, d'un tube interplanétaire de Sia et des basses qui avaient supplantés leurs battements de cœur, le jingle de fin de défi relevé résonna, et Loki ressortit son téléphone.

Pluridéfi débloqué.

Défi annexe n°1

S'enfiler un mètre de shots chacun.

Récompense : 75 $.

Puisque parler signifiait désormais gueuler dans l'oreille de l'autre, ils se contentèrent de se sourire avant d'aller vers le bar, d'une longueur interminable et d'où on pouvait observer la piste de danse en contrebas.

Son associé, toujours aussi avare de mots et de patience, écarta les jolies filles et les beaux mecs qui essayaient désespérément d'attirer l'attention de la barmaid. C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux courts qui draguait une petite rousse bien maquillée, et Loks lui brandit son téléphone sous son nez.

-Tiens tiens ! s'écria-t-elle en filant un papier avec dix chiffres à celle qu'elle draguait, Vous voilà.

Elle fit un signe de la main, quelques uns quittèrent leur tabouret et s'écartèrent. Quand un jeune fit mine de s'énerver, sa rolex s'agitant autour de son bras levé, elle prit un verre à shot et visa le front. Tony sursauta, mais le type n'avait rien, et posa sur le comptoir l'objet tombé par terre après avoir heurté sa tête. Il laissa son siège, et quand Loki s'assit sur la place libérée, l'ex-trader fit de même avec un autre. Pendant ce temps la barmaid avait parfaitement aligné deux douzaines de verres et les remplis un à un de vodka d'un geste expert. Tony tendit sa carte, mais elle la repoussa.

-C'est Nerve le proprio de cette boîte, lui cria-t-elle. Montre plutôt c'que t'as dans l'bide.

Tony la foudroya du regard avec un sourire en coin avant de jeter un œil à Loki. Lui souriait comme un requin, et fila son portable à la barmaid. Elle alluma la caméra, puis leva les yeux de l'écran pour leur faire un clin d'œil.

Docilement, il leva le premier tout à gauche, le posa, leva le deuxième, le posa, jusqu'à finir par le tout à droite et qu'il soit incapable de dire combien il venait de s'en enfiler.

Le jingle résonna, et il éclata possiblement de rire. Loki se leva sans trop tanguer et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Bravo les champions, fit la barmaid en leur rendant le portable. Enchainez, épatez-nous !

Ils se reculèrent de la foule du bar, et mirent peut-être plus de temps que la normale pour lire le deuxième.

Défi n°2

Embrasse cinq inconnu-e-s

Récompense : 150 $

Il reste quatre minutes cinquante-et-une secondes.

Tony sourit largement, attrapa la nuque de Loki pour pouvoir monter sur la pointe des pieds et lui crier à l'oreille qu'il s'en chargeait. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à la piste de danse, le descendit en scrutant la foule, et une fois arrivé devant les danseurs, il se secoua un peu pour réussir à faire le décompte dans sa tête.

Quatre quarante-trois. Quatre quarante-deux. Zéro sur cinq.

Il s'avança vers les premiers et posa une main sur une hanche. Quand on se tourna vers lui, il afficha son plus large sourire de squale dragueur, se colla progressivement au corps contre lui alors qu'il adoptait le rythme de la chanson qui passait, et à quatre vingt-et-un, plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'en face, et l'abandon qu'il y lut le fit se pencher. Il savoura la sensation des lèvres et langue contre les siennes quelques instants, puis se décolla et envoya un baiser de sa main en partant trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Quatre dix. Un sur cinq.

Cette fois on l'arrêta d'une main sur le torse. Des jolis yeux bleus et tâches de rousseur. Il sourit, et vu qu'il s'était fait aborder, ne s'embarrassa pas de la danse, et se pencha directement en se mordant la lèvre. Il laissa l'autre fermer la distance, et comme la séduction avait été rapide, il s'autorisa à faire durer un peu l'étreinte. Il ne savait pas si la musique avait accéléré ou si c'était son cœur, mais en tout cas le plaisir, la vodka et l'adrénaline courraient dans ses veines, alors qu'il avait un début d'érection et que le temps s'égrenait.

Il s'éloigna en retenant la lèvre inférieure entre ses dents avant de la relâcher, puis se décolla à regret, faisant tourner son doigt sur son poignet en guise d'excuses alors qu'on essayait de le retenir.

Trois cinquante-deux. Deux sur cinq.

Il cherchait des yeux les abandonnés, ceux qui avaient déjà un peu trop bus (un peu comme lui) et donc laissé de coté leur pudeur et complexes (vraiment tout comme lui) (pas qu'il en ait jamais eu beaucoup). Homme, femme, peu importait, il avait déjà oublié ce qu'étaient les deux premiers. Il repéra une jeune fille noire avec une descente de reins à tomber (mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le faire) (vilaine vodka qui commençait à drôlement lui monter à la tête), entra dans son champ de vision. Il fit passer toute la luxure du monde dans ses yeux et perdit une main dans les boucles noires alors que leurs bassins se collaient. Elle ondulait vraiment bien (vraiment, vraiment bien) alors il laissa doucement filer les secondes avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils se détachèrent à trois seize avant de s'embrasser à nouveau, puis Tony retira sa main de ses cheveux doux, et à nouveau, se recula en s'excusant et en vacillant peut-être un peu (chuuut dis rien). Trois trois, trois sur cinq. Il n'avait pas fait un pas en arrière qu'un torse se colla à son dos humide et qu'une main s'égarait sur son bas-ventre (han oui continue) alors son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'un frisson l'agitait. Il bougea quelques instants contre le corps contre lui avant de se retourner et d'emballer, correctement cette fois, celui qui l'avait chauffé comme ça. Il accentua la pression de sa langue sur celle de l'autre, et en réponse on glissa une main à l'arrière de son pantalon de smoking. Quand il commença à perdre un peu pied et donc le décompte (mauvaise idée Tony, on retrouve son cerveau, il doit pas être parti très loin), il se détacha et lécha sa salive qui avait coulé sur le menton de son partenaire (tiens il était là le coquin), avant de se retourner et disparaître dans la foule qui dansait. Deux dix-huit (dix-huit ? Oui ça devait être ça. Dix-sept. Ouuuch c'était dur de réfléchir. Seize), quatre sur cinq. Etant en avance, il s'autorisa à se stopper, et à lever les yeux pour s'orienter et trouver Loki qui devait être penché sur la rambarde. Il le vit vaguement, la vodka rendant tout flou et fantastique, la caméra du téléphone une vague lueur rouge, la tâche blanche de la gorge au milieu de tout ce vert et noir (il était beau ce mec n'empêche). Tony lui sourit, puis décida de tenter un bonus de rapidité. Il baissa la tête, fit courir ses yeux autour de lui alors qu'il était à deux minutes cinq restantes, et finalement, trouva un asiatique à chignon haut et petite barbe qui paraissait vraiment perché (viens là chéri). Il s'approcha et l'embrassa sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, mais le jeune ne s'en formula pas et glissa sa langue entre ses dents. Deux minutes une, cinq sur cinq, défi relevé.

Il se félicita en faisant durer l'étreinte et collant contre lui le danseur, parce que vraiment ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ça et ça lui avait manqué bordel (et puis il tenait plus trop debout fallait dire alors il allait rester accroché à lui jusqu'à retrouver un peu l'équilibre), mais il finit par se détacher en mordillant la lèvre rouge une dernière fois pour rejoindre Loki, parce que le nouveau défi avait peut-être déjà été lancé (faudrait penser à retourner sur terre, également, ce serait bien).

Il remonta l'escalier, pendu à la rambarde d'une main et remettant ses cheveux de l'autre (le roux ? la rousse ? notamment les lui avait tirés légèrement) (oh mon dieu il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler) (il devrait essayer un peu plus fort de dégriser, parce que là, ça craignait). Après quelques difficultés (que bouddha bénisse cette rambarde), il arriva avec un sourire satisfait (et sûrement idiot mais c'était pas sa faute à lui c'était le joli petit lot de verres à shots qui se suivaient comme des numéros, décapitez-les ! ça rime plus) (ça n'a jamais rimé Tony) (on dégrisait on avait dit) devant son partenaire. Celui-ci le regardait la bouche un peu ouverte, clairement impressionné, et ça fit s'étirer ses lèvres un peu plus.

-Tu viens de chopper cinq personnes en trois minutes, constata Loki.

-Playboyyy, chéri, s'amusa-il en s'accoudant à la rambarde, dos à la foule qui s'agitait sous lui. D-depuis le temps qu'je t'le dis, dit-il en bégayant un peu.

-On a gagné cinquante dollars de plus et cinq… cent vues avec ton efficacité, ricana-t-il (ooh méchante vodka) Et t'as des propositions… indécentes, plein.

-C'quoi l'prochain ? s'enquit-il, pas intéressé.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit qu'il ne restait que vingt secondes, mais on avait simplement demandé à Loki de déboutonner sa chemise pour quarante dollars, et celui-ci s'exécutait tranquillement.

-Le prochain je le fais, fit son associé à l'avant-dernier bouton. Moi aussi, j'veux m'amuser.

Tony prit le téléphone, et prit un malin plaisir à le passer devant le torse nu pour embêter son pote, alors que les messages hystériques s'accumulaient en transparence devant le compte à rebours.

-Toi aussi, t'as des « propositions indécentes », s'amusa-t-il alors que Hotgurl24 demandait à Loki de bien vouloir passer à son appart quand ils auraient terminé. Tu dois… lut-il en plissant les yeux alors que le décompte s'arrêtait et qu'un nouveau défi était apparu. Collé-serré… en sandwich avec deux personnes, deux minutes, cent dollars, annonça-t-il un peu choqué.

-J'accepte, ronronna son partenaire avant de s'éloigner et descendre rapidement l'escalier, la main tenant fermement à la barre de maintien cependant.

Tony avait la gorge un peu sèche alors qu'il se déplaçait pour ne pas que son ami soit hors-champ. Maintenant qu'il s'était un peu forcé à redescendre de son nuage d'ivresse (il devait arrêter la vodka), il se rendait compte du caractère, euh, pornographique, de la situation. Loki allait à la demande, forniquer, avec deux inconnus, caméra allumée. C'était un début de sex tape imposé, en fait. Est-ce que… il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que, toutes ces personnes qui les regardaient, sans doute seules chez elles, pouvaient se mettre à faire devant, ben, de telles images. Il jeta un œil : ils étaient à présent plus de deux mille. Combien s'étaient… enfin… quand lui faisait son défi ?

Maintenant que le malaise était né, il s'infiltrait partout, et bien qu'il ne vomissait jamais quand il avait trop bu, même une flasque entière de whisky, il eut un haut le cœur désagréable. Pourtant, il ne baissa pas le téléphone, ni ne détourna pas les yeux alors que Loki avait déjà trouvé quelqu'un avec qui « danser », s'était retourné, et demandait à une jeune femme de les rejoindre d'un signe de la main, ce qu'elle fit.

Le jingle de fin résonna à peine quatre-vingt secondes après celui de début, mais tout comme lui, Loki ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, embrassant la fille tout en tenant la nuque du type, qui lui faisait apparemment un suçon dans le cou.

Tony détourna les yeux pour regarder le téléphone. Après quelques secondes à plisser les yeux (putain de premier défi qui l'avait mis HS), on lui demandait la même chose que Loki quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il déglutit, et s'exécuta en regardant ailleurs. Les basses étaient trop fortes dans sa poitrine alors qu'il ne montrait à l'objectif ni son visage ni sa peau, juste les boutons qui se défaisaient.

C'était Shakira qui s'était mise à chanter insouciamment et lui disait de se laisser aller quand Loki revint vers lui, se mordillant négligemment les lèvres, le suçon une trace rouge sang dans son cou.

-Et voilà ! fit-il en riant légèrement.

-Réponds-moi, honnêtement, fit Tony en appuyant sur pause pour l'instant, les pans de sa chemise pendant et le rendant mal à l'aise. Est-ce que… tu vas bien ?

-On vient de gagner cinq cent dollars. Pourquoi ça irait pas ? On est en train de devenir riches mon vieux, chuchota-t-il. Tu m'expliques ta sale tête ?

-Ouais, bah y'a intérêt à ce que ce défi soit le dernier. J'ai envie de vomir, et je suis fatigué, marmonna l'ancien trader en rappuyant sur play.

Et vraiment, il aurait dû s'en douter. Nerve jouait au marionnettiste avec la vie de milliers de gens, et possédait cette boîte de nuit parmi tant d'autres choses. Alors, l'application n'avait qu'à insérer un 1 dans des 0 pour programmer la musique, et renforcer l'ironie de la situation. Pour le _show_.

Défi n° 6

Embrassez-vous

100 $

Il reste vingt-neuf secondes.

 _I dare you to kiss me, it's truth or dare on the dancefloor,_ lança d'un ton sexy cette salope de Shakira.

-Bordel de merde, marmonna Tony dans un nouveau haut le cœur alors que le compte à rebours se déclenchait tout seul, indiquant vingt-sept secondes. Vingt-six.

Il leva les yeux vers Loki, incrédule, relisait la phrase encore et encore, jusqu'à vingt-deux secondes. Puis la tension dans ses épaules s'enleva comme s'il se résignait, et regarda Tony avant de se pencher vers lui.

-Non non dégage ! Je fais pas ça, répliqua-t-il en se reculant.

-Putain Tony tu fais quoi, marmonna Loki en jetant un regard angoissé vers le compte à rebours qui avait atteint dix-neuf secondes.

-Je m'en fous ! Je fais pas ça, pas toi ! Pas comme ça. Ҫa va trop loin.

-On va tout perdre juste parce que tu fais ta sainte-nitouche ?!

Treize secondes.

-Je refuse t'entends ! répéta-t-il plus fort. Ce jeu, ces putains de voyeurs, ils sont en train de nous souiller, de nous pourrir ! Est-ce qu'on est vraiment devenus d-des-des clowns obéissants ?! asséna-t-il alors qu'il restait sept secondes sur l'écran. Réponds-moi Loki !

-On a pas fait tout ça pour rien Tony ! Pense au bitume merde ! asséna-t-il.

Il eut un instant d'hésitation alors qu'il ne restait que trois secondes, et Loki l'utilisa pour agripper douloureusement sa nuque et écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes, attrapant sa langue avec ses dents.

Enculé.

Tony serra son poing et le frappa dans l'estomac, et Loki lui mordit involontairement la langue en grimaçant de douleur avant de se reculer et de le lâcher. Alors Tony lui balança un nouveau coup, cette fois-ci au visage, alors que la voix mélodieuse de Nerve les félicitait, leur annonçait le versement des trois cent dollars, et déclarait terminé le pluridéfi.

-Petite, ordure, égoïste ! cracha-t-il quand la rage redescendit suffisamment pour qu'il puisse parler.

-Toi, fit Loki en s'essuyant le nez, petite ordure égoïste ! T'allais nous faire plonger pour un _french_ bordel !

-Youhou ! cria quelqu'un derrière eux.

Tony, furieux, se retourna en s'essuyant la bouche. Il avait un goût cuivré détestable à cause de sa langue mordue.

-Qui t'es toi ! cracha-t-il à l'inconnue, riant, un cocktail à la main.

-Je suis votre plus grande fan ! Moi et mes amis, on est venus exprès au Bab pour vous voir, fit-elle en désignant un groupe de jeunes dans la pénombre, pianotant sur leur téléphone ou filmant la scène. C'est vraiment pas trop tôt mais _franchement_ , t-t'aurais pu faire mieux que ça ! …Il est bandant ton pote !

Tony allait vraiment vomir. Il se détourna, attrapa Loki par sa chemise, et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Son associé lui agrippa le poignet pour le faire le lâcher, mais ne changea pas leur direction, le foudroyant du regard sous les projecteurs multicolores, le sang sur ses lèvres et son menton brillant quand la lumière s'y reflétait.

Apparemment, ils avaient vraiment beaucoup de « fans » dans la boîte. On les félicita, tenta de les retenir, des mains passèrent sur les bras et torse, et quand ils parvinrent à l'air libre et s'éloignèrent le plus possible, ignorant Sam qui les saluait, Tony avait une telle impression d'avoir subi un viol qu'il tomba soudain à genoux et rendit.

Loki se mit près de lui et le soutint, une main dans ses cheveux moites.

-Je suis désolé, lança-t-il d'un ton sincère. Mais… on ne courait aucun danger. On s'est promis qu'on irait jusqu'au bout, sauf risque évident pour nos vies. Alors… j'ai pris la décision pour deux.

Des larmes dues au vomissement aux yeux, Tony se dit qu'il avait été bien naïf, et ce bien avant d'avoir l'excuse de l'alcool. Il n'avait rien qu'un peu de dignité et de rage de vivre à offrir à ceux qui pouvaient le rendre riche… comment avait-il pu croire qu'il pourrait les garder ? Bien sûr qu'en jouant à ce jeu, ils se prostituaient, la caméra allumée. Et bien sûr que c'était dur, humiliant, douloureux. Sinon tout le monde le ferait. No pain no gain, et leur vie paradisiaque, ça allait être tout sauf agréable de la mériter.

Mais merde ! il allait le faire. Loki avait raison, il avait failli être… un immense crétin congénital, et égoïste. Rester en vie, oui. Il était sûr qu'en jouant finement, ils le pouvaient, s'en sortir riches, et sains, et saufs. Mais, conserver intacts leur dignité et leur égo ? Non, ça n'allait pas être possible. Et il avait été stupide de le penser.

-C'est… c'est moi qui suis désolé, murmura-t-il quand la crise fut passée. Ҫa n'arrivera plus.

Le tenant contre lui dans la rue déserte hantée par la rumeur de la musique house, le vent les faisant frissonner à cause de leurs peaux humides de sueur, son associé murmura :

-Je ne veux pas te... commença-t-il mais le mot, quoiqu'il fut, resta coincé. Si vraiment tu sens que tu ne peux pas, reprit-il différemment, …que ça va te briser… dis « banane » ou « saxophone », et on arrête. Tout de suite, et sans que je dise, quoique ce soit, pour te faire changer d'avis.

Un rire voulut sortir mais resta bloqué lui aussi, et il ne resta que la gratitude. Un safeword, dans le jeu SM, et surtout malsain, qu'ils jouaient avec Nerve. Voilà qui le rassurait.

-Reçu, approuva-t-il. Quand je dis « licorne », ça veut dire que c'est au dessus de mes forces… et que sinon je vais dilapider notre fortune en psy, et en xanax. On arrêtera. Et je t'aiderai à trouver un autre moyen de l'avoir, ta vie de rêve.

-Compris. …Ensemble ?

Tony attrapa la main qu'on lui tendait, et se remit sur ses pieds en s'y appuyant.

-Ensemble, asséna-t-il dans un souffle.

 _Quatre jours plus tard, Central Park._

-Tu es prêt ? murmura Tony derrière un énorme châtaignier sous un ciel d'un bleu idyllique.

-Oui, assura son partenaire, tout près de lui pour ne pas se faire repérer.

-On se conforme au plan. On pourra avoir une deuxième chance, mais il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, souffla-t-il alors que le téléphone affichait 11 minutes 34 secondes restantes avant échec au défi.

-Allons-y maintenant alors.

Loki prit une profonde inspiration, et sortit de leur cachette. Il portait un sweat noir à capuche et des lunettes de soleil. Il avait l'air on ne peut plus louche par ce temps magnifique, et quand il s'approcha de son banc, la petite grand-mère tricotante aux cheveux violets leva la tête et plissa les yeux.

Il restait du temps. Ils avaient élaboré un plan. C'était censé être le premier défi facile depuis longtemps.

Mais, songeant Tony en se plaquant la main sur le front alors que le téléphone enregistrait Loki se faisant asperger de bombe au poivre, là était toute la nuance entre ce que les choses étaient censées êtres et ce qu'elles étaient en réalité.

La nuance entre « la vie » et « cette putain de chienne de vie ».

Tony rejoignit rapidement Loki pleurant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Echec. Courage mec courage marche pendant que je cherche une cible de rechange.

-Aaaah ça fait un mal de chien, cracha Loki en frottant ses yeux écarlates.

-Frotte pas frotte pas, conseilla Tony en le guidant d'un bras, son regard oscillant entre les bancs publics et le décompte, affichant désormais 8 minutes 12 secondes

-C'est du délit du faciès, j'avais encore rien fait !

-On va enlever la capuche, hein, sinon tu vas te faire poignarder par une aiguille à tricoter.

-T'en vois une autre, grommela Loki, des larmes de douleur et d'irritation oculaire coulant toujours sur ses joues.

-Ouais, cent mètres plus loin, à 11 heures. Dès que tu te sens prêt on y va. Où on inverse les rôles ?

-Non, j'ai les lunettes, si je les porte en lui portant secours elle me fera pas confiance, si je les porte pas mes yeux sûrement rouge sang vont lui faire peur.

-Tu diras que tu pleurais le fait que ta copine t'a trompée avec ta sœur…

-On a pas le temps pour tes mensonges à dormir debout : j'y vais, annonça Loki courageusement en remettant ses lunettes noires.

Il retira la capuche de sa tête, ayant l'air beaucoup moins menaçant à présent. Il ressemblait sans doute plus à Matt Murdock qu'à Jack L'éventreur désormais. Peut-être auraient-ils dû le déguiser en passant inoffensif plutôt qu'en voleur de mémé, ça lui aurait évité l'épisode douloureux d'une _bombe à poivre dans les yeux._

Bref. Il s'approcha d'une mémé au brushing parfait, mais se rendit compte que Tony s'était trompé. L'espèce n'était pas la bonne. Il regarda sa montre Dora, fit semblant d'être surpris par l'heure tout comme quelqu'un qui a rendez-vous à l'autre bout du parc dans cinq minutes, et fit demi-tour dans de grands pas pressés. Avant de plonger vers le buisson où était caché Tony, il regarda à droite et à gauche puis rejoignit son stupide et malvoyant partenaire avant de chuchoter d'un ton furieux :

-T'es aveugle ou quoi ?! C'était certainement pas un caniche ce truc !

-Bah quoi, c'est pas blanc et moutonneux un caniche ?

-Ce truc était un _bichon_ qui a porté des _bigoudis_ Tony ! Ҫa n'a _rien_ à voir !

Leur voyeur devait être en train de mourir de rire derrière son écran. Il se passa la main sur le visage avant d'attraper son partenaire par le bras.

5 minutes 56 secondes.

-Allez, on doit trouver un caniche et le kidnapper en moins de six minutes, résuma Loki. On a fait pire que ça non ?

-T'embrasser, grommela Tony.

-Ouvre tes yeux plutôt que ta bouche.

Ils marchaient d'un pas empressé tandis que les secondes s'égrenaient, mais les caniches un samedi matin à Central Park semblaient être devenus plus rares que n'importe quel pokémon légendaire.

-Merde, merde, murmura Tony. Pas le choix, on retourne auprès de la première.

Loki grommela bruyamment.

-Tu sais à quel point ça fait mal au moins ?!

-Allez, pour deux mille dollars, un peu de courage merde. Il reste 1 minute 45.

Loki retira le sweat, ses lunettes, attacha ses cheveux en un chignon et se mit à courir. Il n'avait plus qu'à ne _pas_ se faire crever un œil par une grand-mère protectrice. Tony, faisant dépasser l'objectif du téléphone dans la poche de sa veste, se mit lui aussi à courir en gardant cinquante mètres en eux deux. Plus qu'une minute trente pour retourner à l'autre bout de l'étang. Alors que son souffle commençait à lui manquer, il commença à réaliser qu'ils étaient vraiment loin et que le temps leur filait entre les doigts. Quand ils passèrent sous la barre des quinze secondes, son cœur se serra un peu avant de battre de plus belle. Est-ce qu'ils allaient vraiment échouer cette fois ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ?

Le compte à rebours résonnant sans doute à ses oreilles à lui aussi, Loki passa sur l'herbe dans de grands pas discrets mais pressés et à trois secondes, arriva derrière la grand-mère nourrissant les pigeons, son caniche à ses pieds. Quand elle lâcha un instant la laisse pour prendre les graines au fond de son sac en papier, Loki bondit par-dessus le banc et attrapa le chien avant de commencer un sprint à la Usain Bolt. Tony, à bout de souffle, soupira de soulagement alors que le jingle résonnait, le dernier un ayant été sur le point de passer à zéro. Une voyeuse leur envoya que c'était bien joué et que c'était vraiment pas passé loin, les likes de son commentaire s'accumulant au fil des secondes.

-GIGI ! se mit à crier la grand-mère en se redressant péniblement. AU SECOURS ! VAURIEN KIDNAPPEUR ! MON GIGI !

-Je m'en occupe madame ! cria Tony en passant devant elle en sprint et rangeant le téléphone dans sa poche, partant à la poursuite de Loki.

Rassuré, il ne put s'empêcher de rire discrètement quand cinquante mètres plus loin il sauta sur Loki derrière un buisson. Son associé se faisait aboyer dessus par le caniche et avait du mal à ne pas se faire mordre, l'éloignant du pied et du coude tout en protégeant son visage.

-RENDS-MOI CETTE PAUVRE BÊTE ! lui cria Tony en ravalant difficilement son fou rire.

-DEGAGE, T'ES QUI, SUPERMAN DES CHIENS ?! gueula Loki, incapable de réprimer un sourire malgré Gigi qui essayait de le déchiqueter.

-JE TE LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE !

Décidant que ça suffisait, il fit signe de s'enfuir à Loks alors qu'il attrapait la laisse du caniche, fou de rage et qui manqua de le mordre.

-TU ME LE PAIERAS ! cria son associé en rabattant sa capuche et sortant du buisson, s'enfuyant dans les fourrés pour ne pas se faire poursuivre par d'éventuels autres témoins de la scène.

Il y en avait, mais ils filmaient le presque forfait au lieu d'aider Tony ou mieux, d'empêcher la grand-mère de trop s'épuiser, elle qui se précipitait vers lui malgré ses bien quatre-vingt ans. Il tenta de prendre le chien dans ses bras, mais lui avait apparemment bien compris leur comédie et voulait toujours lui manger les doigts, alors il laissa tomber et sortit de sa cachette.

-Tout va bien ! lança l'ex-trader essoufflé à la vieille dame dans le même état que lui. Je l'ai votre Gigi, ajouta-t-il en tendant la laisse et en faisant un pas de coté quand le caniche visa son mollet.

-Dieu merci, z'êtes bon comme du bon pain, souffla-t-elle. Mais vous n'avez pas attrapé le jeune voyou ! s'écria-t-elle en levant sa canne.

Il rentra sa tête dans ses épaules quand elle le punit d'un coup sur le crâne, et se dit que c'était le karma alors qu'elle repartait de ses petits pas dandinant et que Gigi lui grognait toujours dessus en refusant de partir. Il soupira, et partit rejoindre son associé en frottant dans une grimace la bosse qui pointait.

Vie de merde, sérieusement.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Défi du voyeur **Skaelds** au joueur _Lecteur_ : **Ecris ou review une fic sur le fandom Suicide Squad**. Ce fandom est viiide. Récompense : mon amour.


	8. Chapter 8

Obvy : OMG ce chapitre déchire Ska je t'aime si fort. Enfin les reviewers aussi je vous aime. Bref. Comme vous le voyez, que ceux en manque d'affection me demandent mon whatsapp.

Skaelds : Enjoy it ? XOXO

RRA - Opercule : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Trop contentes de t'avoir fait rire, et on espère que la suite va te plaire. (Obvy : moi j'en suis sûre)

Playlist : Closer – The Chainsmokers

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Qu'on envoie au diable la petite mort, Loki préférait largement mourir de cette manière. A côté n'importe quel orgasme passerait pour ridicule, et – il n'y avait pas photo – mourir sur le champ ne lui aurait posé aucun problème.

Et Tony devait sûrement être dans le même cas, vautré sur le ventre, les yeux mi-clos et étendant les bras en avant, la lourde senteur exotique achevant son cas.

Personnellement, ce n'était pas tant les effluves qui remontaient le long de ses narines, qui les plongeaient dans un état semi-comateux que les mains douces qui remontaient le long de son dos, qui glissaient sur ses flancs, qui venaient effleurer les épaules pour redescendre. Il esquissa un demi-sourire, amusé de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Tony.

Un frisson délicieux de douleur remonta le long de son dos – mais vous savez, pas cette douleur brute – alors qu'il avait un mouvement instinctif de recul. Les mains se firent plus douces, semblant s'excuser, revenant masser avec application la peau, faisant jouer les muscles.

A dire vrai, il avait toujours haï les massages. Le contact d'une peau sur la sienne, se montrer... à découvert, lui déplaisait.

Mais l'autre avait tant insisté, avait argué avec force et détermination qu'un séjour dans un hôtel pareil sans massage revenait à un kebab sans viande, qu'il avait fini par craquer et abdiquer. Après tout on ne faisait pas le difficile après un séjour durée indéfinie dans la rue.

Et ils en étaient à là, Tony à fondre sous les mains expertes de sa masseuse, et lui à le regarder faire, se sentant une fois de plus comme un chat installé devant la cheminée.

\- Alors Loks ? Appelle-moi ton dieu, c'est une juste récompense pour cet envoi au septième ciel, marmonna le brun s'étirant davantage.

Loki haussa les sourcils, amusé. Il tourna sa tête vers son partenaire, difficilement d'ailleurs, sa bosse à la tête le lançant même plusieurs jours après.

\- Je connais bien d'autres façons de te faire m'appeler ton dieu... susurra-t-il langoureusement, réprimant un rictus amusé.  
\- Ne te donne pas des idées aux potentiels voyeurs ! tenta de s'exclamer – ce fut plutôt une sorte de grognement étouffé – Tony, la tête enfoncé dans un coussin. Déjà que cette semaine... Que cette semaine...

Il étouffa son soupir en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller mis à disposition alors que Loki éclatait de rire – du mieux qu'il pouvait – ignorant une énième remarque de Tony sur son rire... bestial.

\- Qui donc voulait de l'action ? se moqua-t-il, amusé de l'air désespéré que le brun affichait.  
\- Je voulais justement ça de l'action ! Protesta-t-il. De l'action, Loks ! Pas... cette tentative de me discréditer. Putain... Je ne pourrais plus jamais faire face à Pepper, conclut-il par un gémissement.  
\- Pepper... La voyeuse ?

Loki fronça ses sourcils, perplexe. Avait-il encore des contacts avec son ancien monde ? Quelque part, sa possessivité reprenant ses droits, ça lui plaisait de penser qu'ils n'étaient que tout les deux, une sorte de monde à part, et contre vent et marée.

Et chaque allusion à l'ancienne vie du trader lui procurait des frissons de malaise.

\- Tu lui parles encore ?  
\- Qui ça, Peps ? Que tu crois ! S'étouffa de rire Tony. J'aurais bien trop honte pour aller lui faire face, elle et moi c'est terminé.

Il ne répondit rien, acquiesçant silencieusement. Il comprenait. En quelque sorte. Bien sûr eux deux étaient diamétralement opposé sur ce point mais... Ouais. Il comprenait. C'était... Ils se sentaient sales. Mentalement. La rue...

C'était un cercle vicieux. Un truc, tu pouvais pas t'en échapper. Même des années après l'avoir quittée, elle était là, elle te faisait te souvenir.

Loki grimaça, essayant de chasser ses idées noires, alors que pas un des deux ne parlait, profitant du moment.

La masseuse les libéra un peu après, non sans vanter pendant quelques minutes les mérites d'une huile pour la peau – Séquoïa ou autre connerie du genre, le truc bio qui coûtait cinquante balle de plus pour un simple mot sur l'étiquette – alors qu'ils attrapaient leurs vieux peignoirs de mamie pour remonter dans la chambre.

\- Toujours rien sur l'écran ? Finit-il par demander pour briser le silence qui s'était imposé, en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

Tony secoua la tête, ouvrit la bouche, fut coupé en plein commencement par l'arrivée de Speedy Gonzales, des serviettes plein les mains.

\- Merci les mecs, je galérais un peu là, les remercia Pietro, serrant le tas contre lui pour ne pas le faire tomber.

L'ex-trader se contenta de le regarder l'air suspicieux, échangeant un regard avec Loki comme pour se demander de quelle espèce était-il. La rapidité du garçon de chambre avait fait multiplier les hypothèses des deux, Tony arguant pour Batman ou un fils caché de Magnéto alors que Loki préférait la théorie d'expérience de la part d'un savant fou sokovien.

En bref des dialogues d'une intelligence particulièrement soutenue.

\- Allez avoue tout, finit par craquer Tony en le voyant fredonner les paroles d'une chanson américaine en vogue, t'es un mutant c'est ça ?

Pietro le regarda avec perplexité un petit moment avant d'éclater de rire. Sous l'émotion, il laissa échapper une serviette que rattrapa Loki immédiatement, s'attirant un coup d'œil surpris de la part de son partenaire.

\- Joli réflexe commenta-t-il.  
\- L'expérience. Echapper aux flics, tu sais, ça en donne des réflexes, en plus d'un sens inné de la fuite, laissa-t-il échapper, un sourire en coin. Il se retourna ensuite vers le plus jeune, haussant un sourcil. Pareil ?

Pietro acquiesça, visiblement soulagé d'avoir une excuse à la question de Tony.

\- Les poulets apprécient pas des masses le vol, le deal, tout ce genre de petites choses que notre bonne vieille rue nous offre à la pelle.

\- Et encore ce ne sont que les facettes visibles, montrées au public, grimaça Loki, ses pensées s'embrumant déjà de très... _jolies_ images vues et revues. (Et à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Putain. Les gens n'avaient aucune tenue)

Il vit clairement Tony hausser les épaules, étranger à tout ça. Loki en sourit amèrement. Décidément cette matinée avait décidé de le faire déprimer. Génial. Il secoua la tête, adressa un dernier sourire – et qu'il en profite, c'était rare – au fils Maximoff lorsqu'il sortit à son étage, se retournant enfin vers son vrai partenaire.

Ils descendirent un étage plus tard, lui tournant ses clefs dans sa main d'un geste machinal, l'horrible refrain médiatique fredonné un peu plus tôt s'imposant dans sa tête.

\- Ça va faire une semaine depuis l'épisode du chien, on devrait peut-être jeter un coup d'œil à nos vues, non ? Proposa Tony en entrant dans la suite, allant immédiatement se jeter sur le lit.

Loki s'assit sur le sien, tirant son portable de sa poche, grimaçant.

\- T'as pas l'impression d'être un de ces YouTubeurs de pacotilles quand tu dis ça, avec ces putains de tutos beauté ?  
\- Ouais mais eux ils se tapent pas cinq mille dollars pour présenter leurs marques à la con, commenta l'autre.

\- Pas faux, approuva-t-il, avant de baisser son regard sur l'écran. Au moins nous on a l'action _et_ le fric.

Il cliqua sur une vidéo d'eux, une de celle de la semaine s'étant écoulée, où on les voyait taguer la fenêtre d'un tramway – la nuit évidemment sinon ce n'était pas drôle – dans un hangar – et chaque minuscule bruit causait une crise cardiaque à Loki – alors qu'il préférait se concentrer sur le nombre de vues.

Un vrai YouTubeur.

\- Oh. Oh. Oh Pu-tain, lâcha-t-il. Putain, Tony !  
\- Quoi ? S'alarma immédiatement l'autre. Y'a eu un mort – on a dix mille vues – on les a toutes perd- un blessé grav- Y'a un problème ?

Loki leva lentement les yeux de son écran, encore plus blanc que blanc.  
\- Trente-cinq. Trente-cinq putain de mille vues, marmonna-t-il d'une voix blanche. Trente-cinq milles vues. Trente-cinq mille personnes nous suivent. Nous ont vus faire les cons.

\- Et... commença l'autre, sans vraiment y croire. T'as... Je veux dire, Nerve a un classement ?

\- J'te dis tout de suite.

Il pianota quelques secondes sur son portable, Tony venant s'asseoir à ses côtés, avant de réussir à obtenir l'affichage de la page qui l'intéressait. Sur fond noir, on pouvait voir une liste de dix surnoms – sûrement pour les teams – avec les numéros en lettres romaines.

Ils survolèrent les Quatre Fantastiques – quel nom pompeux commenta Loki – passèrent au dessus des X-Mens – c'était obligé d'être aussi ridicule ? On se serait cru dans un comics – et ignorèrent allégrement les ThunderBolts avant d'être attirés par un nom précis.

\- Spi... Spideypool ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Loki haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

\- On clique ?

Tony confirma en appuyant lui-même sur les noms, affichant immédiatement une sorte de trailer de Nerve, une chanson électro se lançant en fond alors que s'affichait successivement VOYEUR VOYEUR VOYEUR puis JOUEURS. ÊTES-VOUS PRÊTS ?

Loki se tourna vers l'autre, échangeant un énième regard incompréhensif.

Mais avant que l'un des deux n'exprime sa pensée, la vidéo se lança, montrant un adolescent aux cheveux bruns d'environ dix sept ans – Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il fout sur ce site hallucina Tony – et un autre un peu plus âgé, vingt-quatre vingt-cinq, à la peau brûlée comme s'il était passé à travers un feu, en équilibre sur une poutre en fer au dessus d'un fleuve déchaîné, à la limite de l'inondation.

\- ALLEZ Spidey ! Hurla en encouragement celui passé dans un four. Après tout ce qu'on a traversé tout les deux, ce saut c'est de la merde en bouteille !

Ses paroles étaient difficilement compréhensibles, alors qu'il tenait la caméra – alternant les prises entre lui et l'autre ado, carrément terrifié.

\- Facile à dire Wade ! Cria l'autre en retour. C'est pas toi qui es à un cheveu du plongeon de la mort ! T'auras intérêt à les mériter tes licornes grandeur nature !

Le rire du caméraman retentit, couvrant presque le bruit de l'eau qui s'effondrait, qui se fracassait contre les rochers, dans un tonnerre épouvantable.

\- ALLEZ SPIDEY !  
\- Putain, putain de merde ! Jura l'autre. Hé les Voyeurs, ouais vous ! Hurla-t-il en s'adressant à la caméra, on fait ça pour vous, alors... Admirez !

Il se retourna totalement, ouvrant les bras en croix, un sourire sur le visage avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, Loki comme Tony suivant sa longue chute jusqu'à l'eau avec une sorte d'inquiétude croissante. Lorsqu'enfin l'adolescent disparut sous les flots, ils se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre, ébahis.  
\- Et... Eux c'est les combientièmes ? Demanda Tony, déglutissant.  
\- Septièmes du classement, répondit-il d'une voix tout aussi mal à l'aise.

Septièmes. Septièmes et ils venaient de voir un adolescent se jeter dans le vide du haut d'une poutre dans l'eau glacée.

Que faisaient les premiers ?

\- On essaye de voir la quatrième ? Proposa-t-il. A ce train-là, on est pas près d'avoir nos îles même avec les quarante mille dollars qu'on s'est fait en tout...

Tony acquiesça silencieusement – pour une fois, alors qu'ils cliquaient sur une certaine Sigyn– quatrième parce qu'ils, franchement, craignaient de voir ce que pouvaient faire les premiers – lançant une fois de plus l'espèce de bande annonce de Nerve.

Comme si c'était un film.

Le ÊTES-VOUS PRÊTS ? S'effaça une seconde fois pour laisser place à un climat qu'ils connaissaient bien plus, New-York.

\- Si ça se trouve on l'a déjà croisée alors qu'on se gelait les miches, fit-il remarquer, attendant que l'écran flou accommode la netteté.

La mise au point se fit quelques secondes après, alors qu'on voyait une fille de dos – cheveux bruns bouclés et bonnet rouge ( et ça fit Tilt ! Alerte à emmerdes ! Dans la tête de Loki sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi )

Elle se tourna soudainement vers la caméra, un masque de clown posé sur sur son visage et saluant ses « Voyeurs » avec entrain. Même la voix était trafiquée, la rendant métallique, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Loki. Il connaissait ces cheveux, ce corps.

Ils virent tout les deux la fille se mettre à courir à côté des rames de Tramway, Loki étouffant un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il la vit attraper de la main une des barres sur le côté de l'engin, s'agrippant une demi-seconde alors que le caméraman hurlait des encouragements, lâcher la barre en fer et tomber à genoux.

\- ALLEZ SIGYN ! ALLEZ COURS, TU PEUX LE FAIRE, ALLEZ ALLEZ !

Et elle se releva sur-le-champ, sprintant davantage pour rattraper la machine. Quinze mètres. Dix mètres. Cinq mètres.

Sa main tendue en avant pour essayer d'attraper la barre. Se rapprocher de la caméra qui s'était éloignée.

Quatre.

Trois.

Elle l'attrapa d'une main vive, réussissant à sauter sur les marches, et s'y asseyant poussant un soupir. La caméra fit un gros plan sur le masque, et les quelques mèches qui s'en échappaient alors qu'elle se mettait à rire.

\- Et ce n'est pas encore fini ! Pour un prix pareil, j'ai pas intérêt à remplir le défi jusqu'au bout ? Hein ? HEIN ?

Les deux partenaires la virent se relever encore, mettre un premier pied sur l'échelle menant au toit du tramway.

\- Elle va pas faire ça, si... ?

Un premier pied. Un deuxième. Monter encore et encore.

\- Si, Tony. Elle va exactement faire ça.

La brune – Sigyn – s'accroupit sur le toit de l'engin, la caméra suivant difficilement. Elle se mit d'abord à genoux, hésitant, avant de se redresser sur une jambe. Elle vacilla, se rattrapa grâce à ses mains, jura. Ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de se redresser totalement, à présent debout sur le toit du tramway en marche.

ALORS LES VOYEURS ? QUI A DIT QU'UNE FILLE AVAIT PAS LES COUILLES ?

Elle fit un geste vers son visage, arrachant le masque brutalement, pour dévoiler ses vrais traits.

Attendez.

\- Darcy ? Aboya Loki lâchant le portable brutalement.

-Attends tu la connais ?

Il se leva sur le coup, alors que Tony le regardait avec des yeux hallucinés. Cette fille... Cette fille qui venait de risquer sa vie simplement pour de l'argent, qui montait dans un engin pareil en marche et qui grimpait sur son toit, c'était... Darcy ?

Darcy, la même étudiante en art qu'il croisait dans les bars, cette débauchée en personne, vivant d'alcool et d'eau fraiche ? C'était... Non... Mais...Sigyn ?

Bien sûr que je la connais, putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là-dedans ?! S'énerva-t-il alors que Tony le regardait avec perplexité, le voyant sûrement pour la première fois en colère. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Darcy c'était le seul cap de normalité, un de ses seuls contacts avec sa vie d'avant et voilà qu'il apprenait qu'elle se retrouvait dans la même galère que lui, dans cette même merde noire qu'était la rue, et à vendre son corps et sa vie pour des pervers malsains.

Il ferma les yeux, essaya de se calmer, de ne pas attraper le portable pour le balancer par la fenêtre. Il lui coula un regard, tenté, mais intercepta l'air de non-compréhension de l'ex-trader. Soupira. Se calmer.

D'accord.

Se calmer.

Et ce fut autant plus dur que le portable sonna à ce moment même, une nouvelle notification Nerve apparaissant et cette voix féminine qu'il entendait même dans son sommeil maintenant prendre la parole.

\- Ting! Vous avez un nouveau défi !

-o-o-o-o-

\- Hommage au joyau du Lotus, Hommage au joyau du Lotus, Hommage au Joyau du Lotus. Homm-

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?

\- C'est un mantra, pauvre inculte, il aide à faire partir la douleur, à baigner tes chakras et à illuminer ton esprit. Hommage au joyau du lotus, Hommage au joy-

\- Et ça marche ?

\- … au du lotu- AH PUTAIN !

\- Visiblement non.

Non. Non, il vous voyait venir de loin avec vos suppositions d'un masochisme plutôt accru de leur part, mais non ce n'était pas ça. Bon. C'était certain que pour jouer à Nerve, que pour s'associer à deux cas sociaux comme eux, il fallait être gravement atteint.

Mais s'ils étaient en train de souffrir toute la douleur possible et inimaginable par un humain, c'était parce que Jane Foster voulait les voir avec un tatouage.

Et contre 5000 dollars, ça ne se refusait pas.

Alors Loki comme Tony s'étaient lancés dans la recherche d'un salon de tatouage – après tout s'il était assez discret... Et on pouvait toujours l'enlever – pas trop miteux, ni hors de prix, tout juste comme il fallait.

Il étouffa un rire amusé, se mordant immédiatement sa lèvre. Aïe. Mauvaise idée. L'aiguille était tout juste en train de lui perforer la nuque, le faisant grimacer, alors que Tony se faisait charcuter le V des abdos – lui tirant un sourire appréciateur au grand damn de son partenaire – la tête tournée pour ne pas succomber à la curiosité.

Quand ils étaient arrivés... Le tatoueur les avait à moitié attrapés, refusant de les lâcher de la main et se confondant en remerciements d'avoir choisi son établissement, qu'il allait grimper en flèche dans son commerce.

\- Vous êtes Tony et Loki hein ? Allez les gars...Sans Nerve, rien que de vous à moi. Je peux vous proposer un défi ? Avait-il demandé.

Ils s'étaient concertés du regard, surpris, mais acquiesçant.

\- Un tatouage chez moi... On est en plein centre de Manhattan, vous en voulez un qui ne soit pas trop discret pour empocher l'argent de Nerve, mais pas trop voyant non plus... A deux, ça va faire cinq cent dollars.  
\- 500 dollars deux tatouages ? S'était effaré Tony. Un vestige – alors que désormais ils avaient largement de quoi payer – de souvenirs sans argent. Et si d'un coup ils refusaient un défi et perdaient tout...

\- C'est pour ça que je vous propose un marché. Je choisis les tattoos et leur emplacement. Je jure simplement que ça ne sera pas énorme, et vous repartez sans rien payer.

Sans même à avoir à y réfléchir, ils avaient accepté sur le champ, faisant plus ou moins confiance au Joueur, et qu'ils en étaient là, à se faire torturer sur leurs... sièges.

\- Lequel... grimaça Loki, essayant d'éviter de bouger la tête, est le plus douloureux ?

Le tatoueur éclata de rire alors que Tony avait cessé de répéter son stupide mantra – perte de temps, mais s'il jugeait que ça marchait... - continuant de lui perforer la nuque. Il grimaça – encore. Le pire n'était pas la douleur, mais ce bourdonnement, d'entendre ce BZZ incessant de l'aiguille lui transpercer la peau, venir y déposer la goutte d'encre.

Fallait-il qu'ils aiment Nerve pour ça...

\- C'est clairement la tête. En plus de la douleur car cette partie est sensible, vous entendez certainement le bruit de l'aiguille. La nuque fait généralement partie des endroits les moins sensibles, mais l'est tout de même plus que le ventre.

Tony aboya un rire étouffé, tentative pour ne pas faire tressaillir son corps, alors que Loki lui lançait un regard à faire fuir l'autre dans The Ring.

Ce n'était pas tant un problème, la douleur. Il ne sentait presque rien. Tony, lui, grimaçait à outrance et se tortillait, pas habitué.

\- Petite nature, chuchota-t-il à l'ex-trader.

Celui-ci se retourna à demi, indigné, et faisant pester le deuxième tatoueur.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il à son encontre avant de se concentrer sur Loki. Hé ! Je sais pas toi, tu m'as toujours pas dit d'ailleurs, mais j'étais choyé physiquement avant ! Un vrai petit Christ pour mon entourage.

\- Quel blasphème. En beaucoup plus dépravé, fit-il remarquer, amusé.  
\- Je ne crois pas en... tous ces trucs. S'il existait, on ne serait pas tombés dans une merde pareille si ?  
\- Et qui te dit qu'il ne nous en a pas fait sortir ? Argua le brun, faisant craquer son cou, alors que le tatoueur prenait une nouvelle aiguille.  
\- Touché. Tony haussa un sourcil. Mais ça voudrait dire que Nerve a été fait par Lui ?

Ils échangèrent un regard, ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire – faisant grogner une deuxième fois l'artiste – comme deux collégiennes.

\- Non, clairement non, établit-il, dégoûté.

Il s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège, fermant les yeux à demi, avant de se rappeler de quelque chose. Et sa curiosité prenait le dessus.

\- Vous êtes un Voyeur non ? Comment est-ce que ça marche pour vous ?  
\- Les frais ? S'y mêla Tony.  
\- Ouais, voilà. Ce genre de choses.

La deuxième aiguille lui perfora la peau, lui tirant une exclamation aphone. Aïe. Beaucoup plus douloureuse, celle-là.

Le tatoueur hésita une seconde, laissant planer le silence, avant d'abdiquer.

\- On paie en s'inscrivant. Une somme dérisoire, vingt dollars. Et chaque mois, on doit encore en payer trente, et ça simplement pour regarder. Ensuite si on veut proposer un défi, un nous est accordé, en fonction de notre ancienneté, mensuellement, et les autres on les paye de notre poche. C'est vraiment un système génial. Et d'autant plus qu'il y a beaucoup plus de Voyeurs que de Joueurs.

\- Combien ?

\- J'en sais rien, environ, allez... Deux ou trois Joueurs pour un millier de Voyeurs. Voire plus.

Loki poussa un soupir écœuré. Autant de personnes à se branler devant eux en train de tout faire pour sortir de la misère, alors qu'ils exécutaient ces défis dans la seule volonté de ne plus avoir à dormir dehors. C'était dégueulasse.

Comment pouvaient-ils apprécier de voir ça ?

\- Ils ont oubliés de ramasser leurs couilles ? Lui glissa Tony, aussi dégoûté, alors que les deux tatoueurs s'étaient tournés pour aller chercher les produits de soins.

\- C'est... écœurant. Combien jouent à ce jeu, des millions de personnes. Pour aussi peu de personnes qui veulent se sortir de la misère. On dirait Hunger Games avec les morts en moins.

\- Tu joues Peeta alors, plaisanta Tony, essayant sûrement de détendre l'ambiance. Je serais pas mal en Katniss non ?

Loki jugea du regard les muscles des pectoraux – s'interdisant de regarder le tatouage – les bras plutôt pas mal, le bouc et la mâchoire carrée. Il s'imaginait sans mal la tresse, l'arc dans le dos. Afficha une moue pas trop convaincue.

\- Tu ferais une fille abominable, le complimenta-t-il en toute sincérité.

Tony lui glissa un clin d'œil, fit semblant de minauder.

\- Tu blesses mon cœur là. Mes rêves... Envolés. Mes espoirs...Anéantis. Quel monstre.

\- J'en suis vraiment désolé, ironisa-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel, son regard se posant ensuite sur le tatoueur qui revenait avec des produits à la main. C'est fini ?

\- Il reste à poser un filtre plastique dessus, puis dans deux heures, vous nettoierez avec ce que je vais vous donner, de la Biseptine, et pour les conseils, on verra après. Vous savez que normalement votre tatouage aurait dû être fait en trois séances ? C'est bien parce que vous êtes envoyé par Nerve... sourit l'homme, les mains chargées.

Il s'installa à côté de Loki, attrapant un miroir et un filtre plastique.

\- Si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'œil, c'est le moment.

Tony comme Loki hésita. C'était le moment de constater le carnage ou non. Moment de vérité. Qu'avaient-ils gravé dans la peau à l'encre noire ?

Il finit par se lancer, regardant le miroir.

C'était... Wow... Juste...

Une licorne au contour noir, discrète, petite, sans vraiment de précision à part les contours – pas de yeux, pas de naseau dessinés – presque géométrique et d'une couleur verte sombre. Ce joli vert forêt qu'on retrouve la nuit, vert sapin en une touche moins claire.

Avec sa corne dorée. Qui ne s'enroulait pas en spirales comme les jolis petits poneys, mais droite, fière, presque... digne. Qui se détachait sur la peau pâle avec une force impressionnante, qui sautait à la vue dès qu'on la voyait, mais cachée par le rideau de cheveux noirs. Il suffisait... De bouger la tête, et aussitôt, un éclat vert.

Loki sourit, y passant un doigt, savourant la surface sensible et un peu rugueuse. Il l'adorait.

Il se tourna vers Tony qui semblait ébahi, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot, et qui fixait son bas-ventre d'un air un peu perdu. Il avait presque la même. Sa robe à elle était dans les tons bordeaux, rouge sanglant, aussi entourée de noir mais s'accordant de façon incroyable à la peau de Tony. La même corne dorée.

\- C'est... J'adore ! Souffla celui-ci, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Putain, Loks, une licorne !

Le Loki en question écouta dans un état un peu perdu les énièmes recommandations du tatoueur, saisissant son portable machinalement pour les photographier et envoyer à Nerve. Leur très chère amie retentit, leur annonçant que le paiement avait été effectué.

Ils saluèrent les tatoueurs, les remercièrent, et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, affichant le même air ravi, avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un coup sec.

Et de se retrouver face à des gyrophares, des uniformes un peu trop connus, et en un seul mot... (Ou deux) La police.

\- LEVEZ LES MAINS EN L'AIR ET GARDEZ-LES DERRIERE VOTRE TÊTE ! VOUS ÊTES EN ETAT D'ARRESTATION.

\- Ting! Vous avez un nouveau défi. Proposé par Toni Strodhno, pour un montant de sept mille dollars. Vous devez cumuler plus de cent heures au poste de police.

Oh, fuck.

Dans quelle merde s'étaient-ils encore foutus ?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Défi de la VOYEUSE Obvy au JOUEUR Lecteur-rice : la prochaine fois que tu apprécieras un détail de la tenue ou de l'apparence d'un-e inconnu-e (cheveux, chapeau, foulard, chaussures, yeux) tu devras le lui dire. Récompense : à toi de voir.


	9. Chapter 9

Obvy : Trop hâte d'avoir vos réactions, kyah. J'en profite pour dire à Opercule que je la remercie très fort pour toutes ses reviews partout (c'est pas français) et j'espère qu'elle va s'inscrire vite sur ff pour que je lui envoie plein de messages. **Le braquage c'est Ska qu'il l'a** **écrit** pour déconner et comme d'habitude j'ai fait « OH C'EST DU GENIE ON LE MET DANS LA FIC ». Voilà.

Ska : Ce chapitre, c'est de la bombe. De la drogue carrément, vous allez sentir ça dans votre sang ( ouais j'aurais dû faire L) donc profitez. Une petite surprise avec de petits personnages mignons et innocents dans notre texte. En espérant qu'ils vous plaisent, blablabla, et écoutez ces chansons, il le faut. Eeet je suis en train d'ailleurs ( ça a aucun rapport) de faire un programme sportif pour une silhouette toute jolie toute belle et tout et tout, donc encouragez-moi ( sisi c'est un ordre) j'en crève de besoin. (Oh la la je vois vos têtes agacées ' Comment ça elle nous donne des ordres " déridez-vous un peu. Enjoy. Bisous sur le coude.) Comme je raconte ma vie, j'y vais à fond, et bien je ne veux pas maigrir - merci génétique - mais avoir un corps musclé ouais. Les beaux abdos dessinés et tout et ef. XOXO ? (Je vous ai perdus hein ?)

Playlist ( **primordiale** ) :

Sur la tête de ma mère – L'Algérino (en chipmunks sinon c'est insupportable) (non ce n'est pas un paradoxe)

Hard Agressive Choir Rap Battle – BeatBrothers

New York City – The Chainsmokers (Dash Berlin remix)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ils étaient dans une salle d'interrogatoire, hallucina Tony. _Dans une salle d'interrogatoire._

Bon, les flics, il connaissait. C'était le petit coup de pied dans les côtes quand il dormait profondément dans un couloir du métro disant « Allez viens, tu peux pas rester là », qui le déposait devant le centre d'accueil le plus proche, qui était évidemment complet, alors il retournait là où il était avant.

C'était le regard perçant et le mouvement de tête qui le faisait se lever quand il était devant la devanture d'un magasin trop luxueux pour lui, alors il allait devant le Monoprix où il y avait déjà Marjolie, la catin devenue vieille, et Frankie, un punk comme on en fait plus et qui avait vu mourir son chien, son chat et s'était rabattu sur une poule.

Mais une salle d'interrogatoire, hey il n'était jamais tombé aussi bas, et il n'avait personne d'autre à fusiller du regard que lui-même, et éventuellement Loki mais ce serait salement hypocrite.

Alors il avait décidé de jeter sa crise de panique dans la cuvette, de tirer la chasse, et de n'en avoir plus rien à faire.

-Vous venez de demander pourquoi vous êtes ici, j'ai bien entendu, lança le type, un baraqué brun aux yeux bleus.

Loki et lui hochèrent consciencieusement la tête.

-Un braquage au Cupcake Joyeux, ça vous dit rien ? soupira-t-il en leur montrant sa tablette, qui diffusait la vidéo de surveillance d'une petite pâtisserie sur la treizième, où deux types armés et cagoulés entraient d'un pas menaçant.

Un flashback démarra dans leurs têtes.

« Les mains en l'air, ordonnait Loki le visage masqué et un faux pistolet, et donnez-nous les Vanilles-fraises ! TOUT DE SUITE ! ALLEZ ON SE BOUGE.

-ET PLUS VITE QUE ÇA ! Rajoute trois à la citrouille aussi, ajouta Tony le doigt levé au petit vendeur terrifié. »

Le flasback se termina dans leurs têtes.

-Non, aucun souvenir, s'excusa l'ex-trader.

Le policier avait l'air de vouloir les étrangler.

-Il vous serait pas venu à l'idée que la police avait accès aux vidéos Nerve ? asséna-t-il avec un ton plus calme que son expression faciale. Que donc on vous surveille depuis quelques jours parce que vous êtes dingues, et que dès que vous passeriez dans l'illégal, on vous tomberait dessus ? Que se masquer ne servirait à rien, parce que la vidéo est sur _votre_ compte avec _vos_ noms et _vos_ visages ?

-Ah non moi je suis pas ce mec, je m'appelle Robert, démentit Tony. Et lui c'est mon pote Rodolphe. On sortait juste d'un salon de tatouage, vous n'avez pas le droit de nous garder ici.

Loki confirma d'un mouvement de tête mais lui ferait sans doute payer le faux prénom plus tard, tandis que l'officier Barnes semblait lui aussi faire un hommage au joyau du lotus pour s'empêcher de prendre son arme de service et les buter. Il reprit sa tablette et tapota un instant dessus, avant de la braquer devant eux. Côte à côte étaient affichées leurs cartes d'identité, qu'ils avaient perdues depuis longtemps, en fuyant un chien errant, de la pègre ou durant un séjour en centre d'accueil.

-Anthony Edward Stark, né le 28 septembre 1984 à Long Island, NY University, trader de 1999 à 2013, casier judiciaire comportant délit d'initié, vagabondage, mendicité…

-Ah tiens j'étais pas au courant, lança Tony d'un air innocent mais intérieurement hors de lui, que j'étais un criminel parce que je n'avais pas de toit, c'est pas plutôt le gouvernement le coupable dans l'histoire ? Bon bah chéri tu peux rajouter charisme illégal pendant que tu y es.

-J'allais y venir : vous êtes ici pour attentat à la pudeur, dégradation de bien public, dognapping, tapage diurne, vol à main armée.

-C'était des _cupackes_ avec des _pistolets à billes_ , s'indigna Tony en entendant le chef d'accusation tellement exagéré.

Quelles drama queen ces policiers !

Loki lui fila un bon coup de pied dans la jambe et il réprima un glapissement de douleur pour ne pas s'attirer un nouveau « petite nature ». Il tourna la tête, et aux yeux verts le fusillant sur place et les yeux bleus un peu moins énervés, il comprit qu'il avait fait une connerie.

-On peut s'éclipser ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire complaisant. On doit mettre de la biseptine sur nos tatouages.

-Non, vous restez là, lança un policier noir et borgne qui venait d'entrer. Beau boulot Barnes.

-Merci commissaire.

-Rejoignez Rogers dans la n°3 pour cuisiner les deux autres gugusses, je prends le relai ici.

L'officier se leva, et le gars plus vieux et plus imposant s'assit à sa place alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

-Ecoutez-moi, commença le type. On sait que vous auriez jamais fait tout ça sans Nerve. En tout vous êtes cinq ahuris du genre en ce moment à mon poste. Le problème c'est que si vous aviez bien lu les petits caractères dans les conditions d'utilisation, cette foutue application décline absolument toute responsabilité si les joueurs transgressent la loi.

Oh, merde.

Ces fameux petits caractères que tu fais défiler du doigt parce qu'ils sont chiants, et que tu coches la case sans avoir lu un seul de ces minuscules mots compliqués.

-Si vous tombez, reprit le policier, vous êtes les seuls à le faire. Je peux coincer tous les types comme vous que je veux, jamais je ne n'arrêterai cette folie. Et New York va devenir une jungle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous ? s'enquit Loki.

-Désinstallez l'appli, et je fais tomber tous les chefs d'accusation.

Les épaules de Tony s'affaissèrent.

Encore.

Mais s'ils n'avaient pas plié devant Bob et 740 dollars en poche, ils n'allaient pas le faire devant un flic et trente-neuf milles de plus.

-Non, répondit Loki.

Le type se leva et frappa du poing sur la table en fer, mais ils ne sursautèrent pas, parce qu'ils avaient vus la rage monter progressivement dans sa pupille depuis qu'il était arrivé.

-Vous êtes des petits cons ! Vous n'allez jamais gagner ! Si vous arrêtez, vous perdez tout. Alors quoi, vous allez faire ça toute votre vie ? En deux semaines vous êtes passés de vous ridiculiser dans une pharmacie à braquer un magasin, taguer un tramway, ou sauter à l'élastique ! Vous croyez sérieusement que vous n'allez pas vous faire tuer dans moins d'un mois ?

Il sortit des photos de l'intérieur de sa veste et les jeta sur la table. Tony regarda prudemment mais eut tout de même un violent haut-le-cœur. Il y avait un corps de femme éclaté sur le trottoir, une silhouette charcutée entre des rails, et un corps noyé d'adolescent noir, méconnaissable mais dont ils pouvaient dire le nom.

Oh dieux, Charles.

-Vous mettez vos vies et celle des autres en danger !

Tony avait une existence si absurde depuis deux semaines qu'il n'eut aucun problème à se lever de sa chaise et à cracher :

-Alors proposez-nous autre chose bon sang ! Comment _osez-vous_ nous dire ça ! Vous n'avez _jamais_ eu faim, _jamais_ dormi sur un trottoir, _jamais_ voulu mourir, plutôt que de continuer à vivre comme un _chien_ invisible ! Nerve a des joueurs parce que ce système l'a _permis_ ! Charles est mort pour son père et ses études, comment est-ce seulement acceptable ?! Que ce gouvernement propose des centres d'accueil et de réinsertion, des universités gratuites, un système décent de couverture santé ! Alors _seulement_ on en reparlera, de deux types prêts à tout pour un peu de blé !

Les poings serrés, Tony fixait sans fléchir le commissaire, haletant presque d'avoir déballé à ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une figure de pouvoir ce qu'il ruminait depuis plus de deux ans. Tremblant, il laissa les mains de Loki le rasseoir.

Le commissaire soupira, et on frappa à la porte.

-Chef, lui lança un policier blond. Le préfet au téléphone.

-Je sais ce que ce pourri veut que je fasse, Rogers, faites-le poireauter. Et mets-moi ces deux-là en cellule avec les autres, qu'ils réfléchissent au fait qu'ils ont un mois à vivre s'ils ne désinstallent pas cette merde.

Les dents serrées, Tony le vit partir en resserrant son poing, mais ramené sur Terre par la poigne ferme et rassurante sur son épaule, il se leva et suivit docilement l'agent.

Loki lui ébouriffa les cheveux alors qu'ils traversaient les bureaux.

-C'est pour quoi ça ? s'enquit-il, se sentant étrangement vide après son coup de colère.

-Ce que tu as dit.

-Charles, bordel, ce gosse me hante et il nous fout ça sous le nez, comme si c'était nous les assassins.

-Une fois millionnaires, on pourrait le venger, suggéra Loki.

Tony le regarda, et la lueur sérieuse dans les yeux verts le stupéfia.

-C'est une très bonne idée, murmura-t-il. Qui a créé Nerve, d'abord ?

-Personne ne sait, répondit à leur place le policier blond marchant devant eux. Quelqu'un qui se cache et est multi-milliardaire à l'heure qu'il est. Nous sommes sur le coup, des plaintes contre X ont été déposées pour homicide involontaire, mais le lobby de Nerve est si influent qu'on a rien.

-Comment ça vous ne savez pas qui sait ? Vous n'avez pas des enquêteurs, des hackers ?

-Il y a trop d'argent en jeu ! Chacun se fait acheter ou réduire au silence au fur et à mesure. Un contact à Anonymous nous a dit qu'ils étaient tous en train de se faire avoir.

-Pourquoi vous nous dites ça ? lança Loki.

-Parce qu'on est désespérés. On a même essayé de s'inscrire comme joueurs, on a déjà perdu deux agents comme ça, sans qu'on sache s'ils ont cédé à l'appel du gain ou s'ils se sont faits démasquer et éliminés. Bref, bon séjour chez nous, fit-il en déverrouillant la cellule en posant son doigt sur le scanner.

Ils entrèrent de mauvaise grâce dans la cellule déjà occupée par deux personnes dans le fond, mais après tout, le compteur tournait, il ne devait plus avoir que 97 heures à passer au commissariat pour empocher sept mille dollars.

-Je rêve ou il espérait nous reléguer son boulot ? fit Loki, la porte fermée et le policier s'éloignant.

-Je crois que c'était ça. Mais c'est une bonne chose qu'ils galèrent parce que s'ils font tomber Nerve trop tôt, on va devoir se lancer dans la marijuana pour avoir nos îles.

-Tiens, vous êtes joueurs aussi ? lança-t-on derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent, et plissèrent les yeux en trouvant familier le visage jeune de l'adolescent. Mais ce fut quand son compagnon au visage brûlé avança vers la lumière qu'ils les reconnurent.

-Spideypool, s'étrangla Tony, alors que le plongeon dans les eaux déchaînées lui revenait. Les huitièmes au classement.

-Wade, on est trop célèbres, s'exclama le jeune garçon.

-Yup, enchantés les gars, Peter et Wade, pour vous en mettre plein la vue. Eh mais on vous connaît aussi ! s'exclama l'autre, ses yeux bleus se démarquant de manière dérangeante au milieu de la peau rouge et squameuse. Tony et Loki ! Ravis de vous rencontrer les mecs ! Je suis un grand fan de votre yes dance.

-Il t'est arrivé quoi, ne put s'empêcher de demander l'ex-trader, réprimant une grimace quand il sera la main à surface irrégulière.

-Un défi qui a mal tourné, expliqua-t-il. On a dû tout recommencer à zéro.

-Mais cette fois on a l'air plutôt bien partis, assura l'ado.

-Vous avez perdu ?

-Deux fois. On a dû tout rembourser, gémit le plus vieux mais qui ne devait pas dépasser vingt-cinq ans.

-Comment vous avez fait ? s'enquit Loki, sans doute inquitet qu'il leur arrive la même chose, tout comme Tony l'était.

-Vous avez mangé ce midi ? demanda l'autre à propos de rien.

-… Oui, finit-il par répondre.

-Alors vous voulez pas savoir, affirma-t-il.

Tony se mordit la joue en devinant de quoi il s'agissait et repensa à la boîte. La nausée qui l'avait étreint quand il avait eu l'impression de se prostituer, et ce qu'on devait ressentir quand il s'agissait vraiment de ça.

-Fais pas cette tête, on a pas taillé des pipes, désamorça le défiguré. On a monté un stand de hot dog à la viande de chat, sur la septième, je sais pas si t'as goûté.

Loki haussa un sourcil peu crédule.

-Ok c'est faux, capitula le grand brûlé, j'ai repris mes anciennes activités de deal et contrat sur gage.

-Lâche-moi coq au vin ! asséna une jeune femme de l'autre côté des barreaux, le policier brun aux yeux bleus lui agrippant le bras pour ne pas qu'elle se tire. J'ai des trucs à faire j't'dis !

Mais elle se fit jeter dans leur cellule avec un soupir de l'agent Barnes, et continua de marmonner des insultes fleuries aux agents de police. Tony s'était tourné vers Loki parce qu'il l'avait reconnue, mais son associé fut plus rapide.

-Darcy ? s'étrangla-t-il.

Elle se retourna comme si elle avait reçu un coup de taser, et un immense sourire incrédule s'étala sur ses lèvres.

-LOKINOU !

Elle lui sauta littéralement dans les bras et Tony dut retenir Loki pour ne pas qu'il tombe à la renverse, un koala heureux de soixante-cinq kilos environ accroché à son torse.

-Tu m'as manqué manqué manqué manqué, dit-elle dans ses cheveux.

-Moi aussi mais là tu vas me tuer et j'ai un tatouage depuis deux heures et tu appuies beaucoup trop dessus.

Et ok, qui était cette fille ?

C'était déjà extrêmement frustrant auparavant que Tony ne sache pas une once du passé de son partenaire alors que son associé connaissait tout de lui. Et maintenant, cette allumée débarquait comme sa fiancée perdue, alors que sur qui Loki se reposait-il depuis deux semaines, hein ? Ses poumons lui brûlaient un peu alors qu'elle s'étranglait en disant un tatouage quel tatouage tu t'es fait un tatouage sans me le dire c'est quoi ce faux-frère tu aurais pu me demander mon avis-

-Ok tais-toi, lança Loki, j'ai découvert sur internet que tu faisais cette merde de Nerve ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

-Parce que je voulais pas que tu le fasses. Attends tu fous quoi dans un commissariat ?

-On a braqué une pâtisserie, intervint Tony en se regardant les ongles. Bonjour au fait, petite amie que je connais pas.

Et là, Darcy fit semblant de vomir alors que Loki riait, et la colère monta encore.

-Quoi ? cracha-t-il.

-Je trouverais moins incestueux de faire un cunni à ma mère que sortir avec Loki, répondit crument la jeune femme. Bonjour à toi aussi, juste, attends deux secondes s'il te plaît.

Les deux autres joueurs de Nerve, qui s'étaient désintéressés jusque là, eurent un « ouuuh » compatissant quand le partenaire de Tony subit un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac.

-« Braqué une pâtisserie », donc tu y joues ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ton petit crâne étroit bon sang ?!

Loki se redressa en tenant son ventre d'une main, et de l'autre, frappa durement le sommet de la tête brune, répliquant :

-Je t'ai vue monter sur le toit du _tramway_ ! Pourquoi tu fais plus tes aquarelles à Central Park ?!

-Parce que je crevais la dalle tiens ! lui répliqua « Sygin » en se frottant les cheveux. Et que j'ai pas le courage d'être une call girl !

-TEMPS MORT ! lança Tony excédé. T'es qui bon sang ?

-Toi, t'es qui ? lui cracha-t-on.

-Ok, on se calme ! asséna Loki en les prenant tous les deux par les épaules. Tony, voici Darcy, on va dire ma…

-Meilleure amie, et merci pour l'hésitation, enfoiré, grommela la jeune femme.

-Darcy, c'est Tony, mon associé dans Nerve.

-Tu l'as entraîné là-dedans ? accusa-t-elle aussitôt Tony en pointant son doigt sur lui

-Tu rigoles, ricana celui-ci en balayant la main d'une petite gifle, c'est lui qui m'a laissé trente secondes pour dire oui.

-Cinq minutes.

-Tututut toi tu te tais pour l'instant, menaça Tony.

Puis il remarqua le téléphone de… Peter voilà, filmant sur la scène alors que Wade se bidonnait.

-Ah non hein ! asséna l'ex-trader, y'en a marre des caméras !

-Relax c'est pour nous ! Pour faire un film si on survit.

Mais Tony s'était déjà détourné parce qu'il avait entendu des bruits suspects, mais il n'hallucinait pas. La jeune femme pleurait abondement, trempant le sweat de Loki qu'elle serrait étroitement contre lui en murmurant qu'elle voulait pas qu'il risque sa vie mais qu'elle était si contente de le revoir et qu'elle était terrifiée à l'idée de mourir pauvre.

Il soupira alors que Loki l'engueulait copieusement et lui disait de le lâcher tout en lui caressant les cheveux et la serrant contre lui, et frappa aux barreaux en lançant :

-C'est bon, on a bien médité, sortez-nous de là maintenant !

-J'crois pas non ! leur cria-t-on de l'autre bout du couloir, la méditation c'est beaucoup plus de temps, et de SILENCE.

Darcy arrêta de pleurer pour lâcher une plainte de douleur et reprendre l'énumération de sa liste d'insultes pour policiers, parce que le dernier mot avait été appuyé par les haut-parleurs installés dans la cellule, volume monté au maximum.

Quatre très pénibles heures plus tard, ils avaient été relâchés, un peu stupéfaits mais vue l'expression furieuse du commissaire, ce coup de fil du préfet et ce que le flic leur avait dit sur le lobby de Nerve, les Joueurs avaient décidé que Sygin, Spideypool et TonyLoki n'avaient pas fini de les divertir, et fait pression pour qu'on les libère.

Si bien qu'en sortant (il était plus de vingt-deux heures), leurs trois téléphones bipèrent. Ils les sortirent, et Tony nota que le compteur d'heures au poste s'était stoppé pour qu'un autre défi prenne sa place.

-Vous aussi, vous devez monter sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face pour cent dollars ? s'enquit Wade après qu'ils aient lu.

-Oui, répondit Darcy.

-Est-ce un défi en équipe, ou bien une compétition ? réfléchit Loki.

-Perso là je suis assez chaud pour un suicide collectif, marmonna Tony.

Ils se retrouvèrent tout en haut, à embrasser New York dans tous ses bruit, agitation, rires et insultes, et ça rappela à Tony ce matin-là très tôt, où il avait surpris Loki contempler les lumières des phares, des feux rouges et des publicités sous la pluie. Il l'avait vu si brisé, sa main sur la vitre, à se frapper la tête comme si ça allait l'aider à oublier, que là maintenant, il ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher pour le retenir s'il se jetait dans le vide.

-Bon, Nerve, c'est pas qu'on se les gèle, grommela Peter en actualisant frénétiquement, la vidéo d'eux cinq surplombant la ville pourtant envoyée seulement quinze secondes auparavant.

Leur compagne leur dit de sa voix douce :

 _-Vous avez un nouveau défi._

 **Rejoignez le toit du dernier bâtiment avant la Statue de la Liberté par la voie des airs.**

Il vous reste quatre minutes cinquante-neuf.

Cinquante-huit.

Cinquante-sept.

Ils levèrent le nez, et la dame un peu verte couronnée brandissant son flambeau les attendait, seulement quelques toits plus loin mais certains inaccessibles.

-On y va, le temps est trop court !

Elle sortit sa gopro de son sac à dos, l'installa et l'alluma puis tendit sa main vers Loki. Celui-ci la prit et courut à sa suite, et Tony hallucina quand quelque chose lui brûla la poitrine.

Hein, quoi, temps mort, c'était quoi ça ?

Oh… merde.

Il soupira et se mit à courir vers le bord. Et heureusement qu'ils avaient fait le saut à l'élastique, parce qu'autrement il aurait hurlé en arrivant près du bord.

Pour autant il ne sauta pas et se stoppa net, contemplant le trou de bien deux mètres cinquante entre le toit d'en face.

Wade et Peter, eux, n'hésitèrent pas un instant, prirent une impulsion sur le rebord et s'envolèrent.

-YOLOOOO ! hurla le grand brûlé.

Tony hoqueta mais ils se réceptionnèrent de l'autre coté et reprirent leur course.

-T'attends quoi ! lui cria Peter en se retournant rapidement.

Tony avala sa salive, les regarda, contempla le trou, puis releva la tête pour les voir disparaître derrière une cheminée, et baissa les yeux à nouveau. Les poubelles vertes avaient l'air minuscules dans la ruelle tellement il était haut.

Ok, il passait son tour.

Un bruit le fit sursauter, et il vit Loki sur le toit d'en face, se stoppant juste avant le bord.

-Allez Tony ! lui lança-t-il, la main tendue l'incitant à venir. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-C'est trop loin ! lui cria-t-il, je vais pas y arriver !

-Je t'assure que si ! Saute !

Les photos du commissaire Fury tournaient et tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête. Charles noyé, le type sur les rails, l'écrasée sur le trottoir, l'écrasée sur le trottoir, l'écrasée sur…

Il y eut un bruit de course, et il paniqua parce que Loki n'allait jamais réussir à faire le chemin inverse, et s'éclater le crâne dix mètres plus bas.

-NON ! s'étrangla-t-il en le voyant sauter.

Son partenaire heurta le mur mais s'était accroché au rebord d'une main et s'y était déjà accoudé quand Tony lui agrippa les vêtements pour le remonter.

-Espèce d-de malade c'était beaucoup trop haut t'aurais pu te tu… débita-t-il à toute vitesse avant de se faire interrompre.

-Si tu t'étais pas subitement découvert une poule mouillée sans couilles, j'aurais pas eu à le faire, lui répliqua l'autre en remontant totalement sur le toit et en s'époussetant. Il est arrivé quoi, au « toi et moi jusqu'à ce qu'on soit riches », hein ? asséna-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Tony rendit les armes et la prit pour la serrer étroitement tout en reculant avec lui. Il souffla profondément quand ils furent à quelques mètres du vide, et se mit à courir auprès de Loki. La terreur l'étreignit quand il aperçut à nouveau les poubelles minuscules en contrebas, mais s'il s'arrêtait, son associé ratait son saut, alors il prit une impulsion et s'élança en fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit quand ses genoux protestèrent lorsqu'il heurta le sol, et il constata qu'il était bien à un mètre du bord.

-Bon, maintenant on rattrape les autres, lança Loki en se remettant à courir, je suis presque sûr qu'on doit être cinq à l'arrivée pour gagner.

Ah tiens, Tony avait encore failli être un idiot égoïste, ça lui arrivait souvent ces temps-ci.

-Combien de temps ? s'écria-t-il.

-Trois minutes !

Il releva les yeux. La statue illuminée semblait si loin.

Arrivés à l'autre bout du toit ils sautèrent à nouveau, et découvrirent derrière un escalier d'accès leurs trois nouveaux acolytes, l'air furax.

-Vous foutiez quoi ?! leur cria Darcy.

-Si on perd pour la troisième fois à cause de vous, menaça Wade en appuyant son geste d'un doigt sous sa gorge et en se remettant à courir.

-On sait.. tu nous fais… bouffer du chat, haleta Tony.

-Garde ton souffle mon beauf, lui répliqua Darcy, passant derrière eux pour les avoir sur sa gopro.

-Tiens, vous aus… vous aussi vous êtes ensemble ? s'enquit Peter, interrompu par un saut.

-Quoi ? souffla Loki.

-Non ! s'écria l'ex trader en se tournant vers Darcy.

-Tony devant toi !

Il piétina sur place en voyant un rebord arriver trop vite mais sauta par-dessus une ruelle où sur une corde à linge séchait des sous-vêtements en dentelle.

-On est… asséna-t-il, pas ensemble ! compléta-t-il en reprenant pieds sur le sol et en continuant à courir.

-Oh j'ai cru ! répliqua la peintre en arrivant à ses cotés, vu comment tu m'as… tuée du regard… quand je l'ai…

-Ta gueule Darcy, asséna Loki en suivant de près Peter.

Mais ils durent stopper leur course, car un immeuble plus haut de trois mètres leur barrait la route.

-A droite ! s'écria Wade avant de s'élancer vers un toit plus accessible.

-Le temps ! demanda Peter.

-Deux minutes dix ! répondit Loki.

Le cœur de Tony semblait vouloir briser ses côtes pourtant il accéléra.

Un chat miaula de terreur et s'enfuit quand ils déboulèrent devant lui, cinq no future courant après leur belle vie sur les toits de New York. La fraîcheur de la nuit glaçant la sueur collant à sa peau, l'ancien sdf regardait les toits sales, les rebords inégaux, et la Liberté qui les attendait, son visage impassible semblant pourtant presque tourmenté par les secondes qui s'égrainaient.

-On est tout près ! cria Wade légèrement devant, à gauche et ça y est !

Tony n'osait plus demander le temps. Si c'était déjà trop tard…

Peter, ayant tourné à la suite de partenaire, eut un cri de désespoir, et un frisson de panique le secoua avant qu'il ne poussa le même.

Le dernier immeuble était beaucoup trop haut. L'ex trader se stoppa devant, et son associé fit de même, mais la jeune femme prit une impulsion sur le rebord et s'élança le vide. Mais c'était beaucoup trop haut, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle fasse autre chose que se fracasser trente mètres plus bas.

-DARCY ! cria Loki.

Mais quand ils la virent se rouler en boule au lieu de tendre les bras vers le rebord, ils comprirent que le toit n'avait jamais été son but.

Mais la fenêtre ouverte rideau tirés quelques mètres plus bas qu'elle traversa dans un froissement de tissu, d'objets cassés, de grognement de douleur et de cris éraillés de surprise. Wade se mit à rire en reculant, et sprinta vers le rebord pour pénétrer à la suite dans l'appartement.

-LA CUILLERE N'EXISTE PAS ! gueula-t-il avant d'atterrir lui aussi dans la pièce.

Tony rit, et recula aussi pour s'élancer. Il y eut une seconde terrifiante où il eut l'impression de tomber, mais finit par rouler sur le parquet et avancer dans la pièce pour laisser le passage à Peter et Loki.

Et en se relevant il se reçut un livre sur la tête, et dans un glapissement de douleur, vit deux vieux totalement nus leur crier dessus, se cachant avec les draps tout en leur balançant des choses.

-Pardon pardon ! s'écria Darcy.

-C'est beau de faire encore l'amour à votre âge ! admira Wade.

-Désolés de vous avoir dérangés ! s'étrangla Tony dans un rire en relevant Loki qui avait sauté lui aussi alors que Wade prenait le bras de Peter atterri derrière lui.

-Pas trop de viagra hein ? ajouta le grand brûlé. Sinon ça redescend jamais.

-SORTEZ DE CHEZ NOUS ! hurla le petit vieux.

- _ll reste trente secondes_ , lança joyeusement la petite voix enregistrée.

-Oh bordel, jura Darcy en courant dans le petit appartement avec des chiens en porcelaine et des cadres photos.

Ils ouvrirent avec précipitation la porte d'entrée et déboulèrent dans le grand couloir, cherchant d'un air paniqué la cage d'escalier.

-Par là ! s'écria Peter en courant vers la lueur verte de la sortie de secours.

Ils poussèrent violemment la porte coupe-feu et gravirent quatre à quatre les marches sales. Alors qu'ils atteignaient essoufflés le dernier étage, que l'ouverture leur tendait les bras et que le grand brûlé agita frénétiquement la poignée rouillée, leur amie lança :

 _-Il reste cinq secondes._

-C'est fermé ! glapit Wade paniqué.

-A trois ! lança Tony.

-Trois ! crièrent Darcy et Loki en forçant un coup d'épaule.

La porte céda et ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux sur le toit, dévoilant la Statue de la Liberté juste devant eux, sans plus aucun obstacle.

Les autres se dépêchèrent de poser un pied sur le béton sale, et le jingle rassurant de défi accompli résonna en trois échos dans la nuit. Tony s'écroula d'épuisement et de soulagement près des deux anciens clodos, Darcy s'étalant sans complexe sur lui en essayant de retrouver son souffle.

Peter et Wade, eux, avaient trouvé on ne savait où la force de s'avancer sur le bord du toit pour contempler Manhattan et les bateaux illuminés paressant sur le fleuve. Ils se penchèrent un instant sur leur téléphone, puis Wade releva la tête et lança :

-Yeaaah chéri cinq mille balles ! Je t'adore tu sais.

Puis il glissa sa main dans les cheveux courts décoiffés, ils se regardèrent un instant, et s'embrassèrent.

Sans doute que Tony ouvrit un peu la bouche de surprise, mais aussitôt après il les trouva magnifiques, deux types enlacés devant les gratte-ciel et la belle dame au flambeau brillant d'un vert espoir.

-On fait quoi, souffla-t-il à Loki. On vous ramène tous les trois à notre hôtel ? s'enquit-il plutôt à Darcy cette fois.

-Ҫa dépend, y'a un service d'étage ?

-Un groom mutant aux cheveux gris.

-Oh, ça sonne bien, commenta la peintre.

-On va faire ça alors, lança Loki en passant son bras autour des épaules de Tony.

L'ex-trader se laissa faire, et laissa reposer sa tête trop lourde sur la clavicule de son associé. Sérieusement, il n'aurait jamais cru quand il était petit que sa vie serait ainsi. Il avait prévu d'être astronaute, et puis voilà quoi, c'était tout, mais il avait été un type sans âme manipulant des chiffres, un fantôme cherchant sa dignité dans les rues de New York, et il était à présent sur les toits à passer sur sa langue le goût de vivre. Il eut un petit rire spontané, qui attira celui de Loki et enfin celui de Darcy, puis finir par s'éteindre aussi doucement qu'ils avaient commencé, et ils restèrent juste là un long moment, paisibles, tandis que les associés huitième au classement avaient oublié le monde.

-NYPD ! MAINS EN L'AIR !

Ils sursautèrent de peur et la peintre fut aussitôt redressée prête à s'enfuir.

-On ne bouge pas ! la menaça une femme aux cheveux courts en uniforme. Ҫa suffit les conneries !

-En ligne ! On vous ramène au poste, lança un officier calme mais intimidant.

Ils étaient trois en tout et Tony reconnut le dernier comme l'agent les ayant interrogés.

-… Barbie ! tenta-t-il en se remémorant difficilement le nom que le commissaire avait prononcé. Barrette ! Anse ! Barbette ! Bref tu nous as manqués !

-Officier _Barnes_ , asséna le type en uniforme d'un ton outré, police de New York. Tu me parles autrement sinon je te colle insulte à agent.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent menottés tous les cinq à une table.

-J'aime bien le Sm mais là ça fait trop, chuchota Wade.

-Même moi je parle moins mec, hallucina Darcy, tu peux pas la mettre en sourdine cinq minutes ?

La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit sur le commissaire.

-Barbe noire pourquoi on est là ? s'enquit Tony, ayant passé cette étape des dix heures passées dans un poste de police et où tu n'en as juste plus rien à faire de ce que tu racontes.

-Parce que vous avez dérangés monsieur et madame Lee dans une activité très appréciée à leur grand âge en _tombant dans leur chambre_ _par leur fenêtre ouverte_ ! asséna le gallinacé son œil exorbité. Ils ont donc appelé le poste, et juste après le concierge nous contactait pour qu'on aille chercher les cinq clowns sur son toit.

-La question importante est : ont-ils continué après notre passage ? s'enquit le grand brûlé d'un air sincèrement concerné.

Peter avait dû lui écraser le pied parce qu'il glapit de douleur avant de chuchoter c'est vrai ça se trouve ils avaient planifié ça depuis des mois c'est pas drôle mince j'aimerais pas qu'on me fasse une crasse comme ça si jamais j'ai leur âge un jour par contre c'est sûr que je baiserai encore surtout si t'es resté à mes insupportables cotés mon ché/

-LA FERME ! hurla le commissaire. ROGERS, cria-t-il après une pause exaspérée, TOUS AU TROU !

Sur ces entrefaites, le policier blond accourut pour les emmener en cellule, et ils se disputèrent longtemps pour savoir qui aurait le banc parce que Wade avait cru voir un cafard.

-Tu crois que c'était Kurt ? s'enquit Tony, épaule contre épaule avec son associé, Darcy dormant déjà allongée sur le banc, après avoir promis un portrait au Spideypool, à Tony d'essayer de l'aimer un peu, et elle n'avait rien eu besoin de dire à Loki parce qu'il ne pouvait sans doute rien lui refuser.

-Qui sait, répondit simplement l'autre. Notre passé nous poursuivra toujours.

L'ex-trader sourit et prit le poignet portant la montre rose. Il appuya sur un bouton et l'affichage s'éclaira d'une lueur bleu ciel pour indiquer une heure vingt-trois du matin.

-Ce qu'est bien, c'est que nous, on poursuit notre futur. Notre magnifique, dingue, impossible futur. Et tant qu'on court sans s'arrêter… y'a aucune raison pour qu'on l'attrape pas, pas vrai ?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Défi du voyeur Obvy au joueur Lecteur : mets tes fringues les plus vieilles démodées ou rapiécées, casquette, prends des sacs de courses ou sac poubelle, **assieds-toi sur le trottoir d'un endroit fréquenté de ta ville et tend la main** , pour expérimenter l'invisibilité et la honte.

Si tu refuses, réponds à la question suivante : **aurais-tu joué à Nerve pour te sortir d'une telle vie ?**


	10. Chapter 10

Obvy : Vous l'attendiez pas vrai ? Eh bah il vaut le coup :D

Ska : Juste... Merci. Merci d'être là et désolée pour le retard - encore.

Playlist : LP - Lost on You

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tony ouvrit les bras au monde, scandant qu'il en était le Roi, dans une imitation grossière d'un homme un peu trop gentleman. Malheureusement pour lui - ou heureusement ? - Loki ne le suivit pas dans son acte de joie, se contentant d'hausser un sourcil. Et ce ne fut pas l'œillade appuyée de son Jack à lui qui le convainquit d'imiter Rose et ce même un tiers de seconde.

\- Cherche pas, y'a pas moyen eut-il le temps de protester alors qu'une brune lui sautait déjà dessus, savourant sa liberté toute nouvellement retrouvée.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de tergiversions - ou environ, de toute façon il n'avait pas que ça à faire de compter chaque minute - ils avaient fini par les laisser partir, encore, et les voilà à deux heures passées, dans les rues perdues d'une ville endormie avec un plus-si-ado agaçant, son petit-ami - la forte tête comme avait dit Tony après avoir discuté physique quantique avec - une barrée qui s'accrochait un peu trop à lui et eux deux, pauvre couple taré de sans-abris reconvertis.

Loki savourait l'air frais qui glissait sur sa peau, qui le faisait frissonner avec une caresse fantomatique. Après toutes ces heures passées au poste, il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : la liberté.

Il pouvait presque comprendre ce que devaient ressentir les détenues longues durées, ceux qui étaient là pour perpet' ou un peu moins. Cette frustration permanente d'être comme un animal en cage - et il n'avait pas passé dix heures. Quoi que... Le temps lui donnait l'impression de s'être arrêté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Peter, passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux. Je sais pas vous mais après ça, dormir me paraît comme ridicule.

Le visage de Wade s'éclaira brutalement - dangereusement à son goût. Le jeune homme passa une main dans le dos du plus jeune, l'attirant à lui avant de sourire à plein feux, faisant ressortir ses cicatrices. Loki l'observa sans vraiment le voir, un peu horrifié, un peu fasciné. Comment s'était-il fait ça ?

\- Sex on the Beach et shooters ? proposa le brûlé, radieux.

\- A deux heures du mat' ? haussa un sourcil Darcy, une moue sur le visage. Ouais, pourquoi pas.

\- C'est pas comme si on avait autre chose à foutre, rajouta Tony en haussant les épaules, se joignant à la partie. Lok's t'es okay ?

Il confirma d'un hochement de tête, promenant son regard sur le long des rues. A cette heure-là on ne voyait que les fêtards, les sans-abris qui reculaient le moment de dormir - croyez-le les rêves chez les SDF c'était pas trop ça - les insomniaques et ceux qui traînaient, le cœur gros, l'âme en peine et philosophant sur le sens de la vie. Souvent stupidement.

De façon peu suprenante, Loki avait toujours aimé la nuit. Il se plaçait lui même dans une dernière catégorie, un peu plus rare : celle des rêveurs solitaires. Souvent après des heures passées sur son bureau, la tête entre ses cahiers, le cerveau embrumé par les informations, il se levait, attrapait ses Marlboro menthes et partait les fumer en marchant. Simplement comme ça, sans savoir où il allait, ni combien de temps, en regardant les étoiles sans les apprécier, en sentant la nuit l'envelopper sans requérir sa présence.

Il n'avait pas vraiment les mots pour décrire ça - ne souhaitait pas le faire. Darcy l'avait compris lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée, elle et son taux de bizarrerie aussi élevée que du sucre chez une chocolaterie. Cette fille... Elle représentait en elle-même l'irréel, le bizarre, le malaise : l'autre. Un peu comme ce qu'il avait senti chez lui toujours, sans l'exprimer.

L'exclamation ravie de Wade le tira de ses pensées, alors qu'il sursautait, accrochant le regard interrogateur de la brune au passage. Un sourire crispé lui répondit, seul échange.

\- Alors pépère le vieux ! enchaîna le grand brûlé, ignorant le hoquet offusqué de Tony qui protestait à grand coup de "J'ai-de-l'expérience-moi(sentez l'importance du mot)ado-crétin !"Cap sur le Sister's Margaret, ça dépote un max j'peux vous l'assurer !

Il bondit dedans, menant joyeusement la troupe, Peter levant les yeux au ciel - l'air de dire qu'est-ce que je fous avec ça - avant de le rejoindre, un sourire un peu trop grand sur ses lèvres. Loki vit Tony s'embarquer dans une nouvelle discussion avec le jeune qui le dépassait et se contenta de regarder ça avec un sourire un peu vague.

\- Bon, décréta Darcy se pointant devant lui. Tu vas me raconter fissa ce qui pose problème, parce que ça va bien un temps mais voir ta gueule de déprimé tirer encore plus la tronche, c'est bizarre.

\- Ma gueule de déprimé ? Il haussa un sourcil, vaguement amusé. Du Darcy tout craché. Et c'est le fait que je viens de gagner cinquante mille dollars en si peu de temps qui te met sur la voie ?

Elle attrapa son bras, suivant la joyeuse bande de devant qui chantait du Cotton Eye Joe à qui mieux mieux, discutaient entre deux débats scientifiques et hurlaient des obscénités à la ville - il vous laissait deviner qui le faisait.

\- Lok's, ne me prend pas pour la dernière des imbéciles, allez. Raconte tout à Tata Darcy qui n'attend que ça pour pouvoir médire comme les filles le font - et c'est ce qu'elles font de mieux, assura-t-elle, toujours scotchée à son bras.

\- Darcy, marmonna-t-il furieusement à la limite du grondement, c'est rien. Si j'avais su que j'aurais un deuxième interrogatoire en quittant ces putains de flics...

Elle soupira, levant les mains en l'air et s'éloignant d'un ou deux centimètres.

\- Très bien, très bien, Grincheux ! On verra ça quand t'auras picolé un peu plus, rajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, reportant son regard sur les trois autres qui s'étaient subitement arrêtés avant de froncer des sourcils. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ce qu'il se passe ? répéta Wade, extatique, mélange nom de bonne soeur à la con, pipe jouissive et cocktails... Il soupira de délice avant de tourner sur lui-même les bras écartés, ça donne ça chérie !

Peter leva les yeux au ciel, habitué.

\- Laisse, ça finit par passer. Je te dis pas le nombre de fois où j'ai dû mettre les pieds ici... Si y'avait pas eu Nerve... Il frissonna. Les chats ç'aurait été pour les chochottes.

\- T'exagère Petey...

Tony échangea un regard mi-dégoûté mi-curieux avec Loki, perplexe de connaître l'endroit.

\- C'est quoi, un genre de bar pour mercenaires ?

Le couple éclata de rire, vexant l'ex-trader, avant de s'engouffrer dans l'encadrure de la porte. Tony les regarda filer avec ce mélange d'amusement et d'ego heurté, sans comprendre, avant d'hausser les épaules et de les suivre, non sans un sourire à son associé. Darcy fut la quatrième à s'y faufiler, la porte laissant filtrer la musique bruyante assourdissante assassymphonique - ce qu'elle vénérait.

Le brun fixa l'entrée avec dégoût.

Ses deux dernières expériences des bars - dont la dernière avec Tony et Dare de Shakira - ne s'étaient pas très bien passées, et... Il grimaça, passa une main sur son visage. C'était du passé. Il n'était plus que Loki, sans identité, sans famille, sans rien sinon un passé d'ex-sdf. C'était tout.

Il hésita une seconde, partagé. Ferma les yeux et finit par entrer.

Pas comme la dernière fois se jura-t-il.

-o-o-o-o-

\- On était là, tu vois, avec cette putain de peur du vertige, le vent qui sifflait à nos oreilles et on voyait que le vide, ce vide, ce... ce putain de vide, ouais. 30 000 balles qu'ils disaient, trente milles... Et moi, moi... Peter s'arrêta, le visage rouge - sûrement du aux trois Bloody Mary - et cachant son visage entre ses mains. La main brûlée vint se poser sur la sienne, le fit reprendre. Et moi j'ai craqué, j'ai pas pu. C'était rien pourtant, PUTAIN ! jura-t-il. La gym ça me connait, descendre le long de ce truc - okay c'était vraiment raide - j'aurais pu, j'aurais pu mais j'ai craqué.

\- Mec ! T'étais sur les arches d'un pont, à descendre ça à la verticale ! Tout le monde aurait craqué ! s'interposa Tony, les yeux brillants, la main posée possessivement sur son verre.

\- J'aurais pas dû, j'aurais pas dû... nia le jeune en secouant la tête.

\- C'est passé de toute façon, avança-t-il tranquillement. Contrairement aux autres, lui n'avait pas touché à un verre, n'avait pas gouté une seule goutte. La prévention, se répétait-il en boucle.

Darcy vint s'installer sur le siège à leurs côtés, une pina colada aux lèvres, sirotant calmement. Ses lunettes avaient disparues, ses boucles étaient devenues folles et un - ou deux ? - boutons de son chemisier semblaient avoir sautés. Il la dévisagea d'un air moqueur, désignant le forfait d'un coup de menton alors qu'elle haussait les épaules, imperturbable.

\- Vous causiez de quoi ?

\- Notre chienne de vie, répondit Tony en secouant la tête. Il se mit à rire jaune - l'alcool aidant. Quoi d'autre ?

Darcy s'installa plus confortablement, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je suis toute ouïe. Lok's rien à dire dessus ?

Il la fusilla du regard.

\- Non, marmonna Loki furieusement. Il changea de sujet, détournant le regard vers Peter. Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontrés Wade et toi ?

Pile à ce moment-là, comme s'il avait un radar qui le prévenait de lorsqu'on parlait de lui, l'intéressé s'incrusta au milieu, entre Tony et Peter, sourire réjoui aux lèvres - comme un enfant qui s'apprête à écouter son histoire préférée.

\- Raconte, Petey ! J'adore toujours quand c'est lui qui fait ça, confia-t-il, lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

\- Tu parles ! Tu finis toujours pas me couper pour enjoliver !

\- Les disputes c'est pour plus tard les deux gamins, allez, on a hâte d'écouter ça, les interrompit l'ex-trader curieux.

Peter prit une inspiration, faisant tourner son verre entre ses doigts. Il finit par soupirer, abdiquant, s'appuyant plus confortablement sur son dossier, essayant de savoir par où commencer. Loki esquissa un sourire amusé, échangea un regard avec Tony.

\- Okay, ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que je venais de perdre ma petite-amie. Les autres grimacèrent aussitôt de concert alors qu'il secouait la main. Ouais, ouais. J'étais déjà pas très joyeux, je vivais qu'avec ma tante, pas de parents, un oncle mort devant moi. Et elle... Je l'aimais, avoua-t-il simplement, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Vraiment. Rien à voir avec toi Wade, sourit l'ado devant sa moue, c'est du passé, mais voilà... Je l'ai vue elle aussi devant moi, elle... On était en haut d'un immeuble, on... On regardait la vue de New-York, okay c'était pas très stable, mais... Le sol s'est effondré.

Loki grimaça de plus belle. Quelle vie pourrie à un âge pareil.

Peter se mit à rire jaune, amèrement.

\- J'ai survécu moi - évidemment. Mais elle, elle non. C'était quoi... Une ou deux semaines après, j'étais là, sur le même immeuble, évitant le trou - ça me la rappelait - et je regardais le vide dessous. C'était... tentant marmonna-t-il, gêné. Un peu trop tentant, je voyais dessous moi les voitures la vie la ville et tout tout qui continuait de tourner alors qu'elle... Il se tut. Reprit grâce à un regard entre lui et son petit ami. J'avais envie de sauter. Je n'avais plus rien à me rattacher, juste sauter, sentir l'air qui vibre autour de toi... J'avais envie de ça.

\- Mec ! protesta Tony, indigné. Tu as quoi, vingt ? Vingt-un ?

\- Dix-neuf, répondit l'autre, un sourire vague sur son visage. J'avais dix-huit ans, même pas majeur ici. Alors je me suis mis en équilibre, j'attendais comme ça, sans savoir. Vivra ? Vivra pas ? Et j'attendais qu-

\- C'est là que je suis arrivé ! le coupa Wade, extatique. Je cherchais un partenaire - ce putain de deuxième défi de NERVE - et là je vois ce gosse, pas plus grand que ça, en train de faire le con sur un mur ! Vous vous doutez, j'ai pas pu-

\- Wade ! reprit Peter, agacé.

\- Okay, pardon pardon, vas-y.

\- Donc. Ouais, Wade s'est pointé. Costume rouge - on aurait dit un héros de comics - en train de bouffer des shawarmas et de s'en mettre partout sur lui, deux putains d'énormes katanas dans le dos - C'était un défi ! protesta ledit héros - et s'est foutu à côté de moi. Vous croyez qu'il m'aurait dit de pas sauter ? se mit il à rire. Que dalle !

\- Faut dire c'était pas mon jour... Okay, okay.

\- Il s'est donc foutu à côté de moi et m'a demandé quand est-ce que j'allais sauter histoire qu'il perde pas deux heures à attendre. Je me suis reculé du bord - surpris - et ce foutu con a soupiré, déçu. Il voulait que je saute ! Il était à la limite de me pousser histoire d'avoir sa distraction de la journée.

\- Au moins ça change des suicidés sur les lignes de métro, commenta placidement Darcy, essuyant quatre regards noirs. Quoi ? C'est vrai !

\- Continue Peter, l'enjoignit Loki, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Il a fini par se rappeler de Nerve quand sa sonnerie lui a dit qu'il restait pas plus de dix secondes, m'a regardé avant de me demander si à défaut de crever sur la chaussée comme un pancake, sentir le sang battre dans mes veines jusqu'à ce que je meure d'une façon épique ne serait pas préférable.

\- J'ai pas dit ça comme ça ! C'était plus du genre... Crever toi crêpe, attends non, Cwrevwer twa cwrêpe - les shawarmas - ou twa wouloar wivre dan-ge-reu-se-ment ?

\- J'ai hésité, puis je me suis dit que j'avais plus rien à perdre de toute façon, sourit Peter en frappant le crâne de l'autre, alors j'ai accepté, et voilà ! Nous deux jusqu'à la mort.

\- Attends... Tu veux dire que vous n'allez pas vous arrêter avant de mourir ? demanda Loki, surpris.

Darcy fronça les sourcils, Tony leva le sien, alors que les deux autres souriaient - comme comprenant une blague que lui ne pouvait pas piger. Loki secoua la tête. Est-ce qu'il y avait des gens comme ça ? Comment pouvaient-ils n'avoir d'autres buts que la mort au fond ? C'était ça qui les attendaient et... Ils en étaient heureux ?

Nouvel échange de regards entre lui et son associé. Une seule pensée : leurs îles. Ils voulaient pouvoir quitter Nerve après ça, être complètement tranquilles, plus de rue, plus de jeu, plus de perspectives de mourir. Juste une belle - très belle - retraite.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? conclut Darcy. Et vous deux les zouaves ?

\- Je croyais qu'il allait me voler mes marrons, rit Tony alors que les autres ne comprenaient pas. Avec sa montre rose et ses fringues rapiécées, son regard effrayant et son sourire de requin !

Loki lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes.

\- Et toi ! Avec tes trous dans tes sapes, ton brasero que tu fixais comme si c'était la septième merveille du monde, ton air méfiant et ton empressement après que Nerve ait validé ta participation !

Il finit par se tourner vers les trois autres, amusé. Tony se replongea dans sa boisson, non sans quitter son propre sourire, les pensées de leur rencontre lui revenant à l'esprit - sûrement. Tout comme lui.

Loki se souvenait de ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de l'ex-trader, cette flamme brûlante de détermination qui l'avait engagé à le choisir lui, à prendre ce sdf là alors qu'il n'en manquait pas dans les rues de New-York, d'aller le voir et de lui proposer son jeu fou, dément, mais qui comportait une telle part d'hasard, de danger et d'adrénaline qu'il ne pouvait qu'accepter.

Il se souvenait de ce vent qui lui battait les oreilles, de ce froid intense, et juste cette envie de s'en sortir : d'arrêter d'être cet animal de zoo que les gens voyaient, faisaient semblant de prendre en pitié, de compatir alors que non-non désolé je n'ai pas d'argent oh regarde des marrons chérie tu en veux tiens voilà deux dollars. Il se souvenait de tous ces regards méprisants, qui l'ignoraient, qui vibraient d'une fausse compassion. De ces hommes qui changeaient de trottoir, de ces femmes qui s'écartaient, se serraient les unes contre les autres. De ces enfants aussi. " Maman pourquoi le monsieur il est dehors ? " " Il ne veut pas travailler chéri, il n'a pas bien travaillé à l'école" Bien sûr. Ou alors, quelqu'un avait payé les autres pour qu'ils n'embauchent pas Loki, le fils déshonoré, et qui voulait embaucher un sans-abri, un... sale mendiant ?

" Il dépense tout en bière, ne lui donne rien"

"Il va se jeter dans un bar"

"Ecarte toi avant qu'il ne te donne des maladies"

"Ah c'est vraiment infect ces rues, on devrait les jeter dehors. Regarde-le, pas capable de se trouver un emploi"

"Quelle immondice. Ne t'approche pas, c'est dangereux."

Il secoua la tête - sourit. Darcy, Tony. Peut-être même Wade et Peter, ils avaient été dans cette situation - comprenaient. Mais il n'y était plus maintenant, rien ne servait de se remémorer ces choses-là. Un hôtel l'attendait. Ils avaient plus de cinquante mille balles sur leurs comptes. Ils vivaient. Pouvaient le faire.

\- Et toi ? finit-il par demander à son amie. Ton début dans Nerve ? Où est ton partenaire ?

\- Il a abandonné, répondit-elle vaguement. Le défi lui a pas plu, il a eu peur, s'est barré en me faisant perdre la moitié des sous - ce connard.

\- Quel défi ? demanda Tony.

\- Tu veux pas savoir, mon chou. Elle agita un doigt devant lui, cultivant son aura mystérieuse.

Ce fut à ce moment que Nerve sonna sur tous les portables - se rappelant à eux une fois de plus. Tony se pencha sur l'épaule de son associé pour pouvoir lire, alors que celui-ci déverrouillait l'application pour en voir le défi. Il resta fixé sur l'écran une ou deux secondes, étourdi. C'était... C'était absolument génial ! Il sourit, dévoilant ses dents blanches, alors qu'il attendait la réaction de Darcy.

\- De Toni Strindho...

\- Pour, wow putain... 50 MILLE BALLES ! enchaîna Wade.

\- Tous les cinq, rendez-vous à l'entrepôt de bus.

\- Pour les taguer ! conclut Darcy en manquant de hurler, tapant dans toutes les mains des gars. Elle applaudit, se penchant vers Loki avant de murmurer que ça serait comme avant. Ça va en jeter, ils ont oubliés qu'on venait de l'école d'art Loks et moi ! reprit-elle à voix haute, exaltée.

Les autres se mirent à sourire aussi - ils le pouvaient.

Cap sur l'entrepôt.

-o-o-o-o-

En réalité, Loki aurait pu - bon c'était relatif - empêcher Darcy de s'enthousiasmer autant et de sauter de joie à l'idée de s'offrir un tableau grandeur nature mais... Il n'en avait pas envie. Ils étaient là maintenant, face aux bus, le matériel à leurs pieds - Nerve était vraiment efficace, il ne voulait pas savoir comment ils avaient réussi - et hésitant un peu.

Aucun d'entre eux n'osait commencer. Ce n'était pas la même chose que de faire la Yes Dance, de braquer faussement une boutique de Cupcake ou un tattoo, c'était vandaliser et taguer un bus. Des bus en fait.

Wade - qui d'autre - haussa les épaules avant d'attraper une bombe de peinture rose et de s'avancer vers les bus.

\- Alors ? beugla-t-il. Vous attendez quoi les vieux ? On a des bus à décorer !

Son enthousiasme motiva les autres qui se dirigèrent à leur tour vers les bombes de peintures, choisissant presque avec soin. Loki attrapa une verte et une argentée - les couleurs de sa licorne ( qu'il avait baptisé Pattty ) - alors qu'identique à lui même Tony se saisissait d'une rouge et d'une dorée. Ils s'échangèrent un clin d'œil amusé.

\- On se partage un bus ?

\- Je ne pensais pas faire autrement, rit Tony. Allez Lokitty, montre-moi tes talents.

Le prenant au mot, il se plaça face au bus, réfléchissant une ou deux secondes. Que faire ? Il hésita entre graver son prénom et celui de Tony dans la vitre, dessiner leurs tatouages grandeur nature, voir leurs visages... Leurs situations... Un éclair le traversa, il abandonna le vert et l'argenté - ce serait pour plus tard - pour aller prendre avec un sourire le rouge de Tony et un noir. Ah ! Un blanc aussi.

Alors que son associé bougonnait de sa perte, il retourna à sa place, fronçant les sourcils. Hmm. D'abord le rouge. Il peignit l'intégralité d'un carré rouge, d'environ trois mètres sur cinq, avant d'attraper le noir et de dessiner les détails - des briques. Il s'appliqua, ferma presque les yeux, oubliant les autres. Dans sa tête résonnait une chanson, une qu'il avait entendue une fois dans la rue, qui avait été diffusée par un des bars. Loki essaya de se souvenir de la mélodie, ne retenant qu'une phrase.

To all the things I've lost on you...

Ses gestes étaient rapides, saccadés. C'était de cette façon qu'il exprimait son art, tout se jouait dans la vitesse, dans la grâce. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre, tournait et retournait sa phrase dans sa tête, se fixait sur son œuvre. Du noir maintenant, les contours. Le bonnet, les vêtements. All the things I've lost on you... Darcy était au loin, il la voyait hocher et dodeliner de la tête. Il se détourna. La peinture venait se coller sur le mur dessiné, il la voyait vibrer un moment dans l'air, ses particules se fixer sur le bus. Il sourit.

Du blanc.

Un geste du poignet - s'écarter. Un geste de la main, passer sur le côté. Changer de main, se baisser. Du noir maintenant, non, tiens du rouge pour refléter ça : ça marquerait. Noir. Blanc. Rouge. Noir. Blanc. Rouge. Changer, changer, changer, sa main traçait, son esprit voyait le résultat final, sa main continuait de réaliser, son esprit visualisait. To all the things I've lost on you... Oh oh.

Il finit par s'écarter, regardant le résultat avec un mélange de nostalgie et de fierté. La modestie, ce n'était pas une de ses principales qualités. S'il trouvait son travail bon, autant le dire n'est-ce pas ?

\- Les gars vous avez fini ? lança de loin Peter, revenant les voir avec du rouge dans les cheveux, du noir sur le visage et du rose sur les mains.

Loki le dévisagea avec amusement, hochant la tête.

\- Allons voir vos créations, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Darcy les rejoignit presque immédiatement, fière elle aussi, alors que Tony et lui suivaient l'adolescent. Il les mena deux trois bus plus tard devant un Wade visiblement très concentré.

\- Ah vous êtes là ! finit-il par les remarquer. Il s'emporta d'un sourire ravi. Trop la classe non ?

Okay. Loki en avait vu des œuvres miteuses lors de l'examen pour rentrer dans leur école, il en avait vu des tags ratés sur la route, des choses difformes et ridicules. Il avait aussi remarqué des choses grandioses, ayant plus leurs places sur des tableaux dans des vernissages - quelle connerie - où être admirées, mais là... Il masqua sa bouche de sa main, évitant d'éclater de rire, alors que Tony et Darcy ne se gênaient pas.

\- Quoi ? Elle n'est pas belle ma licorne ?

Ah, parce que c'était censé... Devant lui se trouvait une chose sans véritables formes, d'un rose à en faire pleurer, ressemblant plus à un pudding écrasé sur le bord d'une route que d'un animal légendaire… Ah tiens... Cette brume blanche là... Une corne peut-être ?

\- Magnifique, magnifique, pleura de rire Tony. Quel talent !

Wade se rengorgea sur lui-même, Peter levant les yeux au ciel.

Loki vit l'araignée - très réaliste pour un amateur - de l'adolescent avec un sourire approbateur, le robot - moyennement réussi - de Tony qui s'excusa en avouant ne jamais avoir tenu un crayon autrement que pour ses notes ou ses calculs, ou encore Darcy qui se vantait de les avoir tagués et... Il cligna des yeux. Que ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

\- I.. IronFrost ? osa demander son associé à sa place. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un casque à corne dorée et une tête de robot rouge et or ? En quoi est-ce que c'est... nous ?

\- Enfin Ton-Ton ! Iron-Frost ! expliqua-t-elle. Votre nom de scène, comme Spideypool ou Sigyn pour moi. Iron pour toi, parce que tu as l'air d'être une vraie tronche et Loks... Si glacial, soupira-t-elle, que le froid lui va si bien. IronFrost, ou FrostIron comme vous voulez.

Ils se regardèrent, échangèrent un regard surpris, finirent par hausser les épaules en acceptant. Pourquoi pas ?

Il finit par présenter son propre graffiti. C'était un grand mur de brique rouge, devant lequel un homme - un sans abri - était assis. Il tenait une grande pancarte blanche avec écrit "Gardez votre monnaie, je veux changer" et dans ses yeux brillaient les flammes rouges de l'Enfer. Il... Loki soupira, hésitant, et attendant leur réaction. Il trouvait que ça les représentait bien lui et Tony, que... C'était eux.

\- Putain Loks... C'est magnifique, souffla l'intéressé.

\- Dire que t'as quitté l'écoooole !

Le couple de joueurs l'applaudit également alors qu'il se laissait aller à un sourire. Il dévisagea Tony qui regardait son œuvre avec émerveillement. Loki laissa son regard traîner longtemps sur les cheveux bruns en pagailles, le bouc désormais entretenu, le fixant assez longtemps avant de lâcher une petite moue aux coins relevés.

Tony se retourna vers lui, les yeux brillants, avant de lui frapper dans l'épaule. Loki le trouva, l'espace d'un moment, magnifique. Ils étaient là au milieu de cet entrepôt au plein milieu de la nuit, ils s'étaient mis à taguer des bus et il avait de la peinture partout sur lui mais... Ses yeux avaient brillé juste un moment, lui avaient montré sa confiance et il l'avait trouvé magnifique. Il ne cachait pas son orientation, mais le fait que ce soit Tony, son associé... Il lui sourit à son tour, se moquant de ce fait - il était tard, il était fatigué et il avait le droit de trouver un homme beau - avant de s'approcher un peu plus pour lui rendre son coup.

\- Mais maintenant... On a changé pas vrai ? On l'a fait.

L'ex-trader eut une exclamation amusée étouffée, avant de soupirer.

\- Ouais, Loks. _On l'a fait._

-o-o-o-o-

Tony s'approcha de lui dans une tentative un peu maladroite de lui faire une accolade virile - oui oui un câlin si vous préférez - mais fut coupé par une énième sonnerie du portable. Loki baissa immédiatement les yeux vers sa poche, réprimant un soupir amusé.

\- Nerve ?

\- Qui d'autre, plaisanta-t-il en tirant l'engin de sa poche. A l'identique de lui les autres mirent une fraction de seconde à déverrouiller l'application et à dévoiler le nouveau défi que les Voyeurs voulaient les voir réaliser.

Encore un.

Il avait presque l'impression d'être pris dans une spirale infernale et qu'ils ne voudraient plus jamais les lâcher - heureusement que les îles devenaient de plus en plus accessibles. Il devait leur manquer allez quoi... deux cent, trois cent milles dollars ? A ce train là, ils les auraient dans un ou deux mois. Voire moins si les prix augmentaient.

\- Attend... Sérieusement ? hallucina Tony en arrachant le portable de ses mains. Ils veulent qu'on vole un bus ?

\- Techniquement ce n'est pas vraiment voler... C'est plus emprunter pour une petite visite de la ville, intervint Darcy, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Après tout ce qu'on a fait, que vous avez fait, c'est pas ça qui va vous arrêter pas vrai les mecs ?

Il se tourna vers Wade, celui-ci les défiant du regard, une main posée sur le bus et la deuxième sur l'épaule de Peter.

Pris au mot, Loki bondit à l'intérieur du bus, faisant signe à son amie de le rejoindre tout en fourrageant dans les "boîtes" - ou vous savez ces petits tiroirs - à gant ou dans les accoudoirs. Darcy comprit immédiatement ce qu'il était entrain de faire et s'affaira à son tour, fouillant méticuleusement chaque endroit susceptible de cacher des clefs.

Où les avaient-ils mises... Il savait - et d'expérience - que les conducteurs de bus d'ici laissaient toujours les clefs bien cachées dans le bus. De cette façon il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'ils les perdent, et... Qui voudrait voler un bus ? Qui, de surcroît, savait que les clefs étaient laissées à l'intérieur ? Il sourit - de ce sourire de requin comme l'appelait Tony - en sentant un toucher métallique sous ses doigts. Il en extirpa le contenu, poussant une exclamation ravie en en retirant une clef avec un porte-clef Marvel. Se tourna vers les autres, un sourcil haussé.

\- Pas ça qui va nous arrêter hein ? Allez, montez à bord !

Peter siffla d'admiration alors que les autres se contentaient de lui jeter un regard surpris et de monter à l'intérieur du véhicule, tout en en observant les parois comme si elles allaient les engloutir.

\- Pas mal du tout ! souffla Tony en effectuant une pression sur son épaule, debout à côté de son siège. Encore un truc que tu m'avais caché hein ? Faudra vraiment que tu me racontes ce qui t'es arrivé pour que t'en finisses là.

\- Pas non plus une conversation de vol d'autobus, grimaça Loki. Plus tard, promis 'kay ?

Tony approuva en hochant la tête.

\- Allez démarre, fast and furious.

Loki lui envoya un sourire amusé, faisant tourner les clefs et vibrer le moteur. Il renifla, ses lèvres se tordant en une moue nostalgique alors qu'il posait ses mains sur le volant et faisait démarrer l'autobus.

Les autres se regroupèrent autour de lui, essayant tant bien que mal de tenir debout alors qu'il dépassait les autres bus, les mains en coupe-vent devant les yeux pour mieux voir par la fenêtre. Peter fronça du nez en essuyant la buée qu'ils renvoyaient, tandis que le bus sortait - bruyamment - de l'entrepôt pour faire irruption dans les rues plus si vides de New-York.

\- On va où ? hurla Darcy pour couvrir le bruit des klaxons des quelques voitures - indignées.

\- EST-CE QUE ÇA IMPORTE VRAIMENT ?

Elle haussa les épaules, acquiesçant. Le bus s'engagea à nouveau sur une des routes, alors que les fenêtres étaient baissées au maximum. Le vent s'engouffra d'un seul coup, procurant un frisson glacé dans le dos de Loki - comme des mains gelées qui glisseraient sur sa peau - alors qu'il continuait de sourire - exalté.

Ils étaient complètement tarés. Venaient de voler un bus - okay ils prévoyaient de le rendre mais - et il devait être trois ou quatre heures du mat' alors qu'ils faisaient les cons sur la route, toutes vitres ouvertes. Selon toute logique, il n'aurait pas dû rester avec eux. Ils n'auraient pas dû rester tous ensembles, mais...

 _Ils formaient simplement une joyeuse bande de tarés._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Défi du joueur SKAELDS au joueur LECTEUR : Allez dans la liste des fics favorites d'Obvy et moi et choisissez-en deux (une pour chaque fille) que vous allez reviewer car elles valent largement le coup ;) (Je conseille fortement Hey Sammy pour celles qui connaissent SPN) (Obvy : moi je conseille Seul le chaos est infini de Soleil Breton et Sherlockid : Sociopathe ou Psychopathe ? de gabriellemoon, mais vous êtes libres) ((ou pas...?)


	11. Chapter 11

Note de Ska : Vous allez crier parce que c'est vraiment trop bien. Je souhaite un super joyeux (non-anniversaire.. pour moi ? Pour vous ! - Pardon.-) anniv' à Gab' ! Bisous tout plein, enjoyez et laissez moi mourir dans ma curiosité de voir Docteur Strange. Argh. Bref. XOXO !

Note d'Obvy : Pardon pour mon retard, donc pour noyer le poisson (et faire double ration de gâteau d'anniv à mon lieutenant), on publie un jour plus tôt. Dites-moi si vous avez aimé, Ska n'est pas objective envers notre bébé x) Au fait la fin n'est plus très loin, plus que quelques chapitres.

Playlist (encore plus primordiale que d'habitude) :

Rocky Rock - Kannata

Hollywood Undead – Undead

Sia – Titanium

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Say hello to the cops in patrol

Say hello to the cops in patrol

Say hello in the cops in patrol

Say hello to the ones in control

Violence on the rise

Like a bullet in the sky

Oh lord have mercy on my soul…

 _Green day – Say goodbye_

-o-o-o-o-

Ils avaient fait le tour de la ville, mais Loki conduisait bien alors aucune patrouille de police ne les avait pris en chasse. Par contre ils avaient failli renverser des tas de dealers, de camés, et bien entendus, les sdf traînant leurs carcasses imbibées dans des ruelles. D'ailleurs son associé conduisait trop bien pour que ce soit sa première fois, alors Tony, assis sur le tableau de bord et contemplant la ville, ne résista pas et lui lança :

-Avoue, t'as déjà fait ça. C'est un métier chouette tu sais.

-Tu parles, lui répondit à sa place l'ancienne sdf dans un soupir, faisant le cochon pendu. Dangereux, rébarbatif, mal payé.

-Tu vas t'ouvrir le crâne au prochain virage Darcy, la prévint Loki en fronçant les sourcils dans le rétroviseur.

-Peter et Wade font de la pole dance et tu leur dis rien, protesta sa meilleure amie.

Tony se retourna, et en effet, Wade semblait comme un poisson dans l'eau, englué langoureusement à la barre de maintien. Il avait fait tomber le haut malgré le froid de la nuit et les courants d'air, et Peter, pendu à l'envers, ses jambes enroulées autour d'un pilonne, l'encourageait en le sifflant. Les cicatrices de la petite frappe s'étalaient sur tout son corps, son accident avait dû être extrêmement douloureux. Mais peut-être qu'à l'extérieur, elles faisaient moins mal qu'invisibles et coincées sous la peau comme celles de son partenaire.

L'ex-trader le regarda à nouveau, et Loki avait l'air tranquille et assuré de celui qui se laisse aller par l'habitude, mais son regard aussi vert que son tatouage (il avait retiré le pansement) était pour sa part hanté par les souvenirs. Tony crevait d'envie de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais il n'avait pas non plus le droit de demander à Darcy, ce serait perdre la confiance de son… pote ? allié ? Aucun terme ne lui paraissait assez fort, étant donné que figurativement ils courraient vers la ligne d'arrivée leurs chevilles liées l'une à l'autre. Si l'un des deux se cassait la gueule par hésitation, l'autre tombait avec lui, et honnêtement, il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de s'en relever. Alors s'il trahissait Loki, ou le forçait à faire quelque chose ou inversement, ils étaient foutus. Par conséquent… il attendrait.

Cet instant de calme à parcourir la ville l'avait épuisé. L'adrénaline redescendue, il se rendit compte que le ciel s'éclaircissait, et qu'ils avaient passé une nuit blanche, à courir les toits, poursuivre un cafard dans la cellule de dégrisement, taguer et voler un bus.

Seigneur, quelle vie de pauvre taré. Pourquoi aimait-il autant ça tout en étant aussi effrayé. Et épuisé, surtout.

-On vous ramène tous à l'hôtel ? s'enquit-il soudainement.

Parce qu'il trouvait Peter et Wade absolument frappadingues et adorables, et Darcy, bien que réveillant un sentiment désagréable dans son estomac, était un ovni inspirant. Par ailleurs elle faisait du bien à Loki, malgré tout ce que pourrait lui dire celui-ci.

-Ҫa dépend, lança Wade en tournant autour de sa barre, y'a un jacuzzi ?

Quand Tony eut un paresseux hochement de tête, des jurons et obscénités franchirent les lèvres de leurs trois nouveaux acolytes, et intimèrent à Loki d'aller tout de suite au terminal routier pour vite profiter de l'eau chaude bouillonnante.

Il fut le dernier à descendre du bus, et traina un peu en contemplant le soleil levant illuminait le vagabond que Loki avait peint. Ses habits étaient misérables, et les trois couleurs dominantes rendaient une atmosphère oppressante d'incendie. Son regard, surtout, se glissait sous la peau comme un cri silencieux. Le sdf planta longtemps ses yeux dans ceux de son portrait, avant de serrer son poing jusqu'à sentir ses ongles dans sa paume, et expirer doucement.

-On va y arriver Tony, murmura Loki derrière lui.

Il se retourna, et confirma avec un petit sourire en coin :

-Putain de oui, partenaire.

Les yeux verts de Loki brillaient d'envie de vivre dans la lumière orangée de l'aurore. Tony secoua la tête. Il était fatigué. Aussi il eut un soupir consterné quand il vit Wade et Darcy faire la roue en criant « BUBULLES » vers la sortie du terminal. Ils avaient bu un camion d'Energy drink ou quoi ?

Mais l'instant d'après ils entendaient les inquiétants aboiements de plusieurs gros chiens agacés, et se mirent à courir en hurlant vers les grilles tandis qu'un agent de sécurité et ses molosses le prenaient en chasse. Epuisé comme il était, il lui semblait que ses jambes filaient toutes seules vers la sortie, et il n'eut pas trop de mal à escalader les barreaux blancs. En équilibre au sommet il tendit sa main à Loki, qui la prit tandis que Darcy criait d'un ton râleur que les *censuré* de célibataires devaient se *censuré* tous seuls quand ils étaient dans la *censuré*. Quand les chiens heurtèrent les portes, Tony perdit l'équilibre et seul le bras de Loki autour de sa taille l'empêcha de tomber.

Bordel que se passait-il ? songea-t-il en glissant du bon côté de la grillage et en aidant son associé à descendre, alors que le gardien se précipitait vers eux totalement essoufflé. Quand ce dernier atteignit la porte, ils étaient déjà à trois pâtés de maison.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et le manque de sommeil en était la cause, décida-t-il pendant leur trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel. Les derniers noctambules de New York city les rejoignaient dans leur chemin vers la maison, et comme beaucoup d'entre eux, ils s'arrêtèrent à un magasin de dépannage, du genre de ceux qui ne fermaient jamais. La carte gold s'insérant pour payer cinq nouilles instantanées faisait vraiment tâche.

Ayant gravi les marches, ils virent Wanda, encore et toujours, à la réception. Quand cette fille dormait-elle sérieusement ?

-Nous avons des visiteurs, annonça Loki alors qu'elle leur donnait la clef de leur chambre.

-Pas de problème, fit la jeune fille, sonnez Pietro si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

Autrement dit, on vous couvre si vous avez ramené trois squatteurs, et des matelas supplémentaires seront fournis à la demande.

Tony lui fit un clin d'œil, Peter la remercia, Wade lui souhaita un « bon courage poupée », et Darcy semblait apparemment sur le point de lui demander si elle avait quelqu'un quand Loki l'entraîna de force vers l'ascenseur en lui couvrant la bouche de ses doigts fins.

-Tu peux pas t'en empêcher cinq minutes, c'est incroyable, marmonna-t-il quand les portes se furent refermées sur eux cinq.

-Quoi, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras, on sait jamais, mon radar gay est peut-être en rade.

-Je suis persuadé qu'elle est mineure, répliqua Loki.

-Tu… percuta Tony malgré sa fatigue, tu es…

-Lesbienne pure et dure, confirma-t-elle, pas comme Loki. Enfin, il aime pas les filles quoi-

Elle se prit une taloche à l'arrière du crâne de la part du concerné, qu'elle rendit aussitôt d'un coup dans le genou juste après qu'on l'ait engueulée :

-Trop d'informations, Darcy ! pesta son associé.

Oh. Tony crut qu'il allait se rappeler à temps comment faire fonctionner sa mâchoire, mais trop tard, cette pustule de Wade avait remarqué sa surprise.

-C'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, glissa-t-il.

-On t'a rien demandé face de couille, répliqua Tony d'un ton agacé en sortant de l'ascenseur.

-Ouuuuh c'était méchant ça, s'amusa le joueur.

Il passa leur carte devant le lecteur en évitant soigneusement de regarder Loki, et ouvrit la porte de leur palace.

-J'ai trouvé votre nom de scène, annonça Darcy en se précipitant à l'intérieur et retirant ses couches de vêtements, je passe en première.

-Je souffre atrocement, fit Wade à cloche-pied car retirant son pantalon, je passe en premier.

-Je suis le plus mignon, _je_ passe en premier ! affirma Peter en poussant Darcy, qui le frappa avec sa chaussure.

Avant qu'un silence gêné n'ait eu le temps de s'installer entre Loki et lui restés dans l'entrée, on frappa à la porte et Speedy Gonzales entra en vitesse quand on lui eut ouvert, portant un grand matelas.

-Si ça suffit pas j'essaierai d'en trouver d'autres, lança-t-il en installent le matelas entre les deux lits simples.

-Ҫa devrait aller Pietro, fit Loki avec un sourire.

-Oh, vous vous rappelez de mon prénom ? fit-il avec un sourire ravi en secouant les draps propres.

-C'est marqué sur ton badge, s'amusa Tony.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, se morigéna l'adolescent en déposant deux oreillers à la tête du lit de camp. Et voilà, bonne-

-Pas si vite, fit l'ancien trader en lui glissant un billet de cinquante dollars, voilà tu peux t'en aller.

-Deux bouteilles de champagne, deux, annonça l'adolescent.

-Non non c'est…

Il avait à peine eu le temps de se retourner que le gamin avait fermé la porte. Tony soupira, et Darcy s'enquit en sortant de la salle de bain :

-J'ai bien entendu le mot champagne ?

Ils s'endormirent vers dix heures du matin en ayant fait l'étrange expérience d'accompagner leurs nouilles instantanées de deux litres de bulles dorées hors de prix.

 _Le lendemain_

-Bonjour, c'est pour quoi ? s'enquit poliment Loki en lissant sa fausse moustache quand on entra dans le salon de coiffure.

-Oh des remplaçants, fit une petite dame âgée en trottinant jusqu'à un siège. La coupe habituelle.

Tony fit une grimace sous sa fausse moustache alors qu'il coupait du mieux qu'il pouvait les cheveux d'un homme d'affaire. Génial. Comment Loki était supposé savoir ce qu'était « la coupe habituelle ». Comme si ce n'était pas assez difficile comme ça, de se mettre dans la peau de deux coiffeurs.

En faisant mine d'aller laver ses ciseaux il vérifia le compteur. Plus que trente-cinq minutes, et ils n'avaient enflammé les cheveux de personne. Ils devraient s'en sortir.

-Dites, lui dit son client en se retournant, si vous pouviez lire les sms de votre copain plus tard, j'ai une réunion dans trente minutes.

-Je vous demande pardon, s'étrangla Tony en revenant avec son téléphone et les ciseaux.

Mais le type en costard marmonna sans répondre.

-J'ai peur de ce que vous insinuez, insista-t-il en tournant le siège vers lui pour regarder dans les yeux.

-Pouvez-vous terminer s'il vous plaît ? Je suis pressé ! éluda-t-il en détournant le regard.

Oh, très bien. « Ces coiffeurs, tous des pédés fainéants et pas efficaces qu'on peut prendre de haut », donc, s'il lisait bien entre les lignes. Très bien très bien.

-J'en ai bientôt terminé avec vous monsieur, fit-il d'un ton mielleux.

-Tony tu fais chier, lui soupira une heure plus tard Loki dans la salle d'interrogatoire numéro trois. Je m'en sortais bien avec mon gamin et ma mamie.

-Elle est très belle sa coupe, c'est un enfoiré d'avoir prévenu le flic qui passait par là, marmonna-t-il en glissant sur sa chaise en fer. Steve, c'est bien ça ? On va connaître tous les prénoms de la brigade bientôt.

-Combien de temps au poste encore ? s'enquit Loki.

-Encore soixante-seize heures.

L'officier Barnes entra dix minutes plus tard, suivi d'un homme d'affaire furieux, avec ses cheveux courts teints aux sept couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Garanti vingt lavages.

-C'est bien eux, fulmina son client. C'est eux qui m'ont défiguré.

-Vous êtes fin prêt pour la gay pride, le félicita Tony avec un mouvement de menton appréciateur.

L'agent empêcha le plaignant de l'étrangler, et le confia à Steve qui le raccompagna.

-Usurpation d'identité, commença à lister le policier en se massant les tempes, exercice illégal de profession, séquestration des propriétaires du salon dans un placard à balai, atteinte à l'intégrité d'autrui…

-C'est ce type l'atteinte à l'intégrité, grommela Tony.

-Bref, en un mot que vous me pardonnerez, vous nous cassez les couilles, asséna le policier. Alors je veux plus vous voir, et…

-T'inquiète, on connaît le chemin, fit-il en se levant pour se diriger vers leur cellule.

Le matin-même, Loki y avait commencé sur le mur de droite le portrait à la craie de Marjolie, la vieille prostituée que Tony connaissait bien, et qu'ils avaient croisé sur la sixième en revenant. Et ils ne furent pas surpris quand ils y virent Peter et Wade jouer au morpion.

-Elle fait quoi Darcy ? s'enquit Loki en leur piquant leur craie.

-T'es pas cool mec, protesta le grand brûlé à la perte du bâton blanc. Et elle devait voler le costume d'un homme sandwich sur la quinzième je crois.

En effet, la vagabonde débarqua un quart d'heure plus tard, essayant vainement de draguer l'agent Hill qui la traînait en cellule. Sans doute était-ce dû à son accoutrement de gigantesque poussin vantant le goût inimitable de KFC. Quand Darcy eut fini son exposé sur le broyage de ces petites bêtes et les désastreuses conditions de vie et d'hygiène, Loki cassa sa craie, lui tendit une moitié et ils se mirent au travail. Tony les regarda faire assis sur le banc de métal et en balançant doucement ses pieds, heureux que son partenaire ait repris le dessin. Il avait un visage très beau et très apaisé quand il donnait vie aux images dans sa tête.

Ils furent relâchés cinq heures plus tard, et étaient de retour après quarante minutes, car ils avaient dû dessiner moustache et lunettes rondes sur le pare-brise à l'emplacement du conducteur sur six voitures de police. Darcy avait eu le temps d'acheter une rose rouge à un pakistanais pour Maria, qui soupira en la voyant revenir.

-Prêt ? s'enquit Loki deux jours plus tard.

-Prêt, confirma Tony trois poubelles plus loin alors que Barnes en patrouille passait, fenêtres ouvertes.

-TU ME DOIS CENT BALLES DU DERNIER DEAL, cria son associé d'une voix plus rauque.

Aussitôt l'agent fut sorti, son arme au poing, sa casquette NYPD sur ses cheveux longs en chignon bas. Tony lorgna dessus, et quand l'officier passa devant lui, il sortit comme une flèche de derrière sa poubelle, attrapa le couvre-chef et se mit à courir juste avant d'être plaqué au sol.

-Pardon Bucky chéri, gargouilla-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de te faire mal, Stark, fit celui-ci d'un ton enjoué en remettant sa casquette. En plus tu as perd-

Loki la lui vola, et sauta par-dessus la voiture avant que l'agent ne le touche de son taser. De sa cachette contre la portière passager, il la mit sur sa tête face à la caméra, et le jingle de défi relevé résonna juste à temps avant qu'il ne fasse un sourire d'excuse à Steve qui le fusillait du regard, sortit de l'arrière aux vitres teintées. Au poste, Darcy avait un air heureux et idiot car elle avait enfin décroché un rendez-vous avec la lieutenant.

Quand ils sortirent tous à nouveau (Spideypool ayant dû se faire passer pour des limaces en rampant dans des sacs de couchage dans tout Central Park), il était tard, ils n'avaient plus que trente-cinq heures à passer au poste, et Nerve leur imposa de se rendre dans les bas-fonds de New York participer à de la boxe clandestine. Quand il lut ça, Tony déglutit.

-Okkk, fit Darcy, je suis la seule à être inquiète ?

-Non, affirma Loki en passant un bras sur ses épaules.

-Les règles sont les mêmes… pas vrai ? fit Peter.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on arrête au premier sang, grimaça l'ancien trader.

-Allez mes couilles, les interpella Wade de sa grâce habituelle, un peu de cran. Allons démonter la gueule de la pègre locale.

-Adieu mon rendez-vous, grimaça Darcy en palpant son nez, comme profitant une dernière fois de celui-ci en un seul morceau.

Le gps les mena à une ruelle sombre. Un type baraqué leur ouvrit une porte noire, et du rock bien hardcore s'échappa par l'ouverture. Tony fit un petit clin d'œil au vigile qui lui montra les dents et il descendit l'escalier de fer. La musique était trop forte, et ça puait la sueur et le sang. La foule était dense, essentiellement masculine, alors il se retourna pour jeter un regard à Loki, puis désigner Darcy du menton. Son associé opina de la tête, et quand Tony se retourna pour descendre les dernières marches, il lui cria de rester près d'eux et elle acquiesça.

Quand on les vit, on ricana et s'écarta. L'ex trader arborait une moue de défi, laissant la violence de la musique et l'ambiance du lieu distiller de la sauvagerie dans ses veines. Il s'approcha du ring, où un type était en train de défoncer le visage d'un autre à mains nues. Un coup violent à la mâchoire projeta du sang sur le visage de Tony, et il s'essuya avec un air un peu fasciné. Il faillit frapper Loki par réflexe quand celui-ci posa sans prévenir sa main sur son épaule, mais il lui tendait simplement le téléphone avec un air inquiet :

Défi n°99 de Black Widow

Tony gagne le prochain combat

Récompense : 5000 dollars

Il avait fait un peu de boxe quand il était adolescent, et dans la rue, il s'était souvent fait tabasser. Mais là il était reposé, il mangeait bien depuis un mois, et il n'avait surtout pas envie de perdre. Alors il pouvait absolument faire mordre la poussière à quiconque se mesurerait à lui.

-Je prends, lui cria-t-il en retirant son haut.

-Fais attention, lui dit-on en récupérant ses vêtements.

-T'inquiète chéri, je suis en métal après tout.

On lui céda le passage à nouveau, et Tony écarta les vieilles cordes pour monter sur la scène, son cœur frappant ses côtes comme voulant se tirer de là.

-Je vous présente Tony, gueula un latino dans un mégaphone. Un clodo qui veut s'acheter une île en jouant à Nerve. S'il gagne pas ce combat, il perd tout et se tire une balle. Triste hein ?

L'assistance hurla de rire alors que son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Mais il laissa les mots glisser, cherchant plutôt des yeux son adversaire.

-On aime les gars comme ça. Mais on aime aussi quand ça meurt. Alors j'espère que t'as bien prié, Tony.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il aperçut la taille de la main qui agrippa la corde. Une jambe tout aussi immense se posa et l'énorme tas de muscle qu'il allait devoir battre monta sur le ring.

Oh bordel. Il faisait au moins cent-dix kilos alors que Tony devait à peine atteindre les soixante-quinze, même un mois après avoir quitté la rue.

Il inspira et se concentra. Sa petite taille pouvait l'aider. Il devait juste frapper vite et bien là où ça faisait très mal, car si ce type l'attrapait, il le casserait en deux dans la longueur comme on sépare deux baguettes chinoises.

-Frankie t'es prêt ? s'enquit le présentateur. Salis pas trop non plus.

L'armoire à glace eut un rire gras et édenté, puis baissa à nouveau la tête pour regarder Tony. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, celui-ci jeta un regard en arrière. Wade et Peter avaient fait barrière pour protéger Darcy des mains baladeuses, et Loki le regardait d'un air angoissé. Mais il hocha la tête avec des yeux verts fixés dans les siens, et ça le rasséréna.

Et puis il avait toujours mourir debout plutôt qu'allongé sur un trottoir.

Quand on déclara le début du combat, et que possiblement la musique se fit plus forte, il était prêt. Frankie avança vers lui, et Tony se baissa pour éviter un poing et frappa la poitrine. Il s'éloigna dans une grimace de douleur et secouant sa main, ce qui fit ricaner le type, et il profita de la distraction pour tomber au sol et balancer son pied dans la rotule. Il entendit un craquement satisfaisant, mais des doigts énormes l'attrapèrent par la gorge et le plaquèrent au sol. Il s'étrangla à la violence du choc, et frappa et frappa à nouveau le poignet et ses nerfs sensibles pour qu'on le lâche. Sa vision se brouillait de rouge, et dans un sursaut effrayé il balança son talon dans la mâchoire. Frankie recula dans un juron, mais lui avait du mal à voir, et cherchait désespérément de l'air. Il se releva en trébuchant juste pour se prendre un uppercut qui le ramena au sol. Il entendait vaguement les encouragements de ses amis, mais de toute façon, il n'avait plus l'impression de réfléchir. Il ne pensait qu'à rester en vie, et gagner. Quel pouvait être le point faible d'un gaillard pareil ? Il avait sans doute visé juste avec les genoux et les chevilles, il avait un problème d'équilibre et de vitesse. Par contre, il avait une force phénoménale, et s'il frappait Tony au ventre, sa rate explosait à coup sûr, ce qui entraînerait une mort douloureuse aux urgences du Bellevue Hospital.

-T'as du cran crevette, lui lança-t-on quand il fit face à nouveau, ses avant-bras devant lui.

Frankie plia les genoux pour lui lancer un poing sous sa garde et l'ancien clochard glissa sous lui pour frapper d'un grand coup l'arrière du genou fragilisé, et enfin, son ennemi s'écroula à quatre pattes. Tony ne fit pas dans la dentelle, et abattit ses deux poings joints sur la nuque. Il crut que ça allait l'assommer, mais l'autre lui attrapa durement sa cheville et se releva en vacillant, le suspendant à l'envers comme s'il n'était qu'une Barbie.

-Quelle anguille bordel, s'amusa le présentateur. Mais Frankie sait y faire avec elles.

Merde, merde, merde, songea Tony la tête en bas, la douleur se distillant partout, agitant inutilement son pied, il devait se sortir de là avant que-

Trop tard, songea-t-il quand la douleur explosa dans son ventre, son adversaire le tabassant maintenant qu'il était totalement à sa merci. Il cria, ses mains blessées tremblant sous la douleur et tentant vainement de le protéger.

Laissons tomber le code d'honneur, hein ? Pour l'instant il devait _ne pas crever_ et tout le reste pouvait aller se faire foutre. Il se contorsionna dans une décharge de douleur, et tendit ses mains sur le seul point faible de cette brute. Et puis il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, prétendu être un héros glorieux à paillettes.

Il agrippa les couilles du mastodonte et serra fort. En réaction on lâcha sa cheville, et amortissant sa chute, il se déplia et frappa sans pitié l'entrejambe de trois poings violents. Frankie tomba à genoux, et Tony lui balança son talon dans la tempe, le faisant tomber à terre, inanimé.

Ses jambes semblaient sur le point de céder tandis que « l'arbitre » vérifiait que son adversaire était bien hors combat tandis qu'on le huait.

-Il avait qu'à être une femme ! répliqua Tony avec un sourire sans doute sanglant.

Tremblant convulsivement de douleur, au visage, aux côtes, au ventre, il descendit parmi la fosse, où ses associés le récupérèrent et l'emmenèrent à l'écart. Apparemment pas rancunier, le public avait déjà trouvé deux prochains adversaires tandis qu'on évacuait Frankie et que la musique s'était brutalement stoppée.

-Tony, tu vas bien ? lui murmura Loki.

-C'était effrayant, balbutia Darcy.

-Tu t'es très bien battu, fit Peter.

-Géniale ta punchline à la fin, mais promets-moi de jamais faire ça à mes bijoux à moi, lui demanda Wade avec une expression très concernée.

-Côte fêlée, répondit Tony à son partenaire en contemplant le bleu qui s'étalait sur sa poitrine. Peut-être pas hémorragie interne, fit-il avec espoir en se palpant le ventre.

Sa licorne au creux de la hanche détonnait à peine au milieu du sang noir sur sa peau, qu'il avait dû ramasser sur le sol ou qu'il avait craché.

-Les gars, j'ai vu des toilettes là-bas, lança Loki en posant avec précautions sa main sur l'épaule de Tony, protégez Darcy de ces malades.

-Reçu, acquiesça Peter en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

-Tu t'es fait autant peloter que moi j'te f'rai dire, nota la peintre d'un ton sceptique.

Les lieux étaient sales et puants, mais c'était calme, et Tony soupira quand il put se soutenir à l'évier. Ses mains étaient dans un sale état, totalement écorchées et les jointures craquant douloureusement.

-Putain de merde, tu as failli y passer, marmonna Loki en ayant fermé derrière lui et le regardant d'un air inquiet.

-J'ai une tête aussi minable que ça ? tenta Tony avec un sourire étranglé et risquant un œil au miroir.

Oh. D'accord. Ses gencives saignaient sous le choc de l'uppercut, et il s'était ouvert la joue. Il aurait sans doute également un œil au beurre noir. Loki ouvrit le robinet qui crachota une eau brune de longs instants avant qu'elle ne devienne à peu près claire. Il mouilla le T-shirt de Tony qu'il avait gardé, et s'approcha de lui. Celui-ci grimaça un peu quand le tissu humide toucha sa blessure mais la fraîcheur faisait du bien, alors il se laissa faire.

-Tu te bats vraiment bien, dit son associé en essuyant le sang avec précautions.

-Mouais, c'était peu glorieux ce que j'ai fait à la fin, fit-il avec une moue amusée.

-J'aurais fait bien pire à ta place, réfuta-t-il en passant le linge humide sur l'œil un peu enflé. Comme mordre l'oreille, le nez… ou pire.

Tony eut un petit rire, un peu douloureux à cause de ses côtes et le coup de poing au ventre, mais ça lui fit du bien. Il avait eu tellement peur de mourir là, tabassé jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, que dans ce moment calme, ça lui semblait comme un cauchemar dont il venait de se réveiller.

-Pas mon meilleur souvenir de Nerve, avoua-t-il avec une grimace.

-Alors c'est lequel ? fit Loks avec curiosité en lui essuyant le menton et les lèvres.

Sans doute était-ce l'adrénaline qui parlait, mais le contact était très agréable, et lui fit penser à la boîte, et ce baiser totalement à chier. Ce souvenir-là avait un goût amer, et d'inachevé.

Il leva les yeux vers Loki, qui le regarda lui aussi. Tony se racla la gorge, et lança :

-Je sais pas. Et toi, ton meilleur souvenir ?

-Ce n'est pas la boîte en tout cas, désolé, fit-il avec un sourire. Mais ça n'a aucun rapport avec toi. C'est juste que ma vie a basculé la dernière fois que…

Le jingle de nouveau défi résonna, et ils grommelèrent ensemble.

-Pas un fichu moment pour souffler, marmonna Tony. Mais je veux totalement qu'on reprenne cette conversation plus tard. Eh, c'est le centième, se rappela-t-il, tu crois que ça va être un truc spécial ?

-J'espère simplement que je ne vais pas devoir combattre le frère de Frankie, fit Loki en déverrouillant l'écran.

Mais apparemment, c'était encore pire que ça, parce qu'il entrouvrit les lèvres d'horreur, et éloigna le portable en regardant Tony.

-Je te laisse pas faire ça, affirma-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a enfin, fit-il en tordant le cou pour lire, laisse-moi voir. Et puis tu crois qu'on a un autre choix ?

-Pas ça, ça va te…

-Donne-moi ce téléphone bon sang ! s'énerva Tony en le lui prenant des mains par la force.

Lui aussi, il fut tétanisé en lisant et relisant et relisant encore le défi, tandis que les commentaires défilaient :

« Ҫa va être ça le meilleur souvenir de Loki »

« On va enfin avoir un truc plus sympa que la boîte »

« Tu le fais bien cette fois hein, tu t'appliques »

« Ouais fais gaffe à ses couilles à lui, p'tite salope »

Défi n°100 du Voyeur au Joueur Tony

Suce ton associé

Récompense : 10 000 dollars

Il reste quatre minutes cinquante-et-une secondes.

-Dix mille dollars. Je peux le faire, affirma-t-il alors que la majeure partie de son cerveau lui hurlait que non il ne voulait ni ne pouvait certainement pas faire ça.

-Hors de question, réfuta Loki.

-Alors quoi, on va perdre ?! protesta Tony en approchant de lui. Devoir tout rembourser et dormir dehors ce soir ?! Je sais pas toi mais je préfère tailler cent pipes qu'y retourner, asséna-t-il en coinçant le téléphone à sa ceinture, filmant ainsi la scène alors qu'il acculait Loki. Alors laisse-toi faire.

-Non, protesta-t-il en ayant atteint le mur et le repoussant. Tu nous aurais fait perdre pour un french et tu veux me mentir là-dessus ? Tu me prends pour qui ?

-La boîte c'était il y a deux semaines, j'ai peut-être changé d'avis, fit-il avec un sourire séducteur un peu faux en relevant le bas de son pull pour atteindre le bouton du jean.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te frapper, menaça Loki en cherchant à éloigner ses mains.

-On a pas le choix Loks, reste tranquille, asséna-t-il en coinçant les siennes dans une poigne douloureuse, qu'il maintint sur son torse en faisant descendre la braguette de sa main libre.

-Arrête ça tout de suite ! asséna le dessinateur alors que son partenaire laissait tomber ses genoux au sol en serrant toujours ses poignets. _LICORNE_ Tony ! cracha-t-il d'un ton furieux en se baissant à son tour.

Il se stoppa à ce mot, et cligna des yeux en lâchant ses mains, fixant ceux plein de rage de Loki. Il semblait sur le point de lui donner un pain malgré toutes ses ecchymoses, tandis qu'ils calmaient leurs battements de cœur, agenouillés sur le sol jaune et poisseux.

-C'est toi qu'avais raison, marmonna-t-il en arrachant le portable de sa ceinture. On est vraiment tombés bien bas. Ce n'est même une question que tu veuilles bien le faire ou pas. Regarde combien de personnes sont là, ordonna-t-il en brandissant l'écran. Regarde ! insista-t-il alors que Tony avait détourné les yeux pour ne pas voir les commentaires.

Le petit œil affichait plus d'un _million_ de voyeurs alors que les messages déçus, furieux ou ricanant pleuvaient par centaines. Tony eut une viscérale envie de vomir.

-Je te laisse pas faire ça, affirma sans appel Loki.

-Mais… On va perdre, marmonna-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Son associé soupira, s'adossant au mur. Il restait moins de trois minutes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran.

« Allez fais pas ta chochotte»

« Tu veux vraiment perdre votre centaine de milliers de dollars ? »

« T'as latté un type deux fois plus grand que toi mais une petite gâterie t'es pas capable ?»

« Sans Nerve tu vas devoir le faire tous les jours alors autant t'entraîner »

-T'as raison, fit Tony d'une voix fatiguée et pleine d'une rage sourde. Je peux pas.

Loki inspira profondément, et en appuyant sur le petit bouton rouge pour refuser le défi, murmura :

-Au revoir, nos cent vingt milles.

Alors qu'un jingle humiliant de game over résonnait contre le carrelage sale, un écran noir avec des lettres grises s'afficha.

VOUS AVEZ PERDU

VOS COMPTES ONT ÉTÉ INTÉGRALEMENT VIDÉS

MERCI DE RESTITUER LES 6578 DOLLARS RESTANTS DANS 23 HEURES 59 MINUTES ET 57 SECONDES.

56 SECONDES.

Ils se regardèrent. La panique et le désespoir étreignaient Tony. Il avait tout fait foirer, et maintenant, ils devaient plus de six mille balles à Nerve. Ils avaient vraiment dépensé autant en un mois ?!

-Hey, lui murmura Loki en glissant une main dans ses cheveux, hey, ça va aller. On va trouver une solution, ensemble.

Tony le regarda, et hocha doucement la tête. Il n'avait à nouveau plus rien. L'hôtel n'était payé que jusqu'à demain. Mais peut-être feraient-ils mieux d'essayer de se faire rembourser et de dormir dehors, ce serait déjà cent vingt dollars de récupérés. Nom de dieu comment allaient-ils trouver autant d'argent en vingt-quatre heures, c'était un cauchemar…

-Allez viens Tony, l'invectiva à nouveau Loki en se relevant. Viens, on doit récupérer les autres, et sortir d'ici.

Il ouvrit la porte, et le même hard rock bestial s'engouffra. Hagard, se sentant très faible, il avança vers le ring, et hoqueta en y voyant Darcy, poings nus, faisant courageusement face à un homme bien trois fois plus lourd qu'elle.

-Non non non, marmonna Loki près de lui. Il faut la sortir de là !

-Interfère pas mon pote ! lui cria un spectateur en le repoussant.

-Laisse-moi passer espèce de…

-Loki ! balbutia Tony en contemplant le combat.

Le type s'avançait, sachant à peine où frapper tant il devait trouver qu'il y avait peu de surface à cibler par rapport à d'habitude. Il balança son poing gauche vers son visage, mais Darcy s'accroupit, et bondit pour s'accrocher au bras et escalader le grand type. L'instant d'après elle était sur ses épaules, ses jambes croisées pour l'étrangler, et frappait sans relâche ses tempes, criant des paroles inaudibles mais la connaissant sûrement féministes ou décalées. Le pauvre gaillard supporta à peine trente secondes de ce traitement, et s'écroula inconscient. Elle fit une petite roulade puis fit un tour du ring en courant, lançant des bisous à la foule.

-Cette fille est incroyable, souffla Tony.

-Oh vous êtes là ! lança Peter tout près d'eux, l'arcade sourcilière éclatée. Qu'est-ce que…

-On rentre, fit Loki.

-C'est pas terminé, Wade doit encore…

-On a perdu, Peter, asséna l'ancien trader. C'est fini pour nous.

-Quoi ? balbutia l'adolescent. Là, tout de suite ?

-HEYYY VOUS M'AVEZ VUE, VOUS M'AVEZ VUE ?! beugla Darcy, absolument ravie, aux bras de deux motardes et suivie par des admirateurs bien trop virils pour les étoiles qu'il y avait dans leurs yeux. VOUS AVEZ INTÉRÊT PARCE QUE…

Loki avait brandi sous son nez l'écran noir aux lettres grises disant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien et étaient endettés jusqu'au cou. Ҫa lui fit immédiatement perdre son sourire, et elle cria que les gars devaient continuer, mais qu'elle elle rentrait avec eux. Puis elle se mit face à son écran, et cria à la caméra qu'ils avaient intérêt à la laisser tranquille.

Ils furent dehors, et la morsure de la nuit d'hiver faillit tirer des larmes d'angoisse à Tony.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, murmura Darcy en marchant précipitamment.

-Un défi qui dépassait les bornes, résuma Loki.

Puis il le regarda, et Tony dit dans un soupir :

-Je vais bien, me fais pas ces yeux-là. Je sais pas juste où on va trouver toute cette thune.

-C'est pas grave ça, je peux vous l'avancer, dit la peintre d'un ton sincère.

-Darcy, on parle de six mille dollars, lui rappela Loki d'un ton incrédule.

-Avec ce soir, j'attends les deux cent patates. Alors tu me demandes de vous dépanner de trois pourcents de ce que je possède. Y'a une époque où ces trois pourcents, tu les claquais pour m'offrir un café. Je vous laisse pas tomber les gars, fit-elle en les prenant tous les deux par la taille, c'est suffisamment dur comme ça.

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, et en attendant que Loki et Darcy vérifient dans le règlement qu'un joueur pouvait prêter de l'argent à un autre, il alla prendre un bain.

Il avait des courbatures partout. Sans parler de son visage, et des deux immenses bleus sur son torse. Et puis merde, il se sentait si déprimé. Ils étaient revenus au point de départ. Et avec aucun logement pour le lendemain soir.

Il cacha son visage d'une main tremblante de douleur. Il n'allait pas pouvoir de laver au gant avec ça. Tony tu penses à quoi bon sang, c'est peut-être ton dernier bain avant de crever comme un rat, et tu te lamentes pour le gant ? Il ramena ses jambes à lui et nicha sa tête dans le creux des genoux. Il sentait encore la dureté du sol quand il s'y était laissé tomber.

Loki avait refusé certes, mais s'il avait montré plus d'assurance, ou l'avait forcé comme lui l'avait fait la première fois, ils auraient encore tout leur argent. Il avait tout fait foirer pour une pipe, et à un type qu'il ne trouvait pas dégueulasse en plus. A vouloir tant les faire perdre, dans la boîte, sur les toits, il avait fini par y arriver.

Il entendit frapper, et marmonna qu'on pouvait entrer. Loki entrouvrit la porte, la ferma derrière lui, et alla s'asseoir au bord de la baignoire.

-C'est autorisé, fit-il doucement, on peut rembourser Nerve avec l'argent de Darcy. Et bien sûr si elle perd, on fait la même chose pour elle. Mais la question est, est-ce que tu veux y rejouer ?

Tony détacha son regard de ses yeux verts, et fixa le carrelage marbré.

-Pas le choix pas vrai, fit-il dans un petit rire, si je peux pas sucer un type que j'aime bien, je vais pas devenir escort.

-C'est moi qui ai refusé Tony, affirma Loki en contemplant le verre à dent. J'aurais aimé crois-moi, mais pas sous la contrainte et devant un million de personnes. C'est moi qui nous ai fait perdre.

L'ancien trader voulut hausser un sourcil, mais grimaça de douleur parce que c'était son œil au beurre noir.

-C'est quoi cet aveu, fit-il d'un ton moqueur.

-Je plaisante, marmonna-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

Mouais, il doutait sérieusement que ce ne soit qu'une blague. Ҫa le fit sourire.

-Eh, je peux pas mettre le gant avec ça, fit-il en sortant ses mains blessées de l'eau. Tu veux pas me frotter le dos ?

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, mais attrapa le gel douche et la pièce de tissu au logo de l'hôtel. Une fois mouillé et enfilé, il lava doucement le corps abîmé, s'excusant et prenant plus de précautions quand Tony grimaçait.

-Je veux bien rejouer à Nerve, fit-il au bout d'un moment en penchant la tête pour laisser un meilleur accès à sa nuque. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait si on a un autre défi du genre ? Ils savent que c'est notre faiblesse, ils vont pas s'en priver.

-Peut-être faut-il prendre le problème dans l'autre sens, fit Loki en lui frottant l'autre épaule. Tu vois, avec l'argent de Nerve, on va pouvoir dormir ici ce soir même si nos comptes sont à sec. Et oui on a une dette, mais Darcy va nous aider. Donc peut-être qu'on pourrait aller plus loin, faire une espèce de capital de joueurs. Imagine que Darcy loue un appartement pour un mois, ou même en achète un, et qu'elle perde. Nous deux ou même Spideypool, on se cotise pour l'aider à rembourser le temps qu'elle se remette à jouer, et dans l'affaire, elle a un bien monétaire de mettons deux cent mille, acquis légalement et revendable.

Tony resta bouche bée de longues secondes alors que Loki retirait le gant avec un air fier de lui, avant de finalement dire :

-C'est de la spéculation financière pure et dure. Tu veux créer une bulle : qu'est-ce qui se passe si tout le monde perd en même temps ?

-Euh, là il faut vendre nos corps, et accessoirement, si tout le monde fait comme nous, l'économie s'effondre, avoua Loki avec une pointe d'amusement en déversant du shampoing dans sa paume. Mais ça pourrait marcher.

-C'est vrai, ça pourrait marcher, fredonna-t-il alors que le claquement du bouchon résonnait et qu'on commençait à lui masser la tête. Si on est plusieurs joueurs à se liguer, on peut même faire tomber Nerve en solde négatif et le faire crasher.

-Je pense que la personne qui a lancé l'appli est très riche, présuma Loki en passant entre ses doigts les courtes mèches noires pour enlever le sang et la sueur. Finalement aucun joueur ne gagne d'argent, et il y a des millions de voyeurs qui l'approvisionnent tous les mois -attention à tes yeux, marmonna-t-il en essuyant un filet de mousse qui coulait sur son front et Tony referma les paupières. Même en se donnant le mot et abandonnant tous en même temps, elle aura toujours assez d'argent pour relancer la machine. Non, pour faire tomber Nerve, il faut démasquer son créateur.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait les yeux fermés, mais la voix de Loki resta longtemps dans ses oreilles. Faire tomber le masque, pour couper la tête et voir s'écrouler le corps. C'était si tentant.

Loki le rinça, lui demanda avec un sourire moqueur s'il avait besoin d'aide pour se sécher et s'habiller, Tony répliqua qu'il aimerait ça pas vrai, mais le remercia pour son aide et lui dit qu'il pouvait se débrouiller. Trente minutes plus tard, Darcy leur faisait un virement de 6578 dollars. Dès qu'ils s'affichèrent sur leur solde ils disparurent, et leur écran de téléphone s'alluma.

VOTRE DETTE A BIEN ÉTÉ REMBOURSÉE

VOULEZ-VOUS REJOUER ?

Loki et lui se sourirent, et appuyèrent sur le bouton vert.

Le lendemain soir, ils volaient la plaque du lieutenant Steve Rogers, avaient quatre-vingt dix-sept heures à passer au poste de police, et cumulaient déjà deux mille cinq cent dollars.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Défi de la voyeuse Ska à la joueuse Lectrice : La prochaine fois que tu iras chez le coiffeur, à la question « qu'est-ce que ce sera ? », aie le cran de répondre : « Faites comme vous le sentez » (et ouais, toi aussi t'es passée aux défis supérieurs)


	12. Chapter 12

Obvy : OMG tellement de choses dans ce chapitre, préparez les défibrillateurs vous allez en faire un arrêt cardiaque tellement c'est bien. Ska tu sais que je t'aime. Comme tout le monde t'aime et que j'aime tout le monde ici d'ailleurs (surtout une Wanda). Bisous !

Ska : Joyeux mois de décembre ! Vous caillez pas trop ? Enjoy it !

 **Playlist :**

Verge – Owl City

Wonderland – Natalia Kills

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Le monde tournait autour de Loki.

Il voyait la vie en rouge et bleu. En vert et orange. En violet, en flash, en flash, en flash, en flash. Il sentait malgré lui un sourire étirer ses lèvres, il se cramponnait à son verre pour ne pas tomber de son siège.

En face de lui le barman lui hurla quelque chose, il n'écouta pas, n'entendit pas, rit derechef en voyant la bouche s'agiter sans son sortir, bascula vers l'avant, se rattrapant miraculeusement au comptoir sans cesser de rire.

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, il l'entendait tambouriner dans sa poitrine, frapper pour en sortir, alors qu'il avalait cul sec le shooter qu'il tenait pé-nii-ble-ment entre ses... doigts. Il lui sembla qu'il en commandait un autre, sa voix ne perçant pas le Boum Boum incessant que la musique faisait naître dans son cerveau.

Tout semblait fou, tout... tour-nait. Est-ce que le monde avait toujours tourné ains-i-i ? Il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper, l'excitation euphorique qui remontait lentement jusqu'à son cœur jouant sur ses actions.

Là-bas dans la foule il croyait les voir. Ils étaient partout ! Rit-il en manquant de basculer une seconde fois, se rattrapant à un torse un peu trop près.

Il s'y agrippa plus fortement, passant une langue furtive sur ses lèvres avant de passer ses mains sous le t-shirt auquel appartenait le torse. Deux grandes mains, calées, recouvrirent les siennes, empruntèrent le même chemin, alors qu'il se penchait un peu plus. Un peu plus encoore. Il sentit vaguement des mains s'accrocher à ses cheveux, des lèvres forcer les siennes, alors qu'il ondulait contre le corps pressé contre le sien.

Un murmure, un rire étouffé et il s'était déjà décollé, envoyant un clin d'œil à l'autre – pas rancunier et filant voir un autre danseur – essayant de ne pas trop tanguer en avançant. Le sol s'était fait instable sous ses pieds, grouillait.

Un serveur passa, il attrapa un des verres – il lui semblait vaguement que c'était ambré – l'avala d'un coup avant de le reposer sur le plateau. Il paierait... plus tard. Le club était à lui, non ? Le serveur était à lui, les verres étaient à lui, le barman, les danseurs, l'alcool l'alcool l'alcool, tout lui appartenait et ils n'avaient RIEN à dire dessus.

Son rire résonna à nouveau, alors qu'une rousse se collait à lui, l'embrassait en étouffant sa joie, plaquait son bassin contre le sien, son corps ondulant contre le sien, avant qu'elle ne lui laisse un souvenir en un baiser sur la joue – bien trop près des lèvres trop près trop près – filant en un clin d'oeil.

Le monde appartenait à Loki aujourd'hui et il comptait bien en profiter.

Ils étaient là – toujours en bras – elle se collant contre son frère, ses lèvres mordillant les autres, il le voyait il le voyait c'était si prévisible après tout elle avait toujours manifesté clairement clairement ses intentions. Eux... Deux filles chacunes collées à eux, ils pressaient leurs hanches contre celles des filles, entremêlaient leurs corps.

Il rit de nouveau.

Euphorique.  
Tout battait à cent à l'heure, la musique obscurcissait ses pensées, s'ils l'avaient vu eux qui le traitaient de langue d'argent pas capable de dire un mot en entier à présent, sauf leurs prénoms, ils roulaient sur sa langue, il sifflaient

Il descendit péniblement les marches, se glissa au milieu de la foule, des mains caressant son corps au passage sans qu'il n'y fasse attention sinon par des gémissements qui les faisaient approfondir leurs caresses. Lui, son nom, son nom... Il allait s'en rappeler, oui, c'était sur le bout de sa langue, hmm... Il était là assis sur ce canapé, des filles aux yeux un peu trop brillants à ses côtés, il traçait difficilement un trait de poudre blanche, s'y acharnait distraitement.

Loki se glissa à côté de lui – intéressé.

« - Beau pa-pa-parleur susurra l'auttre Fandral oui c'était ça, c'était Fandral. Toi qui refusait obstinément de parti-ci-per, te voilà dans un bel état... Il aura suffi d'unee, une seule pillule ! Éclata-t-il de rire.

Il ne comprit pas un traître mot de ce que bégaya le blond, appuyant simplement son absence de réponse par un sourire, alors qu'il se laissait tomber à ses côtés, chassant les filles.

Tu veux... essayer ? Proposa Fandral alors qu'il acquiesçait mollement, hochant sa tête. L'alcool commençait déjà à pointer le bout de son mauvais côté dans son crâne, la musique résonnait au même rythme que ses migraines.

Il lui tendit un billet froissé, roulé, alors que Loki l'attrapait maladroitement. Il le fixa une seconde sans vraiment savoir quoi faire avec, hésita, alors que le blond se pencha déjà sur la table, aspirant à l'aide de son propre billet la ligne blanche.

Il l'imita, manquant d'éternuer quand elle pénétra son cerveau.

Une vague de froid déferla dans tout son bras, descendant le long de ses veines alors qu'il frissonnait d'excitation, une déferlante de chaleur inondant son crâne à l'inverse. Il sourit – rêveusement – l'impression de toute puissance d'euphorie de de de …

Il planait.

Il sentait sa tête tourner, ses mains s'accrocher seules dans le fauteuil pour ne pas tomber, ce froid ce froid intense encore et encore et encore, et Fandral qui lui souriait devant lui, qui riait, son sourire, ce froid, ce froid, cette goutte de sueur qui glissait, ce sourire, ce sourire, ce sourire

Son cœur accéléra dans sa poitrine, battit la mesure en deux temps, cogna pour s'échapper, pour s'évada, se pressa contre sa cage thoracique l'empêchant de respirer, alors que ses mains ses doigts se crispaient sur le tissu, de l'air de l'air, ce froid, ce sourire, ce sourire...

Loki eut une seconde d'horreur, de retour à la réalité, le fixa avec haine avant que tout ne recommence qu'il ne tangue, que ce froid continue à lui geler les veines.

Ses doigts brûlaient, picotaient, ses bras gelaient, sa tête était une fournaise et mon dieu, mon dieu, ce sourire, ce visage...

Il ne contrôla pas ses gestes, se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur le blond quand l'alarme hurlante, les sirènes infernales gelèrent son cerveau. Une douleur immense, une nausée sans nom fit vibrer son cœur alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même.

 _« - Que personne ne bouge, vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! »_

Loki se réveilla en sueur, serrant les draps entre ses poings, se redressant immédiatement dans le lit, une goutte glissant de son visage jusqu'aux draps.

Il ferma les yeux, soupirant et s'essuyant le visage du revers de la main. Rejetant les draps, il se leva, fixa l'horloge (4 heures évidemment pas dix) avant d'enjamber gracieusement l'équipe qui dormait à poing fermé, la seule fille ronflant comme Th... comme un homme. Il lui jeta un regard amusé – ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer cette femme insupportable.

Avec l'accord extraordinaire des deux jumeaux et moyennant une augmentation très raisonnable du prix de la chambre, l'équipe Spideypool et Darcy avaient fini par élire domicile dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Le prix en était désormais réduit par trois, chacun payant sa part.

Loki soupira une seconde fois, les yeux fermés, en ouvrant la porte-fenêtre du balcon. Il en profita pour piocher une des cigarettes de Darcy, sans rancune, regardant New-York toujours sous la nuit.

Le goût de menthe lui piquait légèrement la langue, l'intérieur de sa bouche ressentait une certaine chaleur et la nicotine lui brûlait légèrement les sinus, son nez se fronçant devant la légère piqûre ressentie. Il ferma les yeux, laissant s'envoler la fumée, l'apaisement venant au fur et à mesure. Il n'avait plus l'habitude, mais après ça...

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, s'auto-fustigeant. Ça aurait dû être une affaire rangée, classée, merci beaucoup le classeur est jeté, mais... Il se haïssait de continuer de faire des cauchemars sur le sujet. Sur son idiotie, sa naïveté – lui le forgeur de mensonge.

L'ex-forgeur de mensonge, se reprit-il.

Tout ça était derrière lui maintenant.

Il souffla, portant une seconde fois sa cigarette à la bouche avant de fermer lesdits yeux le temps d'une seconde. Et d'inspirer profondément, la fumée s'échappant par vagues grises de sa bouche mi-ouverte.  
La nicotine, le St-Graal de l'apaisement.

« - Je savais que tu étais vampire, lança la voix amusée de Tony derrière lui.

\- Que faire, me voilà découvert, répondit-il distraitement, essayant de cacher son malaise. Peine perdue avec son partenaire qui s'installa à ses côtés, piochant une cigarette, se servant sans gêne en la coinçant entre ses lèvres.

\- J'en profite, je n'ai plus besoin de vendre des marrons chauds pendant cinq heures pour avoir le droit à une taffe, se justifia-t-il en levant les mains. Il marqua une pause, soufflant dans la nuit, avant de se tourner vers Loki, un léger sourire amer sur ses lèvres. Quelque chose t'empêche de dormir hein ? Sacré merderie que le passé...

\- Tu l'as dit, confirma-t-il en fermant les yeux. On dirait que cette saloperie attend que je me foute une balle pour me laisser dormir.

Il finit par se tourner également vers Tony, les yeux de celui-ci brillant d'une curiosité refoulée, ce qui amena un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est plus le moment que dans une cabine d'essayage ou pendant un vol d'autobus, je suppose, ajouta-t-il en abdiquant. Très bien, prépare le pop corn.

Tony poussa un soupir mi de joie mi de soulagement, levant son poing vers le ciel avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil.

\- Mec je commençais à mourir de curiosité. Quelques jours de plus et tu me retrouvais à fouiller tout les annuaires de la ville. » Loki haussa un sourcil ce qui eut le mérite de lui faire lever les mains en l'air. « - Accuse celui qui m'a fait !

Loki soupira d'un agacement amusé, tirant une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette avant de se lancer.

« - J'étais plutôt un connard avant, commença-t-il. Il fusilla du regard Tony, prévenant le risque. N'essaye même pas de dire que ça n'a pas changé et écoute. - Tony posa une main sur sa poitrine, image même d'un ange d'innocence – j'avais un frère, il grimaça ; soupira, Thor. Odinson.

\- Attend comme...

\- Ouais. Comme l'entreprise. Son chef c'était.. Mon père. En quelque sorte, rajouta-t-il avec une grimace écœurée. J'étais pas vraiment l'enfant modèle, le bon fils c'était plutôt Thor. Lui, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait, il reprendrait l'entreprise de Papa, ferait un bon chef, attirait l'attention partout où il passait, le fils prodige, finit-il amèrement.

\- J'ai connu ça. Toujours eu envie de les frapper ces types. Même si j'étais un vrai playboy avant la rue, plaisanta Tony. Okay, okay, je te laisse parler ajouta-t-il en vitesse devant le regard noir.

\- Et puis je suis rentré à l'école d'Art. Ça c'était le comble pour eux. En plus de refuser d'être un fils digne il fallait que Loki se fasse artiste... C'est là que j'ai rencontré Darcy. Une vraie petite idiote, je ne pouvais pas la supporter. Son caractère infernal, son humour... N'en parlons pas. Mais c'est Darcy. Ce n'était pas possible qu'on ne s'entende pas au final. »

Loki marqua une pause, coula un regard vers la forme étalé par terre, sourit. Ces années-là avaient été magnifiques, à l'école d'art. Sa famille l'ignorait royalement, Darcy était délicieusement timbrée le faisant s'échapper de la perfection qu'entretenait faussement sa famille.

« - Thor sortait beaucoup à cette époque là. Moi aussi. Rien de bien méchant, de l'alcool seulement, quelques clopes. Sauf qu'eux c'était à un autre niveau, rit-il faussement, l'amèrement déversé de ses paroles comme du fiel. Odin possédait un night-club, un cadeau à Thor pour ses dix-sept ans, un moyen de calmer son enthousiasme... débordant. »

Il se rappelait de cette époque. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Thor fêtait ses innombrables réussites avec ses amis et lui était connu sous le nom de Langue d'argent parce que la parole permettait toujours d'arriver à ses fins.

Il avait appris depuis que non.

« - Il insistait parfois pour que je vienne. Sans Darcy de préférence, elle n'était pas la bienvenue, serpent tentateur sur les Adams que nous représentions. Je disais non – toujours. Qui aurait voulu se vautrer autant dans la luxure que lui et ses soi-disant amis ? Sa voix était remplie de rancœur – il le savait – mais c'était impossible à maîtriser.

\- Mais c'était mon frère, alors j'ai accepté. Rien de grave, je m'étais dit, une seule soirée, montre lui que la désapprobation de Père ne change rien entre vous. Mauvaise idée, vraiment. Mauvaise mauvaise idée, cracha-t-il.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Siffla Loki avec haine, ses yeux brillant de colère et effrayant un moment Tony. Ces connards m'ont drogué. Une simple pilule, presque rien disaient-il, suffisamment pour que je sois arrêté en train de me droguer. De la cocaïne, rien que ça. Je te laisse imaginer la joie du paternel, rit-il sombrement.

Tony haussa un sourcil, indigné.

\- Il suffisait de dire que c'était eux qui t'avaient drogué au départ !  
\- Facile à dire, grinça Loki. Qui croirait le mouton noir de la famille, le vilain petit canard ? Et Odin est venu me chercher en garde à vue, a payé la caution à contrecœur, vraiment. À partir de là... ça a dégénéré.

Il se tût, écrasant le mégot de sa cigarette éteinte contre le métal du balcon. Tordit ses traits en un rictus grimaçant.

\- Il tournait devant moi, hurlait que je n'étais rien, qu'un imbécile et qu'il aurait préféré avoir un autre fils comme Thor. J'étais furieux, nous avons beaucoup hurlé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me crache que de toute façon il avait toujours su que je finirais par adopter la tare de mes parents lorsqu'il m'avait adopté ! Finit le brun en se redressant, ses poings serrés, ses jointures blanchissant sous la colère. Le lendemain j'étais parti, je me présentais chez plusieurs entreprises différentes. Sauf qu'on ne contrarie par le Père de Tout sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquence...

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Tony d'une voix blanche, figé devant la fureur de son associé si calme d'ordinaire.

\- Impossible de travailler ! Hurla d'un rire jaune très jaune Loki. Parce que mon Père a payé le système pour qu'on refuse de m'embaucher ! J'ai essayé d'autres choses, plus petites. Serveur. Dans un fastfood, reprit-il beaucoup plus calmement. Je me faisais virer au bout de deux jours sans véritable motif.

Loki se cala sur la barrière, observant la ville qui s'éveillait péniblement peu à peu, sans rajouter un mot, se calmant à son tour. Il ferma les yeux, expira. Il avait voulu que Tony soit au courant, maintenant il l'était. Il se laissait simplement beaucoup trop emporter par ses souvenirs.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, alors qu'il se retournait avec surprise vers son associé. Celui-ci le regarda avec un mélange de compréhension et de compassion, s'appuyant à son tour.

« - Je connais ça, les problèmes avec les pères, » souffla-t-il calmement. Il finit par se tourner vers Loki, une ébauche de sourire sur ses lèvres. « - Au moins on est tout les deux maintenant. Plus de problème, juste une ligne droite traversant l'Enfer et au bout nos îles.

Au bout nos îles, confirma Loki avec un faible sourire.

C'était pour ça qu'ils faisaient ça, non ?

-o-o-o-o-

Loki et Tony avaient regagné environ l'équivalent de ce qu'ils avaient perdus une semaine plus tard, enchaînant les défis au compte-goutte, une cinquantaine de milliers de dollars sur leurs comptes communs et trimant pour arriver au million tant attendu. Cinq cent milles pour leurs deux îles, cinq cent encore pour vivre bien paisiblement pendant un long moment. Un très très long moment.

Ils étaient penchés sur l'écran, dix secondes en compte à rebours avant qu'un nouveau défi n'apparaisse. Darcy était sortie pour aller acheter de quoi manger – ses yeux brillants indiquaient plutôt un rendez-vous avec une policière - tandis que les deux autres couraient dans New-York pour un défi marathon/vol de sacs à main.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'au départ on était plutôt contre et que maintenant on en peut plus en attendant un nouveau défi ? Rit Tony, amusé.

\- Êtres propriétaires d'un morceau de terre flottant nécessite des sacrifices, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Le (cent) vingt-neuvième (si on comptait depuis le début ) défi sonna en apparaissant, de son Ting ! Devenu familier et de cette voix comptant presque comme un troisième membre du duo.

« - Un... What's.. What's in my mouth challenge ? Ils nous prennent pour qui, des Youtubeuses beauté ?  
\- Tu préfères ça ou passer sous un train ?  
\- Au final ça peut être très bien un challenge... Je me porte même volontaire, marmonna Tony, fixant avec un dégoût palpable l'appareil.

Loki regarda autour de lui, perplexe. Comment comptaient-ils qu'ils testent des aliments étranges ? En plein supermarché ? Ils étaient à l'hôtel, et sans frigo.

Juste au moment où il allait formuler ses doutes se posa un ballotin sur le balcon, faisant sourciller Loki, et halluciner son coéquipier.

« - On est dans Hunger Games ou quoi ? On est sous surveillance ?  
\- Je ne préfère pas savoir, grimaça-t-il, allant chercher le ballotin. Ne regarde pas, je ne voudrais pas gâcher ta surprise.

Tony ferma les yeux à contrecœur alors qu'il déballait le tout, dévoilant plusieurs...huh... choses visiblement comestibles ainsi qu'une cuillère et un foulard pour les yeux de l'ex-trader.

Loki fronça les sourcils, nouant promptement le foulard pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir ce qu'il allait lui faire tester. Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose, espérait ne pas se tromper – tout perdre pour un défi aussi idiot, il l'aurait assez mauvaise – et décida de commencer en alignant tout ce qu'il allait faire goûter au brun. Il y avait sept tests en tout, de quoi en retourner l'estomac.

Il grimaça, presque dégoûté.

Fit sauter le couvercle du premier pot en y plongeant la cuillère.

« - C'est comestible au moins ? Tenta Tony, gardant sa bouche obstinément fermée.  
\- Il paraît, le rassura énormément son associé. Je crois. Peut-être. Il grimaça à nouveau. Allez ouvre la bouche, c'est payé.  
\- C'est hy-er ten-an-cieux it co-mm-e çaa répondit l'autre, la cuillère enfoncé dans la bouche. Loki la retira alors qu'il déglutissait de son mieux, se léchant les lèvres avec une sorte de dégoût à peine réprimé. C'est dégueulasse ! Ce truc ça... C'est de la confiture, okay... C'est à peine sucré... j'ai l'impression d'être chez interfloral !

Il réprima un rire en voyant l'ex-trader avaler difficilement, essayer de deviner ce qu'on lui avait fourré entre les lèvres.

\- C'est de la rose ?  
\- Un point de gagné pour Tony !  
\- Putain c'est vraiment dégueulasse, on aurait dit que je bouffais une fleur !  
\- Te plains pas et attends, c'est loin d'être terminé.

Laissant de côté le pot de confiture de rose, il attrapa l'aliment suivant, le fixant avec un amusement croissant. Paix à son âme, cette fois Tony rejoindrait le Paradis - ou l'Enfer – à la seconde où il goûterait ça.

\- Si tu ne meurs pas dès que tu as ça en bouche, mes respects.  
\- Merci mec, tu as un don pour rassurer, ironisa Tony, ayant un mouvement de recul incontrôlé.

Loki étouffa un rire, versant un peu sur la cuillère avant de l'enfoncer dans la bouche de Tony, qui fronça d'abord les sourcils avant de recracher le peu qu'il avait devant lui.

\- Putain ça pique ! Putain, putain se mit-il à hurler, essuyer sa bouche de ses mains du mieux qu'il pouvait, tirant sa langue le plus possible. Ça brûle, ma langue brûle ! Aah !

Le brun se mordit la lèvre, s'empêchant de rire devant le spectacle, le téléphone posé de façon à filmer n'en perdant pas une miette.

\- Ça brûle ! C'est quoi cette connerie, du piment ?  
\- Du tabasco, confirma Loki pince sans rire. Prêt pour le troisième ?

Les quatre autres spécialités (du beurre de cacahuète qui ne déplut pas tant ça, du hareng en boîte, du curry en poudre ainsi que des tics-tacs au popcorn – c'était foutrement répugnant avait marmonné Tony ) furent vite expédiées sous le regard inquisiteur de Nerve.

Loki commençait à s'amuser de plus en voyant les grimaces de son associé, et fut presque déçu en voyant qu'il ne restait plus qu'une chose. Il déchanta assez vite en voyant de quoi il s'agissait, une grimace écœurée remplaçant son sourire.

Il allait vraiment lui faire goûter ça ?

« - Accroches-toi ça va être dur... marmonna-t-il, les dents serrées, une étincelle de dégoût en tenant du bout des doigts la-la... chose.  
\- C'est quelque chose que les humains mangent ?  
\- A part si tu es masochiste...  
\- Je fais ça pour nos îles, pour nos îles, pour nos îles, pour nos îles...

Il lui glissa le truc entre les lèvres, Tony grimaçant avant de mordre dedans, tandis qu'il détournait carrément le regard pour ne pas le voir manger ça.

\- C'est croustillant... Franchement dégueulasse, ça a un goût de foie périmé, ça... craque. On dirait une sauterelle, putain Lok's c'est pas une sauterelle ?  
\- Presque...  
\- Des vers ? Oh pitié, par pitié, que ce soit pas des vers ou un cafard – paix à ton âme Kurt – je vais en cauchemarder pendant des jours.  
\- Toujours pas, continua-t-il en le faisant paniquer. Tu es dans la bonne catégorie, cherche un peu.

Tony battit l'air de ses mains, se tordit les doigts.

« - Des araignées, nan, nan je sentirais les pattes, du serpent ? Trop insectiveux. Je sais, je sais... DU SCORPION !

Il retira immédiatement son foulard des yeux, se tournant vers Loki pour attendre confirmation, balayant du regard la pièce pour trouver ce que c'était. En apercevant la boîte pleine de scorpions, il grimaça, s'empressant d'aller éteindre Nerve, le défi complété.

Aussitôt la voix résonna, leur indiquant qu'ils avaient gagnés plus de trois mille dollars, s'ils souhaitaient passer des défis moyens aux difficiles.

Ils se concertèrent d'un même échange de regard, acquiesçant. S'ils voulaient être débarrassés de Nerve au plus vite soit il fallait qu'ils gagnent cet argent, soit qu'ils fassent crasher le système. Ils n'avaient pas avancé pour le moment sur l'identité du propriétaire, bien qu'ils aient une liste des personnes suffisamment riches pour l'être.

Ils en avaient pour plusieurs milliers de personne, autant chercher une neurone intelligente dans le cerveau de Wade.

-o-o-o-o-

C'est à ce moment là que Loki se rappela pourquoi il haïssait Tony et lui envoyait des regards noirs depuis deux heures.

Parce que lui était habillé d'un magnifique veston gris anthracite un costume accordé et une cravate rouge qui jurait avec le tout mais collait parfaitement avec l'image trash mais classe qu'il renvoyait. Un milliardaire vaniteux, fier de lui et séducteur qui trempait visiblement dans des affaires louches et n'avait pas la décence de le cacher.

Alors que lui...

Au départ, lorsqu'ils avaient reçu le défi, Tony s'était automatiquement tourné vers lui, le jaugeant de haut en bas avant de confirmer d'un hochement de tête. Il avait cru qu'il serait celui qui jouerait le milliardaire vaniteux, avait souri. Mauvaise idée.

Mauvaise putain d'idée.

Parce qu'il avait passé deux heures entre les mains de Darcy – école d'art que voulez-vous – et qu'à présent Tony le regardait, mort de rire, en accompagnant ses quelques moments de lucidité de clins d'oeils tout sauf prudes.

Okay, il savait qu'il avait une carrure assez androgyne, des mains fines et un visage pâle, qui aurait plus sié à une femme qu'à lui, mais... Mais.

Darcy avait vraiment fait des miracles, leur empêchant le déshonneur ultime d'aller demander à une maquilleuse professionnelle et seul le prix des parures et des vêtements avait entaché leur compte en banque.

Il fusilla du regard Tony, qui s'étranglait toujours de rire – Pietro l'avait dragué tout sauf subtilement , s'enfuyant en courant lorsqu'il avait ouvert la bouche - avançant précautionneusement sur la route pour aller héler un taxi en ignorant superbement l'imbécile qu'il avait à ses côtés.

D'un point de vue tout à fait objectif, Loki ne faisait pas une belle femme. De son point de vue du moins, le groom ne le partageant visiblement pas.

Il monta dans le taxi, toujours furieux, Tony à ses côtés. Il se voyait bien trop maigre, les chevilles et les jambes trop fines bien trop fines, les bras comme deux baguettes squelettiques, les joues creuses bien trop creuses. Même ses cheveux. Darcy n'avait pas pu faire de miracle dessus, il haïssait les extensions – une seconde avait suffit pour le déterminer – et la seule solution avait été une épaisse perruque brune bouclée.

Seul le maquillage rattrapait un peu, lui donnant un visage totalement féminin, une bouche redessinée dans un rouge bien trop sombre pour lui et des cils dont la longueur dépassait la limite humaine.

« - Tout va foirer, ça va foirer, et je me serais uniquement pris la honte de toute une vie et pire encore, marmonna-t-il en boucle, fixant furieusement Tony.

\- Mais non, aie confiance – le brun siffla les derniers mots avec humour, ultime référence avant leur entrée en enfer – tout va bien se passer. Tu fais une Lady Loki magnifique, je t'aurais invité à boire un verre avant la rue, finit-il en lui accordant un coup d'épaule, rieur.

Ses paroles ne changèrent rien à son air colérique, Tony finissant par hausser les épaules avant d'avoir une idée et de sourire démesurément.

« - Et si tu t'essayais sur le chauffeur ? Ça fera un entraînement avant eux, Peter et Wade ne comptaient pas, ils étaient trop occupés à rire...

\- Merci du réconfort, siffla-t-il – ou elle ? La notion était vague à présent.

Néanmoins ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, ça lui permettrait d'être sûr de réussir son coup quand ils arriveraient au bar. Eux et leur manie d'avoir choisi les défis difficiles... Il avait envie de se mettre des baffes pour ça.

En poussant un soupir qui promettait la fin du monde, il se pencha vers le chauffeur, remarquant avec dégoût le filet de sauce au coin des lèvres, le crâne dégarni et l'âge visiblement avancé. Sans compter qu'il n'était pas vraiment classé dans les canons de beauté à part dans la catégorie poids lourd peut-être.

Il ravala son dégoût, n'oubliant pas d'écraser violemment le pied du faux – ou ex ? - milliardaire avant de faire courir ses doigts, tout aussi maquillés et vernis que le reste, sur l'épaule de l'épave humaine allant glisser jusqu'à son torse. Ou ce qui y ressemblait.

Dieu qu'il détestait sa vie.

« - Voulez quelque chose ma p'tite dame ?

Oh merveilleux, il ne s'était pas fait surprendre. Est-ce que vous sentiez l'ironie ?

Figeant ses traits en un faux sourire un peu crispé, il continua son œuvre descendant jusqu'à la jambe du chauffeur, avant d'enlever brusquement sa main. Okay ça suffisait.

« - Peut-être pourriez-vous faire quelque chose pour moi... si vous allez un peu plus vite, susurra-t-il en essayant de rendre sa voix un peu plus féminine.

Il y parvint visiblement car l'autre ne bondit pas de dégoût, ne le repoussa pas en arrière et se contenta de sourire grossièrement, accélérant en appuyant sur la pédale, Tony ravalant son rire presque hystérique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le chauffeur se gara devant le club où ils avaient rendez-vous, se tournant vers Loki pour réclamer son dû mais pas assez rapidement car il avait fourré l'argent dans les mains de Tony, se dépêchant de sortir de la voiture, respirant profondément.

Tout allait bien se passer, tout allait bien se passer, tout allait bien se passer, tout allait bien se passer.

Un Tony sorti de la voiture tendit un bras pour qu'il s'y agrippe, alors que Loki l'attrapait avec presque reconnaissance. Ce serait un calvaire pour lui d'entrer là-dedans, en particulier avec une tenue pareille.

Parce que non il n'aurait pas pu venir en jean et en t-shirt, non, il fallait qu'il porte un fourreau vert au haut en corset placé sur une poitrine en latex, une fourrure de renard sur les épaules et un long collier en or, ainsi que des gants qui remontaient jusqu'à son majeur.

Il soupira une dernière fois, haïssant Nerve, alors qu'il prenait une vidéo d'eux deux sur le point d'entrer dans le club, l'envoyant à l'application avant de ranger son portable.

« - C'est parti, je présume.

\- Bonne chance. A nous deux. »

Ils entrèrent d'un pas lent dans le club, Loki grimaçant instantanément en reconnaissant la lourde musique des boîtes où son frère allait, raffermissant sa prise sur le bras de Tony. Il en avait besoin là, peu importe s'il se couvrait de ridicule.

Les néons de toutes les couleurs les éclairaient peu à peu de rouge, de bleu, de vert, alors qu'il fermait les yeux, refusant de voir ça.

Ils avaient des gens à trouver.  
Son regard balaya la salle, essayant de repérer lesdites personnes. Il se fixa sur un groupe de personnes tout au fond, cinq ou six danseuses collées contre eux, correspondant au signalement que Nerve leur avait donné.

« - Trouvés. » murmura Loki en désignant discrètement l'objet de ses attentions.

Tony acquiesça, hochant la tête avant de pousser un soupir, de se redresser et d'attraper son associé par la taille en lui marmonnant une série d'excuses. Ledit associé laissa faire, conscient que c'était pour rentrer le rôle alors qu'ils avançaient vers leurs cibles.

Tony se planta à un ou deux mètres d'eux, exhibant une carte de dix de pique de sa poche en la jetant sur la table avant de faire signe à Loki de s'asseoir avec eux à côté de lui. Les hommes la ramassèrent, la faisant passer de main en main en tâtant la particularité de cette carte – unique au monde – avant d'acquiescer.

« - Le patron nous avait pas dit qu'il y avait un nouveau, grogna un des hommes, resserrant son emprise sur la hanche d'une blonde à ses côtés.

\- Le patron aime garder ses secrets; t'as un problème avec ça, explique toi avec lui.

Un autre, aux cheveux blonds gominés, se mit à rire, posant son verre sur la table.

« - Je t'aime bien toi. Et si notre bleu nous disait son nom ? Le boss l'aurait pas recruté s'il lui servait pas. Et dis nous qui est cette belle brune à tes côtés, hmm, bien trouvé.

\- Tony.  
\- Et Loki ajouta l'intéressé, pinçant ses lèvres en une fine ligne écarlate.

\- Pas courant comme nom, les filles préfèrent en général Jess ou du même genre...  
\- Je ne me classe pas comme les autres filles, lui informa gentiment – très gentiment – Loki, adressant un sourire séduisant à grand renfort de self-control.

\- Hmm... Pas commode, j'adore ! Renchérit un autre, penchant ses yeux remplis d'un désir fiévreux, en repoussant une jolie rousse sur le côté.

Loki perçut un moment une flamme de colère dans les yeux bleus glacés de celle-ci, qui lui octroya un sourire mental amusé.

Pas toutes les mêmes servantes dociles au final.

Alors que Tony rentrait totalement dans le jeu en laissant une main sur son verre et une autre sur la jambe de Loki – il s'assurerait de lui faire payer plus tard quand il s'y attendrait le moins, du genre en dormant –celui-ci promenait son regard sur le reste de l'assemblée.

Ils devaient simplement rester pendant une heure. Une heure ce n'était pas si cher payé... Enfin... Il esquissa un mouvement de recul en voyant les armes briller sous les néons. Du moins ça ne l'aurait pas été s'ils ne faisaient pas tous parti de la Mafia.

Joli jeu que Nerve n'est-ce pas ?

Les minutes s'égrainèrent assez rapidement – heureusement pour eux – Loki essayant de rester statique entre les verres qui passaient, les seringues échangées plus ou moins discrètement et obstinément refusées par Tony, les mains qui glissaient sur sa peau et les sourires forcés des autres filles.

Chaque seconde le convainquait davantage de jouer à Nerve. Pour Darcy également. Il comprenait, il n'aurait jamais voulu que sa meilleure amie finisse dans un état pareil. Dans une situation pareille, reléguée au rang d'objet sexuel.

Il regarda discrètement l'horloge tourner – moins d'une dizaine de minutes.

Le brun – brune ? - se tourna vers Tony pour le lui faire remarquer, lorsque son regard happa quelqu'un qui s'approchait d'eux. Quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien – malheureusement – et qu'il n'aurait pour tout l'or de Nerve jamais voulu croiser ici.

Le cerveau de Loki s'enclencha en mode « Merde, merde, merde » alors que l'autre s'approchait toujours, un sourire ravi aux lèvres et commençant à sortir une carte de sa poche.

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, il fit la seule chose qui lui passa par l'esprit, empêchant le colosse roux de voir son visage – et de le reconnaître. La seule chose qui ne choquerait pas les autres hommes, sauf un.

Il se jeta sur Tony.

Celui-ci bascula un peu arrière, surpris par la violence du choc, alors qu'il écrasait ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui roulant vraisemblablement le plus patin du siècle. Il enserra ses bras autour du cou de Tony, continuant à l'embrasser alors que celui-ci se prenait au jeu, l'embrassant à son tour avec une violence non simulée.

« - Volstagg ! Où t'étais passé ? Le boss nous a ramené un bleu. Un peu occupé pour le moment tu le vois bien...  
\- Il est sûr ? Grogna l'autre.  
\- C'est le Boss qui nous l'a envoyé.

Ni Tony ni Loki n'eurent l'envie ni le besoin de rester ici, surtout s'il allait faire capoter leur couverture. Ils se séparèrent immédiatement, Tony marmonnant qu'ils allaient les laisser, et être un peu... occupés, alors que lui baissait obstinément les yeux, refusant que le roux le reconnaisse.

« - Attends... On ne se serait pas déjà vus quelque part ? »

Et merde.

Il bredouilla rapidement que non, non, il ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'il voulait dire – sa capacité à mentir s'était légèrement estompée pendant une année de non-entraînement, légèrement à peine, hum – se redressa, faisant signe à Tony qu'il fallait y aller. Maintenant.

Il esquiva la main de Volstagg qui essaya d'attraper son visage pour mieux le regarder, mais elle s'agrippa à ses cheveux.

Cheveux qui étaient une perruque.

Cheveux qui restèrent dans la main du colosse lorsqu'il la retira.

Cheveux qui firent s'arrêter immédiatement tous les hommes dans la pièce, alors qu'ils regardaient lentement Loki esquisser un sourire mi-paniqué mi-d'excuse.

« - Loki ? Prononça lentement celui qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir le reconnaître.

\- MAINTENANT, TONY !

Juste pour indication, courir avec des talons était strictement impossible.

Il ne savait pas comment faisaient les femmes dans les films, où celles qu'il voyait courir sur l'avenue en retard à leur travail, parce que putain c'était une torture.

Ils s'étaient échappés vraiment difficilement, jouant des coudes et des mains pour pouvoir passer dans la foule alors que seules les substances ayant contaminé les cerveaux des hommes leur avaient laissé une chance. Pour avoir testé, Loki savait que le lendemain ils ne se souviendraient de rien, et encore moins de leurs noms. Le seul à être un vrai problème était Volstagg, mais il ne connaissait que son identité à lui.

A présent ils s'étaient affalés sur un banc un peu plus loin, Loki fusillant du regard chaque personne qui laissait traîner son regard sur ses cheveux et le reste de son corps. Ils avaient poussé depuis le motel, pourtant, mais il se sentait dans la peau d'un travesti au milieu d'une foule d'intolérants. Merveilleux.

« - C'était quoi ce roulage de pelle mémorable ? Finit par demander Tony, les bras et les jambes étendus au maximum.

Il lui envoya un regard noir, enlevant consciencieusement chaque bijou de son corps.

\- Je ne voulais pas que Volstagg me reconnaisse. Histoire de ne pas foutre en l'air notre plan et de nous faire flinguer.  
\- Il a été un peu interrompu non ? Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu puisses être aussi brutal, répondit distraitement l'ex-trader en haussant les épaules. En tout cas j'espère que tu as profité de mon magnifique talent.

Il le dévisagea en éclatant de rire.

« - Magnifique talent ! Tu plaisantes ? Ce serait plutôt à toi d'être à genoux devant moi pour, il esquissa un geste du poignet désignant son visage, ça.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? Sourcilla l'autre.

\- J'attends de voir ça, le défia-t-il, un sourire amusé et un sourcil haussé.

Tony n'attendit pas plus, se penchant vers lui, avant de l'embrasser. Ce n'était absolument pas la même chose que dans le club, cette espèce de violence associée à la musique et à l'ambiance de désir brut, c'était plutôt un baiser désespéré. L'ex-trader avait le goût du rouge à lèvres bon marché sur les siennes, Loki celui du whisky dans le verre de son associé.

Les mains s'agrippèrent aux cheveux, les mouvements se firent plus empressés, plus empreints de ce désespoir.

« - Peut-être qu'au final tu n'es pas si mauvais que ça, concéda le brun en se délogeant de l'étreinte du faux milliardaire.

\- Tu rig-

Tony fut coupé par la sonnerie stridente de Nerve. Ils se penchèrent, intrigués, sur la source du bruit, déverrouillant l'application fébrilement.

« Toni Srondho vous a lancé un nouveau défi. »

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Défi numéro douze lancé par Obviouskaelds au joueur Lectrice : va reviewer le premier OS d'Avengers d'Opercule pour lui donner du courage pour cette belle aventure qu'elle commence, mais si tu vis trop en ce moment pour lire, fais-toi passer pour un touriste allemand/américain/espagnol dans les transports en commun, avec tes amis si tu veux.


	13. Chapter 13

Ska : So... J'ai beaucoup de choses à dire ! (Non, fuyez pas déjà !) Déjà bref, un peu de pub **" Les fugitives"** de SoleilBreton, je vous intime non ordonne presque de filer fissa aller voir ce premier chapitre. Je vous défie de le lire ou du moins quelques lignes et de me dire que vous n'aimez pas. (Et je me demande encore ce que je fous à écrire de l'IronFrost, remerciez Obvy et son incroyabilité, mais c'est un Sigyn/Loki - je crois. Du moins ils sont là tout les deux. Bref. Ensuite ! (j'avais dit que ce serait long) Avec l'accord de Miss LDSLL n°1, on a créé **une sorte de site tumblr pour nos fics**. Bon, pour elle, elle ne pourra que mettre des trucs dessus après son retour mais pour l'instant il y a un peu de trucs sur LSDLL et une fic H'P dramione. Le nom c'est : **ska-obvy0tumblr0com** , enlevez les 0 par des points. Pour l'instant c'est un peu moche, car en construction, mais je requiers tout aide possible ! :P Ensuite... **Joyeux Noël** évidemment, bisous tout plein, tout ça et tout - et puis ouvrez bien vos cadeaux, si vous en avez pas bah tant pis pour vous. Pelez une mandarine c'était les cadeaux d'avant. (Se rattraper avant que je ne sois haïe) Allez je plaisante, bisous et merci encore de nous avoir suivies jusqu'à là.

Obvy : Voici mon cadeau Noël –hein, quoi, ah, oui, non seulement il était prévu depuis un mois mais la fin va vous faire hurler ON NE TAPE PAS ok, je suis toute seule à l'autre bout de la planète, normal que je sois sadique. Mais **désolée pour le retard** quand même. Donc oui, on a un **tumblr** , et je suis sûre qu'il est génial, même si l'Empire du milieu ne veut pas me laisser y aller. Et je recommande **les** **Fugitives** du génie de la lampe **Soleil Breton** même si ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que Ska pense :D pas que, en tout cas… Bien plus *-* Les **patients de l'hôpital** sont d'un genre... spécial, saurez-vous tous les nommer ? **PLUS QUE DEUX OU TROIS CHAPITRES** tiens prends mon paquet de mouchoirs.

Playlist :

Zayn – Like I Would

30 seconds to mars – Up in the air

Avicii – Liar Liar

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La tête encore en vrac par l'adrénaline d'être un mafioso et l'endorphine d'avoir, embrassé, Loki (remettons cette introspection à plus tard voulez-vous bien) il eut un sourire épuisé en lisant le défi proposé par Toni Srondho (tiens… le même nom que son premier défi à Nerve lui semblait-il. Quel nom bizarre. Une anagramme ? Il faudrait creuser cela, mais d'abord, se ridiculiser pour la cent-vingt-quatrième fois)

-Nom de nom, où ils vont chercher tout ça, soupira-t-il en posant son front sur la poitrine toujours rembourrée de Loki. J'ai fait de la guitare étant ado, tu sais où on peut en trouver une ?

Une heure plus tard… eh bien, une heure plus tard.

-A LA PECHE AUX MOULESMOULESMOULES, JEEE N'VEUX PLUS Y ALLER MAMAN, braillait Loki en bermuda à fleurs dans le métro de New York.

-LES JOLIES JEUNES FILLESFILLESFILLES VEULENT QUE J'LEUR FASSE DU RENT'-DEDANS, continua Tony en pinçant joyeusement les cordes de l'instrument et sentant, malgré toute son expérience, ses oreilles chauffer sous les regards, rires et expressions indignées.

-AU CLAIR DE LA LUNEUH, enchaîna Loki à la fin de la chanson, un sourire hilare aux chansons.

Tony stoppa sa mélodie pour crier, déclenchant les rires de tous ceux qui les filmaient :

-T'es chié de me laisser les phrases les plus dégueus ! J'AI PÉTÉ DANS L'EAU, compléta-t-il de bon cœur.

-ҪA FAISAIT DES BULLEUH, continua Loki en l'ignorant, obligé de se tenir à la barre pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire.

Ayant continué la chanson, et coincé son téléphone contre l'élastique du bermuda, Tony ne vit pas les messages défiler sur l'écran.

« MDR jpp »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont bien gaulés »

« Loki a pas un poil n'empêche, hyper bandant en meuf »

« Tony aurait pas pu faire le faire, il est trop poilu »

« La cire ça existe. »

« … »

« … Vous pensez à ce que je pense ? »

-MON GRAND-PERE ET MA GRAND-MERE, commença Tony, respirant à grand-peine et avec un mal de côtes persistant, totalement inconscient de la menace pesant sur ses épaules.

-Je la connais pas celle-là, haleta Loki dans un rire adorable (oh wait)

-Mais siii AVAIENT L'HABITUDE DE COUCHER NUS MA GRAND-MERE, QU'ETAIT CARNASSIERE…

-Ah siiiii A MORDU PEPE AU CUL !

Tony frappa la caisse de la guitare du poing pour marquer le coup et recommença la mélodie. Vingt minutes plus tard, juste avant de se retrouver à court de chansons paillardes à brailler, ils reçurent de grands coups de pieds dans leurs fesses frigorifiées par les agents de sécurité, qui vinrent jusque dans la rame les prendre par le col pour les virer du métro.

Ils étaient à peine ressortis et Tony n'avait toujours pas commencé son introspection qu'on leur demanda de passer acheter de la cire épilatoire, et ooh que ça sentait mauvais.

-Je te préviens je fais pas ça, asséna-t-il alors qu'ils passaient en caisse, le vendeur les ayant reconnus et leur souhaitant bon courage en filmant la scène, une grimace de douleur aux lèvres en compatissant.

-Parce que là, tout de suite, tu as vu une seule surface sur mon corps qui pourrait être épilée ? objecta Loki, alors qu'une jeune femme s'approchait et leur donnait deux manteaux sans un mot.

-Non mais j'ai pas tout vu, répliqua Tony en trouvant le courage d'hausser un sourcil, alors qu'il essayait d'être fort de ne pas avoir d'images mentales et enfilait le cadeau de la Joueuse.

-Et ça te manque, chuchota-t-il et nom de nom il le sentit jusque que sous sa peau.

-Tu aimerais hein, répliqua-t-il en prenant leurs achats. Allez, c'est parti pour la torture.

Wanda, habituée, leur fit un petit signe moqueur de la main quand elle le vit arriver en bermuda et manteau de fausse fourrure. Entré dans la chambre Tony décida qu'il était inutile de se rhabiller, et fronça les sourcils en lisant l'intitulé du défi.

-Tu crois que ça fait mal à quel point, s'enquit-il d'un air inquiet.

-Tu vas le savoir bientôt je suppose, fit Loki avec un sourire sadique difficilement réprimé aux lèvres.

-Aîe-aïe-aïe-aïe-arrête-arrête-arrête-arrête, psalmodiait-il trente minutes plus tard, serrant dans ses poings les draps de son lit où il s'était assis.

-Tony non seulement c'est juste l'application mais en plus elle est à peine chaude nom de nom ! s'agaça Loki qui tentait pour la quatrième fois de commencer. Maintenant tu te laisses faire, on a pas toute la journée !

-C'est trop chauud et puis je les entends hurler ils sentent leur mort prochaine, chouina Tony en contemplant les larmes aux yeux sa jambe droite se faire engluer de pâte ambrée.

-L'Homme qui Parlait à ses Poils. Mieux que Robert Redford, demandez la petite nature Tony Stark, marmonna Loki en continuant sa tâche.

Bon, d'accord, la chaleur et la texture était agréable. Sans parler des mains de Loki sur sa peau – on avait dit plus tard l'introspection.

La cire sécha, et Tony ne put plus reculer. Il décida de commencer par la jambe, parce que c'était une zone moins sensible que le torse… Il ne savait pas… Il était terrifié…

-J'y vais ? s'enquit Loki.

-Je suis désolé les chéris, c'est pour notre bien, psalmodia-t-il en se cachant les yeux de l'avant-bras. AAH ENFOIRE CA FAIT HYPER… Maaal p'tain de DIEU, grogna-t-il bruyamment un instant plus tard. J'ai très envie de crier Licorne là maintenant.

-Un petit effort associé, ricana Loki sans aucune once de compassion en jetant la bande usagée.

Curieux, Tony se pencha pour regarder sa jambe. Elle avait l'air beaucoup plus mince selon sa fourrure brune. La sensation lisse contre ses doigts était très étrange. Honnêtement, ça lui donnait envie de savoir à quoi il ressemblait en femme.

Alors qu'il s'observait et caressait la peau pensivement, Loki avait sans prévenir arraché la deuxième bande, et le sdf serra les dents en se retenant de le frapper. Il lâcha échapper son souffle qu'il avait retenu dans un sifflement de douleur suivi d'un ricanement nerveux.

-Ҫa fait vraiment vraiment vraiment hyper mal, assura-t-il alors que des larmes de douleur mouillaient ses yeux. Je vais me lancer dans le féminisme tu vas voir. Aucun moyen que je laisse la moitié de l'humanité endurer ça toutes les semaines, promit-il aux yeux amusés de Loki. Les poils sous les bras c'est cool.

-Ah tiens oui, on a oublié les aisselles, fit son partenaire d'un ton mortellement calme. Et le bouc. Et les sourcils.

-T'ES PAS SERIEUX.

-Petite nature, lui rit-on au nez alors que des doigts fins décollaient les bords de la bande sur son torse.

-Ok ok celle-là vas-y d'un coup laisse pas ça durer AH PUTAIN C'EST ATROCE, lui cria-t-il d'un l'oreille alors que l'intégralité de son torse lui brûlait. AH. NOM DE NOM JE VAIS VRAIMENT FAIRE CAMPAGNE. BRÛLER TOUS LES STOCKS DE CIRE DANS UN CHAUDRON ENORME. Aaaah ils doivent bien se marrer derrière la caméra, marmonna-t-il en fusillant le téléphone de ses yeux humides.

Il y eut également les trèèèès douloureuses barbe et aisselles, et bientôt Tony furent rouge écrevisse et brûlant à bien trop d'endroits alors que le jingle de fin résonnait, les sourcils n'étant pas mentionnés. Loki retourna le téléphone face cachée alors que l'ancien trader se laissait écrouler sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux un instant en passant ses doigts sur sa poitrine irritée, n'ayant même honte quand une larme roula finalement sur sa tempe en réaction car nom de nom ça faisait mal.

Par contre, lorsque le matelas s'affaissa de chaque coté de son corps et qu'une langue lécha la trainée humide avant de l'entraîner dans un baiser salé, il ne comprit plus rien de ce qu'il se passait. Mais ce n'était pas bien important non plus.

-… Est-ce que j'ai le droit de demander ce qui nous arrive ? s'enquit-il quand ils se furent séparés.

-Oui, mais c'est pas pour autant que j'ai une réponse, s'excusa Loki en se relevant. Ҫa ne change rien, pas vrai ?

-Non, balbutia Tony en se redressant à son tour et ayant envie de quelque chose de stupide mais très tentant.

-QUE VOUS AYEZ FINI DE BAISER OU PAS, J'ARRIIIIIIVE, beugla la voix de Darcy avant que son propriétaire ne passe prudemment la tête par la porte, une main sur les yeux. C'est bon vous êtes visibles ? J'ai besoin d'un coup de main. Bah, balbutia-t-elle d'un ton perplexe quand elle écarta ses doigts, pourquoi t'as tous tes vêtements Lokinou, alors que t'as fait crier Tony comme ça ?

-T'étais à coté ? s'étonna Loki.

-Yup, j'ai mis Apocalyptica à fond pour pas entendre vos ébats.

-Il m'a épilé, Darcy, soupira le Joueur de dépit. On a rien fait du tout. Et puis plus personne ne dit « ébats ».

Ce n'aurait sans doute pas été le cas si elle n'avait pas eu le pire timing de l'univers. Pourquoi était-il aussi frustré ? Combien de temps aurait-il fallu pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il avait envie de Loki sans cette histoire de mafia ? Sans doute longtemps, il était doué pour se voiler la face. _Plus tard_ l'introspection on avait dit !

-Oh, en même temps heureusement pour toi, avait continua Darcy. Je me disais que Loki abusait un peu dans le Sm pour te faire hurler à la lune comme ça.

-Tais-toi s'il te plaît, demanda patiemment son associé, et dis-nous plutôt ce qui t'amène.

-Aller faire des courses avant que ça ferme, pour un défi commun. Matez votre téléphone.

Quand ils déverrouillèrent l'écran, l'ex-trader poussa un juron alors que Loki éclatait de rire.

-Je vais également me lancer dans l'activisme transgenre, promit le lendemain Tony d'une voix fluette en marchant péniblement dans ses talons, comme ça ça va devenir la norme, et ils arrêteront de trouver ça exotique et nous proposer de nous travestir toutes les cinq minutes ! pesta-t-il une dernière fois en remontant discrètement sa fausse poitrine qui tombait constamment.

A sa droite, Loki, très classe avec sa blouse blanche, lunettes rondes et calepin, le suivait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, tandis qu'aux cotés de celui-ci, Darcy, très sexy en infirmière, lui marmonna :

-Un peu de discrétion bon sang ! On doit durer une heure sans se faire démasquer ! En plus ça te va très bien, assura-t-elle, je pensais pas que tu serais si mouillante en blonde.

-Trop de détails, Darcy, répliqua-t-il en rajustant sa blouse qui remontait alors que déjà bien trop courte.

Le fond de teint, rouge à lèvres et mascara le faisait se sentir poisseux, et sans pantalon, avec ses cuisses se touchant à chaque pas, il se sentait nu. Même si, ok, songeait-il quand ils croisaient des miroirs, il ne pensait qu'il serait aussi beau en fille. Bien trop musclé, trop anguleux, mais sans poils et avec une longue perruque ondulée c'était crédible.

-Arrête de te tortiller, ça te va très bien, assura Loki pour enfoncer le clou avant de lui lancer un long regard de haut en bas et un clin d'œil.

-Je vais porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel, tous les deux, assura-t-il en essayant très fort de ne pas se rétamer. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ! cracha-t-il d'une voix aigüe à un infirmier qui le fixait bouche bée.

Tony jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, et ce type lui matait le cul ! Il lui fit un doigt d'honneur sans stopper sa marche.

-Oui, dorénavant, je suis féministe, assura-t-il en sortant son téléphone de la poche de sa blouse. Le harcèlement c'est mal, et ça vaut pour vous aussi ! fit-il à la caméra tandis que des dizaines de messages lui disaient qu'il était bandant. Ҫa suffit les commentaires scabreux et machistes !

Darcy ne put s'en empêcher et gloussa alors que Loki murmurait :

-Allez, on doit faire minimum dix patients pour réussir, alors commençons tout de suite.

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre 420, et ouvrit quand une voix enjouée leur répondit d'entrer.

-Bonjour docteur ! s'écria joyeusement un trentenaire blond. Voulez-vous un autographe ?

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? s'enquit Loki d'un ton badin en regardant le dossier accroché au lit.

-Tout va bien, j'ai beaucoup de lettres d'admirateurs. Voulez-vous un autographe ?

Darcy jeta un regard à Tony, qui lui fit une moue perplexe qui fit un peu baver son rouge à lèvres.

Après avoir accepté un autographe à la quatorzième proposition, ils ressortirent de la chambre et aussitôt en choisirent une autre, bien qu'un brancardier eut le temps de demander son numéro à Tony qui lui écrasa le pied de son talon.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, s'écria leur deuxième patiente, laissez-moi rejoindre Peeta !

-Mademoiselle calmez-vous, lui dit d'un ton apaisant Darcy en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et dévoilant ses jambes, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

-Je dois les rejoindre… le Capitole… Les Jeux…

-Je ne comprends rien de ce vous dites, balbutia Darcy en posant sa main sur son front pour contrôler la fièvre (ou plus probablement la douceur de la peau). Détendez-vous.

-C'est un hôpital ou un asile ici, murmura Tony à l'oreille de Loki.

Ce fut un enfer de faire quitter Darcy du chevet de la jolie folle, mais ils parvinrent tout de même à choisir une autre porte. C'était dingue comment ils passaient inaperçus avec leurs trois blouses, alors que Tony était persuadé qu'ils allaient se faire virer en cinq minutes.

La troisième chambre était habitée par un type grand qui essayait de se lever de son lit malgré une apparente blessure par balle au torse. Il les fixa un instant tous les trois en plissant les yeux avant de débiter :

-Ah, Nerve, cet attrape-nigauds pour sdf, vous devriez plutôt travailler pour moi, Anthony Stark, Loki Odinson, Darcy Lewis. La blouse vous va très bien Anthony, mais vous faites vulgaire avec ce rouge à lèvres. Et mademoiselle, votre aventure avec la policière ne durera pas, vous allez la tromper en une semaine.

-QUOI ? rugit Darcy.

-Loki, appelez votre frère, arrêtez votre drama-queenie.

Il n'était pas facile d'empêcher deux personnes d'en frapper une autre lorsqu'on portait des talons et qu'on avait soit même envie de lui ravaler la façade. Et puis comment ce type en savait autant sérieusement ?

Pour ne pas rameuter le personnel soignant et le faire réaliser que personne ne connaissait ces nouveaux médecins et infirmières, ils décidèrent après s'être calmés de laisser ce sale type s'enfuir par la fenêtre et de sortir de la chambre.

Leur quatrième patient était une vieille dame noire et aveugle, assise dans son lit avec une espèce de chiffon dans les cheveux. On faisait difficilement plus sujet à discrimination, manquerait plus qu'elle soit trans pour avoir une vraie vie de merde, songea Tony en rajustant son string rose.

-Bonjour, lui dit tranquillement Loki, comment vous allez aujourd'hui ?

-Oooh vous vous êtes pas le docteur de d'hab, commença-t-elle en plissant ses yeux blancs. Ҫa pue l'embrouille.

-Tout va bien, je suis le remplaçant, et j'ai deux aides-soignantes avec moi.

-Ok, allez-y, qu'est-ce que j'ai alors ?

-Prothèse de la hanche ? proposa Darcy.

-Non.

-Vous êtes vieille ? avança Loki.

-Mais nooon enfin p'tits enfoirés j'm'suis faite séquestrée par un p'tit couillon laid comme un cul qui sait pas faire la lessive.

-Ҫa m'rappelle quelqu'un sa description, avança Darcy.

Tony prit le téléphone dans la poche de Loki, et vit qu'il ne restait que vingt minutes.

-Faut qu'on se grouille, chuchota-t-il.

-Salut grand-mère ! salua l'infirmière avant de fermer la porte derrière elle et de continuer, Loki, faut que tu m'aides.

-A quoi ? s'enquit le médecin de pacotille.

-Ton radar gay est meilleur que le mien. Je dois pécho une interne.

-On ne va jamais y arriver, soupira le travesti. Il faut qu'on se sépare, je fais quatre patients, vous deux plus une infirmière.

-D'accord, approuva Loki en lui tendant leur portable.

Tony prit le smartphone, et hocha la tête avant de prendre à droite au tournant.

Ce qu'il avait oublié, c'était que puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas changé le monde malgré son engagement datant de la veille, il pouvait difficilement se balader seul dans cette tenue sans se faire sérieusement emmerder.

-Mon numéro c'est le va te faire foutre, asséna-t-il à un chirurgien qui passait par là et avait tenté de faire la causette.

Fusillant le fautif du regard, il toqua à la porte d'une chambre en tenant contre lui un calepin qu'il avait emprunté sur un chariot. Cette fichue blouse avait encore remonté et lui filait un courant d'air pas possible entre les cuisses, il allait tomber affreusement malade. Sans parler de la septicémie pour avoir traîné à l'hôpital. Brr il allait devenir hypocondriaque. Mais non tout allait bien, deux ans dans la rue, il pouvait survivre à un rhume de fesses et trente minutes dans un hosto.

Il visita la chambre d'un cancéreux, poumon ou gorge il ne savait pas trop, qui lui répéta qu'il était son père, puis celle d'un type avec une jaunisse effroyable et une déformation crânienne qui voulait des donuts et se plaignait des punaises, se perdit durant de longues minutes stressantes et atterrit en pédiatrie, où un garçon blond recouvert de bandages incroyablement bavard lui raconta son problème avec son meilleur ami, réclama des ramens et semblant remarquer ses attributs mammaires voulut lui faire une démonstration d'une « sexy méta ». Au moment où il frappait à sa dernière porte et qu'il se disait qu'il ne viendrait jamais se faire soigner au Bellevue Hospital, un cri l'arrêta :

-Vous ! Oui, vous !

Il se retourna en s'efforçant de garder le sourire alors qu'une infirmière, très jolie et sévère, lui demandait son badge.

-Oh ! J'ai dû le laisser dans cette chambre, affirma Tony avant de se confondre en excuses et prétextant qu'il allait le chercher.

Une main ferme se posa sur la poignée qu'il allait abaisser.

-Votre nom, lui demanda une voix impérative.

En levant les yeux Tony se retrouva nez à torse avec un chirurgien qui voulait apparemment le tuer sur place.

-Antoinette… Stane, débita-t-il après des centièmes de seconde stressants à ne rien trouver de correct.

-Je connais le nom de tous les employés de cet hôpital et vous n'en faites pas partie, Antoinette Stane.

-Etrange, balbutia Tony.

-C'est _Strange_ et c'est _Docteur_ , s'il vous plaît, fit-il en s'agaçant peut-être un peu plus.

-Non je voulais dire c'est étrange que je sois pas dans la liste, mais je suis stagiaire alors peut-être que… Vous vous appelez vraiment Strange ? C'est étran-

Sans trop qu'il ne comprenne comment il fut soulevé de terre par une… cape ? et il eut beau se débattre en couinant qu'il devait absolument qu'il entre dans cette chambre, il se fit jeter hors de l'hôpital et gardé à l'œil par le vigile de l'entrée. Il avait à peine eu le temps d'allumer une cigarette inquiète en pestant contre les chirurgiens coincés que ses partenaires s'étaient fait également botter le cul à travers les portes automatiques.

-Alors ? s'enquit-il d'une voix la moins paniquée possible.

-Nous deux c'est bon, marmonna Loki en se frottant les fesses. En voyant que le compteur des patients tardait à descendre on a fait une chambre en plus. Mais Darcy a perdu, cette Christine et cette saloperie hautaine de chir' nous ont cramés avant qu'on ne repère une interne réceptive.

L'infirmière déguisée lui chipa sa cigarette d'un air déprimé, alors que son téléphone clignotait en lettres de sang qu'elle avait perdu et ainsi écopé d'une dette exorbitante.

-On a assez pour… commença-t-il pour garder l'attention de Darcy et ne pas la laisser broyer du noir.

Mais Loki lui plaqua sa paume sur ses lèvres toujours carmines, avant de lui prendre le téléphone dans sa poche de blouse, d'ouvrir la coque et de retirer la batterie. L'appareil s'éteignit dans un petit jingle d'agonie alors que l'ancien vagabond retirait sa main et faisait de même pour le téléphone de Darcy.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? balbutia Tony.

-Depuis la… les combats de boxe, je suis persuadé qu'ils nous écoutent voire nous regardent même quand nous n'avons pas allumé la caméra.

-Pourquoi les combats… oh, souffla-t-il en se rappelant.

Quand Loki l'avait emmené aux toilettes pour observer ses ecchymoses, ils s'étaient mutuellement demandé leur meilleur souvenir de Nerve. Et _comme par hasard_ , alors qu'ils étaient au calme et seuls, un défi obscène s'était présenté. _Comme par hasard_ , un commentaire avait affirmé que le meilleur souvenir de Nerve de Loki, ce serait une pipe de Tony. Alors c'était vrai. Nerve les regardait. Mais dans ce cas… sans doute savaient-ils déjà pour leur stratagème !

-Donc en attendant qu'on trouve une meilleure solution lorsque l'on perd, il faut qu'on soit sûrs qu'ils ne la découvrent pas d'ici là. Heureusement je n'avais pas le portable dans la salle de bain, ni quand j'en parlais avec Darcy, il était à charger dans le salon.

Alors que Tony laissait échapper un petit soupir soulagé, Loki répondit à sa première question en ébouriffant les cheveux de Darcy pour la secouer un peu :

-Oui on a assez. On va rentrer à l'hôtel et te faire un virement. Mais jusqu'à ce tu te refasses un peu, il ne faut surtout pas que nous nous perdions, sinon Peter et Wade seront bien trop justes pour nous épauler tous les trois.

Tony hocha la tête. Mais quand la nuit fut venue et que Loki et lui se tenaient au pied d'une immense grue, il se dit que peut-être leur avait-on collé des micros, et qu'on voulait les faire perdre à tout prix pour qu'ils se retrouvent endettés jusqu'au cou. Ou alors était-ce pour les punir d'avoir retiré la batterie.

Parce qu'il y avait longtemps que les doigts congelés de la terreur n'avaient pas agrippé son cœur comme ça alors qu'on leur ordonnait d'escalader ce monstre d'acier jaune.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais un peu le vertige, lui murmura Loki dans un souffle blanc qui s'effilocha dans la rue.

-Tu as fait du saut à l'élastique à Long Island et du parkour sur les toits de New York. Donc tu peux escalader cette grue avec moi. Allez, je passe devant, comme ça tu peux admirer mes fesses fantastiques.

Les dits attributs furent gratifiés d'une petite claque, et Tony referma ses doigts sur son premier barreau. A partir d'un mètre, on était protégé par une cage qui empêchait de tomber en arrière. La grille de protection qui verrouillait l'accès avait sans doute été retirée par un Joueur pour les laisser monter plus haut. La morsure glacée du métal le fit retirer sa main pour le deuxième, et se hisser dans un souffle décidé.

L'appréhension redescendit, et il se laissa guider par le sentiment grisant de l'escalade, ainsi que par la familière et sexy morsure de l'interdit. Trois mètres du sol.

-Regarde pas en bas, rappela-t-il dans un cri alors qu'ils s'élevaient toujours plus haut.

Sept mètres. Lui y était bien obligé pour vérifier que son associé le suivait et ne paniquait pas. Onze mètres. Les taxis jaunes qui faisaient la taille d'une petite voiture quelques secondes plus tôt avaient rétréci à l'état de cafard, et le vent commençait à souffler dur. Quinze mètres, environ. Il n'arrivait vraiment plus à dire, et il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il distingue les petites écritures sur les barreaux. Les passants s'étaient changés en fourmis. Vingt mètres ? Il arrêta de compter, parce qu'ils avaient dépassé la hauteur où en cas de chute il restait une chance pour qu'ils s'en sortent vivants, et il allait donc commencer à paniquer.

Il jeta pourtant un coup d'œil sous lui. Loki s'était arrêté, mais il finit par relever la tête puis la hocher doucement. Tony fit de même, et reprit son ascension.

Ce n'était pas tant monter à l'échelle ainsi protégé qui lui faisait peur. Mais plutôt ce que Nerve allait bien pouvoir leur demander là-haut. Machinalement il s'essuya une main moite sur son jean alors que le vent froid se faisait plus violent.

Les barreaux étaient réellement glacés mais, il avait peur qu'à mettre des gants il ne risque de glisser. Alors il continuait de tendre la main plus haut, de lever le pied et le reposer pour suivre la cadence.

Au fur et à mesure que la traînée luisante des rues se dévoilait, ainsi que les gratte-ciels plus lointains, curieusement, son angoisse s'allégea. Au lieu de conserver constamment trois appuis, il finit par bouger de manière synchrone les bras et jambes opposés, et alla ainsi beaucoup plus vite. Il se força à ralentir quand il vit que Loki ne suivait pas, mais, quand il posa le pied au sommet, il se laissa complètement griser par la vue et le vent qui le décoiffait.

Il se retourna pour aider Loki à prendre pied sur les barres jaunes et s'il semblait plus angoissé que lui, il ne l'était pas comme un véritable malade du vertige le serait en cet instant. Ils étaient bien à soixante mètres, après tout, la chute et c'était la mort.

Pourquoi était-il aussi peu inquiet ? Etait-ce que ressentaient Peter et Wade ? Cette toute puissance parce que de toute façon, qu'avait-il à perdre ?

Tout, se refroidit-il. Il n'avait pratiquement rien vécu, ou du moins d'agréable… Bon d'accord, corrigea-t-il en repensant à tous les souvenirs vivaces et précieux de Nerve, de reposant, et il comptait bien savoir quel goût ça avait.

Il prit le bras de Loki, et avec appréhension, ils commencèrent à marcher sur les barres froides, en faisant attention au vent, et sans regarder en bas.

Honnêtement… C'était grisant et magnifique. Les ampoules des bureaux découpaient des carrés de lumière dans les gratte-ciels noirs, et les phares des taxis faisaient un tapis de lumières blanches pour les phares, vertes pour les libres et rouges pour ceux qui ramenaient les gens à la maison.

Tony s'était légèrement laissé hypnotiser, et quand il cligna des yeux ils étaient au bout de la grue. Il jeta un œil à Loki qui s'agrippait un peu à son manteau pour se stabiliser mais ses yeux verts brillaient d'une fascination prudente. Le double jingle du défi relevé puis renouvelé résonna parmi les klaxons, et Tony prit une inspiration.

-Prêt ? s'enquit-il en sortant le téléphone de la poche supérieure.

On hocha la tête, et Tony lut le défi que leur imposait Ilona Felousky. Quand il eut fini, il aurait voulu laisser échapper le cri d'angoisse qui lui écrasait la gorge, sincèrement, mais il utilisa tout le courage de ses tripes pour rester calme pour deux.

En lisant, Loki, inspira longuement lui aussi. Faire une crise de panique en haut d'une grue de soixante mètres n'était pas une bonne idée.

Et puis après tout, il ne restait que cinquante-six secondes.

-Tu vas y arriver, assura Loki en s'accroupissant et en posant le pied sur la barre inférieure, la dernière avant le vide.

-Sinon je suppose que je saute après, murmura Tony mais pas assez bas.

-Je te l'interdis, asséna-t-il en posant ses genoux sur la barre inférieure et ses coudes sur celle où se tenait Tony.

Le souffle lent et souffreteux dans ses poumons, la sourde envie de pleurer de terreur menaçant de contaminer son cerveau, Tony s'accroupit à son tour, puis s'allongea sur la surface inégale de la grue en coinçant bien le téléphone pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Le métal appuyait douloureusement contre ses côtes, mais debout ou à genoux, il basculerait en avant et ils tomberaient tous les deux.

Il lui restait trente secondes pour que, pendant dix, la seule attache entre Loki et une chute de soixante mètre soit sa main.

Il s'essuya convulsivement la paume, absolument terrifié qu'une goutte de sueur ne fasse glisser leur attache. Et enfin, ils se prirent les poignets, et dans un long souffle angoissé, son associé fit lentement glisser ses genoux pour se laisser suspendre dans le vide.

Le choc quand les soixante-quinze kilos se déportèrent dans leur mains crochetées faillit le faire hurler de peur, car il avait cru le lâcher. Il serrait l'avant-bras à briser les os, et se mit à murmurer une prière affolée puis à crier quand Loki fit mine de desserrer sa prise sur son poignet gauche.

-NON, je vais lâcher !

-J'AI CONFIANCE EN TOI ! lui cria Loki en retour.

A onze secondes restantes, il lâcha complètement et bascula sur lui-même quand le point de gravité changea d'endroit. Tony avait cru se déboîter l'épaule, à tenir un homme juste par ses doigts comprimant des os et était sûr que son associé était en train de lui casser le poignet tandis que les ongles pourtant courts lui rentraient dans la peau.

Une larme de douleur et de pure horreur quitta son œil pour se faire porter par le vent et atterrir sur la joue droite de Loki. Pendant ce temps, il comptait en criant pour couvrir le bruit de la ville et des bourrasques.

-TROIS CROCODILES ! QUAT' CROCODILES !

C'était atroce ! Il aurait juré qu'il glissait ! Et les barres qui lui déchiraient le torse !

Il s'efforça de contrôler sa respiration, et de ne pas quitter les yeux de Loki qui le fixaient. Sinon il allait voir le béton soixante mètres plus tard et où il s'écraserait si leurs mains glissaient.

-SIX ! … SEPT !

-ҪA GLISSE, hurla-t-il quand il fut sûr qu'effectivement, la sueur de stress humidifiait sa prise.

-NON, TU ME TIENS, N'AIE PAS PEUR. NEUF !

-DIX, je te remonte ! asséna-t-il en agrippant le manteau.

-ATTENDS, le bip !

Le jingle retentit un quart de seconde plus tard, mais Loki ne fut pas mis en sécurité. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il se rendit compte de la difficulté qu'allait demander de retourner sur la grue, tandis que la panique se distilla dans les veines de Tony lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils allaient lâcher prise avant que son ami ne se soit en sécurité. Loki essayait de se remonter d'une traction, mais ça ne faisait qu'augmenter l'effort imposé à leurs poignets, et le mouvement de jambes, glisser encore davantage. Dans une dernière impulsion, la main droite se balançant inutilement se hissa avec force et agrippa la manche du manteau de Tony, afin de tenter de se remonter. Terrifié que son manteau ne passe par-dessus sa tête, Tony n'utilisa pas son autre main pour l'aider et préféra se tenir à une barre pendant qu'il l'escaladait péniblement, risquant à chaque fois qu'il ne se reposait que sur une main de basculer en arrière. Quand il prit appui avec son pied sur la barre inférieure et n'agrippa plus les vêtements Tony se précipita pour le tenir et le hisser à l'abri au milieu de la grue. Tremblant d'effort et de peur, Loki garda ses doigts crispés à ses fringues et sa peau tandis que son associé, les nerfs en pelote, l'embrassait soudainement en l'attirant plus près.

Son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi violemment qu'à ce moment-là. Il sentait le sang frapper dans son cou alors que Loki reprenait son souffle contre sa langue. Le vent finissait d'emmêler les cheveux qui n'étaient pas collés à son front de sueur froide. Une fois que la chaleur de l'étreinte l'eut un peu apaisé, convaincu que c'était fini, qu'il n'avait plus la vie de Loki dans une main glissante, il se sépara et asséna :

-Ne. Refaisons. Jamais. Ҫa. Et redescendons en vitesse.

Loki hocha la tête, et ne faisant pas confiance à ses jambes devenues du coton humide, repartit à quatre pattes en sens inverse après avoir vérifié que ces enfoirés sadiques avaient eu leur dose. Les commentaires affichaient soit une peur sincère soit une déception intense que Tony ne l'ait pas lâché. Celui-ci pesta tout le long de la très longue descente, répétant qu'ils devraient plutôt s'essayer au trafic de drogue, que les Voyeurs n'étaient pas humains, que ce n'était pas encore ça son meilleur souvenir de Nerve. Loki, lui, restait, silencieux, et les nerfs de Tony ayant lâchés il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Ils remontaient le long d'une avenue vers leur hôtel, l'ex étudiant en art ayant passé un bras autour de ses épaules et trouvant finalement le courage de murmurer :

-Je n'ai pas trouvé ça si atroce.

Tony –ses nerfs toujours pas raccordés- faillit lui hurler dessus. Et aurait hurlé s'il avait prononcé un seul mot. Donc il se contenta de se tourner vers lui pour le laisser voir son regard qui devait sans doute parfaitement exprimer qu'il le considérait comme un _grand malade_ pour qu'il élabore :

-Bien sûr que toi tu as trouvé ça horrible. Je n'aurais jamais pu faire la même chose pour toi. Mais être suspendu dans le vide, avec juste toi me tenant le poignet, fit-il en levant la main en question qui passait tout doucement d'un rouge écarlate à un bleu violacé, c'était vraiment une expérience… de plénitude. De totalement lâcher prise.

-Tu aurais « totalement lâché prise » je t'aurais buté, marmonna Tony en enfonçant ses poings glacés dans ses poches.

Loki faillit ajouter qu'il n'en aurait _pas vraiment_ eu besoin mais son associé allait lui faire une rupture d'anévrisme. Alors il se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur son épaule et de continuer d'expliquer.

-Si tu as eu si peur… C'est parce que tu avais ma vie entre les mains. Mais moi… en réalité, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vivant. Et à ma place, dans ce monde… auprès… Je ne sais pas si tu comprends, se rattrapa-t-il.

-Peut-être que j'aurais compris, si j'avais été à ta place, fit l'effort d'imaginer Tony.

N'avoir que du vide sous ses pieds… Et quelqu'un le retenant au péril de sa propre vie. Oui, objectivement, il aurait mille fois préféré être à la place de son associé.

-Oui, si, reprit-il après un instant de réflexion. Probablement. Mais personnellement, je vais en faire des cauchemars pendant des années et des années.

-Je suis désolé, lança Loki d'un ton sincère.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien, le rassura-t-il.

Ils déambulèrent en silence parmi les petites échoppes d'hot dog, marrons glacés et les premiers pères noël fauchés. En passant sur la soixante-quatrième, l'ancien sans domicile croisa une silhouette familière.

-Marjory ? s'enquit-il doucement en arrivant à sa hauteur.

La vieille dame qui n'avait sans doute pas cinquante ans se réveilla en sursaut, et se redressa sur ses vieilles couvertures et cartons.

-Tiens, Tony, dit-elle avant de tousser. Tu veux ton réchaud ? J'm'l'suis fait voler y'a trois jours, ou p'têt quat'. 'zolée.

-Viens, prends tes affaires, on va quelque part.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, Loki et Tony s'engueulèrent fort avec le patron car il avait essayé de les virer eux ainsi que Wanda car son établissement respectable devenait un repère de clodos. Mais comme d'habitude, il suffit que la transaction pour réserver une chambre de luxe un mois durant pour Marjory soit acceptée sans problème pour qu'il se radoucisse, fasse monter du champagne et promette une augmentation à la petite réceptionniste. Et langue de bois ou non, ils veilleraient que ce soit respecté.

Dans la chambre ils trouvèrent un mot de Darcy qui annonçait qu'elle allait se changer les idées auprès de la lieutenant Hill, et un de Spideypool qui les prévenaient d'un défi spécial qu'ils étaient partis relever à Washington.

Au milieu de la nuit l'ancien trader se réveilla en hurlant car il tenait Loki au dessus du vide, mais avait lâché sa main, et Obadiah, qui se tenait derrière lui, avait fini par le pousser, et il était tombé dans des flammes. Réveillé par ses cris, son associé le rejoignit dans son lit pour le calmer. Après avoir essuyé la sueur sur son front et lui avoir fait boire un peu d'eau, il parut céder à une faiblesse et but à même ses lèvres. Par la suite… il se peut que ce fut une nuit fantastique malgré qu'elle ait mal commencé.

Aussi, le lendemain matin, Tony était un tas de guimauve satisfaite clopant tranquillement dans son peignoir tandis que Loki se faisait tenir la jambe au téléphone par Peter, et ce depuis au moins une demi-heure. Il avait même fini par prendre un papier et un crayon pour griffonner et ne pas perdre patience.

-Tout ça c'est très bien Pete, mais voler la perruque du nouveau président, aussi détestable soit-il, c'était pas garde à vue au petit poste de quartier avec Steve Nick Buck et la copine de Darcy, que vous risquiez. Mais les fédéraux et compagnie.

Il griffonna bien trois minutes de plus, signe que l'équipe de choc Spideypool était intarissable sur ses exploits, tandis que le trader se marrait en chassant la fumée. Voler la perruque du président, rien que ça.

-Déjà j'étais persuadé que c'était des vrais cheveux, reprit Loki. Parce que je ne pouvais pas croire qu'un perruquier ait dessiné une atrocité pareille. Ensuite, la maison blanche quoi, comment vous avez fait.

Tony contemplait paisiblement un petit sourire s'étirer convulsivement sur les lèvres de Loki au fur et à mesure qu'il écoutait Wade et son associé leur raconter leur casse. Mais tout à coup, ses sourcils se froncèrent en regardant son papier, puis bondirent autant que lui le fit de sa chaise.

-On vous rappelle, affirma-t-il dans le téléphone avant de raccrocher et de courir vers sa veste.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, s'enquit Tony d'un ton inquiet en se levant également.

-Une affaire urgente que j'avais oubliée, marmonna-t-il avant de l'embrasser rapidement et de partir vers le hall, je reviens tout de suite.

-Quoi ? Comment ça une affaire urgente ? Tu es un sdf au chômage enfin…

-Je reviens, ne bouge pas, lui demanda-t-il.

Et la porte se ferma.

N'ayant absolument rien compris, Tony se pencha sur la petite table pour comprendre sa réaction, mais il n'y avait que le petit papier où était inscrit :

TONI SRONDHO

(Tony) 'ND IRON, SO HOT

THO

Et, ok, pourquoi fantasmer sur lui à partir du nom d'un Voyeur avait-il entraîné une telle fuite de la part de Loki ?

Oh wait.

C'était sans doute une anagramme, il avait eu raison, et Loki avait dû reconnaître une de ses connaissances. Pas de quoi paniquer.

Mais alors, sans doute que pour les autres Voyeurs était-ce pareil.

Songeur, Tony récupéra le crayon (sans doute laissé par Pietro, cet ado semait ses affaires partout, à courir aussi vite aux quatre coins de l'hôtel) et commença à griffonner à son tour, trouvant le nom de celle qui avait proposé leur dernier défi également suspect. Il s'en rappelait bien, en descendant de la grue il s'était juré qu'il retrouverait qui c'était, et lui ferait tenir son être le plus cher au dessus du vide par une seule main, à elle aussi.

ILONA FELOUSKY, inscrivit-il en appuyant un peu plus que nécessaire sur la mine, donnant un air saccadé aux lettres déjà en majuscules.

En barrant au fur et à mesure les lettres, il fit quelques tentatives, se demandant si, puisque certains autres voyeurs comme Pepper ne s'étaient pas payé le luxe d'une anagramme, cette personne là était particulièrement connue, et peut-être pourrait-il la reconnaître.

LOUISE FAKYLON

OLAF ESKYLOUIN

Le troisième essai fut le bon. Mais quand il trouva, il lui sembla dans le même temps que son cœur s'arrêtait. A se retourner et retourner dans sa tête que c'était impossible, et à aller sur les réseaux sociaux qui lui confirmèrent l'inévitable, il continuait et continuait de nier, jusqu'à cette brusque réalisation qu'il était le plus naïf des imbéciles.

Tony n'était pas étranger à la trahison. Comment avait-il réussi à faire confiance à nouveau en ayant été poignardé dans le dos autant de fois, était un grand mystère. Peut-être, cette fois-ci, avait-il pensé n'avoir rien à perdre.

Il s'était trompé.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Obvy : Comme dit le proverbe, Dieu du mensonge un jour, dieu du- TU TE CALMES, POSE TOUT DE SUITE CETTE CARABINE, voilà, maintenant tu remontes plus haut et tu nommes tous les patients, ça devrait te faire oublier notre sadisme. Sinon, tu me demandes une carte postale de Chine. Ou encore, tu relèves notre défi :

 **Ecris « je t'aime » en cinq langues différentes** sans laisser ton ami Google trad faire le boulot à ta place, ou **fais le poirier chez toi sans casser de miroir/vase/bibelot/jouet pour chat** (parce qu'on veut pas que ta mère/coloc/ton chat trouvent nos adresses et viennent nous taper)

DES GROS BISOUS ET JOYEUX NOËL


	14. Chapter 14

Skaelds : Hey... Hum, est-ce que j'ai toujours le droit d'être là ? Un grand merci pour Obvy qui a fait ce chapitre (que j'aurais normalement du écrire) et sa persévérance, je ne doute pas qu'il vous plaira ! Honnêtement je suis super surprise de voir autant de reviews, donc... Merci. Merci vraiment, de nous avoir suivies ;) La fin est bientôt là, vous n'en doutez pas !

Obviously : Comme certaines d'entre vous le savent déjà, Ska est obligée de me laisser terminer seule le Syndrome. Le délai de parution en est très allongé, mais on ira au beau de l'aventure. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture malgré mon pov Loki que je ne maîtrise pas bien !

Playlist :

Liar Liar - Avicii

Fireproof – The National

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dans le taxi jaune qui filait sur les rues désertées de milieu de matinée, Loki était un peu hébété.

Son frère l'espionnait depuis des mois, lui lançait impunément des défis sous une anagramme. Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué, alors que lui-même utilisait la même méthode ?

Il s'était encore cru plus intelligent que tout le monde, comme d'habitude, se morigéna-t-il. Tous les échecs de sa vie avaient pour origine cette raison-là.

Peut-être s'était-il senti protégé, sous sa double couverture de Loki le clodo et d'Ilona Felousky. Et ne s'était pas méfié des participants à un jeu qu'il avait créé de ses propres mains.

Il se frotta les yeux de ses paumes de mains. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

Il soupira. Il se sentait si mal. Ce n'était pas supposé se passer ainsi. Le plan de départ était simple : espionner la personne qui avait les mêmes objectifs que lui, rentrer en contact, et accomplir leur double vengeance ensemble.

Mais il avait fallu que Tony Stark, ancien trader, déchu maître du monde, lui mette son énergie, ses espoirs et sa faim de vivre sous ses yeux qui croyaient avoir tout vu. Il avait fallu qu'un clodo achète du lubrifiant avec un sérieux sans faille, suive ses principes avec le raisonnement d'un âne buté, pète un plomb dans un commissariat, terrasse quelqu'un de deux fois sa taille, ne puisse pas se laver dans une baignoire, le tienne d'une main au dessus du vide, ait le même animal imaginaire gravé sur la peau.

Merde. En obligeant un petit tas tombé surveillant ses marrons à lever la tête vers lui, Loki n'avait pas prévu de se tatouer le cœur avec son nom.

Il n'aurait pas dû franchir la ligne ! Pas dû coucher avec quelqu'un à qui il mentait depuis des semaines. Maintenant, c'était fichu : si Tony découvrait tout, il lui logerait une balle entre les deux yeux.

Quel con !

Et puis pourquoi venait-il seulement de tilter que Thor le fliquait depuis le début de son opération, hein ?

Ce type allait l'entendre. Son _voyeur de_ _frère_ allait l'entendre.

Il sauta du taxi en balançant un billet au chauffeur et fila vers l'immeuble sans récupérer la monnaie.

Si Thor avait changé d'adresse, ça allait devenir compliqué, car il était certain que le deuxième fondateur de Nerve avait mis son téléphone sur écoute.

Il attendit qu'une vieille dame sorte à petit pas minutieux pour lui tenir la porte et entrer derrière elle. Il grimpa les marches à toute vitesse, n'ayant pas la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur.

Il tambourina à la porte. La lumière du jour filtrait à travers le judas, et bien qu'il n'ait reçu aucun signe de vie sonore, le rond doré s'assombrit, signe qu'une silhouette massive avait bloqué le rayon du soleil.

Loki recommença ses coups de poings contre le contreplaqué.

-Je sais que t'es là, cria-t-il. Ouvre-moi la porte, une fois dans ta vie.

On entrouvrit, et un regard bleu acier le fusilla sur place.

-Je t'ai toujours ouvert la porte. Et tu n'as jamais rien fait d'autre que me la claquer au nez.

-C'est ça c'est ça, fit Loki en le poussant pour pouvoir entrer.

Il y avait une caméra dans le couloir, et puisque son ancien associé contrôlait le monde, il pouvait être en train de le regarder.

Loki referma la porte derrière lui, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour fermer les rideaux hideux. Son frère n'avait aucun goût pour la décoration et Jane devait trop travailler pour s'en occuper à sa place. Son frère n'avait pas changé, malgré les deux ans qui avaient passés. Oh, peut-être des épaules plus affaissées, le fantôme d'un pli sur son front, signe que les soucis commençaient à l'atteindre. Mais il n'était pas plus intelligent, apparemment, vu ce que Loki avait découvert le matin-même. Ses yeux bleus étaient accusateurs, et soucieux.

Une fois certain qu'ils ne seraient pas espionnés ou vulnérables, il inspira une fois, puis explosa.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es une saleté de Voyeur ?! hurla-t-il. Tu vas tout faire capoter ! Il te connaît, bordel ! Tu n'as aucune conscience de la situation dans laquelle je suis !

-Ah oui ? Te venger contre ton associé en utilisant un pauvre type à qui il a fait le même coup ? C'est de la _folie_ Loki !

-Tu ne connais rien de cette histoire, ni de mon plan d'ailleurs, je ne te permets pas de le balayer de tes grosses pattes velues !

-Tu ne piégeras pas comme ça cet enfoiré vicieux de…

-Ne prononce pas son nom ! avertit Loki en chuchotant soudain. Tes voisins ?

-L'immeuble est totalement insonorisé.

-Sûr ?

-On a comme qui dirait bien vérifié avec Jane.

-Trop de détails, Thor, grommela Loki en commençant à faire les cent pas.

Puis pour se calmer il alla vers le réfrigérateur.

-J'attends. Pourquoi tu es Joueur ? aboya-t-il en jetant un œil aux cannettes de bière, fromage blanc, pizzas industrielles et légumes frais, signe que le jour et la nuit partageaient le même frigo.

Il ne saurait sans doute jamais comment la chercheuse faisait pour supporter son balourd de frangin au quotidien.

-Pour te surveiller, effectivement, marmonna le blond en passant son gros bras devant lui pour prendre une Heineken. Je m'inquiète.

-Oui, tu t'inquiètes. C'est pour ça que tu me demandes de chanter des chansons paillardes en bermuda dans le métro de New York, marmonna Loki en abandonnant l'idée d'un verre et claquant la porte dans un bringuebalement de bouteilles.

-Tu te souviens ? Je t'avais fait promettre de le faire.

Le sdf se stoppa. Il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Mentait-il ? Ou plutôt…

-J'avais quel âge ? Trois ans ?

-Quatre et demi, rectifia Thor.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Leur mère avait souvent puni Thor pour avoir obligé son petit frère à faire quelque chose de stupide, juste parce que c'était un défi, et que les défis, ça se relevait.

-Tu sais… dit le Joueur brusquement calmé. C'est sans doute toi qui m'as donné l'idée de Nerve. Avec tout ce que tu me faisais subir petit.

Le Voyeur s'assit, brusquement abattu.

-Je suis désolé, dit doucement Thor. Cette application t'a causé tellement de problèmes.

-Non. Elle aurait pu me rendre très riche, si mon acolyte avait été honnête.

-Nerve t'a fait tout perdre…

-Et je vais tout reprendre. Avec l'aide de Tony. Il est mûr maintenant.

-Sait-il qui tu es ?

Loki voulut regarder dehors, mais il avait tiré les rideaux.

-Non, soupira-t-il en volant à la place la bière de son frère. Il ne sait même pas que j'ai contourné le système et que je suis aussi Ilona Felousky.

-Il faut que tu fasses vite, murmura Thor. S'il apprend, il le verra comme une trahison, et ton plan s'effondrera.

-Que connais-tu de mon plan, hein ? se braqua Loki.

-Tu veux faire tomber… ton vieil associé en comptant sur Stark et toutes les victimes pour témoigner.

-Plutôt lui introduire du calibre 28 dans le crâne, marmonna-t-il contre le goulot.

Quand il baissa son bras, un silence de plomb était tombé dans l'appartement.

-Loki… balbutia son frère. Tuer un homme… Tu n'y penses pas…

-C'est lui qui a commencé, asséna-t-il en se trouvant théâtral dans sa puérilité. La rue c'est agoniser. Y faire retomber quelqu'un après qu'il ait cru s'en sortir, ça s'appelle une balle dans la tête.

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu t'y étais retrouvé.

Loki s'étrangla, et crut qu'il allait viser le front de son frère avec sa bouteille.

-C'est _ta faute_ et tu ne le sais pas ?!

-Comment ça c'est ma faute ? Une soirée comme les autres, et le lendemain Père m'annonçait que tu étais porté disparu !

-N'importe quoi ! explosa le sdf, ses jointures se blanchissant contre le verre. Tu mens !

-Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

-Je ne suis pas _parti_ bordel ! Il m'a chassé ! Tu…

Il inspira longuement par le nez, mais le mal était fait, il avait l'impression de suffoquer.

-Comment tu peux être mon propre frère et ignorer ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?! cria-t-il au grand blond, qui se sentait trop grand et trop large, trop de surface vulnérable aux attaques du cocréateur de Nerve. C'est ce que t'ont dit Fandral, Volgstagg et les autres ? Que j'avais disparu du jour au lendemain _sans aucune raison_ ?

-Oui, marmonna Thor. J'avais trop bu, et tu sais que je perds la mémoire quand c'est le cas.

Loki ferma les yeux, se força à respirer. Ses mains avaient recommencé à trembler. Si seulement ce soir-là il avait prétexté une migraine, une peinture à terminer, comme il le faisait tout le temps pour refuser les propositions de son frère. Mais Darcy lui avait dit que ça ferait plaisir à Thor, qu'il sorte avec lui pour une fois. Il avait cédé. Et trois heures plus tard, il avait de la cocaïne dans le nez et les mains sur la tête. Le lendemain, son père lui beuglait qu'il ne l'était pas. Avait alors commencé sa descente aux enfers, enchaînant les boulots de plus en plus minables jusqu'à se faire virer de la dernière auberge de jeunesse impayée, et sa première nuit sur un banc.

Il respirait trop vite, il se sentait étranglé comme par un niveau d'eau montant à l'intérieur de lui et qui allait atteindre la trachée, la bouche, le nez s'il ne faisait rien.

D'une voix blanche, il demanda à Thor de s'asseoir, et lui raconta. Les secrets devinrent des mots et s'écoulèrent lentement, vidant le bassin de ses mensonges dans lequel il se débattait depuis des mois, le lançant sur le carrelage de la piscine, totalement épuisé.

Quand il avait compris qu'il n'arrivait réellement jamais à grader un boulot plus de quarante-huit heures à cause de l'influence de son père adoptif, et que de toute façon son odeur corporelle et l'état de ses vêtements commençait à rendre les entretiens d'embauche impossibles, et ce malgré les douches et coiffeurs bénévoles itinérants… il avait décidé qu'il allait s'en sortir d'une autre manière, moins conventionnelle. Qu'il était intelligent, et que s'il avait à vendre ses idées et non ses mains, alors son aspect importait peu.

Bien que d'un tempérament refermé, aimant s'enfermer pour dessiner plutôt que de sortir lorsqu'il avait encore un toit sur sa tête, Loki avait plutôt bien compris comment fonctionnait la génération privilégiée qu'était celle de Thor. Cette jeunesse, avec de l'énergie mais aucun effort à fournir, aucun travail dans lequel s'investir et oublier ses doutes, était en train de crever d'ennui et d'absence de raison de vivre. Les sorties de boîtes faisaient errer des fantômes braillards, toujours pas fauchés, toujours personne pour qui mourir, toujours pas de grande œuvre à réaliser. Une jeunesse suppliant de vivre, et ne pouvant que se divertir.

Inspiré par l'obsession qu'avait Thor pour les défis quand ils étaient plus petits, il avait imaginé une application répondant à ce besoin qui se faisait hurlant. Un marche ou crève, à l'ancienne, qui donnerait enfin cette adrénaline, mais aussi un moyen d'ascension sociale rapide pour ceux n'ayant rien à perdre, financé par le voyeurisme glauque des êtres humains.

Il avait l'idée, il lui fallait quelqu'un pour la concrétiser. Il avait alors mendié, dessinant dès que Darcy, un pied dans la rue un pied dans la fac, lui filait du papier. Il dépensait tout l'argent qu'il gagnait dans les cybercafés, se retrouvant régulièrement à l'hôpital car tombé d'inanition. Il avait rapidement trouvé quelqu'un à qui répondre à son annonce, quelqu'un d'également calé dans la programmation et surtout, avec de la thune.

En y repensant, Loki se trouvait stupide d'avoir fait confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, avec ce qu'il lui était arrivé auparavant. Mais il était encore jeune, après tout, il avait eu la même enfance dorée que Thor.

La suite, son frère la connaissait, car il avait repris contact avec lui le soir où tout s'était concrétisé, dans une raillerie puérile qu'il allait bientôt être plus riche que lui, et en ayant tout fait de ses mains. Pour toute réponse, Thor lui avait fait parvenir un téléphone, demandé comment il allait, qu'il lui manquait beaucoup. Le jour d'après, son rêve lui était volé sans qu'il puisse se débattre, et blessé grièvement dans son orgueil et ses rêves, Loki n'avait rien répondu.

Il avait vécu dans le brouillard de New York pendant un long moment, ruminant sa vengeance parfois, désespéré souvent. Il allait toujours au cybercafé dès qu'il avait les cinq dollars des trente minutes, clodo maigre comme un clou googleang sans fin le nom de la seule personne qu'il haïssait jusqu'à la mort, bien plus que son père adoptif, bien plus que les amis de son frère. La rue lui avait fait découvrir la faim de vivre, la vraie, celle qu'il avait vue chez les autres sans penser qu'elle lui manquait à lui-même. Mais son associé lui avait volé Nerve, sa création, sa porte de sortie, qu'il avait arrachée à sa compréhension des hommes et à ses insomnies.

Pour ça, _il_ allait payer.

C'était à cette époque-là qu'il était tombé sur un vieil article du Times, un tout petit papelard sur une affaire de délit d'initié, et avait reconnu la photo. N'était-ce pas ironique, le petit vendeur de marrons sur le Cinquième, partageant les mêmes rêves et mêmes cauchemars. Il l'avait épié des jours durant, fomentant son plan.

Un matin de novembre, à cause d'un coup de vent, il faillit abandonner. La bourrasque lui avait plaqué un journal contre lui, un magazine à scandales, avec la photo floutée d'un adolescent noir mort noyé pour avoir voulu traverser l'Hudson River avec les pieds lestés. Il avait vu d'autres informations du style avant, et s'était efforcé de ne pas y reconnaître son œuvre. Mais la vérité le gifla, et il s'écroula sur un bout de trottoir comme une marionnette aux fils coupés, se répétant le prénom de l'adolescent, Charles, en se demandant ce qu'il avait créé.

Cinq minutes plus tard, une petite fille échappait à la main de sa mère pour lui donner sa montre. Et contemplant le bracelet de plastique rose, il se jura que cette gamine ne mourrait pas pour Nerve. Il se releva, et partit à la recherche du vendeur de marrons. L'ayant retrouvé, il le fixa un long moment pour se demander s'il ferait l'affaire.

Et, activant la première phase de son plan, fit un pas en avant, et lui demanda d'être son partenaire.

-Loki, je… balbutia Thor, resté silencieux un long moment après le récit de Loki, qui lui en avait profité pour se perdre dans les ravins de ses pensées.

-Ҫa n'a plus d'importance, Thor, murmura le clochard, totalement épuisé. C'est loin, tout ça. La vie est injuste, et souvent on paye à la place des autres. J'ai probablement été un dictateur génocidaire dans une autre vie, donc je l'ai fait beaucoup de fois.

-Comment Père a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille ?

-Ah, parce que tu crois que j'étais à la rue parce que trop flemmard pour travailler ? railla le clochard.

-Non, simplement que tu ne te reconnaissais plus dans notre système.

-C'est un peu vrai aussi, murmura-t-il. Ҫa n'a plus beaucoup de sens pour moi, tout ça. Bouffer jusqu'à être bouffé à la fin. Je veux juste essayer d'être le poisson qui becte le pêcheur, une dernière fois.

-Mais après qu'est-ce que tu feras petit frère, hein ? Après ce meurtre qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Est-ce que ça règlera tous tes problèmes ?

-La seule chose que je veux pour l'instant, c'est me venger, et que plus personne ne meurt à cause de quelque chose que j'ai créé. Ensuite… j'aviserai, murmura-t-il.

-Loki, écoute… Pourquoi tu vous as lancé ce défi en haut de la grue ? C'était du _suicide_.

L'artiste secoua énergiquement la tête pour chasser l'idée.

-Non, non non non, c'était pour me sentir vivant, et savoir si je pouvais lui faire confiance..

-Je crois que tu as un problème petit frère, et crois-moi que…

Loki leva les yeux. Thor avait vraiment l'air de souffrir physiquement en le regardant.

-J'ai mal, j'ai très mal d'avoir ma part de responsabilité dans ce qu'il t'arrive ces dernières années- non non écoute-moi, mais ce qui est plus douloureux encore, c'est de te voir volontairement mettre ta vie en danger tous les quatre matins.

-Je veux _vivre_ , affirma Loki en se levant d'un bond, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est pourtant simple comme mécanisme ! Se mettre dans une situation de danger et où l'on n'a aucun contrôle dessus, c'est une sensation…

-Je crois au contraire que tu veux mourir.

Le coprogrammeur de Nerve recula comme si on l'avait frappé.

-Ecoute, continua Thor comme pour rattraper ses mots et son frère, je suis d'accord pour que tu fermes l'application et mette ton ancien associé en prison. Mais j'ai peur pour l'après, tu comprends ? Je voudrais que tu demandes de l'aide.

-De _l'aide_ , cracha Loki, de l'aide… Je me nourris que de caviar et de champagne et dors dans un quatre étoilés, tu crois pas que j'en avais besoin _avant,_ de l'aide ? Quand je crevais de faim dans la rue par exemple ?

 _-Comment aurais-je pu ?_ gémit l'armoire à glace. Le temps que je te trouve grâce au téléphone que je t'avais envoyé tu avais déjà retiré tout moyen de te localiser, programmeur que tu es ! Je t'ai cherché tout ce temps, je le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher ! Je me suis inscrit comme Voyeur pour surveiller qui tu sais, mais surtout avec l'espoir que tu réapparaîtrais. Tu ne peux savoir le soulagement que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai vu la première vidéo, que j'ai vu que tu étais en vie, que tu n'étais plus seul, que tu te battais. Je t'ai ensuite lancé les mêmes défis que durant notre enfance, essayant désespérément d'attirer ton attention tout en restant discret aux yeux de tu sais qui.

-« Rester discret » ? Il t'a toi aussi ?

-Bien sûr, il a tous les Etats-Unis à sa botte. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse arrêter ça. Je me suis inscrit comme Voyeur pour que tu reviennes vers moi… Pour avoir une autre chance d'assumer enfin mon rôle de grand frère.

Loki resta à le foudroyer du regard un long moment. Mais malheureusement, ça faisait sens. Il était impossible d'identifier un sdf s'il ne montrait pas ses papiers, il était un tas de loques odorantes parmi toutes les autres. Et malheureusement, ils ne vivaient plus dans les mêmes mondes, Thor passait de gratte-ciel en gratte-ciel par limousine, Loki se traînait de rues en rues sur ses pieds gercés. C'était triste à dire, mais la fracture ne guérirait probablement jamais vraiment, quand bien même ils étaient face à face en cet instant.

Tout à coup très malheureux de cette constatation, le petit frère avança vers le grand, ses mains tremblantes ouvertes, et le blond trop large l'enlaça dans un sanglot de faiblesse.

-Je suis si désolé, lui jura-t-il, si désolé et si heureux que tu sois là…

-Ҫa va, ça va, c'est pas grave, chuchota-t-il, les mots frappant sa boîte crânienne.

 _Je crois au contraire que tu veux mourir._

La voyeuse Ilona Felousky avait-elle voulu tuer le Joueur Loki ?

Lui, le créateur de Nerve, s'était-il fabriqué une manière inédite de mettre fin à ses jours dans un délire mégalomaniaque ?

Loki n'y croyait pas. Il avait juste vouloir savoir si Tony lui sauverait la vie au péril de la sienne. Ou alors, se punir d'avoir à nouveau fait confiance à quelqu'un, plus probablement. Qu'y pouvait-il ? Il aimait cet imbécile, et l'avait trahi.

-Je dois rejoindre mon partenaire, marmonna-t-il dans l'épaule de Thor. Il va se douter de quelque chose. Je te tiens au courant, d'accord ? Promis, je répondrai à tes messages. Tu n'es pas responsable du merdier qu'est ma vie ces dernières années. Et je ne suis pas suicidaire. Allez, lâche-moi frangin, je t'appelle ce soir, ok ?

Quand il sortit dans la rue, le soleil lui fila un uppercut. Il faisait toujours aussi froid, mais le rayon de lumière et de chaleur timide le fit se sentir très vide et très fatigué, mais aussi beaucoup plus serein qu'avant. Il monta dans un taxi pour retourner à l'hôtel, et passa le trajet à regarder les passants, comme s'il avait soudainement oublié tout ce qu'il avait auparavant compris de la vie et des humains.

-Tony, lança-t-il une fois avoir déverrouillé la porte de leur suite. Tony, je suis rentré.

Inquiet de n'entendre que du silence, il parcourut les quatre pièces, mais l'ancien clochard n'y était pas.

Ce fut dans le salon qu'il vit son propre papier où il avait gribouillé pendant l'appel de Peter, et ainsi découvert que son frère avait gardé un œil (inutile et oppressant) sur lui tout ce temps (bon d'accord, c'était un peu émouvant). En remarquant l'ajout d'une autre anagramme, il se figea.

Ilona Felousky, Louise Fakylon, Olaf Eskylouin, Loki Laufeyson.

-Oh non, murmura-t-il. Oh non, pas ça. S'il l'a découvert seul, alors…

Il regarda partout, mais Tony semblait avoir pris leur téléphone. Il n'avait même pas la possibilité de demander aux autres s'il était avec eux. Il revint à la petite table, contempla son nom tracé avec l'écriture de la seule personne à qui il faisait confiance. Puis il se massa machinalement la nuque, où il savait se trouver son tatouage, en espérant naïvement qu'il allait l'aider à retrouver son jumeau sur la hanche d'un homme trahi. Non, décidemment, si Tony savait il n'était pas avec les autres. Il était dans une boutique d'armes, à demander un Beretta, un fusil de chasse, une mitrailleuse.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me conseillez ? C'est pour abattre une licorne. »

-o-o-o-o-

« **Syndrome Abdel Vykoss, aussi dit de la Licorne**

Pathologie mentale pouvant être observée chez les personnes isolées socialement ou souffrant d'une sensation d'inutilité. Le malade se met à avoir des troubles du comportement visant à attirer l'attention de ses pairs, sans se soucier des conséquences car ayant perdu le sens de la réalité. Défi de l'autorité dans le motif d'avoir une preuve de son existence de la part d'une instance reconnue. Impression de toute puissance. Comportement non violent mais dangereux pour le malade et ses pairs.

Surnommé « de la licorne » par son créateur, en référence à la perte de conscience de sa propre existence de la part du malade, et prêt à tout pour la regagner.

Personnes à risques : sans domicile fixe, employés de bureau, expatriés, millionnaires.

Personnalités ayant été diagnostiquées : Rémy Gaillard, Tony Stark, Loki Laufeyson, Donald Trump. »

 _Extrait du_ Petit dictionnaire exhaustif des pathologies mentales, _par Kal Dess et Louise Vonoughby_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ouais, on aime les anagrammes et écrire des bouquins sur les maladies psychologiques imaginaires. Tu juges pas, chacun son trip.

ALOOORS est-ce qu'on a répondu à vos questions ?!


	15. Chapter 15

_Publié le : 24 octobre 2017_

Obvy : Ben dis donc, il était temps.

 **Résumé :** Tentant toujours d'acheter leurs îles avec l'argent de la très glauque appli Nerve, les Joueurs Tony et Loki accumulent les défis de plus en plus dangereux en compagnie de Darcy et du Spideypool. Après avoir suspendu Loki d'une main au dessus du vide à cause d'une Voyeuse particulièrement cruelle, Tony finit par affronter ce qu'il ressent pour son associé, et couche avec lui. Le lendemain, tandis que Loki est parti voir son frère qu'il a découvert Voyeur, Tony se rend compte que la sadique Ilona Felousky est en réalité _la putain d'anagramme de Loki Laufeyson._

Playlist : Liar Liar – Avicii Up in the air – 30 Seconds to Mars Bang bang - Kaleo Lost on You - LP

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _"_ _He took me by surprise_

 _And I learnt for the first time what it's like to be alive_

 _I'm a soldier but I don't know how to fight_

 _I'm your best friend but I'm scared to see you tonight_

 _I'm the darkness but I want to be the light_

 _Oh oh I wanna be, oh I, I wanna be…"_

Soldier – Angus&Julia Stone

-o-o-o-o-

Tony était fou de rage.

Et perdu.

La personne avec qui il se battait contre le monde l'avait poignardé dans le dos.

Il n'avait vraiment rien appris, hein ?

Réaffirmant sa prise sur le métal froid dans sa main, il contempla les bouchons de New York tout en serrant les dents. Le vent était violent à cette hauteur, et chaque bourrasque manquait de l'envoyer cent quarante mètres plus bas. Les gifles froides n'arrivaient pas à le calmer, mais pour l'instant il arrivait à ne pas aller dans un hôtel coller une balle entre les deux yeux à un _putain de clodo mythomane_.

Comment avait-il _osé_ mettre son corps et sa vie entre les mains de Tony, alors que depuis le début chaque mot était un mensonge ?

Il inspira profondément, tentant de calmer la tempête dans sa tête et le sang tapant contre ses tempes. Le Beretta lui mordait la paume droite de son contact glacé.

Il essayait désespérément de se rappeler combien de défis avait lancé Ilona Felousky. Il avait l'impression de tout mélanger. La boîte, est-ce que c'était Loki ? Il ne se souvenait clairement que de quelques uns qui l'avaient marqué. Par exemple celui au zoo avec la chèvre, au tout début de leur « partenariat », celui qui leur avait fait gagner cent vingt dollars de manière ridiculement facile. Il avait trouvé ça bizarre sur le moment, mais n'avait pas cherché plus loin : à récompense donnée, on ne sourcille pas devant son acquisition douteusement facile.

Et puis il y avait la grue.

Tony rouvrit les yeux et contempla le décor bicolore des taxis à ses pieds. Les rouges aussi pleins que lui l'était de ressentiment, les verts s'affichaient aussi vides qu'une promesse en l'air. Machinalement, il passa une main sous sa chemise pour venir caresser son tatouage, où il pouvait presque encore sentir les lèvres du Voyeur en retracer les contours or et sanglants.

C'était absurde ! Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Pourquoi aurait-il demandé à Tony de le suspendre dans le vide ? Voulait-il tester sa confiance ? Déterminer si Tony avait le moindre doute quant à son double jeu avec Nerve ? Où était-ce un délire mégalomaniaque suicidaire ?

Oh qu'il lui en voulait. Oh qu'il voulait lui rendre sa trahison au centuple.

Mais il avait été si stupide aussi ! Loki en savait tellement sur Nerve. Il avait fait semblant de ne rien savoir, certes, par exemple au salon de tatouage, mais quand ils avaient perdu, le sdf avait proposé aussitôt l'idée complètement dingue d'un capital solidaire de Joueurs qui, contre toute logique, avait fonctionné sans aucun accroc. Puis sa réaction vive de retirer la batterie devant l'hôpital. Il connaissait Nerve par cœur, toutes ses magouilles et toutes ses bassesses, presque comme s'il l'avait faite...

Qui savait, après tout, il n'avait pas l'air d'être à une cachotterie près.

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi s'était-il taillé un chemin sous la peau de Tony ? Lui qui avait soufflé une nuit, avec toute la sincérité du monde dans sa voix : « au moins on est tout les deux maintenant. Plus de problème, juste une ligne droite traversant l'Enfer et au bout nos îles. »

Au bout leurs îles, hein.

Tony allait lui en faire voir, des destinations de vacances, s'il mettait les pieds ici. Quelque part de chaud et confortable, avec supplément chaudron d'huile bouillante et hurlements de douleur.

Il perçut une mélodie rythmée sous ses pieds et dans ses oreilles. Il serra le flingue dans sa main, et se retourna lentement.

Ilona Felousky, giflé par ses propres cheveux, venait de se hisser à l'autre bout de la grue et le contemplait. Il fit ses premiers pas sur les barres de métal jaunes, et Tony leva son bras armé en criant :

« FAIS NE SERAIT-CE QU'UN PAS DE PLUS, SALE TRAÎTRE.

Le Voyeur n'écouta pas et continua d'avancer. Le sdf retira la sécurité et insista :

-FAIS UN PAS DE PLUS ET JE TE JURE QUE JE T'ENVOIE EN ENFER. TU DIRAS BONJOUR À TES CAUCHEMARS, AVEC UNE BALLE ENTRE TES PUTAINS D'Z'YEUX VERTS ! »

-o-o-o-o-

 _Quelques heures plus tôt, dans la chambre d'hôtel_

Loki était toujours en train de contempler les graffitis de Tony sur la note de papier lorsqu'il avait entendu la porte se déverrouiller derrière lui. Il s'était retourné avec espoir, mais Darcy était entrée en traînant les pieds, sa perruque bleue oscillant selon les mouvements saccadés de sa tête.

-J'ai escaladé des lampadaires toute la nuit, marmonna-t-elle en tentant de rejoindre le fauteuil où Tony était assis deux heures plus tôt.

Elle s'y affala dans un grommellement de bonheur avant que Loki ne lance doucement :

-Darcy, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Autant s'entraîner, puisqu'il allait devoir tout raconter à son partenaire. Et puis il commençait à avoir sérieusement la nausée de tous ces mensonges, tous ces prétextes et faux raisonnements.

-Sûr mec, dit-elle en remuant une main distraite pour l'assurer de son intérêt, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-C'est moi qui ai créé Nerve.

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux, et le contempla quelques instants.

-Ecoute, t'es intelligent et tout, mais tu prends peut-être un peu la grosse tête, tu crois pas ?

-Tu te souviens, de notre dispute devant l'hôpital. La fois où ils m'avaient trouvé en coma d'inanition sur un banc.

Il la vit serrer les mâchoires, et c'était une réponse on-ne-peut-plus claire. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement, mais n'en sifflerait pas un mot parce qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas digérée celle-là. Alors Loki continua :

-Tu m'avais giflé parce que je dépensais tout ce qu'on me donnait dans les cyber-cafés sans vouloir te dire pourquoi.

-Et ça ne t'avait absolument pas remis les idées en place. T'es reparti encore trois fois en ambulance après ça.

-Si j'allais sur internet au lieu d'acheter des sandwichs, c'est parce que je cherchais un sponsor pour m'aider à développer une application de défis rémunérés, supposée rapporter une fortune et me sortir de là. Alors qu'elle était prête, et que j'allais te dire qu'on était sauvés, elle est sortie plus tôt que prévu sur l'AppStore, sans que mon nom soit même mentionné. Et personne n'a jamais cru un pauvre type, un sdf, disant s'être fait voler les droits de l'application la plus téléchargée de tous les temps.

Aucun son ne franchit les lèvres entrouvertes de Darcy pendant un long instant. Puis elle souffla :

-Oh, enfoiré. Tony est au courant et pas moi ?

Loki secoua la tête sans la regarder.

-Tony n'est pas au courant ?

Il eut le courage de lever les yeux, mais ne trouva rien à dire. Alors la Joueuse se leva en balbutiant :

-Mais tu es un grand malade ? Tu l'as fait participer à un truc aussi dangereux, sans lui dire que tu connaissais toutes les failles de ton propre système ?

-Je sentais que je coulais, alors j'ai été le chercher parce qu'il a été trahi par le même homme que moi. Il pourrait m'aider à tout réparer.

Darcy se massa vigoureusement les tempes, avant de se tourner vers lui et demander d'un ton perplexe :

-Mais pourquoi tu ne le lui as pas dit directement ?

-Je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Je voulais découvrir quel genre d'homme il était. Jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour moi.

-Bah bravo mon vieux, parce qu'il est amoureux de toi.

-Hein ?

Darcy ne répondit rien, alors Loki dut se contenter d'ouvrir et fermer la bouche plusieurs fois en niant en bloc ce qu'il venait juste d'entendre.

-Non non non ok on a couché ensemble mais ça ne veut absolument…

Le téléphone d'étage lui fit très mal au nez quand on le lui lança au visage. Il le rattrapa et le serra tandis que Darcy se rapprochait à grands pas et lui crachait :

-Tu l'as BAISÉ alors que tu lui caches l'équivalent de tout Wikileaks ? Mais t'as complètement perdu la tête ? Il va t'écharper et tu l'auras mérité !

Loki ne sut pas trop quelle tête il fit quand ces mots là le percutèrent. Il ne montrait pas trop ses émotions habituellement, ou savait bien les cacher, mais il avait toujours eu une faiblesse pour la folie dérangeante et agréable de cette toute petite âme que la vie giflait tous les quatre matins : et là, elle lui renvoyait ses erreurs à la figure, matérialisées par un téléphone. Mais en tout cas, la douleur ou le choc durent se voir sur ses traits, car la peintre lança :

-Quoi ? Tu t'attendais à ce que je te dise « amen mon fils, nous avons tous péché une fois » ? Me prends pas pour une bonne âme, tu sais bien que je _hais_ le mensonge ! Je _hais_ qu'on me dise qu'on n'a pas d'argent pour m'acheter un dessin, pas de temps pour un portrait, à dix dollars, un beau dimanche après-midi ! Je pourrais tuer quelqu'un à cause d'une phrase de ce genre, Tony est exactement pareil, et tu le savais _très bien_!

Elle stoppa sa course de lion en cage pour enfouir son visage dans ses mains et tenter de respirer plus lentement. Elle inspira plusieurs fois avant de lever le nez et de constater simplement :

-La rue t'a complètement cassé, pas vrai. Tu fais plus confiance à personne. Surtout pas aux deux personnes qui tiennent le plus à toi.

Tandis qu'elle prononçait ses mots en fixant son visage fermé, Darcy constata que Loki n'était qu'une bestiole blessée. Qu'il n'avait jamais voulu faire autant de mal, ni à elle ni à Tony, mais qu'il respectait tout simplement la loi de Nerve. _The weak will fall the strong remains_ , et dans ce jeu malsain, la faiblesse, c'était croire quelqu'un, et en quelqu'un. Loki avait su s'en protéger presque complètement, et pour les quelques personnes suffisamment près pour l'atteindre, il avait fait en sorte qu'elles soient plus atteintes que lui.

Malgré la trahison qu'il venait de lui infliger, elle eut soudain pitié de lui, tandis que la création de Loki annonçait de sa voix douce que la Joueuse Sygin avait un nouveau défi. Darcy jeta un coup d'œil au téléphone, puis releva la tête d'un air fatigué, et ordonna d'une voix sans inflexion :

-Va le retrouver. Et sache que j'en ai rien à foutre que tu sortes vivant de tes excuses ou non. Salut, ta création veut que je me fasse passer pour une Femen.

Une seconde avant qu'elle ne claque la porte, Loki lança :

-Sois prudente s'il te plaît.

Le bruit sembla résonner en écho contre les murs de la chambre d'hôtel, et il resta longtemps à contempler le panneau de bois avant de trouver le courage de s'en aller.

Il n'avait pas quitté son manteau, alors il récupéra simplement un peu d'argent dans leur coupelle commune pour prendre un taxi, et partir à la recherche de Tony.

Ce ne fut qu'au soir qu'il se retrouva au pied de la grue, et poussa un soupir. Il y avait bien une silhouette debout là-haut, à braver le vent et le froid. Résigné, il prit le premier barreau glacé et quitta le sol, avec un doute lancinant sur la partie de son corps qui le foulerait en premier lors de la redescente. Et s'il allait prendre le chemin à l'envers, ou bien si Tony lui ferait prendre le raccourci par le vide pour lui avoir menti depuis leur première rencontre.

Les courants d'air s'engouffrant sous ses vêtements le faisaient frissonner et s'arrêter souvent pour ne pas lâcher. Ils étaient parfois tellement forts qu'il lui semblait que la grue tanguait.

Il était épuisé lorsqu'il eut une dernière poussée pour se hisser en haut de la machine. La silhouette de Tony se découpait dans les lumières de New York. Sa main droite avait une forme bizarre, trop longue, trop bien découpée. Loki contempla le flingue avec un peu de découragement et d'inquiétude. Il semblait qu'il allait mourir là-haut, finalement.

Il inspira doucement, et avança sur le bras de la grue éclairée. Il n'avait pas fait quelques pas que Tony se retourna, et lui hurla des insultes au visage. Loki ne s'arrêta pas quand le flingue se leva, ni quand son associé leva sa deuxième main pour retirer la sécurité. Il ne se stoppa qu'à dix mètres environ, pour être sûr que le trader l'entende par-dessus le sifflement du vent.

-Je t'ai cherché toute la journée, cria-t-il. J'ai été sur la soixante-quatrième, au zoo, chez Bob, au commissariat, à l'hôpital. Parce que j'espérais que tu ne serais pas ici.

Tony n'avait pas baissé son arme, et son bras tremblait légèrement, la manche claquée sur la peau comme une feuille.

-Ouais bah perdu, connard, lui lança finalement le Joueur.

-Tony, écoute-moi.

-J'écoute pas les Voyeurs !

Loki grinça des dents.

-'Tain mais comment t'as pu me faire ça, s'agaça Tony d'une voix forte qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité une seule fois depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés !

-J'avais besoin de toi, mais je ne savais pas quel type de personne tu…

-Je veux pas entendre tes CONNERIES ! Donne-moi une bonne raison, une seule, pour ne pas te plomber et te laisser t'écraser comme un tacos !

Le cœur de Loki battait à tout rompre sur sa chemise, et pour la première fois, la bile amère lui disant qu'il avait fait une monumentale erreur remonta dans sa gorge.

À contempler les yeux inquiets et coupables de Loki, Tony se rappela la promesse qu'il s'était faite dans la chambre d'hôtel, pour quand il se retrouverait face à face avec cette enfoirée d'Ilona Felousky.

Lui faire suspendre son être le plus cher, par une seule main et dans plus de cent mètres de vide.

Il n'avait certainement pas les couilles de tuer Loki, de sang froid et par arme à feu. Pas quand la veille, il le retenait de toutes ses forces au bout de cette même grue. Il n'en serait jamais capable.

Par contre, la mort de Tony sur sa conscience n'allait certainement pas lui faire du bien. Il avait jeté cent vingt mille dollars par la fenêtre, juste en se préoccupant de ses états d'âme, alors le rendre responsable de sa chute dans la vide serait une parfaite vengeance.

Et puis il en avait sa claque. Il se battait depuis bien trop longtemps, contre les hommes, contre le temps, pour un peu de papier vert : tout ça pour quoi, merde ? Tout ça pour qui ? Il avait complètement oublié. Autant partir dormir. Il n'avait pas souvenir de s'être jamais senti aussi fatigué.

Sans rien dire, il déporta le Glock qu'il tenait dans sa main vers la droite, au dessus du vide et ne menaçant ainsi plus Loki. Après un dernier frisson, où il se laissa le choix une dernière fois, il choisit la mort, et lâcha l'arme dans le vide.

Loki ne comprit pas le soudain revirement de Tony, mais vit tomber le flingue avec un soupir de soulagement. Il lança un regard plein d'espoir à son associé trahi, et s'avança doucement vers lui.

Mais au lieu de venir lui foutre une beigne, ou de lui demander des explications, le sdf se baissa et commença à descendre les barreaux croisés qui le séparaient du vide.

-Tony, qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda Loki avec une pointe d'angoisse et de rire dans sa voix tout en se dépêchant de l'atteindre. Tony, arrête, il faut qu'on parle. Donne-moi un pain si tu veux, mais tu me fais peur là, remonte. TONY, s'écria en se baissant à son tour, comme Tony avait posé ses pieds sur le dernier barreau.

Avant que Loki n'ait pu attraper sa main, il avait déjà une jambe dans le vide. Par réflexe, Loki posa ses mains sur celles crispées au métal froid, et agrippa ses poignets.

L'autre jambe lâcha, et la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde eut ses deux pieds dans le vide. La panique frappait les parois de ses veines, et ses doigts agités de convulsion accrochaient tantôt les vêtements tantôt les poignets rigides par l'effort.

Tony attendit qu'il agrippe correctement son poignet droit pour faire lâcher sa main gauche.

-NON ! hurla Loki quand les soixante-dix kilos se balancèrent, et que tout le poids de l'être humain qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre se déporta dans sa main.

-Comment tu te sens, là maintenant ? railla Tony dans un grand sourire. C'est agréable, hein ? La peur qui te déchire le ventre.

-J'AI COMPRIS, cria précipitamment Loki, JE SUIS DESOLE, REMONTE MAINTENANT !

\- « Désolé » ? C'est trop tard Loki ! T'aurais dû me dire ça le premier jour !

-FAIS PAS ҪA, SI TU LE FAIS, JE SAUTE AVEC TOI.

Ceci eut le mérite de fermer le clapet de Tony et de le faire réfléchir, alors qu'il se balançait au bout d'une main. Oui il était en colère. Beaucoup, même. Et oui, être suspendu dans le vide et retenu uniquement par des doigts cherchant à lui casser le poignet était l'une des sensations les plus grisantes qui soient, son meilleur souvenir de Nerve. L'une des larmes de panique qu'il observait depuis le début de sa descente tomba finalement d'un œil vert sur une joue pâle, et s'envola pour s'écraser sur ses lèvres. Le goût aurait dû être salé, pas aussi amer.

Un double suicide, vraiment ? Il aurait fait tout ça, pour ça ? S'être allié avec un inconnu dans un jeu mortel, avoir acheté théâtralement du lubrifiant, parcouru Hell's Kitchen en slip, raconté sa vie dans une cabine d'essayage, fait du rodéo sur une chèvre, un selfie avec un lion blanc, dansé la yes dance sur Madison Square, sauté à l'élastique à Long Island, embrassé Loki, volé un caniche, s'être fait tatouer une licorne rouge au creux des reins, arrêter par les flics, avoir fait sur parkour sur les toits de New York, tagué des bus, volé la casquette de Barnes, gagné un combat de boxe clandestine, chanté des chansons paillardes en bermuda dans le métro, mangé un scorpion, s'être déguisé en mafioso, en infirmière, en coiffeur, être monté en haut d'une grue et avoir suspendu un menteur au dessus du vide.

Honnêtement, c'est ce qu'on aurait pu appeler "vivre". Finalement, leurs îles n'auraient été qu'une chimère les poussant dans une belle aventure, et qui se terminerait ici.

Oui, mais... Loki avait au poignet sa montre Dora rose ridicule, celle qui lui rappelait sa promesse de faire tomber Nerve afin de protéger les enfants de cette maudite application.

Elle les aurait bien eus, finalement. Comme tous les autres avant eux. Charles, Loki et Tony, rêveurs morts pour une poignée de vent, abrutis naïfs restés invengés pour toujours.

Il fallait trouver celui qui avait mis au monde cette saloperie dans le but de s'engraisser sur le voyeurisme, l'espoir et la souffrance. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. C'était trop facile. C'était lâche. Et s'il avait prouvé une chose au cours de sa vie, c'était qu'il n'avait rien, mais surtout pas froid aux yeux.

Allez soldat. La sieste sera plus tard. Il reste un dernier combat.

Dans une traction, Tony s'élança vers Loki, et attrapa la manche de son manteau. Celui-ci l'agrippa par le T-shirt et l'attira à lui, soufflant bruyamment d'angoisse. Le programmeur eut son associé contre lui, et le soulagement le faisait trembler convulsivement. Il leva ses yeux encore humides de panique vers Tony, et l'ancien trader le regarda encore un long instant, ses pupilles hostiles semblant chercher quelque chose dans les siennes. Quoique ce fût, il ne l'avait pas trouvé, car il repoussa Loki pour le faire le lâcher et se rattraper aux barreaux.

-Je ne joue plus, Loki, affirma-t-il. Je ne joue plus, à tes gages, marionnettes, poker menteur ! Je vais faire tomber Nerve, avec ou sans toi, mais ensuite, je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vie. Tu m'entends ?

Loki garda la bouche ouverte, à moitié allongé en haut d'une grue. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait au début absolument pas envisagé de faire sa vie avec Tony sur une île aux Bahamas. Lui rendre visite à bord de son hors-bord pour siroter une noix de coco en se balançant dans un hamac, oui, sans doute, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, jamais plus d'une ou deux fois par semaine.

Pourquoi disparaître de la vie de Tony sonnait aussi mal à ses oreilles, ce n'était rien, une ou deux fois par semaine en moins. Pour toujours.

Aucun moyen, au-cun moyen, il devait à tout prix réussir à se racheter.

Aussi il opina de la tête.

-Je veux une réponse claire.

-Oui, croassa-t-il avant de tousser un peu, oui, je vais t'aider à faire tomber Nerve, et après je m'en irai.

Satisfait de la réponse mais n'en montrant aucune joie, Tony lui passa devant en le fusillant du regard. Loki le contempla marcher sur la grue, et se gifla mentalement.

Et merde, il venait encore de lui mentir.

Ils redescendirent dans le plus complet silence. Loki tremblait encore de choc et d'effort, cherchant à tout prix un moyen de restaurer la confiance de son associé. Ҫa ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Et puis il ne pourrait jamais mettre en application son plan sans Tony. Il devait trouver un moyen.

Descendu de l'échelle, il rattrapa Tony qui s'éloignait déjà. La main sur l'épaule obtint la volte-face immédiate et violente de son associé, son poing serré plus que prêt à saluer sa mâchoire. Mais son geste se figea, et Loki crut deviner à quoi il avait pensé. Peut-être ce qui avait bloqué son geste était le pain mémorable qu'il lui avait mis après que Loki l'ait forcé à l'embrasser au beau milieu du Babylone. Également assailli par les souvenirs, il ne trouva rien à dire, plongé dans le regard toujours furieux de l'ancien trader.

Le klaxon d'un bus tout près d'eux les fit sursauter et détourner les yeux. Sur le flanc du long véhicule, un sdf en noir et blanc aux yeux rouges les contemplaient. Sa pancarte blanche était rendue illisible par les graffitis ayant été ajoutés. Mais les pupilles incandescentes brûlaient toujours d'envie de vivre, comme on ne la voit que chez ceux qui ont tout perdu.

Le souvenir de la nuit au dépôt de bus, qui l'assaillait immédiatement après celui de la boîte, cassa quelque chose en Loki. Il lui rappela cette chanson qui passait en boucle dans tous les bars, les cafés, les boutiques de vêtements et qu'il écoutait en exécutant le vieux tag devant lui. Il lui rappela le regard brûlant que Tony avait eu en regardant son dessin. Il lui rappela que c'était la première fois qu'il l'avait trouvé beau. Et qu'à l'époque, celui-ci lui faisait confiance, jusqu'à lui donner sa vie.

Il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit de continuer à raconter des cracks pour continuer de le voir malgré sa trahison. Ce n'était pas juste. Tony avait déjà suffisamment souffert à cause de lui. Lui dire adieu était la moindre des choses.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il avec quelque chose de coincé dans sa gorge.

Son associé ne se retourna pas à ses mots. Il se contenta de s'approcher du bus et de fixer le sdf dessiné à la bombe de peinture. Ce qu'il cherchait, Loki n'en savait rien. Mais il garda son regard planté dans les yeux du tag si longtemps que Darcy s'impatienta et, agitant son téléphone allumé sur une appli de géolocalisation, lança :

-Je vous ai couru après toute la journée les gars. Maria m'a chargée de vous récupérer, le commissaire veut vous voir.

Ils montèrent malgré eux dans l'autobus, et Darcy redémarra de manière trop énergique pour le vieux moteur. Le trajet se fit dans un silence plaqué plomb. Son amie paraissait toujours furieuse contre lui, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec le regard de fer de Tony qui évitait systématiquement le sien. Loki se sentait prêt à craquer. Il avait envie de le serrer contre lui, de s'assurer qu'il allait bien, d'effacer cette scène derrière ses rétines où Tony au bout de la grue descendait un à un les barreaux de fers pour se suspendre dans le vide. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu se tuer, si ? Il n'aurait pas vraiment lâché prise pour le punir d'avoir essayé la même chose… si ?

 _Tell me that you love me more than hate me all the time._

Et cette putain de foutue chanson qui n'arrangeait rien et restée collée à son cerveau comme une sangsue assoiffée de souvenirs.

Fais chier, songea Loki alors qu'au coin de la rue apparaissait le commissariat.

Ils se garèrent devant les portes vitrées dans un crissement de freins. Maria était dehors, la lueur de sa cigarette éclairant mal son visage. Darcy s'approcha mais elle fut repoussée d'une main tandis que la lieutenant écrasait de l'autre son mégot sur le muret.

-Le commissaire veut te voir aussi, lâcha-t-elle pour seule explication devant l'air mouché de la sdf. Niveau moins un.

À présent d'humeur massacrante, Darcy mena la marche jusqu'à l'ascenseur dans les couloirs déserts et trop bien éclairés de la brigade. Les néons lui brûlaient tant les pupilles qu'il crut ressortir avec les yeux de son tag . Tony, lui, calme comme une bombe, n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. En passant les battants de fer, Loki aurait pu retourner dans la rue simplement pour être ailleurs.

Ils stoppèrent au sous-sol, et Darcy le bouscula pour passer devant. Frottant son épaule, il suivit ses deux seuls amis le haïssant comme jamais. La peintre ralentit de manière drastique quand elle identifia la pièce derrière les portes automatiques en verre. Mais le commissaire à l'intérieur les aperçut, et ne parut pas enclin à leur laisser le temps de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou. Flingue à la main, il se mit devant les parois de verre pour qu'elles s'ouvrent, et d'un signe de tête, leur fit signe d'entrer.

Loki chercha des yeux un évier ou une poubelle car malgré lui, il avait déjà reconnu les corps sur leurs tables d'autopsie. Tony semblait être dans le même cas, car il avait perdu son attitude de grenade agacée pour une expression de choc. Il s'approcha du visage presque bleu de Steve, ouvrit la bouche une ou deux fois, et murmura quelques mots inaudibles au cadavre. Darcy avait une main sur sa bouche, et avait l'air sincèrement désolée en regardant James, alias Bucky, le visage presque serein mais le drap cachant à peine le fait que son squelette semblait en miettes.

Une fois qu'il fut satisfait de leurs têtes d'enterrement, tout en augmentant progressivement les décibels, Fury cracha :

« On les a retrouvés ce matin. Barnes s'est fait écraser par un train, Rogers a été retrouvé dans la chambre froide d'un charcutier. Si mes deux meilleurs agents sont à la morgue ce soir c'est de VOTRE faute ! Parce que vous avez aidé cette saloperie à subsister ! Maintenant vous allez monter en salle d'interrogatoire, je vais débrancher mon téléphone quitte à perdre mon job, et si vous ne me filez pas ce qu'il me faut pour faire tomber cette MERDE, je jure devant les corps de mes hommes que je vais vous faire cracher le morceau ! »

Ses mots résonnaient encore contre les parois du crâne de Loki tandis qu'il attendait, menotté à sa table en fer. Le commissaire devait être en train d'interroger Darcy ou Tony, et il était seul depuis plus d'une heure à présent, peut-être trois. Il avait froid à cause de la faim, sa gorge le piquait à cause de sa soif, mais il aurait été incapable de donner l'heure exacte. Et le silence rendait tout plus difficile. Surtout que LP continuait avec sa foutue chanson.

Il soupira en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Tout ceci était allé beaucoup trop loin. Peut-être n'allait-il pas y arriver, maintenant que Tony était plus à même de lui couper la gorge que de croire un seul mot sortant de sa bouche. Peut-être devrait-il dire ce qu'il savait à Nick.

La porte claqua contre un mur de la pièce, et bien qu'il s'attende au bruit depuis longtemps, Loki ne put s'empêcher de sursauter légèrement. Le commissaire ne lui jeta pas un regard, fit racler le siège en métal sur le sol, et se laissa tomber dessus. Puis il passa deux doigts sur ses yeux, signe qu'il était épuisé. Il avait quitté son bandeau, ce qu'il faisait quand il avait trop travaillé, que la migraine s'était installée et que le cache-œil le serrait trop. Fury aurait dû être couché depuis plusieurs heures. Mais pourtant, le flic releva le menton et le regarda longtemps. Puis il posa ses poings sur la table, et se lança.

« Ecoutez Laufeyson, dit-il très calmement. Au fil de vos allers-retours dans le frigo pour des singeries dans New York, je me suis attaché à vous, et à Stark. Mais la nuit dernière, j'ai perdu deux hommes de trop. Alors je mettrai au clou mon poste, ma plaque et ma vie jusqu'à faire tomber Nerve. Donc sachez également que malgré ma sympathie, je serais prêt à vous casser en deux contre la moindre info. »

Dans les deux yeux du commissaire, un noir et un blanc, Loki vit sa mort par torture policière.

S'il y avait bien un flic salaud mais au moins _intègre_ dans cette putain de ville de New York, c'était bien lui. Alors qu'il s'était juré le silence autrefois, Loki entrouvrit les lèvres, et après une dernière hésitation, finit par articuler :

« Je sais qui est le créateur de Nerve.

Il vit le souffle que Nick retenait passer ses dents dans une sincère expression de soulagement. Puis son menton s'inclina, et il lui sembla que même l'œil aveugle le fixait et attendait sa réponse. Le secret éventé fut comme une digue qu'on ouvre, et Loki se sentit tout à coup vide, comme une baudruche qu'on dégonfle, lorsque le nom de ses nuits sans sommeil franchit ses lèvres.

-Obadiah Stane, souffla-t-il.

-Stane ? balbutia le commissaire. Le milliardaire candidat à la présidentielle ? »

Comme Loki s'y attendait, Nick Fury le regarda un court instant avant d'éclater de rire.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aucune idée s'il reste des gens après tout notre retard, en tout cas je suis très fière de vous annoncer que Skaelds est de nouveau de la partie, et qu'elle écrira avec moi les deux derniers chapitres, un de résolution et un épilogue. Merci à celles (et ceux) toujours là !


End file.
